Strange Times
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Taken from Earth I'm now part of the ME timeline. Powers awaken in me that have a chance of changing the future. Falling in love and experiencing loss is just some of the trials. *I'm not very good with summary's sometimes.. sorry* Thanks :D
1. Strange Times

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first Self-Insert Story. I do not own Mass Effect 2 or its characters those belong to Bioware And EA.**

**I would also say that this story was inspired by reading some truly awesome stories you all should check out these authors.**

**Gray Spectre Warden Boom **

**Herr Wozzeck **

**iNf3ctioNZ **

**bale626 **

**Harold Genhi **

**And with that thank you all and I hope you all enjoy.**

I start to open my eyes when I feel pain... unbearable pain. I try to look around only to see a kick aimed at my face.

"How Did you get onto my ship human?" A voice yelled above me.

I tried to look up but I was met with another kick to my face. I could feel myself coughing up blood as I cried out in pain. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I could see a blue looking alien that appeared to be female. **Wait! She looks familiar**

She was Chained head to toe pinned against the wall with her hands above her head. She had bruises all over her body. A huge gash ran across her face. She gave me a look that felt like pity. I glanced around to see a Dinosaur looking alien also chained to the wall and glancing more I saw a human and a alien that was in some kind of weird suit chained to the wall also. I took this time to note that only two guards were in the room.

"Jored... I don't think he knows anything... he's probably just some bum red sand user that tried to stow away on the ship." The other voice said. I could see them now talking with each other. I don't know why but I felt my vision focusing more and my body tensing. I knew I had to do something because I was getting the feeling that my time was coming to an end soon if I didn't.

" I guess the human is of no use then." Jored exclaimed as he turned and made his way to me.

**Ok... wait for him to get close.**

"Puny looking thing. I'll end your misery right now." He said drawing his gun.

With a flash I swung my leg out catching the leg of the guard as he fell I snatched his weapon spinning him around and doing a quick double tap to the other guards head.

"What are you go.!" The guard tried to say but was cut short when I grabbed his head and twisted it hearing a sicking crack I forced my self to calm down.

The blue alien watched me with a great amount of interest. I turned and looked at her and lifted up my gun. She glared at me and hung her head.

**If he's going to shoot me than do it**

He looked at her than aimed for the bindings of the chains and with two quick taps her chains were blasted apart.

She looked up in surprise and was shocked to see him offering her his hand. She watched him with curiosity before taking his hand and getting to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes." She said flatly. "Do you know whats going on here?" He asked. She looked at him with surprise.

"You mean you don't know what kind of ship your on.?" She asked with shock. The look on his face gave her his answer.

"Were on a slave ship headed for Omega!" She stated.

He looked at her "Whats Omega?" He asked.

She nearly choked with her response "Are you serious or just stupid?" She asked.

The look on his face surprised her "Wow.. I don't think I've ever met anyone that didn't know of Omega."She said.

"I have no idea what hell is going on here. I have no idea what you are. What those aliens on the walls are and what those things with the four eyes are on the floor. The last thing I remember was at home in my room laying on my bed and the next thing I know I'm getting my ass kicked by some four eyes weird looking thing." I said with frustration.

"Wait.. your telling me you never heard of a Batarian before?" She asked with total shock in her voice.

"Err... Whats that?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

She nodded toward the four eyed alien.

"My species is called Asari!" She stated.

"Wow... nice to me you miss umm.." He trailed off.

"It's Alena." She said.

He smiled at her and offered his hand again "Eric *****" He said.

She smiled back and shook his hand.

"HEY! I know this is one of those priceless moments but would either of you two kindly get us the hell out of these chains." The dinosaur looking alien said.

"Oh Right!" He said.

30 minutes later...

"The names Zareia. My species is called Turian." Eric was about to ask when the Zareia held up her hand silencing him. "The names Alan Marks." Said the human while shaking his hand. "Xetia Vas'Nadia." The suited alien said. "My species are called Quarian." She stated.

"You act as if you never seen another alien species before." Zareia said.

"Actually I haven't." I simply answered.

She stared at me for a moment before burst out laughing "Oh man.. that's a new one I haven't heard." She kept laughing but I just stared at her blankly.

She finally calmed down and realized I wasn't joking.

"Your really serious aren't you.? You've never heard of other alien species?" She gasped.

I shook my head. She kept staring at me with pure amazement on her face.

"It must be overwhelming for you. I had thought all humans knew about other species. Especially given the first contact war with Turians." Xetia said.

He looked at her "The What?" He asked staring at her.

"Are you seriously stupid or what? How can you not know about the first contact war!" Alan said.

"I'm sorry I really don't know. I remember getting home from work and collapsing onto my bed to relax when I was blinded by some kind of bright light than I woke up here to a greeting of a foot to my face." I stated.

"What Else do you remember?" Alena asked her curiosity peaking.

"Umm... It was thursday night and I was about to watch the ***** vs. the ****." I stated

I was about to continue when I was Alan intruded. "Wait ***** hasn't existed in a 120 years were you watching reruns?" Alan asked.

I stared him "What are you talking about.. the team's only been around for 15 years." I stated.

Alena had alarm written all over her face "Eric... I want you to calmly tell me what the date is?" She said.

September 2nd.!" I said.

She nodded **it was correct for human date**

"What is the year." She asked.

"You must think I'm retarded or something its 2010." I said.

Surprise grasped her features and she stared at me as did everyone else.

"What?" I asked starting to feel uncomfortable with all the stares.

"Eric... The Year is 2183." Alena stated.

**What! That can't be**

"Your joking right? This is a dream and I'll wake up right?" I stated more to myself than anyone in particular.

"I'm afraid not." Zareia said.

I could feel my knees buckling and next thing I know is blackness.

**Some Time Later...**

"Eric... Wake up!" A voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Alena just inches from my face. I stared at her face. She was beautiful for an alien. She seemed to notice me eying her up and down because she blushed a deep blue before quickly getting up.

"I'm sorry I blacked out Alena." I said embarrassed.

"No need to feel embarrassed Eric. I know it is quite a shock to find that your nearly 200 years into your species future." She said.

I nodded "I still don't understand how it happened though?" I said letting the question hang.

"Sometimes... things happened that we can't control.. maybe it is your destiny to be here at this time and at this moment." She said.

He smiled at her and she returned his smile.

He felt a flood of emotions flow through him just from her stare at him. **Why am I feeling so embarrassed about myself right now**

She seemed to noticed his struggle and just laughed and shook her head.

He was about to ask what she was laughing about when Zareia Came walking through one of the doors off to the left.

"Sorry If I'm interupting something... but I just wanted to let you know that the ship is secure and we've plotted a course to the nearest relay. ETA.. Is 2 hours." She said.

He was about to say that nothing was going on but held his tongue.

"Where's Alan and Xetia?" He asked.

"Xetia's in Engineering working on the drive core and Alan's checking out the armory."She said.

"Wow.. How big is this ship?" He asked.

"Not very big.. just a small frigate. It's an older model probably why the Blue Suns converted it into a slave transport and why it only had a skeleton crew." Zareia said.

He nodded not fully understanding but accepting it just the same.

"Zareia.. Do you know where we are headed?" Alena asked.

"It's a small Asari colony called Tal kempt. It should be small of enough for us not to get noticed but big enough for us to get some repairs. Those Suns aren't worth crap when it comes to maintaining a working military ship." She Said.

Alena nodded before turning to Eric "Well since we got a few hours to kill are you hungry. We can grab a bite to eat and I can feel you in on anything you might want to know." She said smiling.

He noticed Zareia rolling her eyes he chose to ignore that and nodded to Alena.

As they made their way to the mess he turned to her "So my first question. What is a Relay?" He asked. She sighed heavy and launched into an explanation about it.

**He listen to her.. but he kept getting this nagging feeling that everything was somehow familiar to him. He couldn't understand how could something almost 200 years into the future could be familiar. He decided to just let his feelings go for now.**

**A/N: Well I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written I hope you all enjoy thanks for everything :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A/N: I would like to think **iNf3ctioNZ **for his advice. I shall try my best after all that's all we can do really is try to improve :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters those are owned by Bioware And EA.**

**Thanks for everything enjoy.**

"Crap.. What the hell did I get myself into." I statd to the mirror before I started puking again into the toilet. I didn't start getting sick until we made what Zareia called a relay jump. I don't know when but I think it was when I felt the lurch and pull of the G-forces that turned my stomach upside down. I only hoped that the rest of the crew weren't laughing their asses off at me. Yes I said crew. At least that's the closet that it felt like to me. I looked at the mirror again. I still didn't understand how I got here. Things were blurry a bit the most I can recall was being in my bedroom and then the light. But now when I think about it I could swear that I heard a voice coming from the light. I tried to stand again only to feel the nausea overcome me and I once again felt my stomach greeting the toilet.

"He's been in there for an hour now!... How much do humans carry in their stomach anyways?" Zareia muttered more to herself than anyone in particular.

Alena glanced at Zareia before turning back to the door. A frown firmly etched onto her face. "I don't know.. but I'm concerned for him." She said.

"Awww... How touching." Zareia said while making a motion of barfing.

Alena ignored her. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to this human. Like he was a magnet pulling her to him. She was still trying to understand the fact that he came from 200 years into the past. She just didn't see how that was possible. She would meld with him to find out the truth but the experience and emotions might utterly terrorize him into doing something extremely rash. She reserved herself to finding out without the joining for his sake and hers.

"I see our time traveler is still trying to get used to everything." Alan said entering the room. As if to confirm his words they all could hear more loud barfing from the men's restroom.

Sighing Zareia turned to Alan "So how are the weapons that we got from the Merc's?" She said.

"Their fine. I made a few adjustments to them though." He said. Zareia looked at him with a puzzled look. "Former Alliance" He said noticing her look. He added "I was a weapon specialist back at the Arturus Station."

"Well its great to have you aboard than." She said. Her mandibles moving into resembling a smile. "I feel safe already." She said with mock indignation. "Har Har." He stated. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Alena smiled. Just four hours ago they were all strangers chained to a wall when the suns drug a unconscious male in. She had watched them beat the poor man senseless. She watched as he stared into her eyes. To her it felt like he was staring at her soul. She felt very uncomfortable with the look at he had given her. Then just like that he had turned the tide on the two Batarians. Grabbing one and killing the other guard with the one he was holding pistol before he broke the Batarian's neck. She had looked in his eyes and saw Fury and Anger like she had never seen before. And then he seemed to relax into a shy person. A person who felt totally alone in this world right now. Maybe that was the connection she felt to him. She too felt totally alone. Her mind started to drift back to that incident long ago but she forced the thought out of her mind.

"So are we having a meeting or something?" Xetia asked walking into the room.

"No... We just love hearing humans puking their guts out. It's so much fun to hear." Zareia said sarcastically.

Ignoring Zareia's comments Alan turned to Xetia. "So if i'm not mistaken your on your pilgrimage right?" He said.

She nodded. "Yes. Once we Quarians get to a certain age we have to leave the flotilla to try to find something to bring back to the fleet. It's its sufficient enough we..." She was interrupted by Zareia holding up her hand. "He didn't ask about your peoples histroy." Zareia said. Xetia fixed her with a firm stare.

Sensing the growing hostility between the two females Alan stepped between them.

"Zareia that's enough!.. Xetia if you ever have some free time feel free to talk to me about your people." Alan said. Zareia glared at him. Ignoring the burning holes in the back of his head he turned back to Xetia.

"So how did you end up here." He gestured indicating the ship. "Well..." She wrung her hands together before continuing. "I was headed to a Human Colony called Eden Prime. I was about 2 days from the planet when I was ambushed by Batarian Slavers. They disabled my ship and captured me. That was a week ago."She said. He sensed a lot of sadness in her voice. But then just like that it was gone "So what about you Alan?" She asked.

"Well... I was heading to Terra Seta to enjoy my retirement." He said. Xetia looked at him puzzled. "You don't look that old." She stated. He sighed "I was dishonorably discharged from the Alliance." He said. Her glowing eyes seemed to brightened at this. Sensing her confusion he continued. "I was on a mission.. we were ambushed because of faulty intel.. when I returned I punched out my commanding officer." He said. She gasped as did Alena who was listening Zareia just stared at the man. "Why would you do that to a superior officer?" She asked. "He led us into a trap. We were ambushed by a band of merc's I had never seen before. They wore gold and black uniforms with a diamond patch on their uniforms." He said. Everyone looked puzzled except Zareia who looked surprised for a moment before composing herself. "Only two of my squad of ten survived. I owed them some kind of revenge for what he did. After I was discharged I spent 6 months in an Alliance pen before the charges were suddenly dropped. Apparently The Commander had disappeared with a large sum of credits. They felt that gave due credit to my story and dropped the charges in good faith. Even still I left but... I did one last thing. I had kept my mens tags with me and once I got out I sought out the families of the men I lost and personally expressed my sorrow for their loss. Neither of them were mad at me. Their sons and daughters had spoke of nothing but good things about me some had even been excited to be working with me." He said glancing at the floor.

Everyone seemed to find a spot on the floor to look at neither really knowing what to say.

Alena was about to add something when the restroom door opened.

"Wow... I didn't know Humans could change colors." Zareia laughed.

I simply groaned in her direction before plopping down into a chair and laying my head on the table.

"I feel like I'll never be able to eat again." I stated looking up at Alena.

She smiled and walked over to him "Don't worry I got something from Medical to help with the sickness." She said.

"What is.. OUCHHHHHHH!" I screamed as she pulled a needle from a case on the table and jabbed it into my arm and injected something into me.

When she finished I jumped up and glared at her "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. THAT HURT LIKE A MUTHA!" I screamed at her.

She simply waited for me to calm down before explaining.

"It's to help with the motion sickness.. yes I believe that is what you humans call it. I'm not surprised that you had got it considering this is your first time in space." She said offering him a small smile.

I relaxed and smiled back "Thank you.. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said offering an apology.

"How do you feel?" She asked placing her hand on mind.

Zareia started to make a barff motion but a look from Alena silenced her.

"Well considering everything.. ya know the time traveling, Getting my ass handed to me, and finding out that us Humans aren't alone in the universe... I think I'm doing fine." I said. Alan let out a laugh and came over clasping his hand on my shoulder. "Man you have no idea what more there is out there." He said pointed at the port observation window. I offered him a smile and nodded.

"I'm curious what all do you remember about before you came here?" Zareia asked sitting up in her chair.

"Well... I remember my room and.." I was cut short by Zareia "I mean about your life idiot!" she exclaimed flaring her mandibles. "Oh sorry!" I said.

Alena looked at me and nodded for me to continue "I remember everything up until like an hour before I got home and then I remember my laying on my bed and seeing the light with the voice in it." I said.

Alena looked up at this "What do you mean a voice in the light you didn't mention that earlier." She said watching me.

"I started trying to remember what happened and the more I thought about it I started recalling a voice with the light." I said.

Xetia sat up in her chair taking a more interested role in the conversation "Do you know what it was saying?" She asked curiously.

"I do not know... but.." I started to say. "But what.. spit it out!" Zareia said. "It wasn't any language I had ever heard... It felt old.. VERY old!" I stated.

Everyone looked around at each other before turning their attention back to me. "Well... What ever happened it happened and we can't change it." Alena said.

I gave her a good long look before answering "I don't know what happened but now i'm stuck here and I have no way to go home." I said.

I glanced at Alena out of the corner out of my eye she looked hurt very hurt. I don't understand why. We just met and this whole situation is so unnerving. How did this happen? How did I get here? And how can I go home were some of the things flowing through my mind. I was deep in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alena watching me.

"Life isn't that bad here...errr. Not mentioning the Merc's" She said letting out a small chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile at her "Well... If i'm stuck here what do we do about it?" I said to everyone else.

"We.. What do you mean? What do you want to do form a crew and start a company." She laid her head back and let her laugh echo through the room.

I was silent for a bit before I got a chance to reply Alena beat me to it. "That actually sounds like a great idea.. I mean we got a ship." She said. "Yeah.. but who's going to pilot her?" Alan asked. Alena looked at Zareia "What me noooooooo way!" She exclaimed gesturing with her hands.

"Oh come on you know you want to!" Alena said. "What makes you thing I want to. We just escaped from some Suns and now you want us to start a company and become best buddies?" She said. "So what are you going to do then run back home and cry to mommy or daddy!" Alena said with a cold resolve.

This set Zareia off "Well at least I'm not making excusing so I can stay and get me some Human tail. Look at you your drooling all over him. Why not just strip now and take him" She said gesturing to me.

Alena screamed and within seconds both were face to face glaring at each other. I noticed then that Alena was glowing. No Wait... Yes glowing I couldn't believe it.

"Ummm... Why are you glowing?" I asked trying to break the tension.

Alena turned to me with a furry in her eyes but suddenly she relaxed and walked over to me and sat down. "Eric.. I'm sorry for my outburst I must apologize." She said hanging her head down.

I stared at her. She actually looked really cut right now. I smiled.

"It's ok." I said taking her hand.

I turned to Zareia "Would it really be that bad for all of us to work together and become friends?" I said looking at her.

She regarded me for awhile. I was starting to think she wasn't going to answer when she spoke up.

"No... I guess not. BUT sooooo help me if you want us to get matching uniforms I'll kill you in your sleep." She said.

All of us burst out laughing including Zareia.

"So what's next.. we decide who works where?" I asked.

She nodded "I'll be your pilot I guess since I know no one else in this room.. with exception to Xetia of course could actually pilot this bucket of bolts." She said.

She held her high but I could tell she wanted to smile at us.

"Well you all know I'm in engineering all the time so I guess i'm the new engineer." She said.

If I didn't know better she sounded really excited and her eyes seemed to glow bright with her statement.

"I guess I'll be the gunnery chief than." Alan said smiling.

"For me I'll be the Chef medic slash science officer for the time being." Alena said with a bright smile.

"So that just leaves us with you." Zareia said looking at me.

"Um.." Was all I got out before Alena spoke up.

"I nominate him captain and got any objections?" She said looking around.

Zareia held up her hand but Alan and Xetia stayed quiet.

Zareia let out a groan. "You guys are idiots. I'll be in the cock pit were due to come out of FTL in 15 minutes." She said. She stopped by the door turning to look at me "Oh and **CAPTAIN**. Try to hold your stomach this time." She snickered her remark before heading to the cockpit.

"She'll come around in time especially once we start making credits." Alan said.

"I just thought of something. Our ship doesn't have a name." Alena said.

"Why not ask the Captain if he has any ideas." Xetia said looking at me.

I closed my eyes for a bit before opening them "The Phoenix!" I said.

"Why Phoenix?" Alena asked puzzled.

"Because we all are rising from the ashes of our past to start a new and better one." I said.

"Wow.. when you put it like that your right." Xetia said.

"Ok so we have a ship.. a name.. and have a few people but were still going to need more crew members to compliment the ship better." Alan said.

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can recruit a few people at the colony were going to." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So how long once we exit the relay will it take to arrive at the Tal Kempt." I asked.

"About 12 hours. Its a backwater colony so most don't go to it but it'll suffice for what were in need of." Alan said.

I nodded.

We all got up and went to head off into our respectable directions which mind was to bed cause I was exhausted. Time Travel really does take it out of you.

I noticed Alena standing off to my side watching me. "Alena can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Why were you glowing?" I asked.

"I'll answer that but you have to answer a question of mind also." She said her face suddenly took on a more serious tone.

"Ok what do you want to ask?" I said curiously.

"I want to know how you took down two armed and experienced Batarian guards with such cold and calculated precision." She said regarding me.

I sighed heavily. This was going to take some time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope to get the next chapter up soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that's keep up with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those are owned by Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone enjoy Chapter 3 :D**

*************** Blue Sun's Base Gorson System**********

"Captain. I have reports that say the Dolgar has stopped transmitting." Tol said walking up to the captain.

Grack turning regarding his 2nd in command with a cold stare "Explain Tol!" He snapped.

Tol swallowed "We just got a report indicating gunfire than the transmitter stopped transmitting." Told said.

Grack turned and regarded the view screen in front of him before turning back to Tol "Send a scout ship to investigate." He said. Tol turned to leave but his Commander had one last thing to say "Make sure that ship is found!" Grack said with a tone that sent shivers done Tol's spine. "Yes Commander." He stuttered.

*****************Kal Tempt-Korkeck System*****************

I had my face pressed up against the view port staring at the planet. I think anyone in my situation would have done the same thing. I could hear Alan and Alena chuckling at me for acting like a kid in a candy store. I sighed and turned to sit down as the shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere.

"We need to go over a few things before he hit planet side."Alan said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"First You!.. Stay close to one of us at all times your new to this and walking around gawking at everything is the fastest way to get yourself killed or captured again." He said.

"Stick to one of you like a fly sticks to fly paper. Got It." I said.

Alena raised an eyebrow at my remark and I just muttered that its a human expression.

"I'm going to go look for a few parts that I can use to upgrade the engines. If they have the parts I need it will greatly increase our speed and we won't have to worry so much about trying to out run pirates.. or other slavers." Xetia said glancing out the window.

"I think I'm going to take Eric to the med clinic and get him some Immuno Booster shots. Since this is is first time in space and contact with alien species it seems logical to make sure he doesn't catch any kid of disease." Alena said.

My eyes widened and I was about to respond when Zareia cut in "Hahahaha She just wants to make sure you won't drop dead when she sleeps with you." With that Zareia turned back to her console in the cockpit but her laughter kept ringing long after she had shut the door.

Alena was turning deep blue from embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile at her though she looked so innocent right now.

"Two minutes to touch down!" Zareia's voice came over the com.

"Ok.. Listen up people make sure we keep pistols on us at all times. We don't know if any of the Sun's are tracking us. Plus we may run into something on the planet that requires us to use force." I said.

The crew looked at me surprise though Alena just kind of nodded. I had told Alena about my Soldier training in my previous life and she had told me about her biotics. We had talked for seemed like eternity before Zareia had came over the com for us to load up in the shuttle. I was still trying to wrap my mind around everything that has happened to me. I looked at Alena I don't know why but I was feeling a strong pull towards her and I couldn't explain it. I found myself watching her every move.

There was a thud as the shuttle touched down on the planets surface. I got up as did everyone else.

"Xetia you look for the parts you need. Alan see if you can find us some food supplies. Its been awhile since we've eaten." I said. Zareia came walking into the back of the shuttle "I'm going to go talk to a contact I have here on the planet. They may have something useful that can help us out." She said. I raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Alena grabbed my hand and led me toward the door of the shuttle.

As I stepped out onto the surface I had to wince as I was blinded momentary by the sun and slowly I opened my eyes as they adjusted to my surroundings. It was a small city but it was beautiful. All the colors of the buildings made me take a deep breath I was starring wide eyed at everything. Alena let out a chuckle and looping her arm in mind drug me off toward the city. I glanced back to see Alan shaking his head in amusement I shot him the finger before turning around and following Alena.

**XETIA..**

As Xetia walked through the streets she kept getting distrusting looks and snickers from people all around here. She hated the fact that her people were considered vagrants and thieves. She wished just once that she could go somewhere without being looked down upon. Her thoughts started to drift back to her mother and father...

"_Xetia.. Are you sure you want to go to that human colony?" Her mother had asked. "Yes... I'm absolutely sure. The humans are more similar to us Quarians than most believe." Xetia stated. "Oh really how so?" Her mother asked. "The galaxy looks down and them and doesn't treat them as equals. I've heard they're making a push to be on the council and I know it probably scares the council races. But in a way I can see them more in a clear light. I mean their a short lived species... everything is based down to time. Their capable of so much beauty... and yet such destruction as indicated in their past." Xetia said. Her mother sounded amused "It seems like you really like these people even though you have never met any." Her mother said. "I know I know Mother." Xetia said._

Xetia snapped out of her memories as she promptly walked into someone and fell back on her butt. As she looked up she started to shake in fear as five heavily armed Batarians turned to look at her.

"Well Well Look at this Cockroach that crawled out from under a rock.!" One of the Batarians said.

"Excuse me.. I'm sorry I bumped into you." Xetia said. She attempted to walk by but her way was blocked by the Batarians stepping in front of her. "Please just let me leave I said I was sorry." Xetia pleaded. The Lead Batarian simply smirked. The Batarians started walking toward Xetia who was starting to back pedal "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Someone Sceamed.

Both parties stopped and turn to look as a small human human came running up to them.

"Hey what are you trying to do to this woman?" The Human woman said.

Xetia looked the woman up and down she was about 5'1, had chin length black hair, and piercing green eyes. Men probably would think she was beautiful.

"Mind your own business human!" The Batarian barked.

"Once again leave her alone.!" The woman declaired.

The Batarian stepped toward her and in one swift motion the woman kneed him in the Groin. As he dropped to the ground his companions roared and charged the pair. The woman grabbed Xetia's hand and took off in the opposite direction. "GET THEM!" Xetia heard the lead Batarian yelling.

ALAN...

He sighed heavy as he made his way through the markets. There was so much to chose from but he had to buy something for everybody.. well except for Eric, himself, and the Asari. He didn't mind he liked shopping for groceries though he always bought more than he should. It seemed he always shopped when he was hungry the most. So far he had bought about 5 crates worth of supplies. At first he was worried about the amount he was spending but once he scanned the credit chip that Eric had given him that he had taken off of one of the Blue Suns corpses he found it had almost 250,000 in credits. So he took his time shopping and picking out some truly awesome food. He may be a Harden Alliance veteran but god he loved shopping.

Zareia...

"Will he just answer the damn call.!" She said slamming her fist down on the podium making people around her nervous. "I'm sorry but Administrator Keltz is not in his office at this moment." His secretary replied. "Well if he does.. tell him Zareia's in town and she needs a favor. Tell him to remember he owes me one and I will be collecting." After giving the woman a frustrated glance she logged the terminal off. She looked around her at the mailing center. "What the hell are you people staring at?" She asked somewhat said before standing up and stomping her way out of the building.

Eric And Alena!

"Ok I understand that I need to get immunizations .. BUT IN GODS NAME WHY DO I HAVE TO BE NAKED!" I was shouting from the hospital bed I was laying on. Alena rolled her eyes from behind the window of the room before leaning over the mic "Just relax and let the nurses do their work."She said. He looked at the window before looking surprised "Wait... What work?" I said. I started to get up just as the door opened and 4 Asari's came in pushing a cart. I started to jump up and run but 2 of the Asari's quickly grabbed me and held me down as another stood over me. "Don't worry This won't take long." The nurse said pulling on a rubber glove. My eyes turned wide with horror and I started kicking which **unfortunately** kicked the only thing cover me off and it gave the Asari in the room as well as the one standing in the side room a view of all my glory..

I noticed the 4 Asari had stopped and were looking at my midsection I looked down and immediately turned bright red before leaning over and pulling the sheet back on me. All 4 Asari had this smile and a glazed look on their faces. "Well that answers one question that we had." One of the nurses said with a wink. I just sighed heavy... this just wasn't my week.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter and special thanks to ****Gray Spectre Warden Boom** **for his comments and you all should check his story Odyssey 2183 and Odyssey 2184 its sequel out There good. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's characters. Those are The property of Bioware And EA. Thanks everyone.**

***********************Chapter 4.************************

-Tal Kempt Market-

Alan sighed. This was taking forever he thought to himself. Over the last 5 hours I had purchased about 15 crates full of various food stores including food for Turians and Quarians. But now I had been waiting in line for 20 minutes while a Elchor was holding up traffic. "Slight Annoyance: Why is this package 20 credits when this package is 21 credits?" The Elchor said in his boring Monotone voice. "It's because one is a name brand and the other is an off brand." The Asari behind the counter said. " Curious: Why is that?" The Elchor said again. **Oh for the love of good I wish I could just shoot the Elchor and get the line moving. I'm pretty sure the other 10 people in front of me would probably declare me a hero** I inwardly thought. I started wondering what everyone else was doing.

************************Zareia***************************************

"Ya know Trying to get in touch with you is like thinking a Krogan would make a good stand up comic." Zareia said dryly. She had finally gotten in touch with her contact. It had taken her 5 hours. 5 hours of which she gave his secretary holy hell for the entire duration until Romm arrived. "The next time you want to contact me just leave a message. I think my secretary is never going to recover mentally." He sighed shaking his head. Zareia looked at her fellow Turian with amusement "She'll be alright.. she works for you after all remember." She said. "Ha Ha... So what is it you want?" He said. " I need supplies to upgrade a ship I recently acquired. It's an older Frigate. Turian designed so it should be compatible with any replacements you got. I also need some weapons. It's got some but I'm more interested in defending myself against something bigger than a house fly." She said. He looked at her seeming to be thinking hard about something. "So how did you acquire this ship.?" He asked. "My self and a few others were taken captive as slaves by the Blue Suns. Thanks to one of the other prisoners we were able to get free and take control of the ship. We've decided to keep the ship and go into business for ourselves." She said smiling. He was immediately concerned "Are you ok Zare?" He asked rising from behind his desk. "I'm fine." She snapped her mandibles flaring at the pet name he used to call she was touched by his display for her well being. She started to recall their past together but quickly swept it under the rug. "So can you help me or not?" She asked. He sat there thinking about it before answering "Ok Zare send me the coordinates and I have a shipment within 2 hours at your ship." He said. She smiled and nodded. She sent him the coordinates and got up to leave "Zare one more thing... Your fathers still looking for you." He said. Her head snapped back to the terminal but he had already logged out. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

********************Eric and Alena**************************

I grunted as we made our way to the hill top. We had left the city about an hour ago. Alena kept saying she knew where a gorgeous view of the city and surrounding area were. "My feet are killing me... How much farther?" I cried out tripping over a branch. She turned and smiled "Just a little farther." She said. I looked at her **Shes not even breaking a sweat** I thought to myself. After what seemed like an hour we finally reached the top. "Oh thank god!" I exclaimed. I heard Alena giggle. I turn and was awestruck by the view. I could see the mountain tops in the distance, the lights of the city. Alena was right it was gorgeous. I turned and noticed a small clearing with benches. An obvious look out place for the citizens of the Tal Kempt. I saw Alena sitting on a bench motioning for me to join her.

"You know Eric.. this is really the first time you and I have been alone together." She said staring at the city down below. I was all to aware of this and it was making me a bit uncomfortable. I mean Alena was beautiful by her own right. **those luscious lips.. that beautiful smile when she looks at me... those gorgeous bre...** I grab my head telling myself to snap out of it. I look up to notice Alena giving me a curious look. I smile and take a seat next to her.

"Tell me about your home Eric." Alena says looking at me.

"Earth or my home that I live in?" I asked.

"Both if you wish. I've never been to Earth so Its a mystery and I would love to know about your home that you lived in." She said smiling.

"Well Earth in my time is probably very different from now.. **Obviously you moron** I mentally smacked myself. She giggles but I continue "It seemed like the nations of my planet were making a progress towards peace. Sure there were those who had different ideas but we were all learning to work together on it ya know. It had beautiful Mountains, Forests, Rivers, and the Oceans. The Oceans were my favorite." I said. "Why were they your favorite?" She asks. "Well When ever I would get upset I would stare out into the Ocean for hours on end. Because It was so huge and I was so small my problems just drifted away with the tide ya know." I said smiling. She nodded "I was just your everyday guy. I went to work, Came home, went to sleep." I said. She raised an eyebrow "No friends?" She said. I looked down "I try to keep to myself... About 4 years ago I used to have a best friend but then he decided to sleep with my Fiance and well lets just say I've been a bachelor since." I said. I sat there staring out across the city as the sun slowly started to set I could see Alena looking pained about what I had just told her.

**How can a woman that was supposed to love you eternal hurt you in such a horrible way **She thought. "I think its about time we get back to the ship." She said. I nodded.

I started to walk toward the path when she stopped me "Eric."

I turned to see her standing right in front of me. My heart started to beat faster as she pressed herself against me. My body was on fire as she pressed her lips against mine. After what seemed like eternity we separated each taking deep breaths. "So how was your first kiss with an alien? Or If you want we can go back for more probing?" She asks joking. "WAY TO KILL THE MOMENT!" I state before laughing. And with that I take her hand and we head back down the mountain.

****************************Alan*****************************

After 9 hours of shopping Alan hated it.. no he now had an absolute pure hatred for anything even remotely dealing dealing with shopping. The Stupid Elchor took an hour... just for a damn single credit difference. I sighed as I made my way up to the ship watching the crates of food I bought being brought on board by dock workers. I paused to see more workers not normal dock personal but different working on the weapons and hull. I stepped out of the way of one of the workers and made my way onto the ship. I was walking down the corridor past the mess hall when I came to a stop. I glanced into the mess to see Xetia and some Black haired human female sitting on the table **that they ate on** chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"So in order to maintain the proper balance in the engine you need to..."

"What in the word are you two doing sitting on the table?" I barked.

Xetia jumped but the black haired woman gave him a look and turned back to Xetia.

"Oh sorry Alan.. This is Lauren by the way she saved me from some nasty Batarians." Xetia said.

"So why is she on this ship?" I asked.

Lauren hopped off the table and looked at me "Xetia said you guys needed extra people... so i'm here to offer my services." She said.

"And just what kind of services?" I asked.

"Nu uh A girl never reveals everything on the first date." She said waving a finger in the air.

Xetia burts into giggles and Lauren soon joins her.

I throw up my hands and march out of the mess with the laughter of the girls following me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing thank you all. My updates are a little slower due to working longer hours than usual. Enjoy and Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA.**

*********************CHAPTER 5**************************

Walking into the ship the first thing I notice is stacks and stacks of food and a woman I had never seen before. I saw Alan popping open a crate and inspecting everything. When he saw me looking at him he turned to me immediately "Captain." He said nodding. I noticed the woman walking up to me "Names Lauren... I'm your new crew member." She said with a smile. "err... nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. "So what will your duties be on this ship?" I ask more to myself than her. "Well I can cook,clean, and I know some mechanic's but nothing as advanced as Xetia's. She laughs. "I don't doubt you on that one I don't think anyone can compete with a Quarian when it comes to mechanic's." I said chuckling. She's smiling at me with a curious smile... I start to say something else when I hear a cough beside me "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners.. Lauren this is Alena.. The ships medic." Alena starts to say something but I cut her off "And she's also my girlfriend."I said. Alena quickly shut her mouth and started blushing. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked off.

Alan watched the new couple and shook his head letting out a small chuckle. He remembered being in love. God it felt so long ago now. "Hey Lauren.. give me a hand stocking this stuff." He said.

I was walking down the hallway of the crew quarters when I heard mumbling coming from one of the rooms I peaked in to see Zareia arguing with herself.

"Zareia?" I asked. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Just wanted to know if everything was ok?" I asked. She seemed to visibly relax "Everything is fine Captain... I just had some personal issues I had to work out." She said. I looked at her and nodded "Don't be afraid to talk to me if you need to." She nodded and I turned and left.

********************8 HOURS LATER*************************

Captains Log:-

Everything was finally stocked on the ship. The new weapons would be online by noon tomorrow and we look for some work for our new crew. I'm amazed when I think about it. Less than a week ago I was living a boring life.. now here I am captain of a space ship flying around the galaxy... ok so maybe I haven't really gotten to the whole flying around the galaxy part yet but I'm working on it.

End Log Entry:-

I closed the log as I heard the door to my room open and I turned "Hey Alena... whats up?" I said. Alena moved over to sit next to me. "I just wanted to see what you were up to. You disappeared after dinner." She said. I laughed "Yeah.. I realized I have some Captains duties that I have to start doing." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just glad to see that your ok." She said moving closer. I smiled at her "I'm just going to say this... Your beautiful." I said. She smiled and blushed. I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back. I stared at her in confusion "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down and looked extremely sad "There's something I have to tell you. It concerns us having ummm... I guess you humans call it mating." She stated blushing. My face went red with embarrassment. " You don't have to explain if you don't want to." I said. "I'm afraid that I must if we are to be together intimately." She said. I could still feel my face on fire. "Ok... so um... what would you like to discuss first." I ask.

"First I think you need to know that we Asari live for a 1000 years." She said.

My mouth drops open and I gape at her "What?... How old are you?" I asked.

She blushed "I must admit that I'm quite young for my species.. I'm 163." She said.

"Wow... That must be awesome to live for a thousand years." I said smiling.

She laughs at my expression before her face turned serious again "The joining isn't just about mating its a bonding of the species. It's a deep personal experience It's how our species survives. During the bonding we take Genetic Information and pass it on to our children. It's how our species survives and reproduces. Everything that you'll experience Is in the mind." She says. **This is it make or break.. he'll either want to stay with me or get freaked out and leave. **I look at her before answering "Well in a way humans kind of do the same thing just on a more physical part. And as for everything being in the mind... I've got a few ideas." I said smirking.

She slaps me on the shoulder before laughing. "So how does this work?" I ask.

She gets up and goes over to the door and locks it before returning to the bed.

She stands in front of me and strips down to nothing. I watch my eyes getting wider and wider. I soon strip myself and sit there on the bed with her. "So is it hot in here or what?" I ask joking. She laughs and leans into me placing her hands on my head.

"Relax your mind Eric... Embrace Eternity." She says closing her eyes. When she opens them their pure black when suddenly my vision goes black for a brief moment before I'm standing with her beside the bed. She grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

*************Xetia**************

I headed towards the Captains cabin. There were some parts for to more improve the engine output that I wanted to get before we departed tomorrow. I stopped at the door and was about to knock when I heard moaning. I leaned closer to the door and sure enough I was hearing moaning inside. My face went flush and I quickly made my way back to the engine room.

*********sometime later******

I lay on the bed with Alena draped across me asleep. I look at her and smile maybe I finally found something worth loving. I watched the rise and fall of her chest and relaxed myself. Things just got more interesting. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters but like I said long work hours kind of put that on hold a bit. That and I played the new Shadow Broker DLC for ME2. I really enjoyed it. I don't know If anyone else did.**

**Thanks Everyone.**

**Oh and I have a little bit of a twist coming for the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. In this one I jump about a month ahead and you all will see why soon. Thanks everyone enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or Any of its Characters. Those are owned by Bioware. **

**Thanks everyone enjoy.**

******Life aboard the Phoenix one month later*******

Life has been going good. A few days after we had finished repairs we got a job to help escort freighters between a few Asari Colonies. It was a pretty easy job and the credits helped out a lot. Zareia after about a week seemed to calm down and return to her old self. Alan was constantly tweaking the weapons making sure we were ready for anything that might attack us. Xetia was rarely seen outside the drive core lately and Lauren was spotted all over the ship working on various cleaning and maintenance duties. My thoughts drifted to Alena... For the last week she's been sick. I'm not sure why but she rarely leaves our room. She's been wanting to do nothing but sleep. Sometimes when I lay with her she clings to me like she's afraid I'll run away. I feel a bit confused about everything going on with her, but I still do what I can for her. Which is why I decided to make Dinner for her today.

*********** Mess Hall*******************

I'm stirring the pot listening to the songs I downloaded to my Omni-tool. I enjoy cooking it takes me back to life on Earth. Most people living by themselves ordered take out but I preferred to cook instead.

"Hey skipper whatcha cookin?" Alan said walking up to me.

"Just some Calamari Gumbo. It's an Asari recipe, I figured I'd surprise Alena since she hasn't been feeling well lately." I said turning back to the pot.

"Yeah... Do you think she's got a cold or something?" He said. "Not sure.. But hey that's why I'm cooking cause it cures many things." I said. He laughed and left the kitchen.

"Mmmmm... Something smells good." Lauren said walking up. "Ok... I told Alan what it is but I'm not going to keep repeating myself but it's Calamari Gumbo." I said. "Ok.. So can I get some?" She asked. "Sure let me fix you a bowl." I said. I made her bowl and she took it and sat down at one of the tables. Zareia and Xetia soon arrived in the room before walking over. Zareia and Xetia both gave frowns at what I was cooking before grabbing some paste from the cupboard and taking a seat across from Lauren the three females started talking with one another.

I fixed myself and Alena a bowl each, placed it on a try, and covered it up. "Awww... look he's making a romantic dinner for his little girlfriend." Zareia said making a barfing gesture causing the other two women to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes before heading to my cabin. I knocked on the door before entering. I saw Alena walking out of the bathroom wiping her mouth and looking absolutely depressed. I made my way over to the table setting down the try.

"Are you ok my love?" I ask her sitting down.

She looks at me not saying anything.. Minutes turn into eternity before she finally spoke.

"Eric... I need to talk to you about something. And its very important." She said.

I look at her in confusion "If your worried about anyone trying to attack us I'm pretty sure we can take care of that." I said.

She shakes her head and moves to sit next to me laying her head on my shoulder. She starts to cry but I grab her chin and tilt her face up to me. I place a gentle kiss on her lips before leaning back.

"What's wrong Alena?" I ask.

I see fear in her eyes but I'm not sure why. She seems terrified to tell me for some reason.

"Look no matter what you've got to say I'll be here for you... because that's what someone does for the person they care about more in this universe than anything else." I said smiling at her.

She bursts into tears once more but quickly calms down. She looks into my eyes.

"Eric...I'm Pregnant!" She Exclaims.

It seemed like time stood still. **What how?... Why?... huh?** Thoughts ran through my head.

I not sure when but I felt a twitch and I blacked out.

*******20 minutes later*********

I groggily opened my eyes. My head was pounding "Arghh... Why Is my head pounding so bad." I ask. "You hit your head when you blacked out." Alena said. I turned to see her laying beside me. It looked like she had been crying some more and then I remembered what had happened. I pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Alena... I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there for our child and you. I'll admit that I'm a little scared... I think every first time parent is. But I'm sure well work on it together." I said. She smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen, she grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug and starts kissing me like a mad woman causing me to laugh. "That tickles!" I exclaim. "I love you Eric.. I'm so glad that our lives have led to this." She says. I get up and make my way over to the desk before pulling open a drawer. I can see her looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Well... I had not planned to ask you this for another year but.. Well things have kind of sped up now." I said. She looked at my hand and noticed I was caring a small brown box in it. I walk over to her and stopped. "Alena I'm going to do something that's in a tradition of my race. It symbolizes the bonding of two individuals for life." I see her about to mention the long lives of Asari before I cut her off "Or in my case a 100 years If I make it that long." I finished. She nods. "Alena can you stand for a moment." I say. She looks confused but complies. I get down on one knee and look up at her.

"Alena Will You Marry Me?" I ask feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

She looked shocked and stared at me. Minutes seemed to turn into forever until finally she answered.

"YES!" She Exclaimed throwing her arms around me. I couldn't help but let out a deep breath and pull her tight. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

"Umm... so what are we going to tell the crew?" I ask. "err..." She states.

**A/N: I released this a little faster than usual cause I had the idea floating around in my head. I hope you all enjoyed it thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for everything :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**I Also wanted to thank ****Gray Spectre Warden Boom**** for writing such an awesome story. **

**Thanks!**

**Why is he calling everyone to the mess hall for a meeting?** Xetia wondered. She glanced at Zareia entering the mess who gave her an equally confused look. Soon enough Alan and Lauren arrived as well.

As Alena and I walked down the hall I could feel her tension in her body. "Everthing will be alright." I said placing my arm around her. She turned her head and smiled at me.

My nerves were shot.. but I couldn't let her see it I had to be strong for her.

"For crying out loud he called this meeting and he's not even here.. What the hell?" Zareia said getting to her feet. Right when she was about to leave Alena and I walked in.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but you'll see why momentary." I said.

"This had better be good." Zareia grumbled sitting down.

I looked at Alena and she nodded.

"I asked you all here because I... We have an announcement to make." I said taking Alena's hand.

"If your going to say that you two have been going at it like wild Animals for the past month you can forget the surprise. Jeez Alena's Moans kept me awake for two weeks until our last stop and I got some sound proofing for my wall." Zareia said.

Alena and I both turned color with embarrassment. "Wow.. She's that loud huh?" I asked with a smirk which Alena promptly elbowed me into the ribs before I got off track.

"Sorry... Well anyway." I looked at Alena "Were going to have a baby.!" I stated.

Everyone looked at us. I was starting to get nervous from no reaction at all when Xetia and Lauren squealed with delight before jumping up and running to Alena giving her hugs and congrats. "That's just great! Now we have to deal with a pregnant and moody Asari on the ship." Zareia said throwing up her hands and heading back to the cockpit.

I turned to Alan who got up and walked over to me "Congrats my friend... take care of her and the baby." Alan said shaking my hand.

I turned and watched the three women talking excitedly with one another. I watched Alena... she was so happy.. it reminded me of home. My family... My sister...

I didn't realize it but tears had started flowing from my eyes. I wiped them and quickly headed back to my quarters.

****** Alena****************

**I was so nervous of how Eric would react.. but to my surprise he took it extremely well. He seemed proud to be an impending parent. I smiled at him as he announced our expected arrival with joy in his voice. I thought Xetia and Lauren were about to choke me to death from hugs and launched into plans for a baby shower and shopping for baby clothes. I was so happy... but then I looked up to see Eric crying and storming out of the room.** "What's wrong?" I said as I pushed past Xetia and Lauren to go find Eric.

*********** Eric*********

I sat on the bed staring out the window at the stars. I wondered which one was home?. I wondered about my family. I heard the door opening and turned to see Alena walking in.

"Eric... is everything alright?" She asked. I could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm fine.. I'm sorry I left the mess the way I did.. I..." I said but couldn't finish as I started to get choked up again.

She came over quickly and sat down pulling me into a hug.

"Eric... please tell me whats wrong?" She asked her eyes forming tears of their own.

"I just miss my family. I started to think about what my family would say to know that my parent's would have a grandchild and my sister would be an Aunt." I said.

"I'm sorry Eric..." Alena said tilting her head down toward the floor.

I took her head in my hands pulled her face up to eye level with me "Don't feel bad about that. I'm happy here with you." I said. She smiled and met my face with a kiss.

We were silent for a moment before I let out a small laugh. "What are you amused about?" She asked. "I was just thinking of the bet I made with my sister about who would have kids first... Looks like I'll win that bet." I said laughing. She let out a small laugh. "I wondering what your parents would say finding out they your sleeping with an alien and having be expecting their first alien offspring." She asked in an amused tone. "Don't forget about marrying one also." I added chuckling. We shared a laugh before falling silent again.

"Alena... there's something else I need to talk to you about." I said.

I watched her body tense and look at me.

"For the past 2 weeks I've been having these dreams... It's weird.. I see Machines..I think.. and organics being killed by them.. I see a woman... other aliens rising to fight them.. only to get destroyed... it felt like the dream was telling me they were missing something and I knew where it was." I said.

I looked up at Alena who looked Alarmed. "Maybe your just having difficulties adjusting to everything here.. I mean everything including us kind of came on at once." She said.

I looked at her and sighed.. "Maybe your right."

She smiled and moved to get up but I stopped her "There's just one more thing. For the past week Something's been happening to me." I said.

She looked confused. I looked over to the table beside the bed and held out my hand. There was a glow around my hand as the cup shot from the table and snapped into my hand. I looked at Alena who had an utter look of complete shock on her face.

"What That's impossible?.. When they scanned you on Tal Kempt nothing even remotely showed Element Zero in your body." She exclaimed. I looked at her dumbfounded "I'm sorry when the fetus in the womb Is exposed to element zero. The child has a chance to become biotic." She said. "What about you?" I asked curious. "Asari are born biotic's. There's been no other case of a natural born biotic of any other race... until now." She said. I looked at her with shock "What do you mean." I asked. "If you indeed are a biotic … than this makes you truly one of a kind... but.." She stammered. "But What?" I asked.

"Normally the glow when Biotics use their abilities they glow blue... yours was white." She said. I study her face "Does that mean anything?" I ask. "I do not know honestly." She said.

Things were quiet again before I spoke up "If you don't mind.. I'd like to keep this a secret between you and I for the time being." I said. She nodded "I agree." She said.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me "Let's not talk anything bad right now.. I just want to hold you.. kiss you... and well" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Why Eric.. you do know how to woo a woman." She said playfully.

"I know how to do more than that." I said pulling her into a kiss.

*********************3 Days Later!******

"Oh my god!.. Why do you need all of this?" I asked with my arms and hands stacked to the brim with bags and boxes. We were in downtown Alureia. It's An Asari colony that we had recently started doing freighter escorts for. The 3 women just had to drag me along for baby shopping claiming that they needed a man to carry a few bags. A few bag s was an understatement. "I think our daughter is never going to need clothes." I said juggling the bags and boxes. All 3 women laughed.

We were making a way past another store that was broadcasting news reports when I stopped in my tracks.

Alena and the two girls stopped and turned to look at me "Hey Eric... you coming or what?" Lauren said.

I didn't budge.

"Eric... If your to much of a girl we will help carry the bags." Xetia said joking.

I still didn't flinch.

Alena was starting to get alarmed and moved toward me "Eric... whats wrong?" She asked.

She stopped when she got to me and turned to look at the viewer.

"_In Galactic News today It's been 8 months since the attack on the Citadel and 7 months since the death of the Hero Jane Shepard.. The First Human spectre and the hero of the Citadel That led to the death of Rogue Spectre Saren and the stopping the destruction of the Citadel at the hands of his Ship and army of Geth. There Is a planned memorial statue for Commander Shepard that will be unveiled this week. A few of her former crewmates are expected to attend..." _The reported rumbled on.

Alena turned to Eric noticing that he had frozen one images in the vid screen and his face looked utter terrified. She turned to look at it and gasped.

It was an image of the Giant ship that had attacked the citadel.

They called it Sovereign.

A/N: thanks for everything everyone :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Mass effect or any of its characters. Those belong to bioware and Ea.**

**************1 week after the news vid***********

I sat in my cabin staring out the view port at the stars as they passed by. My thoughts drifted to a week ago when I saw the vid and the reaction I had. I remember Alena grabbing my arm and telling the others that I wasn't feeling good and she took me back to the ship. This past week has been a blur to me. I looked down at my feet. I hadn't been out of quarters for two days now. I know its probably killing the crew to know what's wrong with me. Alena's been telling them that I've got a nasty virus and needed the rest. I smiled. Alena sure was doing a lot for me. Maybe it was a maternal instinct or something I wasn't sure but I was most grateful to have her with me right now. The best thing about today though.. was the dreams had stopped for the time being.

*********Alena**********

I stood in the kitchen stirring the pot and yawned. I hated cooking... I was not very good at it. My mother was a better cook.. had always been. My thoughts started to drift to Eric and I sighed. What happened a week ago I still didn't quite understand. The ship he talked about in his dreams looked a lot like that thing on the vid. I shook my head and sighed. He's been hiding in the cabin for 2 days now and I'm really starting to worry. Not just the fact that he was withdrawn but he wasn't even talking to me anymore. I decided to make him a nice breakfast hopefully to get him talking again. I was staring at the pot intently when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey Beautiful.." I said leaning in giving her a deep kiss. She looked surprised at first but smiled and relaxed into my kiss. Finally we broke the kiss "I'm sorry I've been worrying you these last few days... I just had to do some deep thinking." I said. She smiled. "It's ok... Just don't do the whole clam thing again or your sleeping in the mess hall?" She said with mock seriousness. I chuckled and pulled her back into a deep kiss. My hands Slid down her back... along her waist and found their place on her backside. She let out a small moan... I looked into her eyes and saw the want there. I was intent on one thing when I heard someone clear their voice behind us.

"Umm... what's for breakfast?" Lauren asked. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at the two of us. It was then I noticed that I had undid Alena's top and my pants were halfway to the floor. Burning with embarrassment we both arranged ourselves quickly.

Lauren let out a small chuckle before taking a seat at the table. "Hey, It's cool you guys. Sometimes you just want a quicky" She said smiling. Alena face palmed and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Soon everyone had entered the mess and we all sat down to breakfast talking about various things. Most especially about an upcoming mission to transport some goods to Illium. It was supposed to be an impressive world by most races standards. A high class world full of Asari businesses and other various corporations. The company that we had been doing business with a lot lately was impressed with our excellent service so far and started offering us more expensive shipments to transport. As an incentive for fast delivery we were granted an additional 3 days at the spaceport so that we could enjoy the city. My thoughts drifted to Alena. I wanted to but her something nice when we went through the various shops.

I yawned and stood up causing Alena to look at me. "You ok?" She asked. I nodded "I'm just going to do some work outs in the cargo bay."

As I made my way to the door I heard someone call out "Good to have you back Skip!" Alan said. I turned and nodded.

********Eric**************

I stood in the cargo bay observing my work. I had moved various crates into place. I wanted to try testing more of the strange new power I seemed to possess. Alena and I still haven't discussed anything since that night. I had been playing with it here and there in small amounts not really wanting to draw attention to myself. But I think I've had enough wait.

I stared at the crates that made a circle around me and smiled. I sat down in the middle and crossed my legs. I clossed my eyes and felt for the feeling that I had before. It seemed easier to find this time for some reason. I started pulling it forward and slowing pushing it outward from my body. I opened my eyes to see myself glowing with light. I pulled my hand back and pushed forward focusing the energy into my hand as I made the quick movement toward one of the crates. In an instant it was shot against the wall exploding with force. A look of surprise crossed my face **Ok note to self tone it down for the real things **I turned to the next crate and made a gesture up pushing my hand upwards. I watched as the crate shot up to the ceiling before it to exploded into millions of pieces. I frowned **This might be useful but I don't know about the cleanup afterwards. **

For the next 2 hours I practiced and practiced and I seemed to be getting the hang of most stuff. I had been doing different techniques that i've seen biotic's use vids that I had looked up on the extranet. I came across something I wanted to try while watching an Asari Justicar vid.

It was a meditative in an aspect but the focus was to create a small energy ball focusing all your energies into that small ball. It is to be extremely hard. Apparently some Asari train for hundreds of years just to make a ball the size of a marble. I wanted to try it for the hell of it.

I sat down and closed my eyes. I felt the same feeling though this time I brought my hands only inches from each other and concentrated. I struggled at first but then I felt the power flowing from both my hands. I was concentrating so hard I didn't hear the door open.

Alena and Xetia had decided to check on Eric. Alena was a little worried since he had been gone for so long. As the door slip open both women gasped in shock.

There was Eric sitting on the floor with destroyed crates all around. And he had crated the biggest energy ball she had ever seen. It was the size of a small basket ball. They apparently startled him as he gasped and the ball shimmered and slammed into his chest knocking him backwards into a crate. Both women quickly dashed over to him. "Eric are you ok?" Alena asked grabbing my hand. "Yeah... just got the wind knocked out of me." I said. Xetia simply looked perplexed and kept quiet.

I looked up at her and smiled "Xetia.. if you don't mind lets keep this between the 3 of us ok." I asked. She nodded and extended her hand to help me up.

**************Illium Docks***********

After paying the fees and everything we made our way to the back of the freighter and started unloading the supplies. We were halfway done when I heard a shout from behind us.

I turned to see 5 armed Batarians bursting threw the door and bring their weapons to bear. I truly wished I had not left my pistol on the ship. I still had my armor that Alan had worked on for me.

"Hand over the shipments and no body gets hurt." The one in front said.

"Why do you want the shipment?" I asked.

The Batarian sighed and shook his head "Ok... you die first!" He yelled bringing up his pistol and firing.

I threw up my hands on instinct and I waited for the shot but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a barrier of some kind in front of me. I gasped and looked to the Batarian who looked even more pissed off now.

"Shit.. The humans a biotic. Kill them all then well take the ship to cover our escape." He said opening fire.

I turned to see Zareia,Xetia,Alan, and even Lauren in cover firing.

But I didn't see Alena anywhere. I noticed then that this whole time I was still standing in the open. The bubble I had apparently created still held against the constant assault by the Batarians. I decided it was time to go on the offensive. I pushed with my right hand sending a Batarian slamming into the wall. I then made an upward thrust sending another Batarian soaring threw the sky to land in a heap a few hundred yards away. "Focus on the Biotic!" The lead Batarian screamed. I winced as the fire on my bubble increased ten fold. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold up against this. But them turning their focus on me allowing my crew to pick them off. When everything finally stopped I fell to my knees gasping. I felt utterly exhausted. I felt hands on my shoulders "Eric... are you ok?" Xetia's worried voice asked.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine.. where's Alena?" I asked. She looked surprised and turned to look around.

**************3 hours later******************

We were making our way to the administrative office overlooking the trade floor. We were unable to find Alena and I was starting to really worry. One of the dock workers informed us that there was an information broker that might help us if anything had happened to Alena. The dock workers were also handy at disposing the Batarian bodies for us. Those 5 had been haggling them for weeks now.

I stormed up the stairs. An Asari moved to stop me as I neared the door I made a motion with my hand pining her against the wall with my biotics. I hacked the door and it opened revealing the back of an Asari to me. "You did not need to use force to see me." The Asari said turning. I gasped "Liara?"

She looked surprised and then angry. She made a motion with her hand an a biotic blast shot forward toward me. I had barely enough time to bring my biotic shield up before it hit. Xetia and Zareia who had tagged along were sent flying backwards into the wall. I turned from them to notice Liara standing over me. She launched a kick at my head and I ducked only to feel her fist connect with my jaw. I staggered and turned to face her only to see her face inches from mind. She grabbed my head and pulled me up to her. "Embrace Eternity!" She said. I felt pain than everything turned black.

A/N: thanks everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thanks for the support :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA. Thanks guys for making a truly awesome game :D**

"**EMBRACE ETERNITY" **Liara screamed. I felt extreme pain than nothing at all. I opened my eyes to see Liara staring at me. The room and everything was gone its as if we were in a void of nothingness. Liara quickly walks up to me and grabs me by the throat "I want answers human!.. how do you know who I am?" She demands. In the back of my head I can feel something pulling but I don't understand. "You resist?.. unusual.. but you'll tell me everything soon enough." She says. Eventually I see images flooding through my mind. My past... my family.. everything leading up to how I came to this time. I can see by the look on her face she is totally surprised at what she's seeing. "How... How can you have memories of an Earth 200 years in the past?... show me everything!" She demands again. I feel even more pain and more memories surface. This time its on the phoenix... the crew... Alena... the happiness she gives me... the nights we shared intimately... I can see Liara's face blushing a little blue at this as the memory speeds from my mind. "How did you come here?" She demands. My memories flash to that night at home. I see myself stretching out on my bed. I close my eyes.. I open them to a light above me.. there's a voice...

Suddenly more started appearing. I saw people I had never seen before. I saw a black haired woman with a white jumpsuit. There was a Krogan in a glass tank.. a woman with ink all over her body... I saw a hideous creature on a ship smiling with Liara and myself in front of it fighting it. I saw a redheaded woman with Piercing green eyes fighting something Giant and Metallic. More Images started to flash through my mind.

She shifted her focus again back to the night in my room. She pressed me hard with what was in the light and when she did I felt like something hit me with a sledge hammer. I felt her scream and then I felt a numbness as my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to see Liara a few feet from me laying on her stomach. I turned my head to see my two companions on the floor out cold. I heard the door opening.. I turned to look but I was met with a kick to the face. I groaned in pain as I hit the floor.

A purple skinned Asari walked up to Liara's form and smiled. "Thank you human. Now I can safely kill her and make it look like you did it. My boss doesn't like sloppiness." She said smirking. I could see Liara start to come around a bit. The Asari put her boot to Liara's back and pinned her to the ground. "Sorry Liara no hard feelings... The Shadow Broker sends his regards." She said placing a pistol to Liara's head. I could see the look of panic on Liara's face. She starts to squeeze the trigger when I felt something snap in me.

Nyxeris started pulling the trigger when she stopped. She couldn't move her body. She turned to look at the human. He was concentrating hard.. his body was visibly shaking. She felt herself taking a step back as the gun slowly made its way upwards. She gasped as her own hand placed the pistol against her skull.

Liara rolled out from under Nyxeris and looked from the Asari to the human.

"Return to sender Bitch" I said and with a Grunt I pushed with everything I had and I heard the shot go off.

I looked up to see the Purple Asari's face go slack as the gun dropped to the floor before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the floor.

I rolled over on my back gasping. My head was spinning. I was trying to come to a grip with what I had just done. I had just made someone execute themselves. I heard foot steps and tilted my head upwards to see Liara walking up to me.

"Thank you human... I owe you my life." She said extending a hand.

I accepted it and she pulled me off the floor with a grunt. I turned to look at my two friends who were starting to come around. "Care to explain why you were trying to kill me?" I asked.

"I thought you might have been an agent of the Shadow Broker."She turns to look at Nyxeris "But apparently I was wrong." She says.

She clasped her hands in front of her. She looked visibly shaken.. I could see tears start to form in her eyes.

I'm not sure what made me do it but I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She accepted and started to cry.

She stopped and pushed me away "I'm sorry.." She said before turning her back to me.

By now Zareia and Xetia had come around "Why don't you two stand outside for a minute." I said. Both looked concerned but nodded.

I turned back to the Asari.

"Eric... That's your name.. I've seen where your from but I can't understand why its possible. I know so much about you from the meld. But I don't understand." She said turning to me. "How do you know who I am. How do you know about Shepard and the daily intricacies of the Normandy. How do you know about its destruction. How do you know about the shadow broker?" She asked. "I...I.. don't know.. I don't know who any of those people are... I don't know how I know your name either." I stammered. "There's some kind of block in your mind. I don't know who put it there but its more advanced than any kind of mental barrier I've ever come across." She said. "I've also never seen Biotic's like yours. There unique but.."She stops. "But what?" I ask. "Your Biotic powers aren't just developing.. they seem to be growing." She said. I tilt my head toward the floor thinking. She was right it started out as something small but its been growing in intensity since. "Do you have any idea why?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Listen This is all good and all but I came here looking for my fiance. She's a pregnant Asari. She disappeared during the gun fight with a small band of Batarians earlier in one of the docks where my ship is stationed." I said. "I had heard about the gunfight but I'm sorry I have no clue or information as to what happened to the Asari." She said.

I growled my head in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right. I turned to go out the door when I heard a beep from her Omni-tool. She glanced at it and gasped.

"What... What is it?" I asked.

She pushed a few buttons than a display popped up.

I could make out nothing but static at first than a voice was heard.

"Human... We have your Asari.. But do not worry.. We won't harm her... at least not until the child is born." A deep booming voice announced.

"If you so much as touch her you son of a bitch I will kill you!" I screamed.

I heard deep booming laughter. "Your threats are of no concern to me. When the time comes.. I will come for you.. I have your Asari and soon I will have your child she carries." The voice said.

I clinched my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye Liara was shaken with what was going on. "I want to ask you one thing before you disconnect this line!" I said.

Another laugh comes over the line "Fine human.. what do you want to know?" I says continuing to laugh.

"For starters why would a lowly Yahg.. Such as yourself kidnap a pregnant female." I heard a audible gasp than a very deep growl. "I don't know how you know this human.. but you will die when the time comes.. but for now." I gasp as I hear Alena. "Eric.. no matter what happens to me don't give in to the Shadow Bro..."She's cut off before anything else can be said.

"You son of a.." I get cut short. "Have a nice time human.. see you when the child is born." The broker says before shutting off the com link.

I turn to look at Liara who has been non-stop in an attempt at tracing the signal. "Damn... to many false signals." She growled in frustration.

I walk over and put my hand on her. She jumps and looks at me "Look... were both after the same thing. Let's work together!" I said.

She looks to be contemplating the matter. "Very Well Hum... err.. Eric." She says extending her hand. I nod.

"I was wondering If you don't happen to know of a place where I can stay.. I'm not going anywhere until I find Alenda. I don't have a lot of credits though." I said.

She looks at me and for the first time smiles "I have an extra room in my apartment. Your welcome to it. After all you saved my life and gave me the biggest lead on the Shadow Broker so far." She says.

I smile and tell her my appreciation. "If your ready now I can take you there." She says.

"There's something I have to do first though." I said

*******************3 days later*************

I see everyone standing outside the ship looking at Liara and myself. I'm getting curious looks as to why my bags are sitting on the ground beside me.

"Since I came here you all have been the closet friends I've ever had. That makes what I've got to do even harder. I'm leaving the ship. Not forever.. but until I find Alena I have to." I said.

I hear a few gasps "Eric. You know we'll stand by you right?" Xetia said looking to the rest of the crew who all nodded.

"I know you all would. But the thing is I want you all to continue with transporting goods. You can find out info for me on other worlds while I use Liara's sources here to track down the Shadow Broker." I said.

Upon hearing the name a few faces turn to immediate dread. "Eric. Don't go looking for that man,woman, or what ever the hell it is. Everyone that has ever done that winds up dead." Alan said.

"He has My Woman and Child! What would you do?" I ask looking at him.

He starts to open up his mouth but nods instead.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. So I'm putting someone else as acting Captain. Zareia your it until you either die or I come back." I said with a small laugh.

She seems surprised a little but nods. "Good luck Eric. May you find Alena and put an end to an evil being." She says before turning to the ship.

"Good luck Eric. Keelah se'lai" She says giving me a hug. I return it and mutter my thanks.

Alan shakes my hand "Good luck kid. Be careful ok!" He says.

"Good luck Eric." Lauren says. She gives me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the ship.

I stand there for awhile as I watch the ship start to take off and son it heads off into the darkening sky of Illium.

"Ready to go Eric?" I turn seeing Liara sitting in the drivers side of a taxi. "I'm always ready." I said picking up my things.

I turn once more looking at the sky "I'll find you Alena. And not a damn soul better get in my way!" I said with fire in my eyes.

**A/N: Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it and I once again wanna give a special thanks to Grey Spectre Warden Boom for his continued support. Make sure you guys and girls check out his stories :D. Next time we deal with moving in with Liara. The hunt begins.. The missing parts of Eric's past start to appear.**

**Thanks everyone Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters.  
Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone :D**

I stared out the window of the cab as the city flew by at an amazing speed. I was gripping the handle of the door so hard my hand was hurting. Liara seemed to notice my tension.

"Are you ok Eric?" She asked. "Yeah... I'm just afraid of heights." I said.

She let out a small laugh. "That's strange coming from someone who Captains a starship." She said with a smile. "Well.. In a starship your not this cramped up." I reply.

She nods and turns her face back forward.

Things are quiet for awhile. "Eric. Do not worry we will find her!" Liara said. I turned to look at her and I could see the fierce determination in her eyes. "I know" I reply. "This is our stop. Hold On Tight!" She said. "Wa..." I didn't get a chance to finish as the air car took a sharp turn to the right before turning and landing on a rooftop port. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was then I realized that I looked ridiculous with my hands pressed against the ceiling and my feet up in the air. I heard Liara giggle and I quickly corrected my situation.

I let out whistle as we stepped through the door to the apartment. Penthouse was more like it. This thing was friggin huge. I looked around at all the paintings and artifacts. I was impressed. I had been staying in a tiny tin can compared to this since I arrived here.

"I take it you like the place?" Liara asked. I looked at her to see her smiling. I returned it "Yeah.. I its bigger than anything I've ever lived in. Even compared to back home." I said.

"Let me show you to your room." She said gesturing towards the stairs. I followed her up to the stairs.

"This is it." She said as a door slid open. I gasped in amazement. It was huge. It even had a balcony... wait I see a hot tub I think. "You seem over joyed." She says. "Hell Yeah... A hot tub. I never even got to use one of those back home." I said. A thought popped into my head. "Liara.. What happened... what you saw I want to keep between us ok." I asked looking at her. She nodded "Oh course." "Great. Now lets get started on information about the broker." I said. "No" She said. "What.. why not?" I asked. "We do not want to rush this. If were fast and careless the broker will know were close and disappear." She said. I look at her thinking it over. She was right being careless could lead to Alena and the baby getting hurt. I sigh "Fine.. so what do we do for now?" I ask.

"I have to check my messages and see if anything has come to light on the tracers I put out a few days ago." She reply's.

After unpacking my things I make my way out onto the upper level. I see Liara working at a desk and I make my way over to her.

"Anything?" I ask. "I'm afraid not. Just a few cold leads but nothing solid." She said.

I frown and start looking around the small office. My attention lands on a small concrete tablet under some glass. I walk over to it any notice something peculiar. It has strange markings carved onto the surface of it. Prothean.. WAIT where did that name come from. I look at the tablet closer and the words start to glow.

"_May our fathers guide us through the road of life. May our mothers give us life in the essence of love. May our friends stand along side us in our final days before we end. We will cherish the time we have with our loved ones._

I turn to my right to see Liara staring at me "How... How could you read that?" She asks.

"I don't know.. I.. who are the Protheans?" I ask.

She looks at me "They were an advanced race 50,000 years ago until a race of sentient machines called the Reapers wiped them out." She continued on but I was no longer listening to her.

REAPERS!

I grabbed my head as I felt pain again. I fell to the floor clutching my head. I started seeing images again. Some of the same ones before some different.

I saw the light in my bedroom.. but this time I saw a face that resembled a human.

I saw myself laying on a operating table of some kind. I turned my head to see to strange creatures talking to one another. I'm not sure how but I could understand them.

"Are you sure he's the one?." One asked. "He has to be. His markers show the prof of it." The other says. They both turn to look at me and gasp. One grabs a needle of some kind and jabs it in my arm. I struggle a little but soon everything fades again.

**************** 5 hours later**********

I gasp and sit up. I look around and notice its night time. I'm in a bed I'm guessing its my room. I sigh and move to get up when I notice my clothes are gone. I pull the sheet around me and go towards the closet. I get dressed and go out into the walkway. I see Liara asleep at her desk. I walk over to her. I look at the screen indicating no new messages. I Sigh. My life has changed so much in so little time. I look at Liara and she looks peaceful. I smile as I look at her. She reminds me of Alena when she's sleeping. I lean down and pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. I look at her face as I walk. She's smiling... must be a good dream. I place her in the bed and pull the covers up on her. I start heading toward the door "Than you." She says. "No problem." I said without turning around.

****************2 weeks later****************

After about a week of having me mopping around the house and driving her nuts. Liara made me get a job so I would not be constantly nagging her at home and at work. Luckily she had a friend that ran a bar near her office. An Asari named Aethyta who after talking with her turned out was an Asari Matriarch. I was surprised at first but after talking with her from time to time I understood her reasons for being on Illium. She didn't really have much in the way of work but I settled for a Stocker and Bust Boy. It wasn't much but at least I was earning some credits. It was Friday night near closing and things had pretty much gone quiet. It was 3 in the morning and most people had retreated to their homes by now.

"So Aethyta.. How did we do tonight?" I asked. "We did good as always. I'm sure the waitress's are glad your helping bust all the tables. It's really let them focus on their tables." She said. I give her a smirk before adding "Yeah.. without me busting the tables what ever would they do." I said chuckling a little. She joins me in my attempt at a joke.

I was about to say something else when I heard shouting.

"Leave me alone you Bosh'tet!" A Quarian sitting in the back by herself jumped to her feeting shouting at 5 humans that were gathered around her.

"Look trash. We don't want your kind around here. Your nothing but garbage. Your race is no more useful than a stain on the wall. One that needs to be removed Permanently!" One of the humans said cracking his knuckles.

"Why don't you guys leave the woman alone and go home. It's obvious your all drunk." I said walking up.

The one who had spoke looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "Well look here boys We got ourselves a Quarian Lover. These Quarians are useful for shit!. You can't even get a good lay from them. In fact me and my boys were just about to find out what Quarian females look like under those suits." He said with a cold glint in his eyes.

I stare at the man. What an idiot. I look around at his friends and sigh. I promised Liara I wouldn't use my Biotic's because she didn't want anyone to know how unique I was when It came to that aspect.

"Why don't you go back and Fuck that Asari bartender over there." The guy said jabbing a finger at me.

I had enough of this. I walked right up to the guy and got in his face.

"I'll ask you one last time to leave peacefully." I state.

He looks at his friends and laughs.

I knew what was coming next as he throws a punch at me. I dodge it and headbutt him in the head. He groans in pain before hitting the floor. I look to my right as one of his friends swings a punch. I duck and strike a punch hard into his gut. As he doubles over I launch a left hook to the side of his head knocking him out. I turn to see one of his friends aim a drunken kick at me which I grab and spin it causing him to slam face first onto the floor. A guy behind launches a fist at my head which I sidestep and bring my elbow to his face causing him to stumble back screaming as blood starts pouring from his nose. I look to the last person standing. "Well you want to play to?" I ask smiling. He shakes his head vigorously from side to side. "Very well get your friends and get the hell out of this place." I said. He grabs and his friends and starts dragging them out the door.

I turn to the Quarian. "Are you ok miss?" I ask. "It's Arisa nar Strasia I was..."She started to say but I cut her off "On your Pilgrimage.. I know I have a Quarian friend." I say amused at the surprised body expression she was giving off. "So what brought you here to this bar if you don't mind me asking." I said. "Well I've been trying for over a month now to find work on Illum. But no body want's to hire a Quarian. I figured I might be able to get some freelance work from listening to some of the Merc's that pass through these places." She said gesturing to the bar around us. I smile as an idea comes through my head. "Wait right here." I said.

************Arisa*************

I was extremely grateful to the human for helping me. No one has stood up for me the way this human had. She watched him after the bar talking to the Asari bartender while pointing and gesturing at her. She was curious as to why he asked her to wait. She snapped out of thought as he made his way over to her.

"Well good news. I got you a job. It's not much but you'll be helping me with the stocking and busting." He said smiling. I jump slightly surprised "Really.. That's... GREAT!" I jump and hug him tight before I realize what I'm doing and step back blushing furiously. Keelah I'm so glad he can't see my face right now.

"No problem. Be here at 6 tomorrow night ok." He said. I look at him and smile. "Sure. Well I guess I'll be heading back to the Shelter. I don't want to lose a good spot to some drunken Turian again." I said turning to leave. "Wait you've been living in a shelter?" He asks. "Well I don't have a lot of credits and I can't afford a place without a job." I said hanging my head down. What he does next totally surprises me.

He grabs the bottom of my visor and tilts my head up to look at my face. "Tell you what. I'm staying with a friend who has a huge place. It's more than enough room for another person. So If you want your welcome to stay with me and my room mate... well at least until you get enough money for a place of your own if you want." He said.

"Oh Keelah... I.. I don't know what to say or how to thank you!" I stammer.

"Relax.. Come on I'll take you there. Aethyta Catch you later." He said gesturing toward the bartender.

I look at the Asari who is chuckling a little.

As we get into a cab and the door closes I turn to him.

"What Is your Room mate going to say?" I ask.

He simply shrugs. " I really have no clue."

A/N: thank you everyone for your support.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or Any Of Its Characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

4 weeks later...

*********************Liara**********************

I sigh heavy as I get out of the air car. I pop the trunk to grab the few groceries I had picked up at the store. I must admit I was surprised that Eric had taken to cooking recently. He wasn't bad at all. I was grateful to at least not have to eat fastfood all the time. I closed the trunk and made my way to the door. I was a little angry at first when I found out Eric brought a Quarian home but after explaining the situation I was glad I could help in any way. I slid my card. As the door opened smoke billowed out the door. I could hear yelling as I started to cough from the smoke. I looked to the closet. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and headed to the kitchen to come across a very interesting sight.

"Oh Keelah!... I'm sorry Eric. I just wanted to cook you something to repay you for what you've done for me. I remember you mentioning that you loved preparing food sometimes so I figured it was the least I could do. I watched some of the cooking vids on how to cook properly and I watched one on how to make the dish but I guess it didn't come out so well. I'm sorry." Arisa said hanging her head down. I had finally got the fire out and got the vent back working to get all the smoke out. "Don't worry Arisa its fine. But next time you want to try cook... not to mention it being your first time ask me for help ok." I said. She nodded before hanging her head again. I sighed "Hey tell you what. Help me get this mess cleaned up and I'll show you how to make a few things. Even a few Quarian dishes that I saw on a vid." I said. She started to say something "Don't worry. I 'll show you how to turn them into paste and store them." I said and she nodded.

"Now hurry up and help me clean this up before Liara gets home!" I said.

"To Late!" A voice behind me said.

I froze and turned. "Oh Shit!" I said. "Oh shit... err.. A human term is right. What the hell happened to my kitchen?" Liara yelled. It was then that I noticed the black stains from the soot all over everything. "Um... Cooking Practice?" I said. She fixed me with a cold stare "Just get it cleaned up. And you put the groceries in the fridge than you help him out so he can fix us dinner. I've had a long day I'm going to get something for the massive headache I just got from you both." She said pointing a finger at Arisa before storming out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Eric. I'm such a burden." Arisa said. "Nah... Of course your not. She's just moody... probably her woman days or something." I said not trying to elaborate. "I FUCKING HEARD THAT!" Liara screamed from the top of the stairs. "Um.. Let's get to work!" I said swallowing.

2 hours later...

I had managed to get just about all the stains off of everything and had put on a pot of stew for Liara and myself. I also put on some Ke'saki a small dish I had learned from a vid for Arisa.

I sat down at a chair at the table and let out a loud sigh. "You humans are amusing sometimes with your facial expressions." Arisa said chuckling a little. I laughed "Oh just wait to you hear more of my jokes. You'll think I'm quite the comedian." She laughed and place a hand over her visor. "I'm glad that your getting settled in here. It's nice to have another soul around to talk to." I said leaning back in my chair more. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Things were quite for awhile when I opened my eyes to notice Arisa watching me "Err... you ok?" I asked. She apparently was lost in thought was she jumped from the sound of my voice. "Yes.. sorry.. just thinking about yo... I mean something." She said. If I didn't know better from her voice it sounded like she was blushing. I was about to ask when Liara walked into the kitchen.

She took a seat across from us and pulled her chair up.

"Anything new?" I asked. "No.. I'm sorry Eric" I sigh and get up. "I'm just going to catch a breath of fresh air." I said heading toward the balcony door.

Arisa turns to Liara "Is everything ok?. He's been asking you that same question every day since I got here." She asked. Liara sighed "I think it's better if you ask him about it. It's not my place." She said getting up also and heading to the living room. Arisa sat there for a moment longer looking at the balcony with Eric standing at the railing.

***************ERIC****************

I stared out at the city and took in the fading sun. It was beautiful. I wished Alena were here to see it. I can feel tears flow from my eyes as I think about her. I turn to my right to see Arisa leaning against the balcony staring at the city.

"It's beautiful. I wish the fleet were allowed to come here. It is truly marvelous." She said. I nodded.

She turned to me and could tell that I had been crying. "Eric. I know somethings wrong. And if you ever want to talk about it. Well I'm here." She said placing a hand on mine. I shudder a little at the touch as I see her do the same.

Arisa could feel the heat spread through her face as she place her hand on his. She felt strange. Why was she feeling like this for this human.

I smiled at her and motioned to a few chairs and we moved to sit down.

"Well.. If you haven't figured it out by now I'm not like your average human. In fact I've got a unique background. For starters I come from the year 2010." I said.

1 hour later...

I was amazed. She sat there and let me explain everything dealing with my arrival to this time, Alena, and the shadow broker.

"So... Do you know how you came here?" She finally asked. "Unfortunately No.. but due to a few recent flash's I think it was some experiment or something I really don't know." I said.

"You really care for this Alena and your unborn child don't you?" She asked. "Yeah... Though I keep getting this feeling that I'm missing something important." She tilted her head to the side puzzled "I mean since I got here so much has been happening. What I can't figure out is why?... why me?" I said. "Sometimes in life things happen that we can't explain. Your a testament to that. Through some unseen force you've been taken from your boring life as you told me to what many of your kind at the time dreamed off. An adventure through the heavens." She said glancing up at the sky. I followed her eyes to see the stars appearing.

I thought back to my life. It now seemed like a fairytale. Like this is where I've belonged all my life. That everything before was a dream. And the thing is I don't think I would ever go back if I was asked to.

Arisa watched the man gaze at the stars and the city. She felt safe for the first time in a along time. She had dealt with racism and hate all her life. People treating her race like garbage. But than came this man. This Human... Who changed her whole view on everything. She had started to believe that the rest of the galaxy were disgusted with everything that her kind was. But this man treated her just like one of his own. She felt touched at this. Over the past few weeks since she met him the two have been working together, watching vids together though some of the old human vids disturbed her a bit. But the thing is thinking about it now. It made her really happy. She felt sorry for his lost woman and child. It brought her great sadness. Standing next to him now she also realized something else that has been bothering her lately. She looked at him and placed her hand over his once again. This time he just looked at her and smiled before turning back to the city.

It was then that she realized what was bothering her.

She was falling in love with a man that she felt she had no right to.

A/N: Sorry if this isn't as long as usual I've got a few ideas in the works. Plus working 12 hrs kinda puts my upload time shorter than usual lately  
:D. what kind of surprises do I Have in store? Stay tuned :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA.**

**3 am... **

I opened my eyes as I heard the thunder crack loud outside my room. I could see the flashes of light from the lightning. I sighed I've been on Illium for 2 months now and this is my first storm. And by the sound of it its a doosey. I rolled over on to my back and stared at the ceiling. I looked at the clock again. Liara would be waking me up in 4 hours. She said she wanted me to get some combat training as well as she would help me train my Biotic's better. I was nervous about the weapons training... but the Biotic's I felt total calm about that area. With that thought on my mind I knew they were still increasing in strength. I'd been doing small things here and there testing myself out. I would practice in the backroom at the bar or in my room at home. Home... This is my home now. At least until I find Alena and deal with that shadow broker. When I catch him hells gonna pay. My thoughts snapped back to the present as I heard my door open.

I closed my eyes and peered out of one eye. It was Arisa. I felt puzzled for a moment and than utterly surprised as she came over to the bed and crawled in under the covers with me. Ok this has got to be a dream I mentally smacked myself. I started to say something when I heard her muttering. "I'm scared mommy... please don't go... open your eyes... PLEASE!... I'm scared of all the strange noises." I looked at the back of her suit and I realized she was crying. I wasn't sure what to do. It seemed she was having some kind of nightmare or something. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her to comfort her.

She spun over facing me so fast that I barely had time to gasp and she closed her arms around my neck and jammed her body against mine. She continued to cry softly and begging her mommy to open her eyes and make the bad men go away. I relaxed and pulled her to me. I felt horrible for what ever she must have went through and I wasn't about to turn a friend away even if they were having a nightmare.

After a few minutes though I had to readjust my lower half as her leg kept sliding along a certain male aspect of mine.

**Morning...**

I yawned and opened my eyes. The first thing I see is the back of Arisa's head. I look confused for a moment that I remember last night and sigh. I also notice that Arisa has jammed her body up against mine with her backside pressing tight against my lower half. I realize the situation I'm in and need to move quick and easy. I'm not sure if she really knew that she came in here looking for comfort. probably because I was the only friend she had. I moved to get up when my door opened and in walked Liara.

She looked at me and than at Arisa. She raised an eyebrow at me. I waved my hands back and forth in a gesture indicating that this wasn't what it looks like. She rolled her eyes and gestured for me to get dressed.

20 minutes later I walked into the living room. "If your done having fun lets go." She said slightly annoyed. "Listen.. she came to my room last night she had a nightmare..." I said. She looked skeptical "She was having a nightmare about her mom... i'm guessing something happened to her.." I said. Her frown turned into one of worry.. "Listen Liara let me wake her up so she can come with us. I think maybe she could use the friendship right now." Liara nodded without saying anything.

I walked into the room and shook Arisa awake. She yawned and stretched and looked around. I heard her gasp when she realized she was in my room and in my bed. "Eric... why am I in your bed?" She asked. "I'll tell you on the way.. I want you to come with me and Liara. It'd be nice to have a friend cheer me on." I said. "That would be wonderful Eric." She said. I could hear the happy tone in her voice.

30 minutes later were standing outside a building. "This is my private Gym.. well be training here for today." Liara said opening the door. "Why are we training in a gym?" I asked. "Appearances can be deceiving." Liara said with a smirk. She opened the door and they walked in.

To her credit it was massive. But it still looked like a regular gym with different exercise equipment. She made her way across the room to the far wall. I noticed she was messing with a picture. She touched it in various locations along its sides and than there was an audible click and a door slid open along the wall. She motioned for Arisa and I to follow.

I let out a audible surprise as we entered. The walls were lined with weapons and various gear. I could hear Liara chuckle a little. "Preparing for an army?" I asked. "Better to be prepared than not prepared at all." She said.

I was walking along the various aisles when I noticed something that caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the largest knife I ever seen. I tested it's weight in my hands. It was incredibly light for its size. "That's a Krogan knife." Liara said. I turned to her and smiled. "Yes you can keep it just be careful." She said rolling her eyes before turning back to some equipment.

Finally after forever we came out of the room. I had picked out some armor and a pistol and sniper rifle. The pistol was pretty big it had Carnifex stamped on the side of it. But what impressed me was the sniper rifle. It was awesome I looked at the name on the side of it Viper. I smiled and put the weapons the rack on my back.

We stepped out into the room and she turned to me. "So when do we start." I asked. "NOW!" She said launching a Warp at me.

I immediately brought my Biotic shield up. To my surprise and more so to Liara the Warp had no effect on my shield.

She tried a different tactic she launched a Singularity towards me. I pushed forward with one of my hands causing the Singularity to ricochet back towards a very surprised Liara. It hit her and I heard her scream. The singularity picked her up and tossed her around like a rag doll and without warning slung her across the room.

Liara closed her eyes right before she hit the wall... but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the wall mere inches from her face. She turned her eyes to see me holding her with my Biotic's. I sat her to the ground and she stood up. "I must say I'm impressed." She said. I merely smiled at her.

We continued back and forth for what seemed like hours. I noticed that Arisa merely sat far off to the side and watched us. Though whenever I looked she kept staring at me. I shook my head and turned back to Liara. We were both exhausted and stared at each other.

Since we started I'd become increasingly more confident with my abilities.

She launched a throw and by the looks of it was massive. I used my left hand to grab it and throw it to the left. I heard the Gasp from Liara but what I did next totally caught her by surprise. I raised my head in an upward slinging motion.

Small explosions raced across the floor before hitting her with a loud pop and she was sent flying through the air.

Arisa watched with shock as Eric hit Liara with a shock wave. By the looks of both neither expected that. Liara went sailing through the air. She turned to Eric who had disappeared. She looked around the room finally noticing him holding Liara in both his arms.

To say she was surprised by the shock wave was an understatement but him using Charge to catch her was unprecedented. She was amazed at this human.. From where he came from.. what all that has happened to him.. She snapped out of her thoughts realizing she had placed a hand to his face. He sat her down and she stared at him.

"I think that's enough Biotic's for today. Well do a few practices with the weapons you picked out but than well call it a day and head home." She said walking towards the side room.

Arisa watched Liara pull her hand from his face. She felt sad at first than a fire build in her chest. She wanted to rip the Bosh'tets hand off his face. She paused... She was feeling jealousy. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. Her heart was overflowing with different emotions. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned to look directly into Eric's face.

"Hey you ok... you seem worried for some reason." I asked.

"Everythings fine.. So you cooking dinner tonight." She said hoping he wouldn't pry anymore on her thoughts.

"Sure... But we have to make a stop at the store first. I want something I haven't had since before I came here. I want a big... Juicey... Steak. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water." I staring off into space.

She looked at me curiously "Your mouth has no water coming out of it." I laughed "It's a human expression." I said. "Oh... I'm sorry.." She said rather embarrassed. "Hey its no problem." I said. "I'm still learning about your human terms." She said. "Don't worry. Wait till I show you how to give someone the finger." I said. "What... why would I give someone the finger?" She gasped. I simply shook my head and started to explain.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for everything and to Gray Spectre Warden Boom for his support. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

********Eric**************

Steady...Steady...CRACK.. I watched as I blew the virtual target to pieces. I've been training every other day with my weapons and Biotic's. Liara gave me access to the gym so I wouldn't have to bug her every time. Arisa Accompanied me every time when we got off work. She would just sit quietly in the corner and watch me. I turned to my head to look at her. She started to fidget a little and wring her hands together. For some reason in the recent few months she's been doing that all the time now when I look at her. I sighed and turned back to my targets squeezing off a few more rounds.

For the past 2 months every time there was a storm Arisa would slip into my bed.. That Is until a few nights ago. I had woken up to her coming into the room once again but I noticed that there was no storm outside. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I saw her fidget with her hands. It seemed she was debating something. Finally she crawled into the bed beside me and I heard her sigh heavily as she snuggled in closer to me. I pretended to be asleep. I was confused at this. I wasn't sure when to approach her about the nightmares... but now she seemed to be doing it on her own.

I felt conflicted emotions flow though me that night. I wasn't sure what I should do... things just felt so crazy anymore.

I sighed as I shot the last target. I got slowly up feeling my joints pop. I turned to see Arisa clapping and making her way over to me. "That was even faster than before. Your really improving." She said with a cheerful tone. I smiled at her and tilted her head at and angle and started to wring her hands again. "Hey I think this deserves a treat." I said.

"Like what?" She asked. "It's a surprise." I said.

After I caught a shower we headed out. She was surprise when I landed the air car in front of an outdoor restaurant. It was beautiful. It over looked the river and had an awesome view of the sunset. We made our way over to the gate entrance. "Sir do you know there's a Quarian following you?" The waiter asked. I got pissed in an instant. "Listen pal she's with me and if you got a problem with it that's your damn business." I said. "I'm sorry sir but we don't allow Quarian's." He stated. I started to say something but Arisa grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I glanced at the man one last time and turned with her. We were only a few feet away when he said the one thing he shouldn't have. "Filthy Quarian lover... I hope she dies from your diseases." I turned and within an instant I had him pinned against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" I spit in his face. The man looked utterly terrified. I noticed that he had pissed himself.

"Is there a problem." A security guard came over. I turned to look at the guard and than back at the waiter. "Do we have a problem?" I said looking at him. He shook his head back and forth furiously. "Just a misunderstanding." I said grabbing Arisa's hand and walking off.

As we landed at the Apartment. I helped Arisa out of car. Once inside I stopped. "I guess I'll cook us something" I said. "Eric... I'm sorry that I caused you trouble."She said hanging her head down.

I heard her gasp as I gently grabbed the bottom of her chin or at least where it should be and tilted her head up to look in my eyes. "Don't ever say that.. You've never caused me trouble. Some people are just idiots. They don't understand the true beauty of the Quarian people or it's women." I said with a slight smirk. "And just how would you know what I look like?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. "I'm just saying that judging a book by its cover never leads to good things." I said. She seemed confused but satisfied with my answer. "Now come on.. I'm hungry and I know you probably are to." I said heading to the kitchen.

She stood there a second before following him.

*********Flashback 2 nights ago.*******

I stood outside his room. I tried desperately to calm myself. I kept telling myself that I was coming to his room because of the storms. That I wanted to feel safe. Part of that was true but I knew the real reason. I wanted to be by his side at all times. My thoughts now constantly were on him. I wanted to cry I knew I was in love and to make it worse... I knew I had Bonded emotionally with this man. I felt torn.. I knew of who he was seeking. I knew of their child... but for the first time in my life I was jealous of that. Here was one of the nicest persons I had ever met.. he defended me left and right. Helped me when no other would. He even cooks for me.

I pushed all those thoughts out of my head as I made my way into his room. He appeared to be sleeping. I hesitated at first than I crawled in the bed with him with my back to him. After what seemed like eternity I snuggled in closer to him. After awhile I started to drift off to sleep when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me against him. I was a little startled at first but I soon relaxed and shifted to get comfortable and I grabbed his hand and held it in between mine.

******PRESENT TIME*********

I sat the plates on the table just as I heard the door open. Liara walked in and nodded. "Care for something to eat?" I asked. "No think you. I'm not hungry right now." She said. "Eric... do you have a moment to talk?" She asked. I turn to Arisa than back to her and nodded. "Very well follow me." She said motioning toward the stairs.

We made our way to her small office and entered. "I'm sorry about asking to speak to you in private about this but I didn't want to Alarm Arisa." She said turning to look at me. "Alarm her about what?" I asked.

She sat down at her desk and motioned for me to take the opposite chair. "I have come across some disturbing information... tell me have you ever heard of Cerberus?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of Cerberus." I said. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Than thank the goddess that you haven't. Their a Black ops group originally with the Alliance Military but they turned rogue. Their out to do nothing but ensure humanity's Dominance in the galaxy." She said.

"Ok... so why are you asking me if I've heard of them?" I said. She got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She turned her head to look at me "Because they've been trying to find information on you." She said. I just stood there. I had never heard of this group so I'm not sure how I was supposed to act. "Ok... What's the reason?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They've been gathering intelligence on various aliens. And only Two Humans. Your one of them." She said. "Who's the other human?" I asked. "The information is sketchy at best right now. It appears to be a violent criminal." She said. "Ok.. so what do we do now?" I asked. "We... do nothing. You try to stay out of trouble the best you can. And don't think I didn't hear about that incident today." She said sternly. "I'm not a child." I said to her. "I wasn't intending that. I'm merely stating that If I found out that easy so could Cerberus and The Shadow Broker." She said calmly.

I realized she was right. I need to keep my cool. She turned and started for the door.

"So how come you didn't want Arisa to hear this?" I asked. She turned and looked at me "Because The Migrant Fleet has a history with Cerberus and not in a good way. And because she cares deeply for you Eric... I don't want her to worry about you." She said before leaving the room.

After thinking about it for a few minutes I decided to head down stairs before my dinner got cold. As I made my way out the door I didn't notice the figure huddled in the corner by the door.

Arisa watched him make his way down stairs. After her curiosity got the bed of her she had crept up to the door to hear Liara and Eric talking. She was shocked when she learned that Cerberus was looking for Eric. She knew he wanted to protect her. But who was going to protect him. She vowed then and there that she would never anything happen to him.

"Arisa!... Where are you?" Eric's voice called from downstairs.

She snapped out of her thoughts and made her way downstairs.

**A/N: I'll be working on it more in the next few days. Right now It's bed time for me to get rid of this cold :(. Enjoy everyone. Oh and thanks to a new subscriber I got :D Enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Also I do not own any movies or characters that I may reference those belong to their rightful owners.**

I yawned as I stretched my arms over my head. Since the news of Cerberus looking in on me Liara wanted me to just go from work to home and vice versa. I sighed it was annoying but I understood her reasons. Lately she's been acting kind of odd for some reason. The vid on the screen was an old Human movie well not that old to me anyway it was called Avatar!. I had seen it plenty of times back in my time but Arisa seeing the cover demanded that we watch it. I was perplexed at first but did as she wished.

I turned to look at her. She was sitting slighty against me with her hand over her visor. It was the part Jake had admitted everything and Neytiri was visible and vocally upset at Jake for that.

She cheered when they fought back and finally won. She sighed and turned off the vid. "So what did you think?" I asked. "It was truly amazing. Your culture is something of a puzzle sometimes. You can show so much destruction but at the same time your able to create such beauty." She said gesturing back towards the vid. I chuckled "It's just a movie not a history on our culture." I said. "I know that.. I'm just saying your species even if that was just a movie... can show how your species even if its just a handful are so different from one another. Some want to wage war just for items that will only seek to harm other species.. but some want to preserve it.. even going as far as to throw away everything that they are just for one person." She said staring him in the eyes.

I looked at her. There was a deeper meaning to her words I'm sure of it.

"Come on lets get some sleep." I said getting up. "I think I'll just retire to my room." She said.

"Look.. Why don't you just go ahead and come to my room now... we both know you'll be there in few hours anyway. This way you won't have to sneak around anymore." I said. Immediately I regretted it. Up until now I still hadn't asked her about her nightmares and I figured it was finally going to come to the surface.

"Eric... About the nightmares.. I" She started to say but I cut her off. "Listen you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I'll be there if you need to." I said.

I turned and headed for my room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her following me. I smiled and entered the room.

"Hey, I'm going to grab a shower and then we can talk if you want or just go to sleep. It's your choice" I said. "Your taking a shower... Do you want me to leave?" She asked quietly. I noticed her wringing her hands together and shook my head. "Naa.. your fine. Be back in a jiffy." I said grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my waist. I noticed Arisa looking through a few things on my shelves. I smiled. Thanks to Liara's help I had a few antiques from my time. She said it would help feel like home around here. Arisa was examining a baseball and its glove. "Find anything interesting?" I said. She jumped making the whole shelf rattle. "I'm sorry I got curious... and... an.." Her voice trailed off as she looked at me. I looked down and had forgot that I still just had a towel tied around my waist. I smirked and couldn't help but comment "Like what you see?" I asked with a smile on my face. "What... Keeh'lah... I... you... I" She kept stammering. I chuckled. "Relax I'm just joking with you." I said. She seemed to relax and I retreated to the bathroom to finish dressing.

Some time later we were laying in the bed with the sounds of the nightlife outside drifting by. I felt her snuggle in closer to me.

"Eric... when I was little my parents took me on scouting mission for minerals. The fleet really needed the materials and the mission was deemed non hostile. My father was firmly against it but my mother convinced him that I needed to see what there was out there. Everything was fine for awhile.. I remember walking along the long hall of the ship with my mothers hand in mine when the alarms started blaring. There were several explosions that shook the ship. I remember my mother grabbing me up and running towards the airlocks. We were nearly there when another explosion threw us apart. I turned to see my... my mother was dead.. I remember trying to run to her but a Quarian that was heading to the escape pods grabbed me and jumped into the pod along with 2 others. I saw the door close and we were launched out into space. I remember looking through the view port as the ship exploded. Sometime later a Quarian ship that had been sent to find out why we stopped transmitting picked up our pod." She said.

"I'm sorry Arisa.." I said. "It's ok.. I was adopted into another ship as is the custom of our people if a child loses their parents. I asked one thing when I was adopted." "What was that?" I asked. "Instead of taking on my adopted parents name. I asked to keep my parents ship name as an honor to their memory." She said. I nodded If I was in her shoes I probably would do the same thing.

We were quiet for awhile before I broke the silence. "So what ship did you get adopted into?" I asked curious. "It's called The Tonbay. An Admiral took me in. She told me at the time that I reminded her so much of her niece." Arisa stated. I nodded and we were quiet. After awhile I realized she was asleep and I soon followed suite.

************** 3 days later**************

"Eric... I need you to make sure those containers are locked right. Some damn fool's been stealing food out of the bin out back." Aethyta said walking over to me. I had been washing the dishes up. "Sure no problem." I said. I saw Arisa glance at me "Need help?" She asked. "Nope I'm fine. Be back in a jiffy." I said.

I made my way out the back of the club and a small ways to where the storage room was. I was busy Encrypting a new lock protocol when I heard booted feet behind me. I turned to see 5 armed men in heavy assault armor. I noticed the Assault Rifles as well.

"Eric ******... You need to come with us." One of the humans said stepping forward.

I looked at him "And just who is US?" I said.

"Come now Surely you know that by now. After all the resources spent to look for you." He said.

"So I finally meet some of Cerberus's thugs." I said with contempt in my voice.

A few of the soldiers shifted a little with anger at my comment.

"Were not an official branch of them... No were part of a splinter group. The real power behind Cerberus wants you for a different reason. Of what were not sure of yet. But there's a hell of a lot of credits being diverted for it for reasons unknown to us. They're looking for you... but we won't let them waste any more credits. Come with us now." He said.

"Sorry but not interested." I said. I saw some of the Soldiers reach for their weapons when I heard Arisa's voice behind me.

"Eric.. Who are these men?" She said walking up to my side.

I glanced at the men who looked surprised at the Quarian. The leader looked at her for a second before a look of total hatred crossed his face. "Kill them both. His body is just as useful dead as alive." The leader said.

I brought my shield up protecting both Arisa and myself as they pulled out their Assault Rifles and started firing. I used my Biotic's to grab to men and slam them against the wall. I did the same to the other two. I heard loud grunts and screams and the men were crushed against the wall. I directed my attacks on the leader who tried to counter with biotic's on his own. He was no match as I slammed him repeatedly over and over. After everything was over I turned to Arisa.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried. "Yes.. just taken off guard. Who were those men?" She asked. "A splinter group of Cerberus apparently they were upset that money was being taken away to fuel something big by their boss." I said. She nodded and we started for the Bar.

"You filthy Alien lover. You'll die for this." I heard someone scream. I turned to see a grenade already thrown in my direction. I grabbed Arisa and tossed her to the side. I turned to bring up my shields when an explosion and white lights hit me.

_My mind swirls with thoughts. Pain.. so much pain.. I hear someone shouting my name. Arisa?.. why what's wrong?.. what happened... I can't breath... why?... _"No No No No I won't let you die.. I won't!" The voice screamed. _I heard a loud hiss followed by a pop. I felt warm skin touch my lips. I felt someones breath being forced into my mouth. I struggled to open my eyes. I opened them to see two violent eyes staring into my own. I felt this persons lips pressed against mine. I noticed their skin was violet also. I noticed the pointed ears. _

"Arisa?" I gasped. She leaned back "Eric?" She said. I struggled to say more as the blackness consumed me.

**A/N: Thanks everyone and once again thanks to gray spectre warden boom for his support. And thank you new subscriber :D. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

I can barely contain my excitement as my dad gives me the present. I open it to find a baseball mitt. I'm so excited. Dad knows I want to start playing baseball. "Wanna go play some catch out back son?" My dad asks heading for the door. "Sure dad." I said grabbing my mitt and heading for the door. I step through.

I jump looking around. I'm in a house but it's different. It's futuristic. I realize i'm laying on a couch. I get up and make my way through the house. I jump slightly as the door to the kitchen slides open. "Sir.. would you like me to turn on the oven for you?" A voice says. I jump and turn looking for someone. "Who's that?" I ask. "My name is Eri. I'm the AI installed in this household as per your request." The voice said. I was about to say more when I was barreled into by two children. "What the.." I started to protest when I saw the children I gasped.

One was blue with piercing blue eyes. The blue child looked human enough but had tentacle like hair 'Asari' the word echoed in my head. The other child seemed to be a combination of both human and some other alien. I looked her over. She had piercing blue eyes. Her hair ran down to her waist and it was pure black. It seemed to add depth to her violet skin.

"Dad.. can we go out and play?" Both asked. I started to answer when everything went black.

There was a flash and I saw a figure standing across from me "It's been along time son."  
My dad said.

"Dad... how... what's going on?" I gasped.

"You were hurt.. your mind is trying to process the pain and your having illusions as a way of coping with it." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course an figment of my imagination would say that.

"Why are you here and talking to me than." I ask.

He seems to ignore that "I want you to know that I'm proud of you son. Even if we are two centuries separated. I'm proud of what you've accomplished so far. Treat those you love with respect and follow your heart. It's what you've done in the past. It's what you'll continue to do in the future." He said. I started to say something when a hole began to appear in the floor.

White light flooded from the hole. "I don't have a lot of time son.. Be careful and I'm sorry about that pain that you'll eventually endure. But know this. Something good will come out of it." He said.

I stared at him "Your not my dad are you... your not even part of my imagination really... who are you?" I asked.

The figure smiled. "You were always a smart kid... In due time." The figure said. I felt him push me.

I screamed as I fell through the hole.

**********************************Hospital*****

"DAD!" I screamed as I bolted upright.

I gasped for breath. I felt my body shaking. I started to cough when I heard a voice near me "Eric... Try to calm down." The voice said.

I turned to see Arisa looking at me. My mind flashed back to the alley. "Arisa... Are you hurt.. is everything ok?" I struggled to say the words.

She tensed at this "I got sick... but I'm fine now." She said.

She did indeed sound fine. I realized how bad my head hurt. I brought my hand up to touch my head when she grabbed it. "I don't think you should touch your head yet. The scar is not yet healed." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Scar... what are you talking about." I asked. She sighed and grabbed a small mirror from a shelf across the room.

She held it up to me so I could see my reflection. I gasped as I saw the deep scar that ran from the top brow of my right eye straight down across to the bottom of my chin. I was shocked at first. Though I did look kinda like a pure badass now. I smiled which seemed to confuse Arisa. "Are you ok Eric?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Arisa.. If you got sick but your fine now.. how long was I out for." I asked. She seemed to hesitate a little. "It's been 5 months Eric." She said. I gasped and start to move when I felt pain in my leg. "Eric try not to move. You still need to heal. You were badly hurt when that grenade went off." She said.

I nodded and relaxed back onto the bed. "God I'm starving." I said. She seemed to perk up "I'll go grab you something to eat." She said. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand. She turned to look at me puzzled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. And that your face is beautiful." I said. She shifted nervously at first but settled down. "Thank you..." She said turning to head out of the room.

I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a voice. "Eric ******. I was wondering if you have a minute to talk."

I opened my eyes. Holy smoke. I was looking at a raven haired woman wearing a white skin tight jump suit of sorts. She was gorgeous. I managed to push my eyes back into my head before I spoke.

"May I ask what it's about?" I said.

She smiled and turned to look out the door. I noticed then two guys standing just outside the door. They nodded to her and she turned back to me. She held up her arm and an omni-tool glowed as she punched in a few commands. She than made her way over to the shelf and placed a strange looking device on it.

"I have someone that wants to speak with you." She said. She pressed a few buttons and a hologram image appeared in front of me.

It appeared to be a man.. probably in his early 60's maybe late 50's. He was sitting and taking a drag of his cigarette. "Eric *****. It's so nice to finally meet you." He said with a nod.

I just stared at the man "Who are you?" I asked.

"I go by many names... but most call me The Illusive Man. I run Cerberus." He said in a matter of fact tone. I stiffened and he seemed to catch my reaction.

"Do not worry. We won't harm you. Those that attacked you were part of a group that split from the whole. The rest have been taken care of." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Ok... so what do you want with me. I know you've been trying to find me." I said.

"Ah... yes I'm well aware of Ms. T'soni's ability at information gathering. And her ability to hide you as well." He said.

"Once again... What do you want?" I said starting to get annoyed.

He stared at me unmoving. It seemed like forever before he finally answered "Much has happened since you've been out. Human colonies have been disappearing. Someone is taking them. We don't know who yet. I'm working on gathering a team to find and destroy whoever is doing it." He said.

I stared at him trying to read his body language but he sat unmoving. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested. After what happened I'll never work for your group." I said trying to hold my anger down.

"Once again that was a splinter group that's been dealt with. But if you do not wish to join us than I will not force the Issue. However If you change your mind. We will be here waiting for you. Just don't take to long. Who knows how long before the next colony vanishes. Miranda will give you a OSD that will contain a file that once loaded will send us a notification that yo want to join." He said.

The raven haired woman who he now knew was called Miranda handed him an OSD. He nodded to her and she stepped back.

"One other thing before I go. Your hospital bills have been paid for as well as a sum of 100,000 credits deposited into your account. Take care Mr. *****. I'm sure well meet again." He said as his image disappeared.

Miranda picked up the device from the shelf and made her way over to me. "You should join us. Were doing what we can for humanity. We could really use someone with your talents... besides there are other advantages." She said running a finger along his chest.

I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Like I said. Not interested." I said.

She smirked and stepped back "Suit yourself.. But let me know If you change your mind." She said.

I was about to say something when she leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I gasped and was about to respond when she whispered in my ear. "Just wanted to make your Quarian Jealous." She said giving me a wink.

She turned and headed out through the door. I noticed that Arisa had been standing in the doorway.

She made her way over to him. "Care to explain WHO that was?" She said gesturing towards the door. I could feel the anger and jealousy in her voice. "I think you should sit down. I have a lot to tell you." I said.

******Later*****

She had taken everything well enough. And She was glad that I didn't accept their offer. I'm not sure if she was glad because of the group or because she was jealous of Miranda.

I had to inwardly smirk at that.

Time seemed to flow by fast. I spent another 3 months in recovery. The scar was permanent on my face. Arisa suggested that I have surgery to fix it but I told her that I looked like a total badass now. She had rolled her eyes and simply mutter 'Men'.

Finally they released me from the hospital which I was glad of. On our way home I asked to stop by Liara's office to see how she had been doing since I had been gone. The last time I had talked to her she was very distant.

Arisa and I made our way up the stairs. As we approached the door we could hear voices coming from the inside. One in particular sounded very familiar. The door opened and we stepped in to see four armed people gathered around Liara.

I glanced at them as they turned to me. "Well Eric... It's nice to see you again." Said Miranda.

I noticed a red headed woman with piercing green eyes look to her "You know this man Lawson?" The woman asked.

Miranda smirked "You could say that commander."

I saw Arisa tense and I could have sworn I heard a growl come from her voice module.

**A/N: Wow three chapters in one day. A new record for me. Thanks for everyone reading,reviewing, and subscribing. Enjoy everyone. Till next chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. I also do not own any movies or other games that I mention. Those belong to their respectful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

I cut Arisa off before she could say anything. "What are you doing here Miranda... I thought I told you I wasn't interested."

She smirked a little "Come on now.. was the kiss really that bad?"

I could see Arisa visibly shaking with anger. "If you touch him again you Bosh'tet I'll kill you with my bare hands." She said.

This seemed to cause Miranda to smirk even more. "Don't you mean your gloved hand." She said placing a hand on her hip.

Arisa started for Miranda who did the same. I grabbed Arisa's shoulder as I heard the red headed woman bark "ENOUGH Miranda. Stand down.!" She shouted. Miranda turned to look at her and nodded "Understood Commander."

I felt a buzzing creeping into my head. I placed a hand on my head as the red headed woman began to speak "I'm Commander Jane..." "Commander Jane Shepard.. Hero of the Citadel... first human spectre... Hero of the Blitz... Survivor of the Mindoir massacre." I rapidly said. Everyone looked at me with surprise "You know me?" Shepard asked. "I'm not sure I saw flashes just now. You can ask Liara about it sometime." I said not really feeling like explaining right now.

She simply kept giving me a questioning look until I heard Miranda speak up "He's one of the people we've come here to recruit Shepard."

I turned to look at her as did Shepard. "You said the individual we were looking for was a unique Biotic.. more powerful than even Jack." Shepard said.

"Oh he is commander. Appearances can be deceiving commander." Miranda stated.

"There's one way to find out." A krogan said stepping forward.

I couldn't help but smile at this "Go ahead and try and you'll regret it." I said.

He growled in anger. "I'll tear you limb from limb human."

"Grunt that's enough.. they'll be no fighting here." Shepard said.

"Come on Shepard.. I've got a bet with Grunt that he'll loose." Said a Turian standing off to the side.

"Garrus forget it." Shepard said.

It seemed at that moment that Liara decided to intervene "Eric... they have information on the shadow broker."

I felt my heart stop in my chest for just a second. I could also see Arisa tense slightly.

"What have you got?" I asked crossing my arms.

We spent the next 15 minutes going over some of the data "I might be able to come up with some more useful information. I'll need to check my terminal at home. You can meet me there in an hour. Eric will show you the way." Liara said getting up.

She stopped and turned to me "Don't worry Eric... well find Alena." She said squeezing my shoulder. I nodded and she left.

Shepard looked at me than opened up her com "Joker have Tali and Samara meet me down here in 10 minutes. We'll look into acquiring Krios when were done here." "Yes mam.. notifying them now." The man on the other end answered.

A few minutes later a very intimidating Asari clad in red walked in the room followed by a Quarian.

Arisa and the Quarian looked at each other for a second than I heard squealing as both rushed forward and embraced each other.

The others and I just raised an eyebrow at the two. They were talking extremely fast in excited whispers.

"Eric.. I'd like you to meet my cousin. Tali'Zorah Vas Neema." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tali said offering her hand. He nodded and shook.

"Well since we got an hour anyone hungry?" I asked. I heard the Krogan's stomach growl shaking the windows.

**********************1 hour later*************

We had taken two cars because of the extra people. As we neared the apartment I immediately noticed something wrong. There were police cars docked alongside the apartment. I landed the car and got out.

As we entered the apartment I saw two Detectives looking over a shattered window.

"This is a crime scene. Please leave immediately." One of the Detectives said.

"I live here. Where is Liara?" I asked. Both looked at me and once again asked me to leave. I was starting to get pissed when I saw an Asari walking down the stairs.

"Detectives I appreciate your work but I can handle this. You can wait back at the station." The Asari said.

The two detectives grumbled and shoved their way past us.

"I apologize for that Commander." The Asari said looking at Shepard.

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Forgive me.. My name is Tela Vasir. I'm a council spectre such as yourself." She said.

Shepard gave a questioning look before saying anything "So what are you doing here?"

"The council knows that your after the shadow broker and wants to help Liara and yourself bring him down. They don't like classified material being traded by the broker." She said.

Shepard nodded. "As for Liara as far as we can tell about 25 minutes ago she was attacked. Apparently unharmed she fled the apartment. Were still trying to locate her. We haven't found any of the evidence she had gathered." Tela said.

"That doesn't sound like Liara. She knew we would be here. She would have left something." Shepard said.

"Than feel free to help me look around." Tela said turning back to a desk.

We all spread out and began searching what ever we could find. I made my way upstairs and to her office.

I noticed a picture on her desk. I picked it up and it changed. "Interesting." I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see Tela standing behind me.

I looked back at the picture. It was of photo of Prothean ruins. I realized then that I knew where the information was stored. I walked over the prothean tablet. It glowed brightly once again but I didn't dare touch it. I touched the sides of the table and I heard an audible click as a hidden compartment slide open. There was a OSD inside. I picked it up and it began to play.

"Your asking a lot Liara.. I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt me." A Salarian said. "Do you have the information or not!" An angry Liara asked. "I do meet me at my office Baria Frontiers inside the Dracon Trade Center." The Salarian said. The recording shut off.

"Shepard we have the information." I said leaning over the 2nd floor railing.

"Great grab some armor and weapons and meet us down here." She replied back.

********************Dracon Trade Center****************

"Do you have any idea which floor the office is on?" Shepard said turning to Tela.

"I believe its the 3rd floor. Now we just have to..."

She didn't get a chance to finish as an Explosion shook the ground sending everyone flying off their feet.

I could hear screaming and crying. I looked up to see that an explosion had blown out 3 floors of the building.

"Someone would go through all this just to keep the shadow broker hidden!" Shepard screamed with anger in her voice.

"Come on let's go. Shepard I'll take a car and see if I can get access from the rooftop you take your team and go through on ground level. Well converge on the 3rd floor... good luck." Tela said before turning back to the car.

We made our way into the building and started up the stairs. As we rounded a corner gunfire erupted.

We dove for cover and Shepard and her team brought up their weapons and opened fire.

Me.. I was pissed. Someone was always trying to stop me from finding Alena and I had had enough. I've been holding back my Biotic's but not anymore.

I brought up my Biotic shield and stepped from cover.

"Eric... What the hell are you doing?" Shepard screamed.

The soldiers trained their weapons on me and opened fire.

Their bullets simply bounced off my shield as I made my way forward. I brought up both my hands sending dual shockwaves into the soldiers. Bodies were sent flying in various directions. I started grabbing soldiers that were thrown in the air and sent them flying out various windows to plummet to their death.

Soon the soldiers stopped trying to fight and fled in terror. I was constantly grabbing and flinging them out various windows. I grabbed a few and slammed them hard against walls which I was rewarded with various crunching sounds as they collapsed into heaps on the floor.

I heard nothing but silence behind me. I didn't know whether everyone was surprised or terrified.

Eventually we came upon a door. I heard gunfire and the door opened. I saw Tela standing over a soldier. I looked to my left to see a Salarian 'the one in the OSD' slumped against the wall with a hole in his head.

"The soldier killed the Salarian. I got the information but I don't know what they did with Liara's body." Tela said.

"You mean this body?" Liara said coming up behind them.

She had her pistol trained on Tela.

"Liara.. what's the meaning of this?" Shepard said looking back and forth between the two Asari.

"She's working for the shadow broker. She tried to kill me. She searched my apartment for the information about my contact." Liara said.

I noticed Tela had a hand behind her back.

"You didn't know who her contact was.. you used us to find him so you could kill him.!" Shepard said furiously.

The Asari smiled "What can I say but thanks!" She said.

She smashed the glass behind her and with her Biotic's launched shards of glass at us. Liara and I both brought up Barriers shielding everyone from the attack.

Tel turned to leap out the window and I used my Charge to slam into her back. She turned as we fell and started punching and kicking. We slammed into the floor hard and I felt the air leave me lungs. I was dazed for a moment which gave Tel the time she needed to pick herself up and make a run for it.

I turned over on my stomach and started gasping for air. I looked up to see Liara land and start running toward Tela. I got to my feet and dashed after them.

As I was nearing the corner I saw the elevator open. The soldiers moved to open fire and I used my Biotic's to snap the elevator cable sending it plummeting downwards.

I finally had caught up to Liara who turned to look at me as I came up beside her. We both turned as we saw Tela getting into an Aircar. "Were not going to make it." Liara said. "You won't but I will!" I said taking out my knife. "What?" She said turning to me but I had already used my Charge. I was launched through the air as the car started to take off. I slammed my knife down hard through the roof of the car. I heard a scream from inside the cab as it rocketed forward.

I gripped with everything I had as the car raced through the skyline of Illium. I was suddenly reminded of the chase scene from 'star wars episode 2'. She jerked the car right and screamed as I slide I twisted the knife.

The car slammed into another and started spinning wildly through the air. I looked up to see the car mere feet from a roof top. I jumped and brought my barrier up as the car slammed into the rooftop. I tumbled and slammed against the wall.

I gasped and turned to notice the cars door open and Tela gone. I pulled my knife from the roof of the car and made my way after her.

I could make out a trail of blood and followed it.

Soon I came to an open area. I saw Tela across the way trying to hack a door. She turned to me and anger grew on her face.

I heard air cars and hoping it was Shepard. I looked up to see four cars full of Shadow Broker soldiers.

I had had enough. I brought my hands up causing two of the cars to freeze in place. The soldiers looked around confused and than screamed in terror as I brought the two smashing into each other causing a huge explosion and fireball. The other cars started to turn away when I grabbed one and slammed it into the side of the building. The other I ripped the engine mounting right out of it as it plummeted through the air to the ground somewhere far below.

Tela had watched the whole thing with pure terror and finally opening the door she quickly made her way through.

I caught up to her soon making her away along a balcony that appeared to be a bar of some kind. She was holding her right shoulder. It appeared to be bleeding badly. She was passing a group of people that were talking. She saw me and grabbed one of the Asari's and shot another in the head. She pulled the Asari against her and started moving backwards.

"Just let me go and I won't harm her." Tela said through clenched teeth.

I stared at her "You'll kill her either way." I said.

She looked shocked for a second and it was all I needed. I used my Charge to slam into her which sent her pistol flying through the air and over the edge into the abyss.

"Get out of her now!" I yelled at the Asari who took off running.

I turned to Tela who stood up and prepared to fight me hand to hand.

"I'm bout to get Mortal Kombat on your ass bitch!" I screamed.

She launched at me and we started fighting. Even with her right shoulder injured she was still a formidable foe.

Amazing she countered me blow for blow. The fighting seemed to last forever. I could feel myself starting to get worn down from the heavy fighting. She was a trained spectre I was just a mere man with some hand to hand combat training. She struck at me with a kick. I grabbed her leg and brought my elbow down hard onto it. She screamed in pain and jumped back pulling a knife out of her waist band. I did the same.

Once again we launched at each other slashing and stabbing. I over estimated on one swing and she slashed my arm cutting a gash on it. We continued circling each other until I heard someone shout.

"Eric!" I turned to see Arisa and the rest making their way over.

I made a huge mistake as Tela brought a kick to my head causing me to stumble back and fall to my knees.

I heard Arisa scream. I looked up to see Tela bring the knife down aiming for my head. I reached out grabbing her hand. She looked surprised and grasped the knife with both hands and started pressing harder. I picked up my knife from beside me and with a grunt jammed it into her midsection.

Her eyes shot wide with surprise. I twisted the knife and jerked it free causing her to scream and stumble back. She looked down to see the gaping hole in her stomach. She clutched at it as she hit a wall and slid to the ground. I stood up and limped my way over to her.

She was bleeding badly and coughing up blood. She looked up at me and tossed me the data disc. I looked at her in surprise.

Shepard and the others made their way over to us.

"Your a stupid fool you know that." She said coughing up more blood.

I looked at her and oddly she smiled. "You still haven't understood anything yet have you." She said coughing again.

"What do you mean?" I said. She let out a laugh that sounded very disturbing.

"Have you even stopped to think for one second how we knew so much about you. How we knew that your from 200 years in the past." She said coughing some more.

Shepard and the rest all turned their eyes on me and were quite surprised except for Liara and Arisa.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. She let out a small chuckle.

"Oh please you just show up here and suddenly Alien women want to screw your brains out... That they just want to stay by your side at all times. To find everything out about you and your history." She said.

I was starting to get really pissed at her.

"If your going to say something just say it." I spat.

She laughed again "Alena's been working for the Shadow Broker this whole time. I don't know whether she intended to get pregnant but it served a purpose. We wanted your genetic information and with the child we now have a genetic blueprint to work from. Once done we can sell it to the highest bidder."

I heard Everyone gasp.

I glared at her outraged. I stormed over to her and grabbed her by the throat and brought her up and slammed her against the wall.

"YOU LIE YOU BITCH!" I screamed.

I heard Arisa start to cry and I turned to look at her. She seemed terrified of me... of what I was doing.

I felt my rage quiet down and I let Tela go causing her to slump against the wall once more.

I turned to go to Arisa when I heard Tela call out. "Your just going to leave me like this?. Don't I at least deserve a proper death instead of bleeding out." She said coughing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Samara start to move but I beat her to it. I stood over Tela and looked down at her.

I gripped her head and looked at her. "May you find peace in the embrace of the godess." She looked shocked that at my words but smiled..

I twisted hard and I heard Tela's neck snap. I heard a sigh as her body slumped over onto the ground.

I walked over to Arisa and the rest. "Are you ok Eric. She said looking at my badly bruised and beaten body."

"I'll heal" I said.

"I was referring to Alena working for the Shadow Broker." She said.

I tensed at hearing it again. "One thing at a time. Come on lets go. Commander I'm assuming you'll help us get the Shadow Broker?" I asked.

She nodded and extended her hand which I shook "Welcome to the crew of the SR-2 Normandy." She said. I nodded and we turned to head back to where she had landed the air car. Samara had stopped to look back at the fallen Asari than back at the human. She was puzzled. 'how does he know a phrase that has only ever been uttered by a Justicar?'

She shook her head and followed after them.

**A/N: Holy smokes this was a long chapter lol. I think this is my longest on record yet. I hope you all enjoyed What willl happen when they confront the Shadow Broker? Stay tuned. Until next time. Thanks everyone :D. Oh and thanks to another new subscriber :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

***************Arisa***************

She made her way through the ship and down to the med-bay following him. Shepard had finally convinced Eric on the ride from the fight with Tela to get his wound checked out. Arisa silently agreed. She could see the blood on his armor and the pain in his face.

They had departed for the ship immediately after the fight. They hastened not just because of the shadow broker but because of the injuries sustained by Eric.

Her heart felt such sorrow for him when Tela told him Alena was working for the shadow broker. That his whole relationship was a lie. She felt torn for the man. She loved him but was to afraid to tell him for fear of causing him more pain.

But the look in his eyes told her he was fighting an inner battle of his own. Since they arrived he had not spoken to anyone. It was as If he was a robot taking orders.

"Now sit down on the bed. Good. My name is Doctor Chakwas." An elderly gray headed woman said. "Do you need help to get out of your armor?" She said to Eric. He didn't respond at all just stared at the wall. The doctor turned to Shepard "How long has he been like this?" "He was fine at first but on the ride here he just... clammed up." Shepard said.

"Well can you to ladies assist me than. I need to get at that wound on his arm." Chakwas said.

Shepard and Arisa made they way toward Eric when he turned to look at them.

"I'm fine. I can do it by myself." He said standing up.

Arisa jumped a little at his voice. It sounded so... cold.

**************Eric*********

I stood up and started unhooking the various armor connections. I just let the armor drop to the floor making small banging noises. I noticed Arisa would jump every now and than. I turned back to taking off my armor pieces.

Many thoughts swirled through my head. I didn't believe Tela But something was nagging me that she was right about Alena no matter what I wanted to believe. Than there was the other part. Everyone that I have ever loved has betrayed me. Even two hundred years in the future and it was not even a human that betrayed me. I felt the anger boil in me.

Arisa watched him clinch and unclinch his fist in frustration.

I was angry.. It seemed the Universe wanted to screw me over one way or the other. I felt like a cosmic joke.

I heard Arisa gasp as the Doc pulled away the armor covering my arm. There was a deep gash from Tela's knife. I stared at it. The bleeding had stopped but it still looked nasty.

"If you ladies don't mind I need to ask you to leave. I need to examine the rest of him to make sure everything's ok." Chakwas said.

I looked at Arisa who didn't want to budge "It's ok. I'll be fine."

She seemed to relax a little and turned and headed out the door with Shepard.

Arisa turned to look through the Med-Bay window before the doctor closed the shutters. Eric gave her a smile.

Her heart jumped at his smile and a smile of her own crept onto her face.

She stood there for a second after the shutters closed "Arisa.. why don't you head ot engineering. I'm sure Tali would love to show off the Ships engines to you." Shepard said.

Arisa nodded and turned giving one last glance over her shoulder at the Med-Bay.

Shepard watched her go before she opened her com "Joker.. Have Mordin,Miranda,Jacob, Garrus, and Samara meet me in the briefing room." She said.

"Yes Commander. Want me to go to the store and buy some party hats while I'm at it." Joker said.

She sighed "Party hats are horrible. But get the streamers instead." She said. She heard joker laugh and the com die.

******************Engineering**********

Arisa gasped as she walked up the the railing over looking the core. It was Massive.

"I felt the same way when I first saw the Core of the old Normandy." Tali said coming to stand beside her.

Arisa glanced at her before turning back to the core "Being back on a ship makes me think about home again." Arisa said.

"I feel the same here. Though its a lot quieter." Tali said. Both women let out a small laugh.

Tali watched her a second not sure if she should ask but decided to do it anyway.

"Arisa.. what's your relationship with this human?" Tali asked.

Arisa tensed a little than relaxed and answered Tali "I'm in love with him. I believe he feels the same but he is torn between Alena and I. Though I feel he will go to her once we find her." Arisa said with her back to Tali.

"That's the Asari that Liara had mentioned right?" Tali asked.

"Yes... She's carrying his child.. She should have had the baby by now." Arisa said.

She heard Tali gasp "And she betrayed him... why would she do that?"

Arisa shrugged her shoulders "I do not know.. but If its true I'm going to stick by him like I've been doing since we met. I owe a lot to him. He defended me, got me a job when no one would even go near a Quarian. He risked his life to save me and spent 5 months in a coma because of it... Oh Keelah Tali I love him." Arisa said spinning to look at Tali. "I love him so much that it hurts. All those nights I spent in his room.. in his bed.. in his arms." She said. "Wait.. what do you mean spent in his bed and arms?" Tali said putting a hand on her hip.

"Well um... I had had one of my nightmares one night when it stormed." She started to say.

Tali immediately relaxed and put her hand on Arisa's shoulder. She knew full well about Arisa's nightmares. She had them frequently growing up on the flotilla. "Go ahead if you want to continue." Tali said.

"Well.. one night I had the nightmare again and when I woke up in the morning I was in his bed. But he didn't get upset or anything. Slowly more and more I started waking up in his bed beside him. And then One night I choose of my own free will to sleep beside him to see how he would react. That maybe it was just because of the nightmares he was doing this. I was worried at first that he didn't react but than he put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I Think that was the night that I truly gave my heart to him. And that I realized that he cared for me as well." Arisa said.

"That or he was just trying to get some Quarian Ass." Tali teased.

Arisa playfully slapped her on the shoulder and the two women shared a laugh.

***************Briefing Room****************

"Do we have the exact location of the system the Shadow Broker is hiding in?" Shepard asked her XO.

"Yes Commander, Not just the system but the planet as well. It's a planet called Hagalaz. It's a Garden planet but highly unstable. The temperature shifts radically with the rising and setting of the sun. It has violent storm cells... Also.." "I didn't ask for a geology lesson XO. I just wanted to know if we had the location. But your knack for covering every detail is noted and greatly appreciated." Shepard said to Miranda who nodded with a small smile.

"Jacob I want you to make sure were well equipped for the coming mission. More than likely well face heavy resistance. We gotta be prepared for anything. Also get Mr ****** Some fit armor as well. We don't need our new addition dying with one shot. Dismissed LT." Shepard said.

Jacob gave a quick salute and headed for the armory. She turned to the remaining group.

"This brings us to the other part of this briefing. Mr. ***** and Arisa. I want your thoughts on both." She said shifting her vision to each of them.

"The Quarian seems simple enough to figure..." Garrus stated.

"But Eric *****. I know I'm wondering about him as well. Miranda.. What does Cerberus have on his background?" She said looking at her XO.

"Not much I'm afraid Commander.. It's as if he just appeared here two years ago. I hate to even suggest this but maybe his story has some truth to it." She said.

"Preposterous. Time Travel Impossible.. Must be lying... Or other variable." Mordin said in his hyper way of speaking.

"Regardless he's part of the team now." Shepard said. "Are you certain commander. He may be just joining us now because we can get him to the shadow broker. But what than?" Garrus said.

Shepard was about to reply when a figure walked into the room.

"The future holds many paths Shepard.. You do not know what he will do once this battles over no more than I." Liara said.

"Liara I'm sorry I didn't include you in the briefing. I'm just kind of used to the regulars now." She pointed to those around her.

"It's ok commander. I had business I need to take care of anyways. I only stopped by because I do not want you to judge him negatively. He's been through a lot. More than most go through in a life time. As I'm sure your all aware of." Liara said looking at the rest of the crew.

"He seems to be an honest Individual. I've spent centuries telling truth from lie. I believe him to be one of honesty. Though there is one thing that puzzles me. How he knew the justice prayer when he killed Tela Vasir. I do not know." Samara who had been sitting quietly this whole time had finally spoke up.

Everyone looked at her and in turn settled into their on private thoughts. "Miranda how long will it take us to reach the system?" Shepard said turning the subject back to the broker.

"About 4 days hard travel... But I would suggest us not push the engines which it will take us 5 to reach it." Miranda said.

Shepard nodded. "Ok team Dismissed. EDI tell Joker to set course immediately."

************************some time later****

Arisa wrung her hands impatiently as the elevator took its sweet time to get to deck 3. Finally it opened and she almost ran to the med-bay. Once the doors opened she burst in to notice that Eric was gone.

Samara stopped in her tracks as her door opened. She let her gaze fall onto a man staring out the observation window.

"I'm sorry if i'm intruding. It's just that this is the only way I can really think sometimes. Looking at the stars gives me a kind of peace you know." I said turning to look at the Asari.

Samara did indeed know. It was her ritual during her traveling so much to gaze into the great void that she found the calm and resolution she needed to keep looking for Morinth for four centuries.

"Do you wish to speak young one?" Samara asked coming to a stop beside him. She looked at him. He appeared deep in thought.

"So much has happened to me since I came here. It's like I've been going constantly. I'm wondering If I'll ever slow down. It's odd how things are turning out." I said.

She was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I turned to look at her "I came here and before I know It was in love with A beautiful Asari woman and than found out she was pregnant with my child. Then she's kidnapped by the broker... I meet Arisa...Things.." I stammer. I feel everything welling up inside me wanting to burst out.

She's not sure what makes her do it but she walks over and places a hand on the young man's shoulders.

I look at her in the eyes and before I know It I'm burrowing my heading into her chest crying my eyes out.

She immediately tenses at what he does. But then something deep in her. Perhaps maternal instincts you could call it kicks in. She pulls him into a hug and comforts him.

"Everything will be alright child. I'm judging you've had this pent up for a long time?" She asks.

I just nod not trusting my voice.

"Come sit down so we may talk." She said guiding him towards the couch.

"Where do you want to start first?" She asks.

"I'm torn between two women and I'm not sure what to do." I say.

*************************Engineering************

"Arghhh... You Stupid Bosh'tet." Arisa cursed at the dropped connector.

"Arisa is something wrong... I thought you went to check on Eric?" Tali asked walking over.

She tried to calm her breathing "I did but he was gone from the medical bay. I asked this EDI where he was and she said with Samara. I asked what he was doing and she said he had his face buried in her chest. I marched straight to that Asari vixen's room and she wouldn't let me in. I tried hacking it but this EDI locked me out of my own omni-tool. I'm not even sure how that's possible. Arghhhhhhh... why won't this damn connector stay in." She said slamming it against the bulk head.

Tali watched her a moment before letting out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Arisa said throwing daggers at Tali.

"Your jealous.. Listen Samara wouldn't do something like that. I'm pretty sure it's some kind of misunderstanding on EDI's part." She said. "I was not mistaken Tali. He had his face buried in her chest and she was pulling him..." "Your not helping EDI." The engineer said cutting the AI short.

"THAT STUPID ASARI BOSH'TET." Arisa Screamed and stormed off toward the Elevator.

"EDI lock down the elevator so she can't get off this deck. She needs to cool down before she gets herself killed." Tali said.

"As you wish Tali." EDI's blue display disappeared.

***********************later*********

It had taken Tali several hours to get Arisa calmed down before she would let her off the deck.

Arisa made her way to the Justicar's room and opened the door to find a very interesting sight.

Eric and Samara sat across from one another apparently deep in mediation.

What was so amazing was Samara glowed bright with blue energy. She had also created some kind of energy ball in her hands.

But the most amazing thing was Eric. His body Burned Brightly with White light. He had a very large energy ball in his hands. She watched energy flow across his body. It was like he was a small sun.

She stepped back and let the doors close. She wasn't sure why now she had been so jealous.

"Don't worry. They've been like that for awhile now." Arisa nearly jumped out of her suit if that was possible as a human woman appeared out of thin air.

She extended her hand forward "Names Kasumi Goto"

Arisa took her hand and shook it "Do you always do that?"

Kasumi smiled "Most of the time. It's funny seeing peoples reactions."

Arisa was about to ask about the thin strip of paint on the woman's lip when the com buzzed overhead.

"Stand by for Captain crew." Joker said over the com.

"Listen up crew it will take us five days to reach our next destination. We've been going at it hard. We've fought a hard battle once already on Horizon against the collectors. I believe as per the XO's decision that everyone have a little relief. So for today they'll be a celebration in the mess. I only ask that my senior staff try not to get piss drunk. Party is at 1800 hrs. That is All"Shepard said. "Oh come on not even this once..." The pilot pleaded before the com shut off.

"Oh a party.. I love parties." Kasumi said giving Arisa a wink before disappearing.

*************Eric**********

I had left Samara to her to her meditation. She helped me a great deal settling my head. I realize that she's a very wise person through the brief talk we had. I know I probably surprised her the way I did but I'm still not sure why I broke down like that.

My thoughts turned back to the present as I stood outside a door that said Forward Batteries.

I stepped through the door to see a Turian typing away at a console. He turned to look at me.

"Name's Garrus Vakarian." He said extending his hand. I took it. "Eric ******" I said.

He nodded. "What can I do for you?" "Just touring the ship. Getting myself familiar with everything." He nodded.

"What's with the face paint?" I ask.

"Well It signifies my clan that I belong to." Garrus answered.

"Humans used to do the same long ago. Some still keep the tradition alive. Well at least in my time they did." I say.

"Really.. That explains Kasumi.." He said his mind drifting off for a moment.

"Who... Never mind anyways got any extra paint?" I ask.

He looks at me but nods.

***************1800 hrs. Party time********

As I make my way into the mess I hear some gasps come from a few crew members. I can't help but smile.

"Eric! What have you done to your face." Arisa asks walking over to me.

I smile at her "Just adopting a tradition of my ancestors for this one mission. The shadow broker has made this personal."

"Listen why don't you go enjoy the party Mr. ***** we could all use this opportunity to unwind... even if its just for a little while." Shepard said stepping up to the pair.

He was about to respond when a hand clamped onto his shoulder "Celtic War Paint?.. Awesome to see laddy!" Donnelly said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on Lad. Come dance with these fine ladies. They'll be throwing their underwear at ya before ya know." He said drunkenly.

Before I could protest he dragged me towards what appeared to be a make shift dance floor with several crew members dancing.

Arisa watched as Eric grabbed a glass from a crew member who yelled in protest before continuing.

Arisa growled and started to go after them when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Easy Arisa... Don't try to smother him. It'll make him feel trapped. Men don't react well to that." Shepard said.

Arisa looked at the commander before turning back to look at Eric who had started dancing with a few crew members.

She could feel the jealousy building in her body "Part of being with someone is knowing that no matter what they'll always come back to you. As I understand it Social interaction is just as important to Quarians as it is Humans. Let him have fun for now...it's how most of us Human's deal with stress." Shepard said.

Arisa started to respond but the commander had already walked off.

Arisa glanced at Eric one last time before heading to engineering to look for Tali.

****************1 hour later*********

I must admit I was actually enjoying myself. And I'm pretty sure the alcohol was helping that. They had some strong stuff in the future.

I had been dancing with a red head named Kelly who talked more in the 15 minutes I danced with her than any girl I had ever known.

"Excuse me... May I cut in?" We both turned to see Miranda smiling at me.

I glanced at the Xo. She had changed into a silk shirt that clung to her chest but also showed off her belly button. She had on a pair of shorts that looked like they might be cutting off blood flow.

Kelly nodded and went off to find someone else.

"I've been hoping to get a chance to talk with you." She said smiling.

"We can talk or we can dance." I said.

"fair enough." She replied.

We started dancing and I must admit she was a good dancer. Before long I noticed the rest of the crew drifting away from us as the music intensified. I had kept taking swigs of drinks that crewman kept passing me. I'm pretty sure I was really out of it.

The next thing I noticed is Miranda pressing up against me. She was beautiful and my body was responding to her. My mind was trying to tell me something but I was so wasted it wasn't making much sense.

I snapped out of my distraction to noticed Miranda had her back to me and was grinding herself against me while looking back over her shoulder. Ya know the dance move that drives men wild.

My inebriated mind finally won the battle as my self control was lost.

*************Engineering****************

"Tali?" Arisa said walking into the engine room. "Over here Arisa." She heard a voice say.

Arisa looked around to see Tali laying in a sleeper pod that was adjacent to the engine room.

"I had Shepard put a few pods here. Somehow I don't think we'll have a lot of time to go back and forth to deck 3 to constantly get some sleep. Especially with the slow elevators." Tali said.

"I totally agree." Arisa said.

"I'm surprised that your not up at the party with Eric." Tali said.

"Shepard convinced me that Humans need to relax when stressed. And I realized that he is stressed out. He's been doing so much but asking nothing in return. I'm not sure Tali but I believe he was on the brink of a breakdown of some sorts." She said.

"Humans are a differing bunch that's for sure." Tali said.

"Mind if I use the other sleeper pod. I don't feel like running into any drunken crew members that are trying to find out what I look like under this mask." Arisa said.

Tali nodded.

Arisa climbed in the pod and relaxed back. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep. Her mind on the future.

************Around the Normandy***********

Shepard stepped into her cabin confident to get some sleep finally only to see Liara sitting on her bed.

…...

Jack, Garrus, and Kasumi were gathered around a table playing cards. With Jack accusing Kasumi of cheating by using her cloaking ability.

…...

Joker was snoring in the pilots seat.

************** The next day*************

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I grabbed my head and moaned as it pounded. 'God I hate hangovers'

"Mmmmmmm... you ok?" A voice beside me said.

My eyes snapped open as my headache was momentary forgotten. I turned over to stare into the eyes of Miranda.

She stretched and yawned. As the covers shifted and fell off her body. My eye started to twitch.

She turned to me "last night was awesome."

I jumped out of the bed and searched for my clothes. Miranda sat up in the bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No I shouldn't have done this... forgive me Miranda your a beautiful woman and all... but my heart belongs to another." I said.

I saw a pained expression on her face but it quickly disappeared.

"I understand and I'm sorry.." She said. I saw tears start to flow from her eyes.

I felt like an ass. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Bear in mind that nothing was separating us but my shirt I had just pulled on.

"Don't be.. we both were totally wasted last night. It's happened to other people before we won't be the last." I said.

"It's not that... I realize that you really care for Arisa." My body tensed when she said that.

"You try to hide it... but you do. You should tell her.. But you need to hurry and get dressed before anyone finds you here." She said leaning down and tossing me my pants.

I nodded. I had just pulled one leg on when the door opened and my heart stopped.

There in the Doorway stood Arisa looking from Miranda than to Me.

There was an ear shattering scream as Arisa launched herself at Miranda.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's been fun to write. Next should be up sometime in next 4 days hopefully. Later everyone and thanks for all the support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone.**

As the elevator door opened Arisa had to gasp at the mess hall. There were crewmen everywhere in various positions of sleep. She looked around the room and noticed that the windows had been drawn on with food paste. She couldn't make out what the words said but it was something to do with balls and a word that started with C that she didn't understand.

If this was how Human's relaxed it was indeed strange. She started looking around everywhere for Eric. As she passed by a table one of the crewmen bolted upright from it.

"Engineer Donnelly reporting for duty." He said with a sloppy salute before falling back into his chair grabbing his head.

Arisa looked at him. He was covered head to toe in various paints. It looked like someone had tried to play dress up with him... even putting little bows in his hair.

She really didn't want to bother the man but she needed to find Eric "Do you know where Eric ***** is?" She asked him.

He regarded her for a moment as if he wasn't quite sure she was real before responding. "Oh yeah He and Miranda retired to her quarters last night. And judging by the way she was all up on him during the party. They probably got their freak on." He said grabbing his head once more.

Arisa heart stopped. She felt her body start to shake... her eye started to twitch. She made a V line straight to the Operatives door.

She went to knock but apparently the Operative had forgotten to lock it as it slid open to reveal a very surprised Eric.. She started to say something when she noticed he only had a shirt on. She turned her head and saw Miranda standing off to the side of the bed with nothing on at all. Her mind put two and two together and she lost it. She screamed and launched at the woman. Miranda looked surprised especially when Arisa slammed into her sending both women to the floor.

**************Captains Cabin***************

Shepard opened her eyes to stare into the eyes of Liara. She let out a small smile and pulled the other into a kiss.

"I must admit Shepard.. I had missed this." She said gesturing to Shepard's body.

"Well I hope you like all the repair work that was done." She said joking. Liara laughed with her.

Shepard raised her hand and started to stroke her face. She let her hand trace its way down Liara's body. She started to lean in for a kiss when EDI interrupted them.

"Commander.. We have an Emergency Situation on Deck 3." EDI's avatar popped up.

Shepard sighed. "What is it?"

"Operative Lawson and new crewmember Arisa nar Strasia are attempting to kill each other." EDI stated.

"And just why are they trying to kill each other?" She asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Apparently Operative Lawson and crewmen Eric ***** had sexual intercourse last night. And Arisa found them together this morning." EDI stated.

Shepard gave the AI's blue orb look and shook her head. She moved out of the bed to get dressed.

***************Lawson's bedroom**********

My heart stopped when the door opened and there stood Arisa. I started to open my mouth to explain when she launched herself at Miranda.

As both women hit the floor they started punching and kicking each other violently. Though it looked like Miranda was holding back some I wasn't sure.

I heard a grunt as Mirandas fist collided with Arisa's head. Arisa staggered back and quickly dropped and spun her leg catching the operative off guard causing her to stumble and slam against the dresser. Miranda gasped and started to move but Arisa was already on her grabbing at her hair. Miranda struggled to push her off while screaming as Arisa pulled her hair. She grabbed something off the dresser and smashed it against Arisa's head causing her to stumble back.

I was standing on other side of the bed just staring in shock as the fight. I wasn't sure what I should do.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Miranda grabbed a statue and chucked it at Arisa. She dodged and it came soaring straight for me. I faintly heard the door opening behind me as I ducked and heard a loud crack and a thud. I turned to look behind me to see Shepard out cold on the floor with blood starting to trickle out of her nose.

***************Briefing Room 3 hours later***********

Shepard had a ice pack to her head and had cotton stuffed up her nose. She paced back and forth with a quicken pace glaring at the three individuals seated in front of her.

She turned to Miranda who had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and it seemed a chunk of her hair was missing.

She turned to Arisa who she really couldn't make out but according to Chakwas was suffering from a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs.

She turned to the man of the hour. Who really other than a few scrapes had nothing at all wrong with him 'at least not physically' the thought blared in her head.

He eyes turned to...wait... "JACK what the hell are you doing in here?" She said.

Everyone turned to look at the Convict leaning back in the chair with her feet propped up on the table. She looked at Shepard "You really think I would miss out on the chance to see the Cheerleader having had her ass beaten and than get her ass chewed out by the boss... Hell no!" She said grinning at the Commander.

"Commander... If I may start?" "Can it Lawson!" Shepard snapped.

Miranda quickly sat back in her chair causing Jack to chuckle which Miranda threw a death glared causing her to laugh and more.

"Jack if you disrupt one more time your out of here." Shepard said glaring.

Jack shrugged and leaned back again to watch.

She turned to Eric "You've been on this ship for less than 24hrs and the first thing you do is screw my XO?" Shepard said glaring.

I stared at Shepard. Though I could have sworn I heard Jack trying to hold her laughter in.

I started to respond but she had already swung her attention to Arisa. "Your a new comer also and you attack my XO?"

Arisa jumped and started to shake and wring her hands together. "I..." but Shepard cut her off.

"And you Miranda... Your the Ships XO you have a reputation to uphold. I personally am glad in a way you let your hair down.. Being an Ice queen isn't exactly a good thing but neither is nailing the new guy!" Shepard said.

All three of us just stared at Shepard.

"What you all do with your personal lives is your business but not when it will affect your performance and the daily life of this ship. I'm going to trust that all three of you work this out on your own. But until this business with the shadow broker is done I'm punishing all of you." She snapped.

We looked at each other and than back at Shepard.

"Arisa your hear by confined to deck 3. You'll report to Rupert in 2 hrs to find out what list of chores your to do. What ever he decides for you to do. You DO got it?" Shepard said. Arisa nodded.

"Miranda your confined to engineering until we deal with the broker... I want you to see how it is dealing with another Quarian in a civil way." Shepard said letting out a predatory smile. Miranda shuttered.

"And you!"... her gaze fell on me... "Jack here actually gave me the idea." She said smiling.

Jack who had started to doze off bolted up right "What the fuck are you talking about Shepard?"

Shepard smiled "Well Jack since your sooo interested in getting to know the new comers you'll have all the time in the world or at least until this mess is settled. Eric your bunking with Jack." She said.

Jack started to fume. Miranda and Arisa both jumped to their feet and started to angrily protest. "Pipe down both of you. And sit your ass's down NOW!" She yelled.

Both women shut up and immediately sat down.

"Shepard is this some kind of fucking joke?" Jack was barely containing her anger.

"No." Was all Shepard said. Jack screamed and stormed out of the room.

"Um... Do I really have to stay in a small space with her?" I said. Shepard glared daggers at me shutting up any further comments.

"You'll be allowed to use the showers and bathrooms on deck 3. But be warned if you break even this little bit of trust. I'll space all of you.. and I mean all of you.." She said glaring at Miranda. We all gulped and nodded.

"Arisa head to Rupert.. The rest of you have 2 hrs to get your things and get to your new accommodations...Dismissed." Shepard said.

******************soon after*****

The elevator was quiet as the three stood in it. Miranda and Arisa kept glaring daggers at each other. I tried to put a hand on Arisa's shoulder only to have it smacked away causing another growling war between the two women. Everyone seemed to bolt from the elevator as it stopped on deck 3.

Soon we had gathered our gear and Miranda and I stepped into the Elevator. I stole a glance at Arisa before the elevator shut.

**********Arisa*********

My mind was still reeling from earlier. I just couldn't believe it.

"Arisa.. I.. heard about what happened. He's such an asshole and she's nothing but a two timing slut." Tali said walking up to Arisa.

"It's my fault Tali." I said not really believe my words. Tali looked at me with shock written on her body. "What do you mean it's your fault?" She said.

I nodded my head towards a few tables. We sat down and I explained.

"I should not have waited Tali. All my life I've sat back and been to afraid to go for what I want. I tell you this now Tali. I wanted Eric.. I still want him even after what happened and you know why?. Because I'm not much better than Miranda.. I knew he had feelings for Alena.. hell he even had proposed to the Asari." I let the last sentence hang in the air.

Tali stared at me in shock for a second before responding. "I'm not sure what to say Arisa... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Tali.. It's not your fault. I know I shouldn't blame myself but I think I understand now why I'm so angry but not really that hurt. It's because when I walked in on those two it made me realize that no matter what I could never do that for Eric." I said.

Tali started to respond but I interrupted "Yes Tali I know I can take herbal supplements and immune boosters. Believe me Tali I've wanted to give myself for awhile now to him. It's just realizing how it was easy for them to just do it and then get dressed. It's something that would never be a constant for me because of this suit." I said gesturing to it.

Tali just looked at me.. "Arisa... Shepard once told me that sometimes things happen that we may hurt the ones we love and through trying to build a new working relationship it can still succeed. You just have to try." Tali finally said.

I nodded and sighed. "I'm going to try to get past this Tali.. I still care for him. Maybe we can work it out. I hope...

********Miranda*********

I stepped out of the elevator with Eric. I turned to him and he gave a smile and nod as we went through the doors to engineering. We stopped at the stairs and he looked at me, turned, and made his way downstairs.

I sighed and stepped into engineering.

"Well ain't it the XO. Shepard said your gonna be a grease monkey for awhile." Ken said chuckling.

I stared at the Engineer "Um... Why do you have eyeshadow?" I said with my brow raised.

"Damnit Gabby you said it was all gone" He yelled causing the female engineer to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Well anyway go get some power cables so we can do a bypass to the main console for a diagnostic." He said.

I stared at him. "You mean physical labor?" I asked.

He stared at me and sighed. "This will be a long few days."

************Eric***********

I made my way downstairs and stopped when I came across Jacks space.

It looked like a bomb had went off. Pads were scattered and destroyed everywhere. Pipes were hanging and bent here and there. Food and Trash was everywhere. Apparently someone had brought another cot down here which Jack had destroyed beyond recognition.

I turned to see her leaning against the wall and glaring at me.

"Sorry about the cot looks like you'll have to sleep on the metal floor." She said smiling.

I glared at her and began cleaning up the area. "What the fuck are you doing. I like it the way it is!" She yelled moving from the wall.

I turned to her "I don't live in filth and neither should you!" I yelled back.

"Fine be my fucking maid." She said hopping onto the table.

I glared at her once more and turned back to cleaning up.

************ later**

Finally after what seemed like forever I sighed and sat back.

The cot was beyond hopeless. But I managed to salvage some of it. I started to cut strips with my knife and use some of the metal bars.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack said looking over my shoulder.

"Improvising.." I said not looking at her.

She growled and stormed back over to her cot and started to go through some data pads. I noticed though that every now and then she would glance up.

Finally I finished and stood up. "There we go...no where to put it." I said to no one in particular.

I had built a make shift hammock. I allowed myself a small smile. 'thank you all those survivor shows'

I started to hook it up when I glanced to see a very surprised Jack staring at me.

"Holy Shit... I can't believe you made that out of a pile of crap." She said.

I smiled at her and moved to the table and sat down. I started to take my shoes off.

"What the hell are you doing now?" She said.

"Um.. taking my shoes off." I said giving her one of those you got to be serious looks.

"Well what the fuck ever.. if they cause this place to stink I'll kick your ass." She said.

I shrugged and got up and climbed into my hammock. "I think I'm gonna get some shut eye. Ya wanna know something that I find funny..." I said

She glared at me.

"The commander seems to think that bunking with you is punishment warrant to what I did. But in truth... nothing can warrant enough other than death for the betrayal I've caused. Everywhere I've gone.. It's been betrayal.. now it's me doing it." I said staring at the ceiling.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a very unexpected emotion on Jacks face. It seemed one of remorse. But very quickly it was gone. "What the fuck ever." She said cutting off the only light in the room.

As the darkness closed in on me I heard Jack get one last word in.

"If you try to crawl in bed with me I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a Krogan." She said.

********4 hours later*********

_Images swirled through my mind. The majority were the same as before a few were different. I saw a planet with sick people. I saw a woman that looked like Miranda.. I saw._

"**It's almost time.. Eric... Almost Time.. Son... Everything will be explained soon."** _A voice said._

_I turned to see My dad... but it wasn't my dad.. it was the same being as before._

I bolt up in my sleep gasping for air to see a very worried Jack leaning over me.

"What the hell was that.. You were crying and screaming in your sleep. Shit you even sent shivers down my spine." she said.

I stared at her and than turned over onto my side. "It's... just nightmares.." I said.

"Whatever" She said heading back to her cot.

I started to fall back asleep "Hey just so you know... I still have the nightmares from all the shit Cerberus did to me.. so I understand." She said.

I turned to look at her but she had her back to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

***********************4 days later************

In less than 20 hrs we would be fighting the collectors.

I sat at the top of the stairs and sighed. I was mentally trying to prepare myself for this. Arisa wouldn't answer my messages.. I spent the majority of my time arguing with Jack. But amazing we had started to develop some kind of a friendship. Which was very strange in it's own way. I think It all started with the nightmares. After the first two nights we wound up talking about them.

"Hey, Want some Company?" A voice behind me said.

I turned to see a very gruff looking Miranda. She had on a pair of shorts and a standard Cerberus crew member shirt. Her face was streaked with grime from what ever she had been working on.

"Sure" I said. I slid to the side a little to allow her to sit down. She had a tray of food in her hand. She started to stuff her face with food. This was not the typical Miranda I had come to know.

"Want some?" She said offering a piece of what looked like chicken. I nodded I was starving I just hadn't sent for my meal yet.

We ate in silence for awhile before Miranda spoke "I'm sorry Eric.." She said.

I turned to look at her and could see tears flowing from her eyes. I reached my hand out wiped them away. She jerked her head to the side and sighed heavily.

"You know I've never told anyone about my family life really. I've said a bit here and there but nothing really." I said. She turned and looked at me.

"My dad was straight up Military. Army man for 20 years. Till he got hurt in a training accident. Now he's not the same.. It's like he's a shell of his former self. My mom has stood beside him but sometimes I see the pain in her eyes when he has his depressed moments. And my sister... well she just is never around anymore these last few years. I try to believe that were still the same.. but I know it's not. It's like this one event demolished our family. Were strangers to each other now. I'm starting to believe that is the reason I see my dad in my dreams now... He was the figure of strength I looked up to as a kid." I said finally.

She regarded me for a moment "It seems we have a lot in common." She said. She then explained to me everything that happened to her especially about her fathers ways and that she ran to Cerberus for protection.

"So your father created you?...well he did a damn good job I must say... especially on that ass." I said jokingly trying to cheer her up.

She laughed and punched me lightly.

She moved to lean against me and she laid her head on my shoulders. I felt myself feel good despite everything I let my self relax.

"So um... was I good?" I asked trying hide my smile.

"At what?" She replied.

"Ya know.. Us... that night?"

She looked at me confused for a sec before she realized what I was talking about. A smirk showed on her face. "Very." Was the answer I was given.

I stared into her eyes.. I sighed.. I was starting to have feelings for her I realized... Why did these things happen to me. I never had to even remotely deal with anything like this back home. Now it seemed I had women raining from the sky for me. My life was just so complicated now.

I felt confused for a minute but than I realized something. I was always trying to do everything for everybody. I constantly wanted to make others happy. And here I was going on probably the adventure of a lifetime. Taking the fight to an enemy that was trying to destroy the human race. And I was now apart of it. You know what I'm going to be happy and I don't give a damn what anyone else says. I realized that reason shit happened to me is because I was always the prey. I always waited to be hurt because I was wanting it. But no more. This is my life and I'm going to live it anyway I want to.

I turned to Miranda. I grabbed her hand in my face. She looked at me curiously. I crushed my lips against hers. She seemed surprised at first but soon I felt the passion flow from her as she kissed me back hungrily. After what seemed like eternity she broke the kiss breathing heavily.

She jumped to her feet and looked at me before offering a hand. I stared at her for a moment "There's no one in the engineering core at the moment." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. I let a smile cross my face as I grabbed her hand.

**********Mordin's lab***********

Shepard had went to see Mordin to see if he was working any further on Scion fragments she had given him. She walked to the back of the lab looking around. But he was nowhere to be seen "EDI... Where's the professor?" She asked.

"Professor Solis is using the holo communicator.. He is currently in contact with a former member of the STG unit he served with." The AI said. She nodded and started to proceed to the briefing room when something caught her eye. She moved toward the window that over looked the core and looked down to the core chamber.

There was Eric and Miranda... but what where they... Suddenly her face flushed with embarrassment.

She quickly left the lab heading for the briefing room.

***************1 hour later*********

Miranda and I were curled up in my Hammock with nothing but the cover on us. She pressed her face into my neck.

Luckily for us Jack wasn't here when we had ran from the core. Apparently Miranda swore she saw Shepard looking at us from Mordin's lab.. And we didn't want anyone else catching us. EDI informed us that Jack was asking the commander about going to a planet called Pragia to investigate some Cerberus facility.

I sighed and turned to look at Miranda. I looked her over and smiled "What?" She asked looking at me.

"Just admiring the beautiful woman in my arms that's all." I said smiling.

A smile formed on her face "So... what do you admire about said woman?" She asked mischievous smile.

"I can name quite a few... where would you like me to start." I said.

"You know flattery will get you everywhere." She said. "Really I thought it already got me there." I said with a smirk.

She punched me in the chest "Ass" She said before smiling.

We were quiet for awhile before Miranda spoke "I should probably get back to my sleeper pod to get some sleep." She said.

I turned to her "Forget that you can sleep here with me tonight." I said.

"I'm sure Jack would just love that." She said dryly.

"I really don't care what anyone thinks. Let's get some sleep." I said.

She looks at me for a moment before kissing me and shifts closer to me.

***************some time later*********

Jack couldn't wait to get off the elevator. The damn thing was slow. She was angry and upset. She was grateful that Shepard would take her to Pragia once the shadow broker was dealt with. She was storming down the stairs when she stopped.

She noticed discarded clothes. 'those aren't mine'

She made her way into the small area that She and Eric were sharing. Her eyes widen at the sight of the cheerleader and Eric asleep in the hammock.

She didn't know how to react at the moment but than she just sighed. For once Jack didn't want to screw with him. This would be the perfect opportunity but she noticed something else. He wasn't having a nightmare. The last 4 days he would constantly wake up screaming or yelling about some person she didn't know. She was actually glad to have some peace and quiet. She was glad that for once at least for someone the nightmares has stopped even if it was for a short while.

She laid back on her cot and closed her eyes.

********************later*****

Jack woke with a start looking around. She turned to see Eric working at the work bench with some tools. She noticed the cheerleader was still asleep in his hammock. She got up and walked over to him.

"The cheerleader didn't wear you out. What does it take?" She said with a smirk.

He didn't respond right away but eventually turned to look at her.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked her. She scowled "Don't be such an ass. I was just wondering. I saw you two sleeping earlier and you actually looked peaceful." She said.

My expression softened "Sorry... Just got a lot on my mind." I said. She nodded she didn't doubt it.

"So got any idea what your future will hold for the yourself and the cheerleader?" She asked.

I looked at her "I'm really not sure at the moment... Who knows maybe buy a house, buy a car...err... air car, have a few kids I'll just see what happens." I said.

She seemed to think this over for awhile before answering "Well if you ever need a babysitter let me know."

I looked at her "What... I'm good with kids." She said defensively.

I just stared at her "Ok so maybe not babysitting... but I could like pull security detail or something." She said.

I burst laughing "Jack your acting like a child we might have would be a celebrity or something." I said continuing to laugh. She eventually joined me in laughing.

Neither I nor Jack knew it but Miranda lay awake listening to our conversation.

************* High Orbit.. Planet Hagalaz...

Everyone was gathered in the briefing room But I didn't see Arisa anywhere. I stopped looking when Shepard cleared her throat before speaking.

"EDI bring up a holographic display of the Brokers ship." She said turning to the table.

The display appeared giving a detailed layout of the ship. "Miranda what do we know about the ship so far?" Shepard said turning to her XO.

"From what information we've been able to gather apparently his ship is following a massive storm that seems to last for decades at a time. Apparently the ship has conductor rods located across the ship. It uses the lightning from the storm to constantly recharge the ships energy reserves." She said.

Shepard was about to speak when Garrus spoke up "And that's not all. EDI's detected multiple Laser Turrets. There's no way the Normandy could get close enough without getting destroyed." He said.

"What about the shuttle?" Shepard asked.

Garrus shook his head. "Those lasers have highly advanced tracking from what we've been able to tell. This planet has some kind of interference in it's atmosphere that's messing with our stealth systems. So in other words anything larger than seven feet will be blown out of the sky." He said.

"How close could we get before we were noticed and the turrets lock on?" She asked.

"About 2 miles from the ship. We could hover all day at 2 and a half and they would never notice us. The same interference seems to work for them as well other wise I'm sure we would be getting a welcome party by now." Garrus said.

An idea flowed through my head. I stepped to the front of the group "Garrus you said we could hover above the ship?" I asked.

He regarded me for a moment as If he had not just said that a moment ago "Yes" he replied.

I turned to Shepard "Shepard it maybe possible to do a high altitude drop." I said.

She seemed confused "Crewman ***** did you not just hear Garrus? Anything larger than seven feet would get destroyed." She replied a little irritated.

"I'm not talking about the shuttle or hammerhead. I'm referring to myself." I said.

Immediately I heard gasps.. Shepard's eyes widen.. but the reaction that seemed to get the most attention was Miranda's.

"Eric... what the hell are you talking about? Your parachute would be spotted a mile away. You'll get shot down. You'll get killed." She said her voice shaking some.

Everyone noticed the quiver but Shepard was watching her. Her body was shaking some and her eyes were fighting back tears.

"She's right Eric." Shepard said trying to keep a calm on the situation.

"I don't plan on using a parachute Shepard. My Biotic's will be all I need." I said.

That was all it took for Miranda to lose it. She immediately closed the distance and was in my face.

"God damnit Eric.. Don't throw your life away.. I... I don't want to lose you." She said tears now streaming freely from her face. I put her hand on her shoulder and she buried her face in my chest. I could feel her body shaking against me.

I glanced up to see everyone staring in shock at us. This was the most emotional

any of them had ever seen come from Miranda. Shepard had a look on her face that I couldn't quite read.

I pushed Miranda back a little and looked in her face. Her eye shadow was smeared from the crying.

"Listen.. I'll be alright ok" I said. She stared at me for a moment "Promise me you'll come back... Promise me you won't die." She said. I smiled and nodded "Consider it done."

She smiled and quickly composed herself.

"Like I said Commander I can do it." I said looking at Shepard.

She nodded "Alright.. Jacob Garrus Help with what ever preparation you need. We've got 2 hours people. Dismissed." She said.

Everyone started filing out of the room "Eric.. hang back a sec so I can have a word with you." Shepard said.

I turned to Miranda whose eyes were wide. I nodded to her and she left for her office.

As the last person filed out I turned to the Commander "Yes Commander?" I asked.

She turned to look at me "I released the lock down for all three of you. I know you've developed a relationship with Miranda.. And by her reaction she's developed strong feelings for you. Treat her right crewman. She's had a complicated life. I must admit its a bit strange seeing emotions actually showing on her. It is nice to know that she really is Human just like the rest of us. This may be a good thing.. Just be careful." She said.

I nodded. "And Eric.. you do realize that what your about to do has only been attempted by very few. I myself attempted a high orbit reentry and you know how that wound up." She said.

I nodded remembering Miranda telling me about what happened to the old Normandy.

"Now head up to the Armory and get ready... Good luck and god speed." She said.

I nodded and left.

************Miranda's Room*********

Miranda was busy typing a few reports on her computer. She was trying to get her head on straight. She wanted to finish quickly so she could spend some time with Eric.

She heard the door open "Eric.. I."Miranda started to say "Miranda... we need to talk." Arisa said looking at the operative.

************* 2 hours later.**********

I'm standing in a small maintenance suited up. I'm going over a few things when I hear The inner lock open. I turn to see Miranda.

"Eric.. I wanted to talk to you before you left." She said.

I turned and looked at her "Is everything alright?" I asked. It looked like she was fighting back tears.

She moved over to me and embraced me in a hug. She looked up into my eyes.

"I want you to know that I over heard your conversation with Jack.. I must admit settling down and having a family doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. But Eric.. I.. I can't have children of my own.. My father when he created me wanted to make sure I never lost my focus. That being having a child." She said tears flowing down her face.

I looked at her and put a gloved hand to her face "It doesn't matter. We can adopt or something.. it really doesn't matter.. I just want us to be happy." I said.

She smiled "There's something else. You've changed my life for the better. I feel truly happy for the first time. But there's someone else who's life you affected. She deserves to be with you as well.. After talking we've come to a compromise." She said.

I looked at her with confusion showing on my face.

I heard the inner lock once again open this time revealing Arisa.

My eyes widened "Arisa?"

She walked over to us. "I just wanted to say Eric that I'm not mad. Miranda and I had a talk and we both realized something. You may not even realize it Eric... but the people that you have come close to in this universe you have changed their life for the better. Look at me.. I was very shy especially for being a Quarian. You helped me more than anyone other than my own people has. I gave you a piece of my heart as you did mine." She said.

I started to say something but Miranda cut me off.

"You've changed my life as well Eric.. To everyone I had been a cold hearted bitch.. but than I met you and my life started changing. It's as if I'm a complete different person and you know what I'm glad. I'm actually happy and its all because of you." She said.

"Eric you may not believe this but even when you met Alena.. you probably changed her life to. I think she really cared for you maybe still does. You more than likely changed her whole outlook especially giving her a child." Arisa said.

My heart jumped at the mention of the child and I sighed.

"Eric... Miranda and I both want you to know that... we want to be there for you.. we've decided that were staying with you from now on." she said looking at Miranda who returned the glance.

I looked at them confused. Miranda sighed "Well both be living with you.. Consider yourself lucky Eric.. Most women would never agree to share someone no matter what the species." She said.

I didn't say a word. I was in total shock.

"Eric could you take off your Helmet for a moment." Arisa said.

I nodded. I unhooked the fasteners and pulled it off.

She looked at me for a moment and walked over to me. She reached up and I heard the pressure seals releasing.

"Arisa... you'll get sick." I said reaching for her hand.

She pulled the visor off and looked at me "Don't worry I took some herbal supplements. I'll be alright long enough for this." She leaned up and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment before I eagerly returned the kiss.

After a moment she stepped back replacing her visor. "Be careful Eric.. We'll be here when you get back." Both women said.

I smiled and nodded. I replaced my helmet as the they exited the Airlock.

I heard Shepard's voice come over my com.

"Eric EDI is downloading the location of the main power hub for the AA lasers. She'll guide you to them when you land. We'll be ready in the Kodiak waiting for EDI's conformation that you succeeded. Good luck.. Shepard Out!" The com died.

I pressed the button to open the outer lock. My eyes had to squint at the light as the rays came in the doorway. I stepped to the edge and looked down.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath... Here goes nothing. I jumped...

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. The longest I've ever written. Just wow... thanks for reading everyone. Enjoy. Next will be up soon as I can write it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone enjoy.**

As I stepped up to the edge I took a deep breath. I jumped...

**** Kodiak Shuttle******

Shepard turned to see Miranda and Arisa stepping into the shuttle as the door closed.

"EDI Patch us into his com." Shepard said. There was a bit of static until

"HELL YEAH!" Was screamed over the shuttles com causing everyone to grab their ears.

I felt a sudden lurch as the momentum from the ship made my body whip hard and slowly stopped. I felt pulling sensation as I started to free fall.

I controlled my breathing "EDI Activate the HUD." I said. "Acknowledged." EDI confirmed. My speed,distance, and health played across the screen in my visor.

"Eric... are you ok?" Shepard's voice came across his com. "hell yeah... this is awesome!" I yelled.

I actually was really starting to enjoy it. I noticed my speed had stopped at a certain point 'must have hit terminal velocity'.

"EDI.. Distance and time to target." I said.

"4 minutes 23 seconds until target." EDI's answered.

Back at the shuttle everyone was watching the vid display indicating his approach and speed to the ship.

Shepard turned to see Miranda and Arisa both nervously watching Eric's progression towards the ship "Don't worry you two.. he'll be alright." Shepard said.

Both women looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Commander... we have a problem" EDI's voice came over the calm causing everyone's breath to catch in their chest.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard asked. "Mr. ***** is not slowing his decent." She replied.

Shepard tapped the com "Eric... Eric.. do you read me... you need to slow your decent."

no reply came. Everyone turned to look back at the screen which showed him less than 60 seconds from impact.

Miranda and Arisa grabbed each others hands for support.

The surface of the ship was approaching fast. I tapped my com but didn't get anything but static. Crap Here goes nothing. I brought my shield up. I started to focus a lot of my energy toward one hand. I thrust it down and pushed. Nothing at first than I felt the energy bounce back and little by little I started to slow down. Than I realized that I was still going to fast. Thirty feet from the ground I decided to say the hell with it. I balled my fist and flew toward the ship.

I slammed hard into the metal with my fist. It hurt like a mother but amazingly I was ok. I noticed the metal plate I had slammed into had buckled from the force of my impact. I got up and moved quickly toward the AA hub. They would know I'm here soon.

***Shuttle******

Miranda and Arisa shielded their eyes and screamed as they saw Eric's blip slam into the ship.

Shepard sighed and sat back as she saw his blip start to move across the ship.

"Ok people he's alive and moving get ready." She said looking at the screen.

*******Eric************

I was having a little bit of trouble making my way across the hull of the ship. The gale force winds from the storm were pushing me hard not to mention the lightning strikes that were constantly hitting energy collectors across the ship.

As I neared the hub I saw the switch... but something wasn't right.. they should have responded by now.

I made my way up and hit the switch. I heard a loud whine and I saw the turrets drop. I smashed my Biotic fist against the switch destroying it from being reactivated.

Something still wasn't right though.. this was too easy.

As soon as that thought crossed through my mind various hatches across the hull infront of me opened up and soldiers started to pour out.

*****Shuttle****

"AA gun's offline." EDI stated. Everyone cheered but than their voices caught in their throats as they looked at the display.

"Commander... this appears to be a trap." EDI stated causing everyone's to gasp.

"What to do mean?" Shepard exclaimed.

"Since the AA hub is down. I have a window into their systems. The broker knew he would come and has been prepared for him.. The broker is apparently not concerned with The Normandy or its crew at all.. Just Mr. ******." EDI said.

Liara glared angrily "Shepard we have to help him now!"

"Alright people lets do this!"

The shuttle took off and headed for the Brokers ship at top speed.

Everyone eyes once again turned to the vid screen as massive amounts of Red Dots kept appearing around Eric.

********Eric***********

I glanced around at the extremely large amount of soldiers. I cracked my knuckles "well lets get this party started shall we." I brought both my arms up sending shockwaves ripping through chunks of the soldiers. I started grabbing with them with my Biotics and using make shift baseball bats out of their bodies causing more soldiers to go flying through the air.

I noticed some of the soldiers that went flying get hit by lightning. 'wow human barbeque'. My shield was holding from all the gunfire I was taking but I kept fighting.

Soon I saw several guards come out with grenade launchers. 'shit this wasn't good. I'm not sure how many grenades my shield could take.'

I turned and dove behind some cover as several grenade launchers went off. I started throwing shockwaves out whenever I could but try as I might they kept advancing 'Damnit... how many are there?'

I heard a loud noise and looked up to see the Kodiak hovering above me. The door opened and 5 figures jumped out and landed behind me. They quickly dove for cover and started opening fire on the advancing soldiers.

"Scooped and dropped." Garrus yelled ducking to reload his sniper rifle.

"I AM KROGAN!" Grunt yelled barreling into a group of soldiers.

Liara and Samara were both combining Biotic's and Pistols to mow soldiers down.

Shepard was ducking in and out of cover firing her Assault Rifle.

The cuts soldiers were cut down in no time with all the combined firepower.

Silence soon followed only being broke by the howling wind around the ship.

Shepard walked up to me while taking off her helmet. "I think your com got fried." She said handing me a new ear piece.

We headed to where the shuttle had landed. I saw Miranda and Arisa stepping out. I nodded to the two women as they rushed over to me. Both at once crushed me in a hug. I struggled to breath.

"Damit Eric... don't scare us like that again." Miranda said. "Sorry.." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on we gotta keep moving!" Shepard said.

We all headed to what appeared to be a large airlock. Tali and Arisa stepped up and started their hacking.

I turned to see Jack watching me. "See something you want?" I asked with a smirk.

She growled "Just still trying to figure out why you painted your face just like the lizard over there." She gestured to Garrus.

I explained it to her while she just stared at me. "Still why the fuck you do it I don't understand." She said turning back to the group as they heard the locks click and the door opened.

"Eric... you and Jack take point... we can use your Biotic shields if we encounter more which we probably will." Shepard said bringing out her Assault Rifle.

Jack nodded to me and we moved up. We started moving slow through the hallway. As we turned the corner I heard a loud click and a beep that started blaring rapidly. I looked down to see that Jack had tripped some kind of trigger.

I grabbed her and threw her behind me as I brought up a shield right as a blast went off. I struggled for a moment but than relaxed when it was over. I turned to see a very surprised Jack.

I walked over and held out my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up to her feet.

She looked me over for a moment "Thanks... I owe you one." She said before moving out to the front again.

We encountered more resistance. But it wasn't much. It seemed most of the guards we had killed earlier.

As we made our way down one corridor. The door opened and we stepped in. "It appeared to be some kind of torture room or something. I saw a Drell strapped into a chair behind some glass. Liara pushed through us to stand near the glass.

"Feron... your alive!" She said.

The Drell didn't answer. It appeared he was out cold. Miranda and Tali walked over to a console and started typing away.

Shepard walked up to Liara and put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Liara... well get him out."

Liara turned looking at Shepard for a moment before nodding.

"Commander.. we need to find the main power switch. His chair has been rigged so that if anything is disturbed on it. It will kill him instantly." She said.

Seeing Feron in that chair made my mind drift to Alena... 'where was she?'

I felt a hand squeeze my own. I turned to see Arisa looking at me. I smiled.

"Let's keep moving!" Shepard said. We nodded and left the room.

It was strangely quiet. We didn't encounter anyone else for another twenty minutes or so. Soon we came to a very large double door.

Shepard looked at me and I nodded to her. We hit the button and the door opened revealing a very large room. There were about seven soldiers in the room. Near the back was a desk with a figure in a chair sitting with their back to us.

We stepped into the room and everyone started flanking out to take up various positions around the room.

"Mr. ******. It's so good to finally meet you!" A voice in the chair said.

"Shut up and turn your big yahg ugly ass around and face us." I yelled.

The soldiers hoisted their weapons. I heard chuckling "Calm down boys." The voice said again.

The chair turned and I was staring at the broker.

"Where's Alena you son of a bitch!" I yelled at him.

He smiled which looked bizarre to say the least. "Ah.. yes... your little Asari friend. Oh Alena.. why don't you come out dear." He said.

I heard a door across the room opened and my heart stopped as Alena walked out.

"Alena!" I said. She turned and regarded me with cold eyes before making her way over to the shadow broker. She stopped at his desk and turned to look at me.

"I've done well for my master... He has rewarded me well." She said.

I looked at her and noticed something "Alena... Wheres the baby?" I said looking at her now flat stomach.

"She took care of that for me human.." The Broker said smiling.

My body started to shake and I dropped to my knees. I looked up through tear filled eyes to see tears coming out of Alena's eyes.

"Eric... I..." There was a loud gunshot.

It seemed like everything froze. I looked at Alena's face which had an utter look of shock on her face.

Suddenly everything happened at once.

Alena stumbled forward gasping and fell to the ground. I looked up to see the Broker holding a smoking shotgun.

"You've fulfilled your purpose my dear!" He said cocking the shotgun.

a

My mind snapped "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I threw up a Biotic wave so strong that it slung four of the seven soldiers against the wall so hard it shattered their bones killing them instantly. Shepard and Garrus took care of the remaining three.

The broker got thrown back against the wall and slumped to the ground.

I ran up to Alena and turned her over.

"Alena... baby hang on.. we can get you help." I started to cry.

She opened her eyes and coughed spraying blood from her mouth.

"Eric...I.. I just wanted you to know... That I loved you.." She said before her eyes rolled back in her head.

Mordin was near me instantly. He grabbed her wrist and looked at his Omni-Tool. "We've got to move quickly... she'll be dead soon if we don't get her to the Normandy!" Mordin said.

"Grunt Grab Alena... Garrus.. lead them back." She said gesturing to Grunt,Mordin, and Alena.

Shepard turned to look at me.

I stared at my hands. They were covered in Alena's blood. My whole body was shaking.

Suddenly there was a loud yell from the back of the room. The Broker roared and threw the desk aside like It was paper. The desk hit the wall and exploded into thousands of pieces.

I started at him... I felt total hatred right now.. This son of a bitch was going to pay.

Shepard and the remaining crew took aim at the Broker. I turned to Shepard "NO!. He's mine!" I yelled.

She turned to look at me puzzled and gasped in surprised as I tossed my Rifle to the ground which was soon followed by my pistol.

The Broker stood watching me apparently he was very confused as well.

"Eric... what the hell are you doing?" Shepard asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Handling this the old fashion way!" I said taking out my knife.

The broker stared at me before smiling and pulling out an equally long knife.

I looked at my hands again seeing Alena's blood. I held it up to my face and ran it across my face on the opposite side of my war paint. "For you Alena!" I said to myself.

I screamed and charged the Broker.

He seemed surprised at first but Roared and swung as I got closed. I ducked and slid beneath him. I came up behind him and hammered him in the head hard as he turned. He staggered and came at me. I used his heavy momentum to pull him off balance. He apparently had never really been in a close knife fight and it showed.

He swung again and I jumped back than forward headbutting him in the head causing him to stagger back. He roared and came at me again.

We fought for awhile. I could tell he was beginning to tire. And that was when he made his mistake. Staggering back a bit he stopped and lunged at me. I dodged as he hit the ground. As he got up I came up beside him and aimed a kick and it collided with his knee cap shattering it with the force of my Biotic's behind it.

He screamed and fell to one knee which I quickly took out as well. He fell to his hands heaving and coughing. I walked up to him and he glanced up. "FINISH IT!" He roared.

"My pleasure!" I replied. The look of surprise was etched onto his face as I drove my knife up through his chin into his skull killing him instantly.

I reached down and pulled my knife out and wiped it off.

I felt my body shaking. I fell to my knees as the shock of everything washed over me. I turned to see Miranda and Arisa near me.

I looked down at myself. I was covered head to toe in Asari and Yahg blood. 'ALENA!'

I jumped to my feet and ran for the shuttle with Miranda and Arisa behind me.. surprisingly Jack was there as well.

***********Normandy***********

I growled in annoyance as the slow elevator took forever. Finally it came to a stop and I bolted for the med-bay.

I ran up to the door and it opened revealing Dr. Chakwas.

"Eric...we...I.." She trailed off as she looked behind her.

I looked past her and my world fell apart.

Suddenly the world went quiet. I looked around me the world seemed to swirl. Everyone's voice was mumbled and echoed. I made my way into the med-bay and over to a bed.

I looked down to see a sheet covering a body. I grabbed it and I felt my heart pound through my ears.

I pulled it back

"!"I screamed falling to my knees.

"Whyyyyyyyy... No. No." I screamed.

Miranda and Arisa rushed in a put a hand on me. I shook it off and kept crying.

After awhile I said "Miranda.. could you and Arisa give me a moment alone!" I said.

They looked at each other and nodded and left the room.

I got up to my feet and stared into the beautiful face of Alena. I felt the tears start to flow again.

I leaned down and kissed her goodbye one last time.

Thoughts swirled through my head.

'Why... Why me. Everywhere I go I cause destruction.. I cause pain...'

' Why did she die and not me. This was her time... not mine'

I felt myself starting to shake even more and I once again fell to my knees.

' I can't do it anymore.. I won't let anyone else die because of me.'

I turned and stormed out of the med-bay. Arisa and Miranda came up to me and I pushed them aside heading for the elevator.

As I stepped up to the elevator it opened revealing a very surprised looking Jacob. "Hey Eric I.." He didn't get to finish as I grabbed him and threw him across the room. He hit a table and landed on the floor. He rolled clutching his arm.

Miranda rushed over to check on the fallen man. As she turned her head back to me. She shuttered at the look in my eyes.

Dr. Chakwas shook her head and turned to place the sheet back over Alena when she noticed something in her hand. She reached down and pried open her hand to find a data chit.

*********Shepard's Cabin**********

Shepard was depressed.. After fighting through all that the Asari still died.

Liara put a hand on her shoulder "It is not your fault... we did everything we could have Shepard."

Liara had choosen to become the new shadow broker.. but she wanted to spend some time with Shepard and to make sure everything was ok.

She started to reply when "Commander... Emergency Situation is in progress. Mr. ***** upset by grief has become highly irrational. He has injured Mr. Taylor and is making his way to deck 2. Judging by his body actions and emotional que's I believe he intends to harm himself." The AI informed them.

Liara and Shepard both looked at each other and rushed for the elevator door.

*********** Deck 2***********

As the elevator stopped I walked out and headed for the airlock. Various crewmen tried to stop me and I simply pushed them away with my Biotic's. As I neared the Airlock I heard a hiss and Jack and Samara stepped out to face me.

***********JACK************

She glanced to Samara than back to Eric.. She felt sorry for the guy... He has experienced so much here. And now that included death of someone you loved. Her mind started to think back but she pushed it from her mind. She wanted to help him... after all he saved her life and she had over the course of a few days gotten to know him pretty good. He was a nice guy.. a very rare one in this universe..

"Eric. Don't do this. You don't want to hurt yourself!" She said looking at him.

He simply glared at her. She was becoming uneasy. He was powering his Biotic's up and being in this close quarters it would have a disastrous outcome not just for us but the ship also.

Her mind snapped back to the present as Samara was slammed against the bulk head before Jack could even respond he had his hand around her throat and slammed her against the bulk head as well.

She heard the elevator doors open and Shepard and Liara rush up to them.

"Eric put her down!" Shepard yelled. He turned looking at the commander before raising his hand throwing Liara across the room and slamming the commander against the bulkhead pinning her just like Samara.

My mind was spinning.. He was right in my face scowling.. I could see the rage in his eyes... I could see the pain.. I've seen that look before... Sometimes when I've looked in a mirror I've seen that face staring back at me.

I couldn't move my legs or arms... I was starting to panic as I felt the darkness start to creep into my vision.. maybe that's why I did what I did right then.

I leaned forward crushed my lips against his. I heard a gasp escape his lips but I quickly silenced it pressing harder.

It was working I felt his control loosen and I dropped to my feet.

I turned to see the commander reaching for Eric. Than I noticed Samara had closed the distance as well but something was different.

"Samara.. What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"I do not know!" She exclaimed.

She reached her hands to his head right as Shepard grabbed Eric's arm. My eyes widen as I realized what the Asari was about to do.

"EMBRACE ETERNITY!" Samara shouted.

Everything went black.

*******************Eric***************

My head hurt.. my eyes opened but my vision was blurry. I tried to stand and stumbled and fell. I gasped in pain and looked around again. Slowly my vision started to clear.

I looked around to see Jack,Shepard, and Samara laying on the floor.

I noticed we weren't on the Normandy. 'what the hell'

I looked down to see stars.. My eyes widened even more as I looked above me to see a planet which looked a lot like Earth hanging above us. This was really weird. I heard moaning from the rest and I walked over to them.

"What happened?" Shepard said sitting up.

I was about to say I didn't know when "What the fuck is that?" Jack yelled.

I turned following her finger to see a light coming towards us.

It stopped and started to flicker and suddenly it took the shape of a man. It was my dad.

"I'm not sure why you keep taking the form of my dad... This whole i'm in your head stuff is getting old." I said looking at the being.

He smiled.

"Wait... Samara did the meld with you.. so why are the rest of us here?" Shepard asked.

"I brought you all here!" My dad said.

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with me?" Jack yelled.

"Well.. to be brought here you had to be in psychical contact with Eric.. and since you had your tongue jammed half way down his throat... you get the rest" My dad said.

I turned to see a very red blushing Jack. I couldn't help but smirk "Wipe the smirk off before I kick your ass." She yelled. I just kept smirking.

Shepard chose to ignore us and turned to my dad. "Where are we?"

"Wherever Eric want's us to be... were in his head." He said.

I started to say something when everything spun and next thing I know were in my room back home.

Everyone looks around. "Home" I said looking at the picture of my family.

Jack walks over to my dresser and just starts going through my things.

I turned back to my dad "Ok.. I want some answers" I said.

"You'll have more than that" He replied.

He walked over to the window and stared out. I glanced at Shepard and Samara who looked at me than back at my dad.

"The Prothean's weren't the first to try to leave something for future generations." He said turning to look at us.

"We know that others came before the Prothean's but that little was left of their presence in the galaxy." Samara said.

He nodded. " A hundred thousand years ago our civilization was thriving. We were masters of science to an extent. Though Our focus was more on the living than machine. We had created great bio engineered ships to travel the stars with. Our Civilization was massive. We began studying other up coming races. We saw early development of the Prothean's when they were still hunting their food. But we also came across another planet... Earth" He said looking at me.

Everyone gasped and stared at the man in shock.

"We conducted several experiments with the early forms of your species." He said.

Anger quickly came to me as it did Shepard "What gave you a right to do that?" I spat.

He said nothing for a moment before continuing "The Reapers had arrived" He said.

We stared at him "We knew we couldn't win the war against them. We sought to find a way for future generations. We planted in your species DNA the key to fighting them. Your the key to fighting them Eric." He said looking at me.

"Wait... that doesn't explain how I got here" I said.

"we had also studied the early Asari as well. We used some of their genes to create two individuals. Their life span wasn't long as the Asari so they had to go in to cryo sleep periodically. We created a small base inside your planet. We hid it deep down for when your species started exploring your world. They tracked the progress of your species through the centuries. About two hundred years before you were born something changed. Only a few remaining individuals kept the genetic marker. It had stopped spreading through your species like it had previously done. It was not unexpected. We were waiting for this to occur. Eventually you came along. You were the only one left with the marker. The problem occurred that you were two hundred years before the time of the Reapers. They had to find a way to get you to the future. They took you and the remaining cryo pods to outer space. They found a planet called Trog that was uninhabited. They set up base to continue the work. Unfortunately one of the cryo tubes was damaged and they didn't have the knowledge to fix it." He said looking at us.

I was staring at the man. I didn't really know what to say.

"They accepted the fact that they would die. So many times they had been out of cry had taken a toll on their aging bodies. Then two hundred years one remained. The sensors on the based picked up a ship passing by the planet. He knew he didn't have much time so he stored you in cargo hold and made for the ship. Our ships were advanced and even after a hundred thousand years they still worked. He cloaked the ship and latched on to the other ship. After a EMP burst he had temporarily the ships engines and sensors. He pulled you out of cryo and stowed you away aboard the ship." He said.

"So what happened to the last one?" I asked.

His head seemed to hang for a moment. "One of the last thing they did before leaving was to implant this message in your head for when the time came you would understand. As for the last one. He said a prayer and steered the ship and himself straight into that systems son. It was a final act of loyalty to my people."

"But wait.. why are my Biotics so strong compared to every other species... how.. how did I see a glimpse of the future?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack stop and glance back at me with a strange look on her face.

"Your referring to your children. Yes. Your bod y Is evolving. But as far as that glimpse into the future. Some of your species has had some passive ability to catch glimpses into the future. Even in your time there was a few that claimed to do just that." He said.

"So wait. I won't be human anymore?" I asked.

"Of course you'll still be human. But your developing advanced traits of your species future. The Asari have the mind meld as a way of sharing thoughts and emotions and to spread their genetic diversity. It's still uncertain what future traits you'll develop and as for the Biotic's. With the Marker you had it developed in you but you couldn't utilize it yet. The two hundred years in between then and now they used extensive genetics to push your abilities way past the limit. Every thing to give you the edge." He said.

I started to get really pissed "So I'm just a damn tool than?" I said with venom in my voice. I noticed Jack coming over to stand beside me.

He just stared at me.

"So... what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

" We believed there is a hidden relay near the edge of the galaxy. When you reach the collector home world download all the star charts one of them might contain the location of the relay. And beyond that relay is the possible location of where the Reapers were created. It's a possible means to finding out how to destroy them." He said.

We all stared at him in shock.

"The Relay maybe heavily guarded. Find out all information you can from the collector base. But make sure you destroy the base. It's too great a threat to leave for others." He said.

Eric and Shepard both knew he meant Cerberus.

"Will you be able to help us once we find the relay?" Shepard asked.

He looked sad for a moment "I'm afraid not.. I was forced to push this meeting up faster than I wanted to. The imprint of me they put in your mind to give you this information is decaying. I don't very much time left. Know that you and Shepard must continue to fight even if I'm not there. This galaxy is yours now. Destroy the Reapers. Give your Species and every other Species the right to live that they deserve. Good bye."

He started to shimmer and distort.

"Wait!" I said.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he muttered.

Everything swirled and went black.

**************Normandy********

I groaned as I rolled over. I opened my eyes to see Shepard,Samara, and Jack laying near me. I looked around noticing all the frightened looks I was getting. Apparently only moments had occurred with the mind meld.

Shepard was first up followed by the rest.

"Shepard I need to go to medical and apologize to Mr. Taylor for my actions." I said.

She nodded and I turned to go when the elevator opened and Miranda and Arisa came running up clutching something.

Arisa stopped in front of me but Miranda ran past us grabbing Shepard and hauling her to the cockpit.

I turned to look at Arisa "What's going on?" I asked.

"Chakwas found a data chip in Alena's hand. It had a set of coordinates. Joker's setting course now." Miranda said as Shepard and she joined us.

"Where does it lead?" I asked.

"Were not sure exactly but its a planet of some time." Arisa said.

"How long?" I asked.

"15 hours..." Miranda said.

I nodded

"Eric go to med-bay and get yourself checked out. Apologize to Mr. Taylor as well. I want everyone ready in 12 hrs. Move it!" Shepard barked.

I watched Shepard walk over to Liara and give her a hug and leading her toward the airlock.

Miranda and Arisa grabbed my hands and led me to the elevator. As the door closed I sighed and thought about everything.

*************15 hours later*********

We dropped out of FTL and slowed our approach to a planet that looked uninhabited.

"EDI. Are you picking up anything?" Shepard asked.

"There appears to be a small electronic signature coming from a portable housing unit that explorers often use." She stated.

"Alright Eric,Arisa,Miranda, and Samara your with me" Shepard said.

*********Planet side**********

We landed the shuttle and made for the building. We kept our weapons ready in case of an ambush. 'but looking around there was nothing'

We stepped into an airlock. As the inner door opened we stepped in.

I looked around. I looked like a home. A home that someone had been living in for awhile. I heard a noise and turned bringing up my pistol as did everyone else.

"Please don't hurt me." A voice said behind a table.

I looked to Shepard and she nodded "Come out.. we won't hurt you." I said.

I saw a head appear at the table. It was an Asari. She stood and walked over to us.

"My name is Celestia. Who are you?" She asked tilting her head.

"My name is Eric **** and we..." I heard her gasp and throw her arms around me startling me.

Everyone looked confused. I looked at Celestia "Um... care to explain anything?" I asked confused.

She smiled and stepped back. "She told us you would come Eric.. We've been waiting." She said.

"Wait a minute who is we?" Miranda asked.

"Wait right here!" She said turning and walking through a door.

We stood there for a moment feeling slightly confused. She returned to the room carrying a bundle of clothes.

She walked over to me holding the bundle.

I looked at her "This is your daughter Eric." She said removing the covering. I saw a blue hand move and try to grasp The woman's finger.

She handed me the bundle and I removed some more of the clothing to star into the Bright Blue eyes and smiling face of my 2 month old daughter..

**A/N: Wow another long one. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Take care I'll see ya next chapter :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music I may mention belong to its rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone**

***********ERIC**************

I stared into the eyes of my daughter. I ran my finger along her cheek and she seemed to giggle and tried grabbing it. I looked up at Celestia.

"How?" I asked.

"Alena and I were friends since child hood. As her pregnancy drew to a close I swapped places with her while she had the baby. We look similar if you haven't noticed." She said.

Looking at her she did look somewhat like Alena.

"She knew the broker had plans for her. She wanted the child to be safe. She really cared about you Eric. She wanted to contact you several times but was afraid the broker would catch the transmissions and move to soon on her." Celestia said.

I looked at her than back at my daughter "What's her name?" I asked.

"Arianna.." She said. I smiled "Arianna.. its a beautiful name" I said rubbing her cheek.

I turned to Shepard who was smiling "She's beautiful Eric." She said with a look that hinted at joy but a bit of sadness as well.

I turned to Arisa who sounded like she was choking "Are you ok Arisa?" I asked. "Yes. It's just that she's beautiful." She stated. I realized that she had been crying.

I turned to Miranda who had the most heart warming smile I had ever seen on her face "She's beautiful Eric... can I hold her?" She asked. I nodded and laid her into Miranda's arms.

I turned back to Celestia "How did you come to be here?" I asked gesturing to the building.

She smiled "Alena had this set up months in advance. Two weeks before she was due I arrived and began preparations for the baby. When She was due any day. She was able to sneak away to make the switch with me. The last time I saw Alena was a week after the birth when we switched again. She asked me to take care of her daughter and make sure she got to her father." Celestia finished.

"What about the Brokers plans for the baby?" I asked.

"When she had left to deliver the baby she falsified reports that after she had had the child Pirates attacked and stole the child looking to sell the baby on the slave market." She said.

I was struggling hard holding back the tears. "I wish I could have been here."

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Eric... while you couldn't' be here for Alena you can be here for your daughter." Arisa said.

I nodded and smiled at her. She was right. I looked at the bundle in Miranda's arms. The future had hope after all.

I watched Miranda make funny faces at the baby. I could hear soft cooing and what sounded like laughter come from the baby. She kept smiling until The baby grabbed a handful of hair and yanked causing her to wince in pain.

"Boy she's sure got a mean grip for a two month old." I said.

"Asari grow fast for infants until about the human age of 3 than it slows down for us. Remember we live for a thousand years." Samara said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Eric.. I hate to break this to you... but a warship is no place for a child." Shepard said.

I felt my body tense even though I knew she was right.

"Well we can't leave her here either." I said.

"You mean us." Celestia said.

We turned to look at her.

"Alena asked me to be her god mother. I will stay with the child to help take care of her where ever you go." She said.

Shepard looked to me "Even so... The Normandy is not a place to raise a child."

"There is another alternative.." Samara said.

We turned to look at the Justicar.

"We can her find a place for her and the child at an Asari colony. I have a few contacts that may be willing to help with the child." She said.

I nodded. "What about money and supplies for the child."

Celestia smiled again "You do not have to worry about that." She turned walked to a shelf.. moved a picture. There was a hole in the wall that she withdrew a few credit chits from. "This is what Alena left for us. On each chit is a sum of 2 million credits. She asked that I give you one and keep the other two for the child and myself." She said.

"what colony will you go to?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure" She replied.

"I believe I know of one" Samara said.

We turned to look at her "It is a small Asari colony on the borders of Asari space. It's called Tal Kempt." She said.

I stared at her for awhile "Back to where it all began I guess." I said turning to look at Celestia.

She gave me a puzzling look as did everyone else. "It's where Alena and I shared our first kiss and admitted our feelings for each other." I said.

The room was quiet for awhile. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought.

"Shepard I know its a lot to ask...but can we take them to Tal Kempt... I know it's a week's journey.. It'll give me a little time to spend with Arianna before we have to leave." I said pleadingly.

Shepard was about to reply when Celestia spoke up "Your not staying?" She asked.

I turned to her "I want to believe me.. more than anything I want to.. but there's a threat to the galaxy that I can't ignore. I want to give not just my daughter but the entire galaxy a chance to live. I would be selfish to deny them that." I said.

She nodded. "I'll ask one favor though" I said looking at her "Can you send me updates on a regular basis of her well being."

She smiled and nodded. I turned back to Shepard "It's your choice whether you'll take us or not commander. I won't force the issue if you decide to say no." I said.

Shepard stared at me a moment before her features softened. "Sure... besides it'll be a good Moral boost for the crew. It'll reassure them what were fighting for." She said.

"Arisa you want to hold her?" Miranda asked. Arisa jumped and started to fidget with her hands. "I don't know... what if... Um" She muttered rapidly.

"Arisa it's ok.. she won't bite... just relax" I said.

She nodded and seemed to relax as she took the baby in her arms.

Miranda turned to Shepard "You do realize that were going to have to throw a baby shower now since we couldn't before right?" Shepard started to reply.

"WHAT!... Why would you throw a baby in the shower?" Arisa cried.

Miranda stared at her incredulously. Shepard started chuckling. And Samara just looked back and forth between the three women.

I sighed "Wanna send some kind of containment container for the baby cause of the zero oxygen outside as well as a suit for Celestia." I said to Shepard she nodded and tapped her com.

Arisa handed me back Arianna. I looked into the small blue face that was sleeping.

"Everything will be alright." I said kissing her head.

***********Normandy***************

I sat in the back of the shuttle holding Arianna. Once we had got in the shuttle I took her out of the pressurized chamber. I looked to the front to see Miranda and Arisa whispering back and forth. Every now and than Miranda would tap her com.

I looked at them puzzled as the shuttle landed and the hanger door closed. As we stepped out of the shuttle Kelly and Gabby came running up to us.

"Ooohhh can we see her?" Kelly squealed. "Umm... sure!" I said.

I held the baby out for both women to see. They started squealing again which brought a very funny expression to Arianna's face. I couldn't help but smile.

I saw Celestia walking up "I need to take the baby to be feed" She said. I nodded and handed Arianna over to her. She turned and headed towards the elevator. I turned to Shepard.

"Commander... may be have a burial ceremony for Alena before we leave the system. I'll ask Chakwas to prepare her body." I asked trying to hold my voice steady.

She nodded. "Well assemble a ceremony in 3 hours. We need to discharge the engine in one of the inner gas planets. See in you 3 hours Eric." She said before turning and heading to the elevator.

******************3 hours later*************

The whole crew had assembled in the hanger bay. I was amazed. All the Cerberus Crewmen were here dressed in their very best. I looked at the commander who stood out above the rest. I looked around and saw Jack standing in line as well. She looked at me and nodded. Miranda and Tali both were standing to either side of me. I was holding Arianna in my hands with Celestia standing off to the side. I looked to the front as the Commander began to speak.

"Today we honor the life of a friend... A loved one... A mother.. A soul that was taken too early in life. She gave of herself to protect an innocent soul so that they may have the life that she never did. Today we commit her body to the deep to the place that every species has always dreamed... to the stars... to the heavens... may she find peace now." Shepard said.

The various crewmen took their turns saying a few blessings.. even Jack got up and said a few words surprising everyone. Finally It all came down to me. I handed Celestia Arianna and turned back forward.

I walked up to the casket when my knees gave way. Immediately Miranda and Arisa were on either side of me. "I'm ok... let me get up on my own.. I have to do this." I told them. They nodded and stepped back.

I approached the casket and shakily placed my hand on it.

"Alena you were the first person I met here. You showed me compassion.. You showed me love.. You gave me the greatest gift that anyone ever could.. You gave me a child.. Your sacrifice won't be in vein. Our daughter will live a long healthy life I'll make sure of it. May you find peace where ever you go Alena. Know that I will always love you. I wish you could be here to see our daughter grow. May you find peace in the afterlife. Goodbye my love." I said crying outright by now.

As I stepped back I felt Miranda and Arisa's hands on my shoulders. I turned to them and smiled.

"Ten-hut" Shepard Barked. All the crewmen snapped to attention.

As per my request Amazing grace played on bagpipes started to play over the com.

I watched as the casket began to slide on a small cargo rail toward one of the rear airlocks. Two crew members opened the inner lock and slid the casket inside. I felt my body start to shake again as they closed the airlock.

We all turned to the view screen which showed a exterior view of the rear side of the Normandy.

Shepard snapped a salute as did crew. "Go ahead EDI" She said. The was a hiss and the casket was launched towards this systems star.

Everyone started to file out and back to their various jobs. I stood a moment longer watching her casket head toward the sun. "Goodbye my love... I'll always remember you."

***********Deck 3************

I was the last to leave the cargo bay. I had wanted some time to myself.

As the elevator stopped I stepped out to see a bunch of crewmen mostly women gathered in a circle. I walked up and peered over the head of one of them to see Samara of all people smiling and holding Ariannna.

"She's just so adorable" One female crew member said.

"She's the perfect blue" Another said.

"Wow Samara the way you hold her.. You've got children of your own right?" Kelly asked.

I watched Samara's face change. It looked like someone had shoved a dagger into her heart. "I'm... sorry if I said anything to offend you." Kelly said looking a little upset.

"It's quite alright. I'm going to go meditate for awhile. Ms Chambers would you take Arianna?" Samara asked. Kelly looked surprised but nodded. As soon as Kelly had her Samara left for her room at a brisk pace.

I stood looking in her direction for a moment before I followed. As I got near her door I heard crying. It totally surprised me. Samara kept such control over her emotions. I reached out and knocked on the door. The crying immediately stops "Who is it?" She calls. "It's me Eric... are you ok Samara?" I ask through the door. It's quiet for a moment before the door opens and she gestures in. I walk in and the door closes and locks.

She walks over to the window and stares out into space.

"Samara if you want to talk... I'm here as a friend if you need one." I said sitting down on the couch.

She regards me for a moment "I'm sorry it is very personal... but thank you for asking though."

I stared at for a long time before I said anything "Would you like to meditate Samara?" I

She nodded and I moved to the floor and she soon joined me.

*************2 hours later ************

I walked into Miranda's room and saw a make shift crib. I looked over to see Miranda feeding the baby while sitting in a chair staring out into space. I didn't see Celestia or Arisa anywhere. I walked over to her and took a seat across from her.

"You look like a natural doing that ya know." I said. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks... I only wish I could have a child of my own." She said.

I saw the sadness in her eyes "Even though you can't Arianna will be just like your own.. ok granted she'll live for a 1000 years but still." I said smiling a little.

She chuckled "You've been doing a good job of cheering me up when ever I've been down."

"Hey. That's what I'm here for. That and saving the galaxy" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Will you tell me what happened when you all blacked out. I know we haven't had the time discuss it." She said looking down at a now sleeping Arianna.

I sighed and related everything that had happened. After I finished she looked at me. She turned to stare at the stars "I guess its no better than what my father did to me." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

I got up and placed my hand under her chin. "No matter what has been done to us we are who we are. You and I both are still human.. And nothing or anything anyone has done will change that." I said leaning down to place my lips against hers. I broke the kiss and reached down to pick Arianna up. She stirred a little as I walked over and placed her in the makeshift crib.

I looked up to see Miranda holding her hands together. I walked over and grabbed one pulled her towards the bed. "Come on lets get some sleep" I said. She smiled and nodded.

************6 days later*************

We walked into the apartment. It was huge. Samara wasn't kidding when she said she had connections. The place was lavish.

"You sure this isn't a bit over doing it?" I asked the Justicar. She smiled "This is fine."

"If you say so." I said bringing in a large box. We had arrived a day earlier than scheduled and I convinced Shepard for us to help Celestia shop and set up the Apartment before we left.

My mind lingered on that. I knew we would be leaving in a few hours and it was really getting to me.

My thoughts ended abruptly as I was knocked to the floor "Move out the way human." Grunt said carrying a very large crate.

I stared at the Krogan and got up. I went off wondering around the apartment until I came across Miranda,Arisa, and Celetsia sitting around a table with Celelstia feeding Arianna.

"Hey ladies... Whats up?" I asked.

"We were just discussing everything that happened at the baby shower." Arisa said.

"Oh you mean where Grunt came storming in thinking that we were throwing babies in the shower?" I asked smiling at her.

She looked at me "I'm sorry for telling Grunt about it. If you recall I had been thinking something similar as well."

I chuckled and walked over to the window. The view was beautiful it gave a wide view of the countryside. My eyes rested on the hilltop where Alena and I shared our first kiss.

"Eric... Are you alright?" I heard Miranda ask.

I turned to her realizing that I had been crying. "Yeah I'm fine.. just thinking about something."

"Let's not be all sad.. I wanna spend these last few hours having fun with my daughter." I said walking over to them.

*******************3 hours later******************

I stood at the shuttles door staring out to the dock. Celestia was standing with Arianna in her arms. She held up the small blue hand of Arianna's and made a waving motion. I smiled.

"Good luck Eric... We'll be here when you come back." She said. I nodded. I stepped back and the door started to close. When it closed I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. ' I will be back for you. I promise Arianna.'

When we arrived back at the ship I made a V line to Miranda's room. I undressed and threw myself into the shower. I crawled under the covers and cut out the light. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. As I started to drift off my thoughts lingered on my daughter.

******************3 days later**********

The Normandy was now docked at Omega. Shepard had said she had some personal business with Samara that she had to take care of. I had spent the last 3 days moping around and it was getting on Miranda and Arisa's nerves. I decided I needed to get off the ship for awhile. I figured I might go get some drinks but I needed a drinking partner. I hit the button for deck 3. As the elevator opened for me I was greeted by a very well dressed Commander.

"Pick your tongue up off the floor." She said smiling.

"Wow.. must be one hell of a party your going to." I said stepping into the elevator.

"As a matter of fact yes. I need to go get Samara. Be careful on Omega Eric. I know this is your first time here. It can be a very rough place." She said.

"Relax I got this" I said smiling.

*********Afterlife**********

I slammed my drink down on the table feeling the burn in my throat. "Eric.. I know you've been depressed since we left Tal kempt but do you really think you should be drowning your sorrows." Kasumi said looking at me.

"I agree with the theif.. this ain't the way to let out your emotions." Jack said taking a shot of her own.

"For once I agree with Jack." Miranda said. Jack gave her a look before taking another shot.

I looked toward the dance floor "Anyone care to join me for a dance?" I asked.

Kasumi just stared at me... Jack gave me a look that said if I attempted I would die... And Miranda looked to be a little slightly worn out.

"Well fine than... I'll go dance by myself." All 3 women exchanged a look and shook their heads as I left the table. "Were heading back to the Normandy. See you there" Miranda called out.

I walked up to the dance floor and started mingle and dance with a few women in the crowd. After awhile I wound up dancing with this one human woman who was rather striking. We danced and danced "Names Crystal... you?" She asked as the song finished. "Eric.. wanna go again when a new song starts?" I asked. She smiled. "How bout we head to the lower Afterlife the beats are much faster and you can really lose yourself." I nodded and we headed for the door.

*********Afterlife VIP******************

Shepard had been searching for Morinth for over 2 hrs. now and still no sign. She had been doing the various suggestions that Samara had given her but nothing. She was finally getting frustrated when her com came alive "Shepard... We have a problem She's not here."

Shepard was annoyed "You said she would probably be here because she would be looking for the most unique Artistic individuals. Someone strong... why would she not be here?"

"It is possible that she has sensed another equally strong." Samara said.

She puzzled over it for a moment before her eyes shot wide "Shit.. Samara double back to the main floor of Afterlife. I think I know who she's gong after." Shepard said.

Shepard started tapping her com trying to get through to Eric. 'damnit why won't he answer.'

She tapped it again "Miranda. I can't get Eric on the com. He's in danger." Shepard said.

***********Lower Afterlife************

I had been having an awesome time dancing with Crystal. She was really good. We had several more drinks and I was pretty complacent by now. At least until this Turian decided to try to get fresh with Crystal.

"Hey sweet cheeks.. Dump the loser and lets go have some fun of our own." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch" She said trying to get free.

"Let go of the lady" I said. He swung at me and I ducked throwing a punch to his gut. He doubled over and I sent an uppercut to his head knocking him on his back.

A security guard came over and hauled him to his feet "Come on pal you can sleep it off in one of the backrooms." The guy said taking the Turian and leaving.

I sighed and turned back to Crystal "Hey listen.. I've had a lot of fun but I need to get home.. If your ever on Omega look me up.. Here's my number" She said bringing up her Omni-tool and typing in a few buttons I heard mine beep as the number was received.

"No problem.. But I'm with someone.. Thanks for the offer though." I said. She smiled "Suit yourself bye" And with that she left the room.

I walked over to a table and sat down and leaned back. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to sort everything out.

"That was a very honorable thing you did for that woman." I opened my eyes to see an Asari looking at me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked.

"Be my guest" I said gesturing to the chair across from me.

"Do you like music?" She asked looking at me.

"Of course. It's one of my greatest passions. The flow of the notes. The feel as the pulse as it flows through your body" I said closing my eyes once more.

She smiled "It seems we feel the same way about music."

"What about art?"

"I like various art works. The ones that get me the most are the ones that touch your soul. You know the ones that feel like their a part of you."

"Once again we share a similar taste in something." She said.

My head was buzzing a little so I simply nodded. Strangely I felt myself thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Have you ever tried drugs? I know a few really good ones." She asked.

I looked at her "I don't use drugs and I never plan on them. Their a crutch for someone who is weak. Strength comes from the heart and mind."

She gave me a very curious look which changed quickly into another smile. She got to feet.

"Wanna come back to my place and talk?" She said offering her hand. My mind was screaming no but for some reason I felt myself unable to say no.

I accept her hand and she pulled me to my feet with my face stopping inches from hers.

"What's your name by the way?" She asked. "Eric... And yours?" I replyed.

She smiled.

"Morinth... come lets go." She said turning and pulling me after her.

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh... Cliffhanger lol.. Hope you all enjoyed stay tuned to find out what happens. Thanks everyone :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks everyone :D**

Arisa's heart raced as she, Miranda, and Jack met up with Shepard and Samara outside of Afterlife.

"What's going on Shepard?... Miranda said Eric was in danger" She said looking at Shepard.

Shepard glanced at Samara who nodded and explained the situation with Samara's daughter.

Arisa's heart raced even more after hearing about the terrible acts that Morinth had committed.

With everyone that had been going on she really hadn't gotten to spend any alone time with him. She knew he was still hurting from Alena's death. She knew he had went to get drunk as a way of trying to cope with his pain. She didn't understand why he had done it and now it might cost him his life.

"We don't have much time. According to what Information that we were able to retrieve . Morinth has an apartment here in complex A. Its a penthouse suite. We have to be careful here. She'll be wary but we have to move fast to save Eric's life." Shepard said breaking her train of thoughts.

All nodded "Miranda! Take Jack and Arisa search this section" She said indicating the northern section of a small map display hovering over her Omni-Tool. "Well head south. Take care and move quick" Shepard said as they went their separate ways.

Arisa prayed to that he was ok and that he would remember his Omni-Tool.

*************Eric*******

"You have some interesting pieces" I said turning to look at Morinth.

The Asari sat on the couch smiling at me as I walked around the room staring at various works of art.

My gaze rolled across a Krogan statue "It was from a potential suitor. He was after me for a long time. I eventually gave him what he wanted though I don't think its what he expected." She said giving me a smile. I smiled back.

My eyes came across something hidden behind a few statues "Wow you have an ancient Samurai sword?" I asked turning to look at her.

I almost jumped considering that she was now standing behind me. "Yes its a piece from a human suitor I met on my travels. He valued it tremendously and didn't want to part with it though I changed his mind." She said giving me another beautiful smile.

She started walking back to the couch when she stopped and turned her head to me "Your different than most Humans I've met. You seem more strong willed than most. Others would have practically ripped my clothes off by now to be with me." She said casting me a curious glance.

I gave a glance and turned back to admiring a picture. Truth be told that the Alcohol I drank was wearing off. Thankful Arisa had planned for my hangover by putting some detox into my Omni-Tool to be dispensed if I needed it. I had hit the button the moment the Asari started pulling me to her apartment. Hopefully the effects would end soon. Morinth was beautiful but strange.

"Like I said to you once before I'm different" I said looking at her.

She regarded me with a curious look before sitting back down on the couch and once again she was smiling at me.

"Why don't you come over here so we can talk" She said.

I had grown tired of walking around and I felt something drawing me to her.

I made my way over to her and sat down.

She smiled at me and slid her arm around me "Your very intriguing." She said moving her face close to mine.

"Your not so bad yourself" I said realizing it sounded cheesy.

She smiled and kissed me.

I immediately felt weird. It was as if the room got colder suddenly. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt a pulling sensation pulling at my head. I jerked my head back breaking the kiss. I looked at her face to notice her eyes were black.

"How...How did you break contact?" She asked her eyes changing to normal.

"what?" I asked. I started to move when she closed a hand around my throat. Suddenly I felt a force pushing hard at my mind.

I looked up to see her hovering over me her eyes once again black. "Show me your secrets." She pried.

'Pain... God It hurt...'

I struggled vainly in an attempt to stop her. I heard her growling "Let me into your mind damit" She yelled.

I felt my resistance sliding. Damit I was still slightly dazed from the Alcohol affects.

"You've mated with an Asari before... Ahhh you gave her a child.." She said. I struggled harder at her attempts. "Hmmm... it seems my mother planned to kill me here.. to bad now just a little deeper and I'll kill you than. Your going to be so delicious. Thank you." she said with a coldness in her voice that made my body shudder.

"Wait..I can't why!" She said squeezing my throat tighter. My vision started to grow dark. She pressed harder again and I let out a scream. She smiled "It doesn't matter what else you have hidden. Now its time to give you your just rewards. You wanted to screw me... now you get what you asked for." She said smiling a cold predatory smile.

I felt terror unlike anything ever before as She moved her face close to mine and kissed me.

I felt a creeping sensation again this time different as it entered my mind. I started to feel myself lose itself in the blackness that was pulling me when something happened.

***********Jack********

They had finally came across the last apartment after searching countless others "It would be the last one." She grumbled. Arisa immediately started hacking the door.

It opened and they stepped in to see Morinth on top of Eric kissing him.

Jack became infuriated. He was her friend. She had enjoyed their talks they had. And after everything he still treated her just like another regular person. He was probably the first person to not want to use her for something or want something from her. And now this bitch was killing him.

She went to move when something strange happened.

***********Eric*********

"What.. How.. argghhhhhh!" She screamed breaking the link and leaning backwards grabbing her head.

She heard a noise and before she could react she was slammed against the window. She did a sharp intake as the air left her body. She looked up to stare into the face of her attacker.

My vision was fading.. Everything was growing darker.. I struggled to turn my head.. I saw Jack looking the most angry I had ever seen her.. My thoughts lingered on her a moment before darkness consumed me.

********** Jack *********

Jack turned to look at Eric and noticed that he was now unconscious. Anger raged in her. She turned to the Asari as she dropped to her feet on the floor.

"Your going to pay for that you blue BITCH!" Jack yelled throwing a shockwave at her.

Morinth having recovered dodged the attack countering with a throw. Jack dodged and launched a slam catching Morinth as she moved spinning her and slamming her against the wall.

Jack took the moment to tell Miranda and Arisa to grab Eric and get the hell back to the ship while signaling for Samara and Shepard.

Morinth started to get to her feet as Miranda and Arisa lifted Eric up in both their arms. As they passed Jack Miranda turned back to the woman "Jack let me help... with our combined Biotic's we can defeat her in no time."

Jack eyed the operative. "Worried about me cheerleader?... I didn't think you cared... Now get him to the ship.. This bitch has made this personal." Jack said turning to look at a now thoroughly pissed off Morinth.

Miranda glanced at her one last time "Good luck Jack" She said before heading out the door with Eric and Arisa.

"Alright you blue bitch... let's see what you got!" Jack yelled.

Morinth smiled and launched a singularity at Jack. Jack rolled out of her way. As she was coming to her feet she was greeted with Morinth standing in front of her. The Asari smiled and brought a knee to her face causing Jack to rear back in pain. Morinth used a pull to slam Jack sideways towards the Thin glass dividing wall. She crashed through it into the main bedroom.

Jack got to her hands and knees and shook the pieces of debris off of her. She coughed and saw some blood hit the ground. She turned to see Morinth walking toward her. She waited till she got close and with a quick movement she used slam to grab Morinth and slam her to the ground. As the Asari bounced up Jack spun and did a roundhouse kick the the woman's head causing a scream of pain as her body shot and slammed against the wall.

Morinth gasped for air as she slid to the ground. She started to get up. She turned to see Jack's fist connect with her head.

The two women resorted to hand to hand throwing their Biotic's aside.

Jack slammed her fist into the woman's stomach causing her to gasp in pain. Jack moved to swing her right when Morinth headbutted her causing Jack to stagger.

Jack struggled to recover when Morinth rammed into her head first grabbing Jack around the waist and slamming her onto the bed.

Morinth quickly straddled the woman and connected a fist to her head. Jack grunted and as Morinth threw another Jack grabbed it with both her hands twisted it causing Morinth to scream in pain. Jack brought a foot up kicking the Asari in the head sending her flying off the bed and landing with an audible crack as she caught the corner of the nightstand.

Jack grunted as she got to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked at the Asari who had a nasty cut under her eye. The blood was flowing freely as she stared at the convict.

Jack moved closer when the woman grabbed and picture frame and slammed it onto the Biotic. Before Jack could recover Morinth Stabbed her with a piece of glass from the frame and then sent a kick knocking Jack back through the whole in the wall that she had created earlier and into the living room.

Jack gasped in pain. She turned to see Morinth her face bruised and battered badly step through the whole.

Jack grunted and gasped as she broke free of the metal frame. She scrambled to her feet clutching the wound in her stomach as she stared at the Asari.

They circled each other staring each other down.

"You fight for this man with such fierceness... can it be that you care for him?" Morinth asked stalking her prey.

Jack stared at the woman as they circled each other. Morinth smiled.

"Want to know his inner thoughts... his inner desires.." She laughed sending a slight shiver through Jacks spine.

"Before I attempted the union I was able to pull some out of his mind. Do you want to know it Jack?" She said inching her way a little closer.

Jack growled and took a step back.

Morinth regarded the woman. She watched her as they continued circling.

"Shut the fuck up" Jack said shaking a little.

"You care for him Jack... that's so touching... I saw it in his mind" She said with a sinister smile.

"I can tell you want to be with him... your body and face says it... but he wouldn't want you would he now... he wouldn't want someone who is broken... someone who is lower than trash on the street.. do you really think he could love you Jack... that he could love a killer. I mean look at what he has already.. The perfect woman to screw at his mercy... And a Quarian that is so love struck that she'll stay by his side even if she can't be intimate with him." Morinth said continuing to draw closer to Jack.

Jack's body began to shake and she growled louder at the Asari.

Suddenly Morinth stopped. "Oh and there's just one more thing." She said smiling.

Jack stared at the woman.

"If he dies its a real shame. His lips... his taste was exhilarating. Now that I think about that.." She said looking at Jack "I think I'll find him. I could live off of him for a long time. Of course he'll be a shell of the man he once was. It'd be a shame to let that go to waste." She said.

Jack lost it and launched herself at Morinth.

Morinth smiled and sidestepped Jack.

Jack gasped realizing her stupidity and struggled to regain her footing but it was too late as Morinth brought a knee up catching her in the gut. Jack gasped in pain as the air was launched out of her. She looked up as Morinth brought an elbow down onto her head.

Jack hit the ground with a sickening crunch crying out in pain.

Morinth walked over to her prey and turned her over.

Jack gasped and started coughing up blood.

She was too weak to move. Her body felt broken.

Morinth kneeled down next to the convict. She pressed her knee onto the woman's stomach wound causing her to scream in pain.

"Looks like poor Jacky won't get to tell Eric that she's got a soft spot for him!" Morinth smiled as she pressed harder into the convict's stomach causing her to scream.

Jack's eyes widened and narrowed at the Asari.

"Do it you BITCH!"

Morinth nodded. She raised her hand balled it into a fist. Her body glowed with Biotic energy as she gathered it behind her fist. She launched her fist at the convict.

Jack closed her eyes as the Asari threw the punch. She waited for the end but strangely it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a hand clamped over Morinth's.

Morinth turned her head to stare into the face of her mothers "Mother" She muttered. "Morinth." Samara replied. Before she could move Samara connected a punch fueled by her Biotic's to Morinth's head sending the Asari flying and crashing through the coffee table.

As Morinth struggled to crawl away Samara quickly approached her. Samara pounced onto Morinth kneeling above her chest.

Morinth looked into her mothers eyes "Do it!" She spat blood into her mother face.

Samara winced as the blood hit her face. "May you find peace in the embrace of the godess!" Samara said. Morinth's eyes widened as Samara's fist came down connecting to her head causing it to spin which snapped her neck.

*************Shepard***********

She cursed herself for suggesting that they split up. After Miranda contacted her she immediately spun make her way towards Morinth's apartment.

Miranda reported over the com that Eric was injured by Morinth. They were unsure as to what extent and that Jack had engaged her in single combat. Shepard was pissed but strangely she was wondering why Jack had did that. It was extremely unlike Jack to fight for another individual.

Shepard rushed into the room to see Samara kneeling over Morinth's body. Her attention shifted to see Jack laying on the floor with blood slowly pooling around her.

Shepard ran up to Jack pulling out some Medi-Gel in the process and slapping it over the convicts wound causing her to grunt in pain.

She was in trouble Shepard could tell. The wound stopped bleeding and she picked her up and turned giving Samara a glance who had finally turned from Morinth's body and bolted for the direction of the shuttle. Not surprised at all Shepard noticed no one cared that she carried a wounded person running through the streets of Omega. It was the hell hole of the universe after all.

She heard gasps from the crew as she made her way through the airlock and straight for the elevator. She cursed as the elevator took its sweet time. She kept checking Jack's pulse constantly.

Finally the deck opened and she ran for the Med-bay. Past A very shocked and surprised Miranda and Arisa. Chakwas looked up as she entered and placed Jack on one of the beds.

As Chakwas moved over to Jack and began work Shepard noticed Mordin hovering over Eric who was still unconscious.

"How is he Mordin?" Shepard asked.

Mordin started to reply but Chakwas cut him off "Shepard if you don't mind you need to leave. We have to treat both patients right now. We need to perform surgery quick on Jack so I need you to leave. Thank you" Chakwas said pushing Shepard out the door and locking it behind her.

Shepard walked over to a very worried Miranda and Arisa. "How are you two holding up?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Shepard looked at Miranda as she turned to her. The Operative had been crying causing the mascara to run. "Were trying to stay strong Commander... It's just he didn't respond to anything... I don't know what to say if that bitch did something to him." She said her face contorting into a scowl.

She heard Arisa growl and she turned to her. She couldn't see the Quarian's face but she could tell by her body expressions and her voice that she was upset. "I pray that Eric will be ok. I don't know what I'll do without him." She said with a quiver in her voice. "I wish I could have torn the Bosh'tet apart myself." She said.

Shepard heard the elevator door open and she turned to see Samara stepping out and making her way over to them.

"Are you ok?" Shepard asked her. Samara nodded and turned her attention to the Med-bay.

Shepard wanted to say more but decided to save it for later.

After a time a very exhausted looking Chakwas walked out with Mordin behind her.

"Jack will be fine. She'll need a few days to heal but I'd recommend giving her bout 2 weeks before being full combat ready." Shepard nodded.

"What about Eric?" Miranda and Arisa both asked.

Chakwas turned to them and glanced at Shepard.

She was getting an uneasy feeling in the stomach with the look that Chakwas was giving her.

"What is it doctor?" Shepard said not trying to force the issue.

Chakwas looked at her one last time "We did a scan when he first came on the Normandy while treating him for his fight With Tela. We could tell then as how advanced his Biotic's were. We did one a little while ago and found out that what physical injuries he had from the encounter with Morinth had healed already." She said.

"Wait a second... How can he heal that fast he's not a Krogan!" Arisa said.

Chakwas turned to her "Every human's body pushes itself to heal a wound. Given certain medicine that process spends up. It's why Jack will be back up in a few days even though she sustained some serious injuries." The doctor said.

"Are you saying he's invincible?" Miranda asked.

"No not at all. He'll just heal faster than everyone else. Shepard had mentioned to me after what happened in the CIC that his body was changing evolving somehow. I think this is one of the changes. It appears his body is building up defensive measures to protect itself." She said.

They looked at her for a moment "That explains why Morinth was grabbing her head and screaming." Miranda said.

They all looked at her including Samara whose gaze made the Operative a little uneasy.

"Explain Miranda!" Shepard said.

"When we arrived in the apartment we noticed Morinth grabbing her head and screaming. If your right doctor his mind reacted to her unwanted intrusion." Miranda said.

"I believe your right Miranda.. Liara mentioned something about him trying to block her when she first met him." Shepard said.

Everyone looked at her to explain more but she said it was for another time.

"Regardless that's not what concerns me.. Physically he's fine.. but its his mental state I'm worried about. So far I've been unable to wake him. I've noticed rapid eye movement. And judging by the expression on his face he appears to be in a great deal of mental pain." The doctor said looking at them.

Miranda and Arisa looked horrified "Can we go see him now doc?" Miranda asked.

Chakwas nodded and The two women entered the Med-bay.

"What aren't you telling me Doc?" Shepard said looking at the woman.

Chakwas sighed "I didn't want to worry those two anymore than I had to. Shepard... he's dying.. I'm not sure why.. I'm guessing it has to do with his mental condition at the moment. He's heart rate has slowly started slowing down. It's like his body is giving up."

The gray haired woman said.

"But you said that he could heal..." Shepard started but Chakwas cut her off. "Yes his body can heal but the mind can make the body do several things it doesn't want to do as I'm sure your aware of." Her gaze turned to Samara.

Samara regarded the woman with a cold stare that sent shivers down Shepard's spine.

"Doc we have to tell them... maybe their being there for him will help." Shepard said.

Chakwas nodded "Your right Shepard... Lets go." She said turning to the Med-Bay.

Samara watched outside the windows as Shepard and Chakwas related what was happening. She felt her heart leap as She saw the shocked expression on Miranda and as Both women collapsed into heaps crying their eyes out.

She turned and headed to her room. She needed to mediate.

*************3 days later**** JACK**********

"_Jack wake up baby!" She grumbled. "Jack wake up!" "Just one more minute." Jack get up now are were going to be late for Dylan's birthday party. _

_Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the smiling face of Eric._

"_Christ don't get so fucking close to me you idiot." She grumbled closing her eyes again._

"_And just why can't I get this close to my wife." He said sliding his hand up her thigh._

"_get your hand off before I break it off." She growled. He chuckled._

_She was about to growl again when he placed his lips over hers. _

_Surprise crossed her features. She wanted to be angry. But she felt her body giving into him and she kissed him back passionately. Finally they broke their kiss._

"_Wow.. we haven't kissed that hard in awhile. Now hurry up are were going to be late taking Dylan to his birthday party." He said sliding off the bed._

_Jack growled again "Who the hell is Dylan?" She asked. _

_He turned to her looking very hurt "What are you talkiing about.. He's our son.. are you ok?" He asked with worry written on his face._

"_What the hell is going on" She said grabbing her head. WAIT! What the hell. She had hair.. long hair.. What the fuck was going on._

_She was about to demand the answer from him when a small figure burst through the bedroom door. _

"_Mommy Mommy.. Are you ready to go have fun at my party today. Arianna and Sa'Keira said they all three of us were going to go to the lake afterwards. Oh mommy it's going to be so awesome. Dad said If I was really good I could get a pet Varren but uncle Garrus said they weren't the best of pets." The little boy said._

_Jack stared at the boy.. He had her features but they were mixed with Eric's... She had a son.. A son by Eric... What the hell was happening.._

_She turned to Eric when the door opened and in walked Miranda and Arisa.. Her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets as she noticed that Arisa wasn't wearing her suit but regular clothes like Miranda. Two blurs darted past and jumped on her. She grunted trying to push the two bundles off and heard laughter. She looked into the faces of an Asari child and What appeared to be a Quarian Human mixed. She was about to say something when everything froze. No it really froze like time standing still kinda thing._

"I'm sorry for doing that Jack... but I had to put your mind in a bit of confusion. And what better way than to show you a glimpse of your future." A voice behind her said.

She turned and it was Eric's dad. "What the hell. How are you in my mind? I thought the memory imprint was gone from Eric's mind." She stated.

"When Samara had initiated the meld before you were drawn into his mind as well as the other two. I knew from the flashes of the future that he encountered while sleeping that something was going to happen that would cause this in him. I stored just enough of myself and transferred it to your mind." He said.

"If you knew something was going to happen why not tell Eric then?" She said starting to get pissed off.

"And having him constantly looking over his shoulder? Would you want to live like that?" He asked.

She was about to reply when her vision started to shake. She grabbed her head and groaned.

His turned to worry. "Jack the time I had with this imprint is gone... Fine Samara.. Get her to meld with him.. It's the only way... the only way to lead him from the darkness that Is tearing his soul apart." He said flickering.

"What?" Jack asked feeling her eyes heavy.

"Remember what I said!" He said one last time.

Suddenly her world turned dark.

***********Med-Bay********

Shepard was sitting by Eric's bed. Strangely over the last 3 days she kept finding herself sitting here worrying about the man. She felt bad for Miranda and Arisa who were currently passed out in Miranda's room after having taken leave of their Vigil over Eric.

She sighed and leaned back. They were currently on their way to Illum. Even with two crew members incapacitated she still had a mission to complete. They were going to attempt to recruit Thane considering the fact that he may be already gone.

She turned to look at Eric.. Why was so many people being drawn to him.

It was true. First Alena, then Arisa, then Miranda... hell apparently even Jack seemed to have a soft spot for the man. She really couldn't see what was drove a Quarian and A top Cerberus Operative to fall heads over heals for this man.

She studied his face. Sure he was handsome.. The scar that lined his face did give him kind of that bad boy look.

She leaned closer. The thing she noticed is he seemed to produce confidence in those he was around.

"ERIC!" Jack screamed bolting upright in her bed causing Shepard to jump and fall backwards out of her chair.

Chakwas rushed over to Jack who was taking in deep breaths.

Shepard had finally recovered and rushed over to the convict.

"Jack are you ok?" Shepard asked.

Jack stared at the wall... Finally she turned to Shepard.

"Jack I think you should..." Chakwas didn't get to finish as Jack grabbed Shepard's collar and pulled her close. "Get Samara... Get her to meld with him.. She can lead him back.. go now.." Jack said releasing Shepard and falling back onto the bed.

Shepard looked at the woman who was once again asleep.

**********Samara*************

Her door opened and she turned to look at Shepard.

"Can I help you commander?" She asked curious.

She hoped that the commander didn't want to press the issue about talking about her daughter again.

"Samara I need your help!" She pleaded.

Samara looked puzzled but nodded and got to her feet.

"I will do what I can commander... what would you have me do?" She asked.

Shepard stared at her.

"I need you to meld with Eric... I believe it's the only way to bring him back." Shepard said.

Samara stiffened. "Why?"

"I believe it Is the only way to help him.. We have to try something or he will die!" Shepard said.

Samara actually let worry show on her face and it took the commander by surprise.

"Samara are you ok?" She asked.

Samara realized she had been pacing. She stopped and turned to the commander.

"I apologize commander... I will do as you ask... but there is a risk... The last meld I attempted with him was not my doing as you know. This time I will be going into his mind by my own free will" Samara said.

Shepard could swear she was hearing fear in Samara's voice.

"Samara why are you so frightened." Shepard asked.

Samara stared at her "Commander.. I'm nearly a 1000 years old. Asari that live that old sometimes have trouble with the meld. They sometimes have the inability to not take genetic material from the partner. Even though I'm doing this not in that kind of act. I might unintentionally take it without realizing it." She said.

Shepard stared at her. "So what does that mean?" She asked slightly puzzled.

Samara grew frustrated. "You've slept with an Asari and you don't know what that means?" She asked.

Shepard felt her face burn. "Sorry... I wasn't exactly thinking about the whole genetic thing when Liara and I...well ya know." She said feeling her face still burning.

"In other words I could conceive." Samara said.

Shepard stared at her. "I'm sorry Samara I didn't know." She said.

Samara regarded the woman a moment longer.

"Come child!" She said walking past her.

Shepard turned and followed the Elder Asari.

As they walked through the Med-Bay they noticed Miranda leaning back in the chair asleep.

"Samara are you sure you want to do this?" Shepard asked eying the Asari.

"If we do not... he will die!" She stated.

Shepard nodded as Samara placed her hands on Eric's head.

Shepard felt the room grow eerily quiet.

Samara closed her eyes for a moment.

They shot opened turning black "Embrace Eternity!" She said.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I spent awhile working on It lol.. Thanks everyone. Oh and make sure you check out Gray Spectre Warden Boom's story Odyssey 2183.. The third part 2185 is up now. Take care everyone see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks...**

*****************Samara**********

Samara opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark. Suddenly she saw flashes and she was standing in a field that was full of wild flowers.

"Eric?... Are you here?" She called out.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind so strong it started pushing her across the ground. She struggled to stay on her feet and suddenly it stopped.

She looked around and saw a little boy staring at her. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Samara... who are you?"? She asked.

"My name's Eric... Eric ****" The little boy said.

This was strange.. why was his inner image that of a child.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and Samara noticed that the light was fading. She turned to see an enormous wall of darkness approaching.

"Come Quick!" The Boy said grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

They ran towards the middle of the field and they stopped.

Samara gasped. She was staring at the adult Eric laying in the field. His eyes didn't open as she approached.

The little boy stayed where he was watching her.

She crouched down and looked the man over. He appeared to be fine.

"Will you help me?"

Samara turned to see the little boy staring at her "What did you say?" She asked.

"Will you help me.. I'm lost... The mean lady did something to me..." The little boy said crying.

She stiffened. This was Morinth's fault.. while attempting to meld with him she triggered some sort of mental defense. But something must have went wrong and now he's trapped in his own mind.

"I will do what I can child" She said.

She got down on her knees by Eric's head and placed her hands on his head. She heard a loud gasp and that's when things started to go wrong.

*********Meanwhile Med-Bay**********

Shepard,Miranda,Arisa, and Dr. Chakwas all sat in the Med-Bay staring at Samara while she was in the process of the meld. Her face hadn't changed a bit since she entered his mind.. but now something was troubling the Asari apparently.

"Doc do you think I can get something to drink?" Jack asked looking over from her bed.

"Sure.. Let me get you some water" Chakwas said heading to the mess area across from the Med-Bay.

They heard a loud gasp followed by a cry of pain.. All their eyes focused on Samara and Eric.

Samara's face was contorted in agony. They looked at Eric who was equally in pain.

Arisa rushed over to the pair but Shepard grabbed her and jerked her back. "Let me go you bosh'tet." She cried.

"Don't you'll kill them both!" Shepard said.

Suddenly they all heard a metallic vibrating noise.. Shepard's attention turned to a table where several medical tools were vibrating on the table.

"Shepard LOOK!" Miranda cried. They all turned to look as Samara started to grow bright blue... but the most amazing thing was Eric who was growing with the Light output of a small sun.

Shepard had to shield her eyes and back up.

Suddenly one of the med tables near Eric tore itself loose from its metal bolts and promptly crumbled into the size of a small can.

"Shit EVERYBODY OUT!" Shepard screamed. She grabbed Jack who hollered in protest and ran out of the Med-Bay.

Several crew members had gathered in the mess and were watching the display along with Shepard and the rest.

Suddenly the glass windows to the Med-Bay Shattered. Shepard heard someone scream in fear and run for the elevator.

Suddenly there was a sharp lurch and Shepard was thrown off her feet as was most of the crew standing in the mess. Jack was flung from Shepard's arms and she landed with a loud thump on her rear.

"Shepard... We just dropped out of FTL... somethings causing an imbalance in the engine core." Joker said through her com.

Shepard hit her com "EDI get Mordin down here immediately... we have to stop this one way or the other before we all die!" She said yelling.

*********************Samara****************

She struggled vainly to hold on to Eric's head. The wind that was here when she arrived was hitting her with tremendous force. The ground had started shaking that she was sitting on. She was trying as hard as she could to search his mind but something was missing... a missing piece of the puzzle so to speak.

Finally She realized what it was. She turned to look at the small boy "Come here child I need your help." She said.

"Why?" Her eyes widened it was still a child speaking to her but he now was using the voice of his adult self.

"Why should I go back?" He asked.

"If you don't you'll die." She said.

"Maybe that is best.. I've cause enough problems in peoples lives already.. I'm not born to be a leader.. I will fail." He said.

She regarded him for a moment. "You will not fail... because you are not the leader Shepard is!" Samara stated.

He regarded her with a cold expression. "I cannot forgive myself for what I've done. I wanted her.. I don't understand why.. I've already betrayed the trust of one person I loved even though in the end it turned out for the better.. but than I wasn't strong enough against Morinth's temptations. I couldn't stop myself... I wanted her... And for that I have to die!" He said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly large chunks of the ground started to crack open and the ground shook even harder.

"Listen to me.. you have people that care about you.. will you really throw everything you have away.. will you deny your daughter the chance for her father to be in her life?" She said.

Suddenly everything stopped.

"No...No I won't.. Because I love her... I love my daughter Arianna... I love Arisa and Miranda... I want to live... I'm so afraid of screwing up... It's all I was good for in my previous life.. I want to be happy." He said.

"Than start by coming back to the ones you love... were all there waiting for you.. were all a part of your family now." She said.

He smiled and reached out and grabbed his body.

*************************ERIC**************

I screamed as I shot up in the bed. I felt hands grab me as I continued to scream. Finally I sighed and fell to my back on the bed taking in deep breaths.

I turned my head to see Miranda and Arisa waiting patiently. I held my hand out to them and they both grabbed it and came in close to me.

"Thank you!" I said to them both. I looked upward to see Samara's hands still resting on my head. "And thank you most of all" I said.

She nodded and removed her hands and made her way to the door.

"Can we get you anything Eric?" Miranda asked. "A glass of water and the biggest... thickest steak you can find.. I'm starving." I said.

Both women laughed. I sighed and leaned back against my bed again. I turned and noticed the med-bay trashed and the windows shattered. Tech's were busily replacing the windows.

Miranda turned to Arisa "I'm going to go get some sleep. You want to see If gardner can whip him something up?" Miranda asked Arisa.

"Yeah. Than I'm heading to engineering to help Tali with the engines." She replied.

Both women turned and headed out the door.

I looked at Jack who was staring me down from across the room "What happened?" I asked.

She was about to reply when Shepard walked through the doors.

"You happened Eric... but it wasn't just the Med-Bay... you affected the ships engines as well. What ever you did caused an Imbalance in the engines causing us to drop us out of FTL.. Luckily you stopped before damage was permanent. I'm just glad to have such an excellent team of engineers working on the problem. Well be back in FTL in no time. The question I want to ask you Eric Is... are you ok?" She said taking a seat near me.

"yes.. I'm fine Shepard!" I said.

She regarded me for a moment "Good.. You put up one heck of a display I must say. Your Biotic's continue to amaze me. I just hope we don't go through that again... at least not on the ship" She said smiling.

I was about to reply when I noticed Jack making her way over to my bed.

"Jack... should you really be up?" I asked.

Shepard turned to look at the woman as well "Jack... you should be resting." She said.

Jack stood at the side of my bed "I will I just need to tell Eric something" She said looking at Shepard.

I raised an eyebrow at her. With one quick motion she had brought her arm up and slammed a fist into my face. I heard a crunch as my nose broke. I cried out in pain and than I felt the blood running down my face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shepard yelled coming around to grab the woman.

"No body decides my future. I make my own choices!" She spat.

*******************4 hours later**************

I laid on the bed holding an ice pack to my nose that was covered in a large cloth bandage. Shepard had Jack moved to her small hole down below engineering for my safety. I wasn't afraid of Jack I wanted to know why she risked her life nearly dying for me to suddenly turn on me.

I heard the door open and Miranda walked in "Hey Eric how..." Her voice stopped when she saw my face. "What the hell happened?" She screamed.

Before I could reply EDI chimed in "Subject Zero broke Mr. *****'s nose" The AI informed the Operative.

Miranda's face turned to furry. She glanced around the room than spun on her heals and stormed out through the door.

'oh boy this wasn't gonna be good.'

"EDI Inform Shepard of Miranda's intentions now!" I shouted to the AI.

"As you wish Eric" The AI replied.

**********Shepard************

As she stepped off the elevator she could already hear the shouting match.

She walked down the stairs and saw Miranda and Jack in each others face neither one refusing to back down. "Your gonna wish you were never born Cheerleader!" Jack spat.

"Your stupid Jack.. A cold blooded monster... mental issues?" The Cheerleader remarked.

Jack growled and pushed Miranda who pushed back.

Both women flared up their biotic's but Shepard had had enough.

"CAN IT! Both of you!" She barked.

Both women turned to look at her.

"She's gotta pay for what she did!" Miranda growled.

"Fuck you Cheerleader!" Jack spat back.

"ENOUGH! I won't have two of my crew fighting on this ship. We have a mission to complete. Personal differences need to be put aside so we can focus on the mission." Shepard said.

Miranda glared at Shepard who stared at her unmoving "Very well Commander" She said turning back to Jack "I can put my feelings aside for now... But once this missions over." She stepped up to Jack again "I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson!" She said.

Jack smiled a very psychotic smile "Oh I look forward to it cheerleader. I'm shaking in my boots!"

Miranda stormed past Shepard and up the stairs.

Jack stood a moment longer than turned to Shepard. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" She said walking back to her cot.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Jack?" Shepard asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jack replied.

Shepard made her way over to her and stopped and leaned back against the workbench.

"You better start talking. You assaulted one of your fellow teammates and I want to know why. Jack you saved his life only to break his nose? What is going on?" She asked staring at the woman.

"There's nothing to talk about Shepard" replied the convict.

"Bullshit!" Shepard said.

Jack growled and got up. She made her way toward Shepard and got in her face. Shepard simply stood there and didn't budge.

Jack growled and slammed her fist into the workbench.

Shepard stood there crossing her arms. "I'm waiting" She said.

Jack sighed She then explained the dream and all to Shepard including the imprint that had been transferred to her mind.

"I see" Shepard simply said when Jack had finished.

"What the fuck do you mean you see? What does that even mean!" Jack shouted.

Shepard watched her for a moment before replying. "Your afraid Jack.. You don't want to be tied down by something you thinks going to happen no matter what. Do you know anything? The future Is not already made for us. We make it with the choices we make in life. Perhaps what you were showed was a glimpse of a possible future. But it doesn't mean it has to rule your life. Your still free to make the choices that you want. It's really up to you if you want that future. But was it really that bad?" She said staring at the convict.

Jack looked up to her and Shepard. "No... No it wasn't" The Biotic replied.

"Than put this behind you and focus on where you need to go from now. My first suggestion is apologizing to Eric.. He values your friendship.. Breaking his nose isn't exactly saying your best of buddies." Shepard said with a smile. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah your right Shepard" Jack said sighing heavily.

"So If you want you can go apologize now or when ever just do it soon. It's not good to let these things fester." Shepard said before turning and heading for the stairs.

Jack watched her go before her mind dropped deep into thought.

**********Samara***************

She knew it was Shepard even before her door opened.

"Can I help you commander?" She asked not moving from her spot.

"I want to ask whether or not you... ya know?" Shepard asked.

Samara turned to the woman "No.. I'm grateful that I did not." She said turning to stare out the window.

Shepard regarded her for a moment before walking over and sitting down beside her.

"If you ever want to talk about her... your daughter. I'm here" Shepard said.

Samara turned her head and looked at the commander " Thank you Shepard... but I let myself grieve for the woman that was my daughter centuries ago." She said before once again staring out into the blackness of space.

They were quiet for awhile before Shepard spoke.

"So... want to show me this meditating stuff. With everything going on a little peace in my life I definitely could use it with all this." Shepard said.

Samara turned to the woman and smiled. "As you wish commander."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA.**

I sighed as I lay stretched out on Miranda's bed. I was a tad upset that I couldn't go with Shepard to Recruit the famous assassin Thane Krios. Since I had heard about his recruitment I had looked over the various Dossiers that Miranda had stored in her personal console.

We've been on Illium for 4 days now and still no sign of Thane.

I decided to check my messages. I slipped on a pair of what looked like goggles but were some kind of advanced lenses. Since I came around I was having blurred vision. Some kind of complication with some of the medicine they had treated me with. Chakwas said they would have the remedy ready in a day or so.

-_Eric... Just wanted you to know that Arianna is doing good. Were safe and sound. Thank you.. See you soon-_

I couldn't help but smile at the message from Celestia.

I heard the door open and saw Miranda entering. "I thought you were going to go with Shepard this time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I asked her if she could take Garrus And Grunt instead." She said. She walked over to the closet and started to strip. I turned my head back to my Omni-Tool. I've been with her several times now but I still couldn't help myself blushing when ever I saw her body.

I felt arms wrap around my neck and she promptly plopped her her bare self down on my lap.

I smiled. "Feisty are we?" I asked. She smiled. "A little.." She leaned in close "It's your birthday today." She said in my ear.

I jumped I had forgotten my own birthday. I narrowed my eyes at Miranda.

"Your planning something aren't you?" I asked.

She gave me a 'Really' look gesturing to herself. I laughed.

"Actually this is just breakfast..." She purred in my ear "You'll have to get your lunch later." She said with a smirk.

"That... was so cheesy" I said laughing. She laughed with me.

"But Seriously.. Your planning a surprise party or something. I know that look" I said.

She smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I got up while holding her in my arms. She wrapped her legs around me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting information out of you one way or the other" I said with a smirk.

"Oh... so is that your only intentions?" she asked playfully.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said mirroring her earlier words.

********************2 hours later**********

I made my way towards engineering. I decided to let Miranda sleep. I wanted to stretch my legs so to speak. Everything was fine on my body except for my vision. I didn't care. I wanted to see Arisa

I stepped through the corridor leading to engineering. I saw her busy typing away at a terminal. I looked to my right and squinted to see anyone but I didn't. I smiled. I came up behind her and with a quick motion I wrapped my arms around her causing her to give a squeak. I pulled her into me and nuzzled my head into her neck.

"Don't speak Arisa just listen for a moment... I just wanted you to know that I love you.. I always will. It's hard to believe that my life has changed so much. That I have a daughter. I've never been so confused in my life as I was before... but now things somewhat make sense. I want you to know that I care about you and Miranda. Your both equal to me. I love you.. I want to be with you." I said sliding one hand to her chest while I ground myself into her backside. I heard a soft moan and she pressed herself back into me.

I ran my hand down her body and cupped her backside causing another moan. I started turn her when I heard someone behind me.

"Eric... What the hell are you doing?" A voice behind me said.

I quickly let go and turned straining to see. My eyes widened "Tali I...?"

I heard a growl "I'm not Tali.. She's Tali" The figure said pointing to Arisa.

Suddenly my mind put two and two together and I quickly started making my apologies to Tali.

"Forget it... I... I have to work to do on the engines." She said with a slight shakiness in her voice as she made her way towards the engine core.

I turned to look at Arisa. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left my goggles back at the bedroom. I didn't want to look like some mental patient running around." I said hoping she wouldn't be to pissed off.

She regarded me with her arms crossed. Finally I heard her sigh. "I guess I can let this go since it's your birthday." She said walking up to me.

I sigh than feel a punch to my chest "Ow I said I was sorry!" I said.

"I know I just wanted to do that." She said.

I grabbed her and pulled her close.

She tilted her head to look up at me. "I really do care about you Arisa... I have for along time. I know I've made some mistakes but who in life is perfect. I don't want you to feel like you have to compete with Miranda. I care for you both equally. I'm happy. You and She both make me happy. When this is all over well I want you to know this first." I said stepping back.

She looks at me slightly puzzled. I get down on one knee and take her hand in mine.

"Arisa... will you marry me?" I asked.

She stares at me puzzled. "Umm... what does that mean?" She says.

I sigh "It's kind of like a bond for life of sorts. It's normally between just two people but I'm making an exception since it's dealing with you and Miranda." I said.

"You.. you want to share the rest of your life with me?" She asked.

I nodded.

She squealed and threw her arms around me. I started to choke as she squeezed harder.

Finally she stepped back typed something on her Omni-Tool. I heard a his and click. The next thing I felt was her lips crushing against mine as she pushed me to the floor.

She crawled on top of me and kissed me furiously. I felt my body react and I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her to me. I cupped her chest and backside and squeezed which caused a moan to escape from her. I felt her body shake and she pushed herself back. I heard a click and his as she resealed her visor.

I laid there slightly puzzled at her reaction. "Did... Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself "No... I'm just not ready and besides its not clean enough here." She said.

I looked around and turned to her only to see her walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to me "Eric... Of course I'll marry you." She said before heading out the door and leaving me to lay there very confused and a strong case of the blue balls on the cold metal floor of the engine room.

**************sometime later***************

I walked into Miranda's room. 'I'm not even sure why I called it that anymore might as well say our room' I mused to myself only to see a very upset Miranda holding my goggle glasses.

"Why didn't you wear these... do you know how I've been worr..." I cut her off as I clamped my lips over hers and pushed her back towards the bed.

One hour later we laid in bed together under the covers with her head resting on my chest.

"You know women usually win arguments.. but you've seemed to have found a way to avoid it." She said teasing.

I chuckled. "That I did" I said with a smirk.

Turning serious I looked her in the eye. "Miranda I need to ask you something." I said.

She looked at me. "Sure... what is it?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Arisa.. Will you marry me?" I said deciding not to beat around the bush to much.

She stared at a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. "Yes... Yes I will" She said locking her lips onto mine.

She climbed on top of me and looked me in the eyes. "Ready for round 3?" She asked smirking.

***************later*************

The rest of the day seemed to go by uneventful. Shepard and the rest had arrived back with still no word on Thane.

It was getting close to 1800 hrs when I heard the door opened and I turned to see Chakwas enter.

"Here you go Eric. Take this and your vision should clear up in a few hours." She said handing me something in a vial.

I took it and drank it. "Thanks Doc.. You sure work fast." I said.

She smiled "I had Mordin helping me." She said. She turned and left.

I leaned back in my chair and started to doze off when the door opened. I opened my eyes to see Shepard.

"Hey Shep what's up?" I said adopting Kasumi's nickname.

She frowned at the nick and sat down across from me. "Still no lead on Thane?" I asked.

She shook her head and sighed leaning back in the chair.

"We've tried everything and we can't find him.. I'm going to try once more and then if we don't find him I'm afraid we might have to give up on him." She said.

"What about Liara? Maybe she can find him for you." I suggested.

She looked at me "Maybe... but she's probably busy right now." She said. Something was bothering her and I didn't want to pry.

"So... what about her office. I still have access so maybe I can dig up some files she might have had." I tell her.

She thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

Our talk eventually wonders off into various subjects. Soon I hear her Omni-Tool beep and she glances at it.

"Hey Eric.. I need you to help me get something for Samara." She says.

"Sure like what?" I ask.

"Well I want to get her a present to say thank you for all the recent help" She says.

"Ok no problem. When do you want to go?" I ask.

"Now." She says.

I find it odd but ok so I slide my boots on and get up and follow her to the door.

As I walk out I hear a lot of crewmen yell Surprise and they one by one start coming up to me and telling me Happy Birthday.

I look for Miranda and see her standing by Arisa smirking. I sigh I knew she was going to do it but secretly I had hoped she wouldn't.

I make my way over to them. Both greet me with hugs and Miranda gives me a kiss.

I take a seat at the table as everyone eventually takes a seat and the party kicks off. Miranda had bought a cake while out browsing the markets earlier and it looked awesome.

We chatted and danced and it was awesome. I felt happy really happy. I hadn't had a birthday party in a long time and I was finding it hard to believe that a lot of the crew actually liked me.

Eventually I found myself at a table playing Skilian five with Ken,Gabby, and Tali.

Tali's a better player than you would think as she cleaned me out 200 credits. "Quarians have the best poker faces" Ken said a little depressed while Gabby patted him on the back.

It seemed everyone had came to the party even Zaeed and Samara.

Zaeed was busy telling war stories to a few young crewmen and Samara stood in a corner speaking to the Commander while looking around.

Garrus was talking about some role playing game to a few crew members while Grunt listened with intrigue.

Kasumi and Chakwas were mingling with a few female crew members talking about various gossip concerning the Normandy.

Only person I didn't see was Jack which I wasn't surprised though I felt a little hurt considering that she and I had become friends at least until she broke my nose. I had not talked to her since.

I looked around at all the laughing and cheerful faces. I suddenly felt depressed. I turned and headed towards Samara's quarters.

I walked up to the observation window and stared out into space. My thoughts drifted to my family back home. I wish They could see all this. I wish they could see my daughter. I wished that they could see my marriages. I smiled. 'yes marriages' I mused. It felt strange but normal at the same time. I found my mind wondering to Alena. I wondered how things would have turned out if she had lived.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Samara walk in.

"I thought that I'd find you here" She said making her way over to me.

I smiled "You remembered." She nodded.

I turned back to the window "Your thinking of your family back in your old life aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes" I simply replied.

"Let me tell you something Eric... Living in the past is not something you need to keep doing. I know you miss your old life and your family. But look at what you have now. You have a daughter that will carry your lineage for the next 1000 years. Your on a mission to save the galaxy. You have two women that want to spend the rest their lives with you. You were brought here to help your future and our future survive. Whether you believe it or not. The galaxy is counting on you and the rest of us for survival." She says.

"So... no pressure right?" I ask laughing lightly.

She smiles "why non at all!" She says making a mock surprise expression.

That cause me to burst out laughing and she smiles and strangely she laughs. It's the first time I've ever heard her laugh. It's strange. I guess dealing with the finality of her daughters death has finally let her enjoy some things in her life. Like remembering how to laugh.

"Don't stay in here to long Eric. You have friends that are celebrating your day of birth don't keep them waiting to long." She says to me as she heads for the door.

I hear it close and I turn back to the window. I glance at it and sigh. I turn towards the door when it opens and in walks Jack.

Surprise crosses my face as she makes her way over to me. I take a step back as she stops.

"Don't worry I'm not going to break your nose again... at least not at the moment." She says walking past me to stare out the window.

I look between her and the door trying to decide what to do when she speaks.

"I... I'm sorry that I broke your nose." She said staring out the window.

I look at her for a moment before I make my way over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumps slightly and pushes me back a little.

"Don't touch me!" She says giving me a glare.

I nod realizing I made a mistake. "About you breaking my nose. It's ok. I just don't understand why you did it." I said.

She looks at me for a moment before turning back to the window.

Things are quiet for awhile between us and I figure that's all she's going to say so I turn and start for the door as I get near it she speaks again.

"Wait...Can you lock the door so we can speak privately. I don't want this shit to get out." She said without turning to look at me. I nod and lock the door. I walk over to the couch and sit down.

She turns to me. "That day on Omega When I walked in and found you out cold... my heart jumped.. I thought Morinth had killed you." She said.

I could tell her body was tense with emotion. I sat perfectly quiet. I knew it had been extremely hard for her to get up the nerve to even say this much.

"I was pissed at the bitch for what she did. I wanted her to pay. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands." She said starting to pace.

I nodded.

"Then when the cheerleader got to you and found out you were still alive I was relieved. I was glad that you were alive." She said.

"I probably could have used the cheerleaders help with the Asari bitch but I wanted to tear her heart out myself... and you see how that wound up. I may be powerful when it comes to Biotic's but I was careless when it came to you in my head and I payed for it." She said showing me the scar on her stomach.

I nodded feeling bad about it.

"She said many things to me... and I let them get to me... all because she was talking about you." She said.

"And then when I was out of it I had that stupid vision of the future where you and I were married and had a son. And Miranda and Arisa were there with two other children." She said.

My heart skipped a beat.. she had a vision similar to the one I had had.

She stopped and walked over to me "I don't want that... I don't want to be tied down by my future. I make my own decisions." She said.

I nodded. "We each make our own futures. It's up to us whether we want others to be involved in it."

She nodded and went back to pacing. "The thing is I wasn't too pissed about what I saw. I actually felt happy when I saw my son. Even though it was an illusion. It's something that may or may not happen." She said.

I kept quiet.

"I won't become part of your little group though. I'll make my own future." she said.

I nodded.

"I just want you to know that I'll be there as a friend and babysitter if you still need one." She said giving me a genuine smile. I nodded and chuckled at the babysitter comment.

I walked over to her. "Thanks.. That's all a friend can ask for." I said.

She nodded. I started to turn when she grabbed my hand.

"There is one other thing though." She said

I turned to her looking puzzled. She pulled me close and crushed her lips against mine. I hesitated at first but gradually I gave into the kiss and kissed her back. Soon she broke the kiss. I stared at her slightly puzzled.

"That's your birthday present from me. Thanks for being a friend and not treating me like some crazy psycho bitch that everyone else except Shepard does." She said.

And with that she turned and left.

I sighed and left the room to rejoin the party.

*******************Morning************

I yawned and got slowly to my feet. I turned to see Miranda and Arisa asleep and I couldn't help but smile. I was going to marry these two beautiful women and I had the most amazing daughter.

I got dressed and headed out into the mess hall to come across a very amusing sight.

On one of the tables was Ken and Gabby in a very compromising position. I chuckled as I noticed that both were wrapped in the Happy Birthday Eric banner that Kelly had made the previous day. I shook my head and laughed. Ken could not hold his Alcohol and apparently Gabby couldn't either. Well at least they finally got that sexual tension between them out in the open. I made my way to Samara's door and knocked.

The light turned green and I entered.

She was sitting in her usual spot and I approached her.

"Can I help You Eric?" She asked turning her head slightly.

I made my way over to her and sat down opposite her. "I was just wondering if I could meditate with you for awhile?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

As I sat there I thought about my life.. it's had its bad moments but as I thought about Miranda, Arisa, and Arianna. It sure did have its good moments as well.

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes to see a visually upset Miranda. She ran across the room and threw herself into my arms.

I had to use one hand to catch myself from falling backwards. I looked down at the raven haired woman who had buried her face in my chest.

"Miranda... What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's my sister.. My father's found her." She said threw choked sobs.

"My father's hired Eclipse Mercs to make the pickup. I have a contact on Illium that can give us the information as to where it will be. We have to hurry Eric. She's my sister..." She said looking into my eyes.

I wiped the tears from her eyes "Let's go!" I said getting up and pulling her with me.

**A/N: Thanks you everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA. **

**Thanks everyone!**

As we exit Samara's room I turn to Miranda "Go get ready I'm going to see If Shepard can help us" I said heading toward the elevator. She nodded and headed to our room.

As the elevator stops at Shepard's cabin I step out and knock on the door. There's a minute before The door opens and I see Shepard standing there.

"Can I help you Eric?" She asks. I nod "May I come in?"

She nods and I make my way into her quarters. It's pretty big I glance at the aquarium on the wall. I see some fish swimming around.

"If you've come to sight see its a bad time I just got up." She said yawning.

Now that she mentioned it I took a good look at her. She had on a tank top with a pair of shorts.

"Getting an eyeful crewman?" She asked and my attention snapped to her face which had a frown on it.

"No Shepard just never seen a commander just getting up." I said with a smile.

She chuckled and made her way to a couch sitting on the side of the room. She sat down and motioned for me to take a chair near the small coffee table.

"Well what can I do for you?" She asks.

I take a seat across from her "Miranda's sister is in trouble. As I'm sure you know from talking with her that She joined Cerberus to hide from Her father. And that she rescued her sister and had Cerberus hide her as well." I waited to see if Shepard confirmed what I was saying.

She nodded and I continued.

"Well her father has discovered her sisters location. Once Miranda found out about this she informed Cerberus and they are preparing to move her soon. But unfortunately her father learned of his somehow and has sent Eclipse Mercs to secure her sister before Cerberus can get to her. Miranda has a contact on the planet's surface that can give us the location." I said looking at Shepard.

She sits quietly listening.

"I guess what I'm asking Is will you help make sure Cerberus gets to her first?" I ask.

Shepard stares at me for a moment "No!" She says flatly.

Before I even realize it I'm on my feet "Why the hell not?" I exclaim.

"I know her sister is important to her but we have a mission to complete." She says.

I get really pissed off. "But its her sister damnit... we have to help her!" I say shouting.

Finally Shepard gets pissed and stands up and gets in my face.

"Sit DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She yells.

I hesitate as I feel my Biotic's start to glow and I force myself to calm down. I turn and plop myself into the chair.

She stares at me for a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting back on the couch.

"Tell you what Eric.. since you still have the access codes to Liara's office. I want you to give me the codes so I can try to find more information on Thane's whereabouts meanwhile you'll take Miranda and one other as a small team and see what you can do to help Miranda's sister." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

I froze "You want me to lead a team?" I asked slightly taken aback.

She nods and gets up and starts to pace " Believe it or not Eric you've shown some leadership qualities. Just from a few things I've seen proves that people will follow you. Take Jack for example. No one could even talk to her without getting their head kicked in yet her budding friendship for you cause her to risk her on life to try to get justice for you. And I've seen the same from Miranda and Arisa. And from what you told me about your old crew they came together under your leadership despite them being from different points in the Universe. One thing you need to do is try to be more careful about your decisions." She said .

I didn't say anything I was speechless.

"I'll let Jacob know to get yours, Miranda's, and whoever else you chose as your third teammate armor and equipment ready. Take care Eric and be careful." She said.

I nodded and got up. I started to head toward the door when I stopped and turned to Shepard. She looked at me "I just wanted to say thanks." She let a soft smile show and she nodded.

***************2 hours later************

I had asked Jack to accompany us which irritated both of them but they were just going to have to put their hatred for each other aside for the moment and focus on the now.

As we entered The Eternity Lounge I made my way over to the bar.

"So had any sex on the bar lately?" I ask getting Aethyta's attention.

Miranda's eyes widen and Jack chokes as my bluntness to the Asari.

Aethyta smiles and comes from around the bar and gives me a hug "Damn Eric it's been to long... where's Arisa?" She asks looking around.

"She's on my ship. These are my friends." I said gesturing to Jack and Miranda.

I see the look on Miranda's face and I quickly add "oh and Miranda's my future wife." I said quickly.

"What... I would have thought you and Arisa would be an item!" She said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry I'm marrying her as well." I said. She regards me with a look and turns to look at Jack as well "Oh Fuck NO.. I'm just a friend!" She says quickly though I can see she's blushing. I smirk and feel a kick to my ass. "Do it again and I'll cut your balls off.!" She snarls. I laugh and as she glares at me.

"well you sure do have a way with the ladies.. but what brings you here.. if its for drinks their on the house." she says.

I smiled but shake my head "Actually I'm looking for an Asari name Lanteia... were supposed to meet her here somewhere have you seen her?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment before pointing towards one of the side rooms. "I believe she's in there." I nod and hug her one last time before heading towards the side room.

As we walk in we see an Asari dressed in a blue uniform with black combat boots.

"Operative Lawson.. You listed A Niket as your contact. We've received word that he will be overseeing the transfer of your sister." She says.

Miranda's eyes widen "Niket... he's here?" She asks.

I glance at Miranda "Who's Niket?" I ask.

She seems to get nervous "He's and old friend. He's the one that originally helped me escape my father." She said.

"Either way we need to get to your sister since the Eclipse Mercs are closing in." I say trying to brush aside Miranda's growing sense of worry.

All of us nodded and Lanteia gives us an OSD with the location.

Soon were in a cab heading to a warehouse when I heard Miranda curse. I look to my right out the window to see Eclipse gunships.

As we pass over several Mercs that had been dropped by the gunships they open fire and we take a hit. The cab jerks violently but then suddenly the shooting stops but the cab is damaged and we land hard causing it to skid several feet before stopping.

I shake my head and get out helping Miranda and Jack get out as well. I turn to see an Eclipse Engineer and one other Merc making their way over to us.

They stop about a foot from us.

"We were told you would come Miranda. Leave now and you will not be killed. Were after your sister and nothing else." The engineer said.

"Bullshit. You won't touch my sister." Miranda said placing a hand on her pistol.

The Engineer smiled "Your to late captain Enyala is already moving on your sister and your friend Niket will not be helping."

Miranda was visually shaking with rage. I put a hand on her to calm her down and she relaxed a little.

The man turned to me "Let me tell you this... since we've been talking my guys have been taking up sniper positions. Your out gunned.. NOW get that bitch whore out of here!" He said.

While he had been talking I noticed a large crate being moved overhead. As he finished talking I growled in furry at what he said about Miranda. Before he could utter another word I grabbed him. I spun him and with one quick motion snapped his neck as Miranda momentary surprised at my kill pulls out her pistol and unloads it into the guys partner. I turn to the crates moving overhead while bringing up my Biotic shield and break the locking clamps and slam the Crate down on about 5 Mercs crushing them instantly.

Four Mercs turned and scrambled for cover. Jack and me both launched Shockwaves at the same time sending them flying. Jack pulled out her pistol and She and Miranda both quickly dispensed of the Mercs.

"We have to move quickly!" Miranda said as we made our way forward.

We continued to move forward when suddenly a rocket exploded near us as Miranda and Jack dove for cover I turned and noticed the Merc launching another rocket at us I used my Biotics to send it back towards the Merc who scrambled to move just as the rocket hit and exploded. I continued forward tearing apart any Merc I saw. Some I crushed. Some I used crates to smash. Soon the Merc caught on that simple bullets couldn't penetrate my Shield and began using nothing but Rockets on me which they quickly realized was an even bigger mistake as I sent the Rockets right back at them.

Soon we approach a hall way and I see an active com on the ground. I pick it up as I heard a voice on the other end "_God damit I'm sending everything we got after them. I'll have a guard stay with me as we get Niket!"_

I turned to Miranda " Are you sure Niket is on your side?" I ask.

She rounds on me with furry in her eyes "Yes Damnit.. he wouldn't betray me!" She said.

"Not so sure about that cheerleader at least that's not what it's leaning towards." Jack says putting her two cents in.

"Whatever lets move!" Miranda says turning and storming down the hallway. I look at Jack who gives a shrug and we follow after Miranda.

We come across and area with the elevator on the other side. As soon as we step out we hear EDI over our com's "The Eclipse have locked down the Elevator I am attempting to override. Warning The Eclipse are sending in multiple hostiles." The AI cut off as we saw about two dozen Merc's pouring from various rooms.

Before they could get into position I launched dual Shockwaves at them sending many flying in different Directions. Jack quickly threw a slam at a Merc while blasting another ones head off with her pistol. Miranda launched Warp at one Merc and I heard him scream as the pain overwhelmed him.

I quickly started chucking Mercs two at a time up into the air and letting them fall helplessly back to the ground with a sickening crunch. I saw several Mercs turn and run in fear at the destruction I was causing.

Soon they were all either dead or had ran for it. We approached the elevator and a I noticed a locket on a crate near the elevator. I picked it up and noticed the engraving on it. I decided to see If I could find the owner later.

"I have overridden the lockout for the elevator!" EDI's voice chimes in over our coms.

They step into the elevator and Miranda hits the button as they start their accent. They hear a crackle over the com that I had picked up. "_Were in position... Get readytransfer the family to the transport on my word."_ The voice goes silent and I turn to Miranda who curses and quickly brings up her Omni-Tool and hacks the Elevator to make it faster.

She turns her back to me and I let my head sink towards the floor.

"Eric... my sister is my genetic twin.. but... not in age... once I got away my father was furious and soon he created Oriana. Once I found out about what he did I quickly used my Cerberus resources and rescued her from his grasp. I've been keeping her hidden ever since. Niket helped me escape but I wanted to keep him out of Oriana's rescue because I was afraid my father would find out that he helped me escape. It would also have been to suspicious if I had asked him to help me with Oriana. But now I don't understand why he would do this. Why he would help The Eclipse Mercs. It's just I can't believe... he would betray me!" She said leaning her head against the wall of the elevator.

I place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to me and pulled me close to hug me. I hugged her tight and looked her in the eye. "Well find out the truth at the top as they say!" I said smiling. She chuckles lightly while wiping away a few tears.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Jack says making a barfing face.

I look at her and shake my head.

Soon the doors open and we step out to see three people. Two Asari's and one Human. The man turns and looks at Miranda for a second before recognition flickers in his eyes "Miri?" He asks.

I see one of the Asari's turn and run. By the looks of her she's a dock official. I see the other one pull out her shotgun and take aim. I quickly use my Biotic's to push the dockworker out of the way as the other opens fire.

Having missed her kill the Asari turns to me and rage crosses her features but she then turns to Niket as he starts speaking to Miranda again.

"Taking Oriana away from your father was wrong!" He said.

"Wrong!.. I saved her!" Miranda cried.

"From what.. A life of being Rich.. of not having to worry about anything! I helped you escape cause I saw the pain in your eyes. But when I found out you kidnapped your own sister I had to do something." He said.

"Kidnapped... I Rescued her!" Miranda said scowling.

"Wait a second!" I said interrupting them "If Niket was sent by your father than were going to have to think of somewhere else to hide your sister since your father probably already knows where they'll be transferred to by Cerberus." I said looking at Miranda.

"Your father doesn't know that I found her Miri.. I knew you'd have spy programs in your fathers computer systems. I wanted to find Oriana and bring her back myself. I was furious at what you had done. I'm the only one that knows." He said.

Miranda raised her pistol "Than I guess your the only loose end." She said. She started to squeeze the trigger and I grabbed her hand. "No!... you'll regret it. Niket can tell your father that he got here and Oriana was gone." I said to Miranda who was glaring daggers at me.

"He's right Miri.. I'll tell him that you had already gotten here before I arrived." Niket said.

Miranda regarded me for a moment before turning to him "I never want to see you again Niket!" She said.

He started to speak when a gunshot went off. He staggered forward a few steps before collapsing with a shotgun wound to the back. We turned to see the Asari cocking her shotgun "Done!... now if you don't mind I have a package to deliver!" She said.

Miranda let out a scream and within the blink of an eye she hit the Asari with her Biotic's raising her into the air. Miranda let her hover there for a minute "You'll pay for that you Bitch!" She yelled flinging the Asari against a wall.

I saw more Merc's start pouring in from the transport elevator. I turned to Miranda "Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't say anything but instead holstered her pistol and pulled out her SMG. "Let's finish this" She muttered and we headed towards the Merc's.

I saw one helping the Asari to her feet "Captain Enyala are you ok?" One Merc said. Enyala's response was to put a hole in his chest "I don't like to be touched!" She said getting up.

"Open fire!" She yelled.

Miranda and Jack dived into cover. I launched Shockwaves sending many of the Merc's flying as Jack and Miranda quickly popped out using their pistol and SMG to quickly silence the Merc's screams.

I turned my attention to Enyala who had stopped fighting and was staring at me.

"Your powerful... are you sure your with the right people... I can make you a better offer!" She said with a predatory smile.

"Thanks but no thanks.. I don't date a walking case of STD's!" I said with a smirk.

She growled at me furiously and launched a Biotic attack at me. I dodged and caught her with a slam. As she bounced up I grabbed her again and slammed her against the wall. I rinsed and repeated this over and over to eventually she lay still. I turned and noticed the other Merc's were either dead or had once again ran for it. I saw Enyala cough up some blood as we walked over to her.

She stared me in the eyes. "Do it you son of a bitch!" She said. "Oh I'm not going to." I said. She looked at me puzzled but than her eyes widened as Miranda aimed the pistol at her and pulled the trigger putting a bullet through her head.

I turned to Miranda "Let's go get your sister" She nodded and we got into the lift.

Silence hung in the elevator as the lift finally stopped and we stepped out into the small transport room of the spaceport.

We walked forward a little and Miranda froze. I looked at her and was about to speak when "There she is!" Miranda said nodding toward three people standing and talking.

I looked and sure enough there was a woman that looked very similar to Miranda. Not an identical twin but they favored each other a lot.

Miranda stood there quietly "She's safe. Let's go." Miranda said tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't you want to go talk to her?" I ask. "It's not about what I want its about what's best for her." She says.

I turn her to me and look her in the eye. "I know you've been doing what's best for her. But would it really be that bad to know that she has a sister who loves her. You don't have to tell everything of course but you can still let her know that she's not alone in the universe ok." I say to her and she smiles back. "Your right... it couldn't hurt." She starts to turn but stops and looks at me. "What?" I ask. "Well if I might as well introduce her to her future brother-in-law." She says.

I smile and turn to Jack who stops me before I say anything. "Go play hubby to the cheerleader. I'm heading back to the ship." She says before turning and walking away.

I turn and quickly catch up to Miranda as she approaches her sister. I notice all three are now looking at us with curiosity non more so than Oriana whose regarding her sister with a look.

The conversation begins and my mind drifts away.. I wonder about my sister if she's ok. My mind snaps back as I hear my name mentioned. I look at the four people staring at me "What?" I ask. Miranda roles her eyes and Oriana chuckles "I was saying that were getting married... and if possible when we do is it alright if Oriana's there for it?" Miranda asks looking at me. I stare at her surprised "Why would you ask me that? Of course she's your sister I'm surprised you even asked me." I say.

She gives me a soft smile "Part of being in a relationship is learning to ask even though you might already know the answer. Just because I already knew what you would say doesn't mean that I might agree." she said. I stared at her "Is this one of those women say's that completely boggle the male mind?" I ask looking perplexed. This causes Oriana and Miranda to burst in to giggles.

I sigh I think I'm ready to get back to the Normandy.

Soon we the conversation ends with the sisters giving each a hug. Oriana hugs me also and I smile and thank her. As we head back and get into the lift Miranda turns and I can see the tears in her eyes as she waves to her sister as the door closes.

The lift starts to move when she opens her Omni-Tool and waves it over the panel and the lift shutters to a stop.

"What the hell?" I ask at she turns to me. "I... I just wanted to think you.. You've done a lot for me which I'm grateful. I don't think I could ask for a better husband." She said as she grabbed my head and pulled me into kiss.

Soon I feel her disconnecting the different peaces of my armor. And before long I'm standing in just my shirt and pants which she starts furiously tugging at. "  
Wait Wait... you want to do this here?" I ask. She ignores me and rips my shirt 'damn.. talk about being horny' I have to inwardly smirk at that as she pops the buttons on her uniform revealing her silk covered chest underneath. I grab her and lift her up onto the railing of the elevator. She kisses me hard as she struggles to pull her arms out of her uniform. She push's forward and I fall onto my back with her stradling my waist. She stops for a second and just smiles at me. It's a very warm smile... the kind that you give to a person that you truly love. She leans down and kisses me with pure passion "I love you Eric.." She whispers in my ear as I roll her over. "And so do I" I say looking into her eyes.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone!**

As Miranda and I entered the ship Joker turned to us "Great timing Shepard just arrived with Thane.. Though as soon as the hair dryer told the green dude where to go Shepard got a call from the big man himself... wonder what its about?" Joker said turning around.

I looked at Miranda "any thoughts?" I ask. She smirked "I mean thoughts as to why TIM wants to see Shepard." I ask again. She frowns and is about to say something when Shepard comes over our coms. "Eric... Miranda report to the communications room ASA  
P!" She said letting the line die. I looked at Miranda. "Let's go shall we." I said holding out my arm as she took it we headed towards the CCR.

As the door opened I noticed all the other Senior Staff members were present including our newly acquired assassin.

"Good.. now everyone's here!" Shepard said turning back to the table. I looked around and noticed that even Arisa was standing in the room alongside Tali.

I motioned for her and she came over to join us "Your here also?" I asked she nodded. I was about to say something else when Shepard started speaking.

"I've just gotten word from The Illusive Man that a Turian Patrol disabled a collector ship. This is our opportunity to get some hard information on them and what lies beyond the Omega 4 relay!" She said.

"This seems very odd to me... A Turian Patrol disabled the almighty collector ship? Smells like a trap!" I said. Shepard's gaze landed on me and she nodded "I don't doubt it... its to much of a coincidence if you ask me but regardless we need that data!" Shepard said. I nodded.

"I'm forming two teams... team one will infiltrate and find the data that were looking for. Team two will secure the shuttle and cover our escape. I'm not going to lie people.. this is serious. We need to all work together on this! This brings us one step closer to collectively kicking their asses! No pun intended!" She said smiling. We all let out a chuckle.

"Who's leading and who's on what teams?" I asked.

"Team one will be led by myself and will include Tali, Thane, Kasumi,Grunt, and you!" She said. I nodded.

"Team two will be led by Garrus... looks like your going to put those rusty leadership skills to the test old buddy!" She said looking at the Turian who chuckled. "And his team will include Samara, Jack, Miranda, and Arisa!" Shepard said letting her gaze lock on mine.

I felt my face contorting and before I could opened my mouth I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked down to see Arisa gripping my hand hard.

"Alright everyone dismissed. We have 14 hours until we reach the ship.. get some rest and be ready... Eric and Arisa hang back a second so I can have a word with you both!" Shepard said.

As everyone filed out Miranda came up and gave me a kiss before whispering 'good luck' in my ear and heading out the door. I turned to Shepard.

"Why are you putting Arisa in the field?" I asked.

She walked around the table and leaned back against the table while crossing her arms.

"Things are counting down to zero hour... we need to make sure she is prepared for the upcoming battle... if she can't handle herself she will DIE!" Shepard said.

"So you want to test her now!... against the collectors of all things!... why not just space her and see what happens... your being careless and stupid..!" I yelled angrily.

With one quick motion Shepard slapped me "Don't let your emotions get in the way Eric!" She said staring at me. I grabbed her and slammed her against the wall while squeezing her neck. "Eric... what are you doing?" Arisa cried.

I ignored Arisa and squeezed harder. I felt my Biotic's flare and the rage in me Boil.

"Eric STOP! This isn't you..."Arisa cried.

Shepard looked me in the eyes "S...she's...right... look... at …. yourself!" She said through gasps of air. I saw her face turning blue and suddenly I stopped.

I let her go and stepped back as she hit the floor.

I turned and went over to the table and leaned on it with my back to them.

"Eric... what happened to you?" Arisa said looking at me while helping Shepard up.

I was about to respond when Shepard interrupted "It's not all his fault is it... What Morinth did to you...whatever she did it's brought out the violent tendencies in you." I turned and looked her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've seen it in your eyes... and what EDI told me you did to that Eclipse Merc... Eric to grab and snap his head before even a shot was fired... its not like you.. " She said her face softening.

"What do you know about me?" I spat anger showing on my face.

"I know what its like to be terrified and strike out in fear... you want to kill them before they kill you... you feel like you might die.. your losing yourself to your fear Eric... don't..!" Shepard said.

I growled and stormed out of the room. Arisa went to go after me but Shepard stopped her "Don't... let him cool down first." She said. Arisa nodded and turned to look back at the direction I had went.

*******************Jack****************

Jack sat in her hole looking over the data pad once more. She wanted to destroy this place. She was a little pissed at Shepard for not helping her immediately after the Shadow Broker was dead but she could understand the circumstances and she definitely understood the need to go to the collector ship.. She was nervous and aggravated and she wished she could just stop. Her mind started to drift when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Eric.. what the hell are you doing down here?" She asked. "Trying to remember old times?" She asked smirking.

He ignored her and went over to the workbench and sat down facing away from her. She sighed 'did he have a fight with one of the bimbo's?'

"So what brings you down here?" She asked. Once again he didn't talk just sat there. She was starting to get pissed off. She got up and went over to him.

"Hey Eric..." He was up and had her against the wall before she could utter another word. She saw rage in his eyes... she saw fear... she saw death.

"What the hell are you doing?" She choked.

Slowly his eyes changed and he stepped back. "I'm... I'm sorry!" He said turning back and heading to the bench.

She coughed and rubbed her throat... 'what the hell was that'

She made her way over to him as he was sitting. She grabbed his chair and jerked it back and punched him hard in the face. He jumped up from his chair.

"God damnit!" He yelled while bringing up his Biotics.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eric?" She said.

She stared at him. He looked Feral "Eric.. listen to me. I'm going to sit down.. why don't you do the same thing ok?" She said slowly backing away and sitting down.

Slowly he relaxed and pulled the chair over and plopped down in it.

"Eric... Talk to me.. what the hell is going on?" She said.

Before she could even move he was on her and had his head buried in her chest. 'god she wished she had worn her jacket as he cried on her bare skin. It was giving her goosebumps. Finally he stopped and looked at her with blood streaked eyes.

He got up and turned his back to her. 'damnit talk to me Eric'

Finally after a while of silence he turned to her "I've been getting this feeling lately.. that something's bigs coming up. Maybe it was because of what they did to me... maybe because of my latent talents I don't know.. but i've been getting this feeling..." He stared off into space for a moment before continuing "That I might die on this mission and I don't want that. I want to see my little girl grow." He said staring at her with tears flowing down his cheeks.

She got up and walked over to him "Eric... that's nonsense I mean just look at how powerful you are!.." She said waving her hands in the air which she quickly realized was really cheesy.

"I know but I've got a feeling that its not going to matter soon for some reason.. and It's scaring the hell out of me Jack.. I'll admit I'm afraid.. I guess that's why I've been the way I've been lately.. I wanna know that I'm still alive you know?" He said looking at her.

'Trouble is she did know... She's been down that road many times.'

"You can't let that stop you from living... your good man... and I don't ever say that lightly. And you'll be there to see your little girl grow.. err or at least for the next what 50 years" She said chuckling. He looked at her than smiled "Thanks Jack... your a good friend." Before she knew it he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She started to pull away but than returned it to him which surprised herself.

"So let me ask you something when this collectors ship is done with... Shepard's agreed to help me with something personal" Jack said pulling away and walking over to her cot to retrieve an OSD "This is the facility that they kept me in as a kid. The place that they did all this shit to me. I want to go there and blow it off the face of the universe... want in?" She said smiling.

He smiled back "Well I always did like explosions"

"Good... now get your ass up there and check on your girls.. they probably think I've either murdered ya or something else!" She said sitting down on her cot.

He stood there for a moment smiling at her before turning and heading for the stairs. As he got near them he turned back "Thanks Jack... for being a friend!" he turned left.

*********************later*************

Arisa made her way to Their room. EDI had informed her that Eric wished to speak with her. As the door opened she stepped in. Miranda was gone and the light was dim.

"Eric... are you here?" She asked.

"Yes Arisa.. come over to the bed." I said.

She walked over and sat down. I got up from a chair in the corner which made her jump because she didn't see me sitting there. She heard a click and the lights brightened and she sat staring at me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just want you to know that I love you. I've already apologized to Shepard.. But I wanted to tell you between just us two. Arisa I care so much for you.. I'm afraid for you and I always will before you say anything about you taking care of yourself know this that for us Humans when we truly care for someone we will always feel that way for the rest of our lives. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much that It hurts sometimes." I said looking into her eyes.

She got up and I thought she was going to leave but she locked the door and went over to the the dresser. I was curious as she began tinkering with a few things before coming back.

"Mordin was working on something to strengthen my immune system and also to allow us to um... be intimate without any chances of danger. He gave me some vids on Human Quarian interaction.. some are quite provocative." She said.

I knew her face was burning as she fidgeted with her hands "So Mordin already finished with the tests and gave It to you?" I asked.

She really started to get nervous now. "Um... not exactly he's not done with it. He was using some samples of your DNA and mine to see if he could combine them as a way of letting my immune system get adjusted to your body faster." She said. He nodded but before he could utter another word "But I um... took it without him noticing." She said.

"What Why?" He asked. "Because I wanted to Eric... I'm scared of this upcoming mission.. I.. I've wanted to do something for some time now but I've been afraid but I'm not any longer!" She said standing up.

"I understand believe me.. but you need to give that drug back to Mordin especially if he 's working on a way to fix your immune system. And especially since its still experimental who knows what problems it may cause!" I said staring at her.

She didn't say anything for a moment but than she reached up and unhinged her visor. I heard a hiss as she pulled it away. "Eric... I've already taken the drug.. I'm sorry!" She said and started to remove her suit.

I stared at her I wanted to be upset with her but I couldn't. I loved her. She wanted so much to show me that she did as well that she might have done something that could seriously hurt her.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she stood before me without anything on. I stared at her violet form. At her eyes, her smile, her pointy ears. Before I could move she pounced on me and locked her lips to mine.

Finally she stopped to take a breath "So... go easy with me ok?" She said smiling. I smiled back at her as I flipped her onto her back.

**********************Mordin's lab*************

Mordin had been up for ten minutes after his usual hour of rest when he immediately got to work.

'Interesting.. this will strengthen her immune system but... Oh Dear!.. They must not pair yet.. it will cause a variable.. Yes glad I didn't give her the drug yet.' He turned to search threw his drawer for the drug to work on new testing when he noticed it was gone.

"EDI... has anyone been in my lab while I had my hour of rest?" He asked the AI.

"Yes Professor... Arisa took a vial out of your drawer less than 20 minutes ago."

"Where Is she now?" He asked.

"Arisa and Crewman Eric are currently engaged in intimacy!" The AI informed him.

His eyes widen. 'Oh Dear... '

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for me to get this out but I recently bought Heavy Rain and that game rules!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to BIOWARE and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

I laid in bed curled up next to Arisa's bare violet form. She snuggled in close to me and sighed.

"Eric... I'm so glad that I met you. I don't think my life could get any better." She said pulling me into a kiss.

I smiled. "Just wait until I make you breakfast in our home when we settle down."

She caressed my face "I would very much like that" She said kissing me once again.

Suddenly Joker's voice rang over the com "Arrival at collector ship in two hours. Everyone getting off please make sure you have all your bags with you at all times cause this won't be a return trip in order to get some forgotten hair care products!" His voice cut out.

I turned and looked Arisa in the eyes "Well I guess its time to get up huh?" I said kissing her once more.

*******************two hours later****************

As the shuttle exited from the Normandy and made its way towards the collector ship Shepard opened a com to everyone.

"Listen up people.. I want a no fire situation unless your fired upon or spotted. This is a recon and retrieval mission. I'm not going to lie to you the enemy probably knows were coming. I want everyone to stay frosty. Remember they have the home field advantage."

She said.

"ETA 2 minutes!" The pilot said.

Shepard turned to us again "All right people lock and load!" She barked.

The was a collective sound of people slamming loading their clips and cocking their weapons and putting them into their holders.

"Landing in 3...2...1.." There was a bump as the shuttle touched the landing area. The door opened and we all piled out.

I glanced at Arisa and She nodded "Be careful!" She said squeezing my hand before flanking out to the left to cover our advance. "You do the same beautiful!" I said.

Before I left Miranda came over and gave me a hug "Come back to us ok?" She said smiling at me. I nodded and followed after Shepard.

****************20 minutes later**************

We had made our way deep into the ship when we came across a pile of dead bodies.

"MY GOD! It looks like these bodies were used for some kind of testing!" Tali said looking at Shepard.

I stared at the commander who had a frown on her face. "Let's keep moving. We'll make sure all these poor souls are avenged." She said turning to continue down a passage way.

Soon we came to a large chamber that had some kind of pod on the other end. There was a lot of discarded clothing,weapons, and bodies. I was extremely glad that I had my helmet on. Even if there was atmosphere pumping through the ship the smell would've been too awful to bare.

"Everyone come see this!" Tali said as she got near the pod.

As we got near I glanced and "What the hell? It's a dead collector!" I said.

"They were testing on their own kind?" Thane asked curiously as he glanced at the Collector.

"I don't know. Tali check that Terminal and see what info you can find. I'm going to see If I can link EDI with another." Shepard said moving over to a separate Terminal.

A few moments went by and EDI's voice chimed through our com's "I'm downloading all available data Commander... interesting.."

"What Is it?" Shepard asked.

"It appears the Collectors were running baseline Genetic comparisons with Humans." The AI informed us.

"Why... what's the point?" Shepard asked.

"It is unknown at the moment of their reasons Commander. I have found something else. I've ran a Galactic comparison of every known species that is in our data banks and I've come across one Comparison... Prothean!" The AI fell silent for a moment.

"My God!... The Protheans didn't vanish.. The Reapers turned them into Collectors!" Shepard yelled.

"Though they are not exactly Protheans anymore Commander.. Their Genes show signs of extreme rewrite." EDI said.

" The Reapers turned them into Monstrosities. In the end the Reapers seem to have used them as a means to an end I'm afraid." Thane said.

I regarded the Drell for a moment before turning to Shepard "Shepard have EDI run a scan to see if they were testing for Biotics!" I said as I saw a familiar diagram on the terminal screen.

Shepard gave me a inquisitive glance when EDI chimed in "I'm already on it Crewman *******... Interesting.." EDI said.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard asked.

"It appears that they are looking for something Commander." EDI said.

"Like what?" Both Shepard and I said in unison.

The AI was silent for a moment before She answered. "They are looking for a Genetic trait similar to crewman Eric!" EDI said.

We all stood stunned "What the hell... how do they even know about me?" I asked the AI.

I could feel myself start to visually shake when I felt Shepard's hand clasp my shoulder. "Calm down Eric." She said looking me in the eyes. I tensed for a moment before nodding and relaxing.

"It appears that they found the facility where you were housed Eric!" The AI said.

Shepard and I both shared a look.

"Did they get anything that they could use to their advantage?" Shepard asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No... It appears they merely came across some documents of observations on crewman ******. It appears that the facility was destroyed when you were taken from the planet." EDI said.

Both Shepard and I let out a collective sigh "That's good... They don't know your the last Eric. If I had to guess I'd say their looking to create an enhanced Biotic Collector of some sort." Shepard said.

I regarded the commander for a second before nodding.

"From what information I've been able to gather It appears that the commander is correct." EDI said.

"Than that makes you highly prized commodity" Thane said looking at me.

"Aww Thane That means a lot pal!" I said smiling. I heard Tali and Shepard laugh. Even Grunt let out a chuckle.

Thane nodded before turning to look at Shepard. "We shouldn't linger to long. It's no telling when someone will come back to this post!" The Drell said.

Shepard nodded. "Fallout people!" She said.

We continued for awhile. It seemed the path we were taking had us heading upwards.

"Commander... I asked EDI to run a scan on the Collector IFF. You gotta hear this go ahead EDI!" Joker said over their com.

"Commander after going through the scans taken by the original Normandy and the scans for this ship. It appears both have the same IFF.!" EDI said.

I threw a quick glance at Shepard "Wait... I've been dogged by the same ship for two years? This can't be a coincidence!" Shepard said looking at us.

We continued on when suddenly the room opened up into an enormous cavern of sorts.

"MY GOD! Shepard look at all those pods. It must be millions! They could take out every Human colony and still have room left." Kasumi said.

"NO! Their going after Earth.. Those sons of a bitches. Shepard we have to stop them!" I said looking at the Commander. She nodded.

Soon we started down hill and came to some kind of command hub.

"EDI I'm patching you in now!" Shepard said pressing a few buttons on the console.

I glanced around at the various tubs and what not.

"Shepard... I've got a really bad feeling about his..!" I said.

Suddenly Their was a crackle in our coms. "EDI?" Shepard said.

Their was several loud metallic clicks as some kind of locks disengaged and the platform we were on started to rise.

"EDI!" Shepard yelled again.

"I am sorry Commander. My system was temporary shut down to prevent their hack. Commander I've found something interesting. It appears the distress call was decoded with Cerberus decoding detection software." EDI said.

"That's great but how can that help us now!" Grunt growled.

"It does not make since that The Illusive Man would believe this to be a real distress signal Commander." EDI said again as the platform rose higher.

"Why is that?" Shepard asked trying to keep her balance.

"Because he wrote the software Commander!" EDI said.

I glanced at Shepard "You were right Eric!" Shepard said looking at me.

"I hate being right" I said nodding to her.

Suddenly the platform jerked hard and sent us crashing to the metallic floor.

I got to my feet fast and turned to help Tali to her feet "Thanks!" She said.

"Shepard! We got company." I said.

"EDI get us off this damn ride!" Shepard yelled.

"I'm attempting to Commander. I'm still fighting with their system. Give me a few moments." The AI informed us.

We all turned as nearly a dozen platforms with Collectors on them approached our position.

"Take Cover!" Shepard yelled.

Thane Slammed into cover near where I was standing. "Get Down!" The Drell said bringing out his SMG's.

I smiled as I turned towards the Collector's "What are you doing crewman!" Thane asked.

I smiled and brought my Biotic's to bare. I reached out and grabbed one platform and slammed it against another.

There was a sickening crunch as they broke apart and dropped to the depths below.

Shepard smiled "Everyone cover Eric!" She barked as they all opened fire on the approaching platforms.

I continued my assault on the platforms but a few made it through and docked with ours.

I saw two collectors making their way towards when suddenly the air behind them shimmered and Kasumi appeared "HA HA!" She yelled before putting a bullet in each of their heads and vanishing.

Soon the carnage stopped and I fell to my knees gasping for breath.

"Eric! Are you ok?" Shepard said rushing over to me with concern etched on her face.

I turned my head and smiled "Yes Shepard.. I just taxed myself more than usual!" I said in between gasps.

She nodded.

"Commander I have control again" EDI said.

"Good get us the hell out of here!" She said before tapping her com again.

"Team 2 Report. It's a trap! Be prepared for anything. Were on our way back." Shepard said as the platform touched down.

The line was silent for a moment before Garrus came over the com "We've know Shepard we've been encountering wave after wave of Husk's and Collectors. Get your ass back here as soon as possible!" Garrus yelled cutting the com.

Suddenly the ground shook. "What the hell was that?" Shepard yelled.

"Commander you all need to move now it appears the Collector ship is powering up!" Joker said over the com.

Shepard turned to us. "Let's move people!"

**************************20 minutes later*****************

After fighting through wave after wave of collectors we came across a large empty chamber.

"I don't like this Shepard!" I said looking at her. She nodded and hit her com.

"EDI where is the door?" She asked.

"The door is down and straight ahead two stories below." The AI chimed.

Shepard turned to me "Eric.. you and Thane hang back a minute as we scout ahead. This smells to much like an ambush." I nodded.

As Shepard and the rest made their way down a side walkway I turned to Thane and noticed him checking over his Sniper Rifle.

"Your pretty good with that you know" I said.

He nodded "I am merely the trigger! IT does the rest." He said.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise as nearly a dozen collectors came swarming in towards the commander who had reached the bottom floor.

"SHIT!" I said as Thane with movement faster than the eye could see had unslung his sniper and popped off two quick rounds ending the existence of two collectors.

They started dropping like fly's when suddenly a roaring noise was heard.

"Oh hell not one of those!" Shepard yelled over her com.

I turned my head to see the ugliest and biggest weird bug thing I had ever seen. It had husks skulls protruding out of its mouth.

"OPEN FIRE!" Shepard yelled.

Everyone opened up on the creature but nothing seemed to faze it. Suddenly it stopped and slammed to the ground sending out a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet.

It started to hover again when I noticed it directly beneath us I turned to Thane.

"You got any Grenades?" I asked.

He blinked "Yes.. but why?" He asked.

I smiled "I've got a plan!"

From below Shepard watched in bewilderment as I launched myself onto the Creatures back while driving my large Krogan knife into its armor causing a loud squeal as it started to thrash trying to shake me off. I twisted the knife causing it to scream again while pulling the belt full of grenades off my waist. I yanked the knife out with a quick motion as I primed the grenades and jammed them in the hole. I turned and ran across its back before it bucked hard sending me flying into the air.

I hit the ground hard and rolled as it let out an inhuman screech before exploding into bits.

"That fixes our bug problem for the moment!" I said getting to my feet.

"Indeed" Thane said as he joins us.

***********************10 minutes later****************

After make our way through several locked doors we finally spotted the shuttle and the team defending it.

Suddenly we were ambushed by husks. "Take em out!" Shepard barked.

I slung dual shockwaves tearing through the horde and causing a few to explode.

We started forward again when **"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"**

"What the hell?" I had barely said it when I got slammed against a wall hard. I screamed in pain. 'what the hell... it broke through my barrier'

I looked up to see a glowing collector walking towards me. I turned to my right to see Shepard and the rest cut off from me by swarms of husks.

"**WE ARE THE PINACLE OF YOUR EVOLUTION! YOU WILL SERVE US NOW!"** The collector boomed as he stopped near me.

"Really?... serve this!" I yelled swinging my knife out lightning fast and jamming it into his skull. There was a gurgle before he exploded into dust.

I turned and used my Biotics to clear the way for Shepard and we continued down the ramp.

"In the shuttle people!" Shepard yelled.

I gave Arisa and Miranda a hug before they jumped into the shuttle.

Shepard and I were the last ones to start making our way in when I heard a loud noise. I turned to see another glowing collector standing not far from our position. He turned and snapped some kind of metal rod off the wall.

"HARBINGER!" Shepard yelled through gritted teeth as she took a step forward.

"**FOOL! WE ARE THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION! WE NO LONGER NEED YOU!" **Harbinger said before throwing the metal rod at Shepard.

I'm not sure what made my do it but I jumped In front of Shepard and slung her out of the way as the rod impacted me.

I gasped as I felt it impact me. I didn't have time to bring my shield up before it hit. I glanced around as my world started to spin. I fell to my knees as I heard screaming.. 'Arisa... Miranda?'

*************************Shepard***********

She hit the ground hard and rolled bringing herself to her feet only to see the Rod impact Eric. She heard a loud gasp followed by a wet gurgle. Her expression turned to horror.

The metal rod had impaled him.

She yelled for Grunt who jumped out and yanked the crewman inside as Thane and Jack struggled trying to hold Miranda and Arisa. She glared at Harbinger one last time before jumping onto the Shuttle as it took off for the Normandy.

****************med-bay*****************

Chakwas was taking a sip of coffee when the doors to the bay burst open and Grunt ran in carrying Eric.

"He's hurt bad Doc!" Shepard said running behind Grunt.

Chakwas noticed the metal rod sticking out of him "We have to get the rod out of him! Someone hold him still. Grunt your the strongest... you'll have to yank it out fast!" She said to the Krogan who simply nodded.

Garrus and Thane Joined them in the room. Shepard glanced to the windows to see Tali, Kelly, and even Jack which Shepard was extremely surprised trying to calm Miranda and Arisa.

She turned to Chakwas. "Garrus and Thane you two hold him down. Shepard be ready to hold him also. This might get ugly!" Chakwas said getting the kit ready.

"On three... one!... two... THREE!" Chakwas yelled.

Grunt yanked the rod free as Eric bolted up screaming dragging both Thane and Garrus with him. Shepard grabbed him and forced him back down along with Garrus and Thane as The blood started pouring from the wound.

He thrashed a few more times before he settled down. Shepard gave him a quick glance and noticed he was staring at the ceiling. She looked at his heart monitor as the Doctor worked fast.

The door opened and Mordin walked in grabbing an apron and scrubbed in. Both Doctor's worked fast on Eric.

Shepard turned to glance out the window but Chakwas had brought the shutters closed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her hand was grasped.

******************me***********************

My world seemed foggy. I saw people flowing by me. I felt the sensation of being stretched out on a bed. I looked around groggy at the shadows that danced before me. I heard counting.. it reminded me of being a kid again. I heard three and I wanted to smile as I remembered a child hood game. Suddenly there was a sharp pain and my world changed as everything became crystal clear as the blood curtling scream escaped my mouth.

I hung there for a moment before hands pressed me back down. Slowly my world stopped moving and I saw shadows move again. Soon I noticed one standing by my side. I focused hard and I smiled when I noticed as the shadow started to fade and I saw the commanders face. I saw her hand hanging by her side as I reached out and grabbed it.

She looked startled for a second before turning to me.

"Shepard...Shep!" I struggled to say.

"Don't... save your energy!" She said.

I smiled "I want you to do me a favor.!" I said as I felt determination cross my features.

She stared at me "What?"

"Will you marry me to Arisa and Miranda... It's... It's how Quarian's signify their bond... and it's an old tradition among our own species Shep..." I felt my eyes get heavy as my head tilted forward. I felt Shepard squeeze my hand.

I struggled through the growing darkness trying to look at Shepard.

She stared at me for a moment "If that is what you wish Eric... I will do it."

I smiled as the darkness consumed me.

*******************4 hours later*************

Arisa and Miranda sat in the Mess waiting to hear the news on Eric. Arisa had sort of locked up a few hours ago and basically stopped talking to anyone.

Miranda on the other hand stared at the wall and surprisingly was making small talk with Jack.

"Come on talk to me Arisa!" Tali said trying to get her cousin to open up. But the other Quarian refused to talk and simply had her head down staring at the floor.

"Do you think he's alright?" Miranda asked Jack.

Jack growled. She could care less about the Cerberus bitch. She was surprised at herself for even being in the vicinity of the cheerleader. But she cared for Eric as a friend and all be damned if she let him die so he could cop out on his promise to help her. She would go to hell to kick his ass personally.

About 30 minutes after Eric had been brought in Shepard left the Med-Bay in a hurry with a very pissed off look on her face. Jack had asked her what had her undies in a wad and she simply said she was going to talk to the bastard in charge.

Garrus, Thane, and Grunt had left soon after and it left just the five women in the mess waiting for any information as to what was going to happen.

The door to the Med-Bay opened and Chakwas and Mordin walked out.

Arisa and Miranda immediately jumped to their feet.

"Doc?" Both said.

Chakwas looked at them for a second. "He's going to be fine. Luckily his advanced genetic makeup allowed him to survive that severe of an injury. His body has slowly started to repair itself but it will take several weeks before he'll be up and about." The gray headed Doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Both Miranda and Arisa said.

Chakwas shook her head "Give him a few more hours to regain some of his strength. He needs rest right now. He's very weak right now. He needs rest more than anything." She said turning and heading back to the Med-Bay.

Mordin turned to Arisa "Arisa... Need to have word with you in private... lab NOW!" He said sternly before heading to the Elevator.

Arisa nodded. She knew what it was about but she wanted to stay here for Eric but since it would be awhile before she could see him she followed Mordin into the Elevator.

Miranda walked towards her office "Where you going Cheerleader?" Jack grunted propping her feet up on the table while putting her hands behind her head.

Miranda didn't answer as she disappeared into her room and soon return carrying a photo.

"What's that?" Jack said leaning up.

Miranda held it out to her "It's a picture of his baby girl... I figured if he saw it. It would give him the strength to recover faster." She said before moving off and knocking on the Med-Bay door to give Chakwas the photo.

Jack sat there for a moment letting thoughts swirl in her head before she got up and headed for the elevator.

**************Captain's Quarters************

Shepard sighed heavily as she started pealing the armor off and hooking it on the bracket that was attached to the closet door.

Her door chime went off and she turned towards the door "Come In!" She said clearly.

The door opened and Jack walked in. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Jack if this is about Pragia I've already informed Joker that once we make a stop at Omega for supplies well be heading there." She said unhooking the armor covering her legs.

"It's not about that... but thanks.. as far as Pragia we can wait a little while longer.. Eric promised to help me and I want him to make good on his promise and not try to take the easy way out." The convict said pacing about the room.

Shepard smiled "Very well Jack... than what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

Jack paced a moment longer "So... Garrus told me that Eric wanted you to marry him to Arisa and Miranda... Apparently its how the bucket heads bond... and as I understand it we used to have somewhat of a similar tradition long ago.."

Shepard nodded.

"So... If your going to do it.. I gotta ask for two favors!" Jack said stopping in her tracks and staring at the Commander.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"First... you need to go to Tal Kempt to get his daughter... I'm sure he'll want her to be there for his wedding." Jack said.

"And second?" Shepard said raising an eyebrow again at the convict.

Jack smiled evilly "We let the guys throw a Bachelor party while we girls throw a Bachelorette party!" Jack said smiling.

Shepard stared at the convict wide eyed. "Are you serious?" Shepard asked.

Jack nodded "Of course... especially after what just happened and all that we learned about the collectors everyone could use the break."

Shepard actually was beginning to thank that was a good idea.. For the first time the convict actually made sense.

"Very well Jack... two conditions!" Shepard said smiling at Jack.

It was Jack's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"We'll make it a surprise. So spread the word but don't let the three know about it." Shepard said letting a small evil smile show.

Jack grinned "No problem Shepard." The convict said before turning and heading for the door.

Shepard unhooked the last piece of her armor as her door closed.

She jumped onto her bed and lay spread eagle on top of her sheets. Her thoughts drifted off as her eyes became heavy with fatigue.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support. Everyone should check out Semper Fi by Demon Spartan... I started reading it and I got hooked instantly. Everyone have a good day :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

Three weeks had gone buy. No further Collector attacks had happened. Shepard had said that they seriously considered us a threat now. During those weeks Shepard had went to Tuchanka to help with Grunt and Mordin with some personal Issues. I later learned when they had returned that Grunt was part of Clan Urdnot now and Mordin had dealt with a former team member that had been working on curing the Genophage. As it turns out Shepard asked Mordin to spare the data and work towards a cure for the Krogan. After finding out about this Wrex had told Shepard that She would have the Krogan's full support in the coming war.

Miranda had told me about it while sitting with me one day. She said it was truly monumental. All the Krogan that were gathered roared as Shepard and Wrex shook hands on their new found Alliance.

I sighed as I turned to the Doc "Is it time for me to get out of here?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled "Yes... but wait for Miranda and Arisa to arrive"

I nodded and sighed again. We currently were en route to the Citadel so Shepard could talk to Anderson and Garrus had mentioned that he and Thane had a few personal issues that Shepard was helping them with.

The door to the Med-Bay opened and in walked Miranda. I raised an eyebrow "Where's Arisa?" I asked.

She smiled "I'm really not sure... She said she wasn't feeling well." The Operative replied.

I frowned "I hope she's ok... she's been acting a little strange the last few days" I said letting my mind drift off.

"Hey Listen I've got something to tell you" She said coming over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She leaned down and kissed me. She let it linger for a moment before pulling back "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you" She said letting her smile shine.

I smiled and pulled her to me.

Chakwas gave us a frown "Would you two please wait until your in your own room" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Miranda giggled and sat up "Sorry Doc" She said.

The door opened and in stumbled Arisa "Eric I..." She stumbled forward as Miranda jumped up catching her to keep her from falling.

Chakwas ran over immediately and started to scan her "Get her on the bed!" She said as I quickly slid off the bed as Chakwas and Miranda placed Arisa on a nearby bed.

I stumbled a little having not walked much in the last few weeks. I slowly made my way over to Arisa.

"What's wrong Doc?" I asked placing my hand on the top of Arisa helmet.

She didn't say anything. She started running scans over Arisa's body when suddenly she stopped at her stomach. I watched her eyes widen as she turned to face Arisa.

"This can't be right! It's impossible!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Doc?" I said growing increasingly worried.

She looked at me "EDI! Get Mordin down here now!" She yelled.

I started to panic "Doc what's wrong!" I asked.

Miranda placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"I... Let's wait until Mordin confirms what I believe... yet can't believe.!" Was the Doc's only reply.

"WHY?" I yelled.

Miranda pulled me back towards my bed and attempted to calm me down.

We only had to wait a few minutes as the door soon opened and in rushed Mordin with Shepard behind him.

"Shepard?" I asked looking at her.

"EDI Informed me there was an emergency with Arisa" She said as Mordin began scanning Arisa who had fallen asleep.

He too stopped at her stomach and stared a few moments at his Omni-Tool. He quickly turned to Chakwas.

"I'm assuming you have the same results?" She asked Mordin. He nodded.

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I exclaimed.

Chakwas glanced to Mordin than to me "Eric... I'm afraid Arisa is..." She went quiet.

"What... Damnit someone tell me please!" I exclaimed.

"Arisa is pregnant!" Mordin exclaimed.

I felt my eye twitch "WHAT!" I yelled.

"I had warned her that the Syrume was not ready that their were variables to take into account. The good news Is it apparently worked to some extent. Your child will have both of your species DNA!" He said.

I felt my eye twitch again than the next thing I know blackness consumed me.

XXX

I awoke to find Miranda standing over me. "What happened?" I asked sitting up and noticing I was in our room laying on our bed.

She smiled "You had quite a shock when you heard the news of our new addition to our family." She said.

It hit me that I was once again going to be a father... though this time to a Quarian Human hybrid.

"Where's Arisa?" I asked looking around.

"She's still in the Med-Bay. Chakwas and Mordin were giving her some advice on prenatal care. Though from what I hear Tali came in and threw both of them out. She also want's to speak with you soon. Though be warned she was looking rather pissed when she heard the news." Miranda said.

I sighed "Just great... now I got Tali pissed at me."

Suddenly a thought hit me "Miranda.. I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen when Shala finds out." I said as I felt my face pale. It was one thing that I got her pregnant.. and it was a huge thing when her adopted mother who was an Admiral found out. I prayed that she wouldn't try to send the fleet after me. From what I've learned through Arisa. Quarian's are very protective of their family members.

The door to our room opened and in walked Shepard "Hello dad!" She chuckled.

I gave her a look "Thanks!" I said putting up a sarcastic grin.

She chuckled and pulled up a chair "So how many kids are you going to have. So far you got an Asari and now a Quarian Human hybrid. What's next Salarian?" She chuckled at the reaction on my face.

"HA HA!" I said.

She chuckled and than turned serious "That's not why I'm here. I just wanted to tell you congratulations on becoming a parent once again. I know it's still early. But this is something the galaxy has never seen." She said smiling.

I relaxed and nodded. "Well be at the Citadel in four hours. Maybe you should go out and buy something nice for Arisa and the baby." She said.

"What can I buy for the baby. The baby won't be able to use anything!" I said thinking about Quarian's immune systems.

"Relax.. Mordin said the baby will not be affect by the immune deficiency that is plaguing every Quarian." Shepard said placing her hand in her lap.

I felt my heart jump "That's great... got any ideas?" I asked.

She laughed. "Tell you what! Let me take care of this business with Garrus and Thane and well all go shopping for the baby. Though let's keep it a surprise for her ok?" She asked getting up.

I nodded as she headed towards the door.

As the door opened to let her out she stopped in her tracks as she saw Tali standing there.

"Excuse me Shepard I need to speak with Eric!" She said moving past Shepard and into the room.

Shepard nodded and left.

"Miranda If its ok I would like to speak with Eric in private!" She said.

Miranda glanced at me clearly not wanting to leave "I'll be ok" I said reassuring her.

She got up and headed for the door but not before turning to give me one last glance as she made her way out the door.

As the door closed I turned to Tali "What woul..." Her fist collided hard against my jaw sending me tumbling off the bed.

"What the Hell!" I yelled.

I moved to get up but she pounced on and jerked my head up to near inches of her visor.

"You Bosh'tet! You got my cousin pregnant!" She exclaimed before punching me again in the face.

"I love her! And I'm happy that she's carrying my child.. you should be happy too!" I said.

She launched another fist at me but this time I caught it and spun her flipping her onto her back.

I pressed my body down onto her pinning her down.

"Listen.. I love her.. I love Miranda.. I'm happy that she's carrying my child. I'm happy that Arianna will have a brother or sister. I've already asked for her hand in Marriage and for her hand in the bond" I said looking down at her.

She wriggled beneath me causing our bodies to shift closer together.

I could feel her heart beating through her chest.

"You may love her but you should have had the bond ritual first. It's tradition!" She exclaimed.

I stared down at her "I can't change that. I still want her to be my wife and life mate." I said.

She started to calm down.

"I have a favor to ask" I said.

"What?" She said barely holding the discontent in her voice.

"Will you help me learn more about Quarian culture and Traditions. I would like for things to be right when I meet your Aunt" I said looking at the Quarian.

She sighed and relaxed finally "Very well... Will you get off of me now?" She asked.

I nodded and moved but apparently my movements caused something in Tali as my body shifted against her's She jerked and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her slightly puzzled.

I heard her take a deep breath and relax "Sorry. It's just Since Quarian's can never leave our suits unless were giving birth or changing suits. Rubbing suits together and linking suits are the most intimate gestures that we can do until we consummate the bond." She said her hand shaking slightly.

I stared at her for a moment as realization of what she said dawned on me.

"So in other words I was giving you a.." "YES!" She said quickly and I could telling she was blushing in embarrassment behind her visor.

I quickly got up mumbling my apologies. "It's ok. You didn't know." She said getting up to her feet.

I sat on the bed and turned to her "You know your like the sister that Arisa never had. I think she cares deeply for you in that regards. I think its good that your here Tali." She nodded and sat down across from me.

I chuckled "That and you sure as hell pack a mean punch!" I said rubbing my jaw emphasis.

She chuckled "Sorry about that. We can be very protective of family" She said placing her hands in her lap.

We sat there for about thirty minutes talking before Miranda walked in. We both turned to her.

"I'm sorry I just got worried" She said taking a seat next to me.

"It's ok. We settled our differences. And I think he understands better about Quarian customs and traditions." She said.

I felt Miranda's hand slide over mine and grip it. I turned to her and she smiled.

"I have to get back to work. I am sorry about your jaw." Tali said getting up.

I grabbed Miranda before she could react "What did you do?" She growled.

Tali stared at her "I apologized for what I did. I am sorry" She said turning and leaving.

Miranda relaxed a little as she left. "I'm sorry Eric.." She said turning to me.

I chuckled and she gave me a puzzled look "Sorry It's just funny having someone jump to my defense. I'm not used to it." I said.

She regarded me for a moment before chuckling and leaning in to kiss me.

"Let's go check on Arisa." I said getting up. I offered her my hand and she nodded and we left the room.

XXX

They had been on the Citadel for more than 24hrs and Tali was getting frustrated.

Garrus had returned and locked himself in the forward batteries. She had asked Shepard about and she simply said she saved him from himself. She left about 5 hours ago to help Thane with something.

She had sent a message to Shala to inform her of Arisa's condition and to request the rites of bonding for Arisa and Eric.

She received some new supplies for engineering mainly maintenance equipment.

Soon various parts were spread out all over the deck. Ken and Gabby had gotten to work right away.

Ken made a comment about Tali acting like a kid in a candy store when they got all the supplies.

She had than went to work on a few power issues with a secondary power distributor and had gotten herself deeply involved with it.

Suddenly her Omni-Tool beeped and she turned and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone,**

I lay stretched out on the bed with Miranda watching an old Earth vid when Arisa walks in.

I quickly get up to help her to the bed but she slaps my hand away "I'm pregnant not wounded Bosh'tet!" She snaps.

I jump back in surprise "I'm sorry Eric... I'm just not feeling very well." She said going over to the bed.

I nod and Miranda shifts so she can lay down. I lay down beside her and she snuggles her face into my neck.

It's quiet for awhile as we watch the movie. Soon I hear Arisa's soft snoring. 'she's so tired. I wonder If this is natural for Quarian's during pregnancy.'

I yawned as the movie continued to play. It was an old scifi film. Well it would technically be new to me since it came out 50yrs prior to this apparently.

Thinking about it I turn to Miranda "You want to know something funny" I say to her.

"What?" She asks.

As she turns to me I can't help but smile. She's wearing an oversize t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"In my time just about all Human's believed that Aliens were just a myth... well almost all." I said.

She nodded "True.. I've read our history." She said glancing back at the vid as some giant robot started smashing buidlings.

"I guess the skeptics were wrong" I said looking down at Arisa as she made small moaning noises in her sleep.

"Eric... Commander Shepard asks that you three report to the Briefing room immediately." EDI said over the com.

I look to Miranda "I wonder what this is about?" I ask she just shrugs her shoulders.

I look down at Arisa and gently shake her when I hear a growl come out of her throat.

XXX

As we walk into the Briefing room Shepard turns to me "Eric! What happen to your face?" She asks in shock.

I reach my hand up and rub the mark on the side of my face.

"Apparently waking a pregnant Quarian is a bad idea." I said.

She nodded and it was then that I noticed Tali was the only other person in the room.

"What's up Shep?" I asked.

Her face takes on a more serious look and I inwardly cringe. "It's something serious isn't it!" I asked.

She nodded.

"If I may interrupt commander?" Tali asked said.

Shepard nodded "It's your show Tali. Were here to support you and Arisa" She said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked.

Shepard turned to Tali "Go ahead and explain"

I turned to Arisa and noticed her wringing her hands furiously. Miranda was chewing on her bottom lip. 'god that is so sexy' I mentally slapped myself to focus on the here and now.

"I have been called back to stand trial for treason!" Tali said.

"WHAT!" I said shocked.

"What why? What are the charges!" Arisa cried rushing over to her cousin.

"I do not know. Their keeping very quiet about it for some reason" Tali said her shoulders dropping a little.

"Don't worry Tali were here to support you" I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and her eyes seemed to brighten. "Thank you... but Arisa I have something else to tell you" She said looking at her cousin.

Arisa looked puzzled "What is it?" She asked.

"I sent a message informing Shala of your condition and for the rights of The Bond" She said as she started to fidget with her hands.

"What! Why did you do that. You know how Shala is!" Arisa said suddenly turning angry.

Tali took a step back from the anger that her cousin was showing towards her.

"I'm sorry Tali but I know you love Eric. And I know you want the rights of the bond. It's tradition. Believe me I was angry at Eric for not waiting until the bond to well... ya know" She said shifting her hands together.

Arisa growled and grabbed Tali by the front of her suit catching all of us by surprise "It was my choice. I wanted to share myself with him. I don't need anyone's permission. Not yours Not Shala's!" She growled.

All of us stood in shock at Arisa's reaction.

"I...I.." Tali stuttered.

Arisa released her and stormed out of the room.

Tali stood there with her head hanging down. I gripped her shoulder firmer and she looked up at me "I screwed up didn't I?" She asked.

I shook my head "She'll be ok... you know she'll find you and apologize. She just has to realize that you were thinking about her happiness" I said.

"Thank you Eric... I can see why Arisa and Miranda loves you so." She said glancing at the Operative.

"Tali... was there anything about the bond or Arisa and I in the message you received?" I asked.

"There was a another message sent a little awhile ago that simply stated that Shala demanded that we meet with them on the fleet immediately" She said.

I grew nervous at that. I was worried about how the Quarian people would react to Arisa's and I bond and of the new found Child coming into this universe. I sighed and turned to Tali.

"Well deal with it when we get there." I said.

"I guess I'll go check on Arisa." I said.

Shepard stopped me as I started to turn towards the door.

"Oh before I forget Eric... Miranda... I pulled a few strings and I have a surprise for you both." She said smiling.

Miranda and I both looked at each other before turning towards Shepard "What is it?" I asked.

She smiled "EDI go ahead and tell them to come in" She said.

Now I was puzzled "Who?" I asked.

The door opened and I turned and my eyes went wide before one of the biggest smiles on my face appeared as I felt myself start to cry. I turned to Miranda as she too started to cry.

Celestia walked in carrying Arianna. To her right was Oriana Lawson. Both sisters immediately embraced each other as they shared tears of joy. I took my baby girl and held her close as I gently stroked her head as she cooed at me.

I turned to Shepard "Why?" I asked.

She smiled as she walked over to us "It's my wedding present to you both. I figured you'd want the most important people here for your wedding." She said giving me a nod and heading towards the door.

"Shepard!" I called out causing her to stop and look back at me "Thanks!" I said as she nodded and left.

XXX

As the door to our room opened Arisa was spread out on my bed face down.

"Hey... we have a few guests" I said causing her to turn over.

She gasped when she saw me carrying Arianna with Celestia behind me. She got to her feet and came quickly over to us. Without a thought she took Arianna from my hands which surprised me and started cooing at the baby and making strange noises. Said noises started to make the baby giggle which brought a huge smile to my face.

I also heard Arisa mutter some words I couldn't understand. "Arisa what are you saying to her. My transmitter is not picking it up." I asked.

She looked up at me "It was a small prayer that my mother used to say to me whenever she would return home from a mission when I was a child well before... anyway it means Through the darkness I traveled but I've returned to the light that is my home." Sh e said looking back down at the baby.

I smiled and leaned in close and tapped my head to her helmet. "Arisa I love you and I always will. Now why don't you come out to the mess and meet Orianna. Miranda's sister." I said.

She was quiet for a moment before nodding and we all turned and headed out the door.

I turned to Celestia "You know you might as well consider yourself family right?" I ask her.

She looks at me slightly puzzled "What do you mean?" She asks.

I laughed as we approached the table to see a number of crewmen even Joker gathered and were talking to the two sisters.

I came up behind Joker who after giving him a glance I noticed he had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong Joker?" I asked.

"Well... They don't look like exact twins." He said.

I laughed "There not exact twins just only on the genetic level." I said.

He chuckled some but I noticed something else in his expression as he turned back to look at Oriana. 'ah ha Joker's always made jokes and what not.. but I can actually see a real attraction to her... maybe I can get Miranda to set the two up on a date or something.'

XXX

We all chatted for awhile. Mostly catching up and our upcoming wedding.

I yawn and lean back placing my hands behind my head as I look around the table. I had to stifle a chuckle when I looked at Arisa. She didn't want to let Arianna go much to Celestia's discomfort. 'its the motherhood thing already kicking in' I mused to myself.

I turned to Miranda who was busy talking excitedly to Kelly which blew my mind. Miranda never really seemed to like the perky red head. I turned to Oriana who much to my surprise was now sitting beside Joker and both were talking about various things.

I got up and headed over to grab something to drink. As I was pouring me some water Shepard stepped up beside me.

"Well be at the flotilla within two days." She said grabbing a glass.

I felt my body tense up at the mention of the flotilla. I turned to Shepard "So... any more clues as to what's going on with Tali's trail?" I ask.

She shakes her head "Haven't got a clue yet. But well be there supporting her." She said taking a sip of water.

She turns to me "And well be there to support you as well" She said.

I nodded.

XXX

The next two days had soared by as I was now painfully aware as the Normandy exited the Relay and we all stared out the view ports at the sight of the flotilla.

I exit the elevator with Arisa and Miranda in tow as we meet up with Shepard in the Armory.

"Shep I'm surprised they just let us come this close ya know with this being a Cerberus vessel and all." I said.

She chuckles "Don't worry Tali took care of that."

I look puzzled at the commander until Arisa speaks up "She said the pass phrase that all who go on pilgrimage are given for when they return to the flotilla they are welcomed back." She said.

I smiled and nodded as I put my arm around Arisa. I could feel the tension in her body.

XXX

As we exited the Normandy and we exit the airlock onto the Rayya.

We make our way forward but soon stop as a Quarian followed by three marines steps up to us.

"Commander Shepard I am Kar'Danna vas Rayya." The man said shaking Shepard's hand.

He turned to Tali "Tali'Zorah you are charged with bringing Geth into the fleet. I've been ordered to place you under arrest. Until the Trial is over your confined to the ship. Please head to the garden plaza." He said.

"Thank you" Tali says and moves off towards the plaza.

We jog to catch up to Tali and Shepard grabs her shoulder stopping her "Tali what did he mean you brought Geth into the flotilla?" She asks.

Tali turns to Shepard "My father ordered me to send back pieces that I could salvage. He said he was studding the Geth. I was under orders by my father. Which is why I don't understand what this is about." She said before turning and heading towards the plaza.

Shepard glanced at me before we made our way towards the plaza. As we got near the entrance Tali ran up to another Quarian standing there and gave her a hug. I felt Arisa stop in her tracks as she catch's sight of the Quarian.

"What's wrong?" I turn looking at her.

Before she can answer the Quarian in question makes her way over to us.

"Hello my daughter" The female Quarian says. I realize then that its Shala.

I extend my hand to her "I am Eric *****. I am your daughters future bond mate"

She looks at me and her eyes narrow for a moment before she turns back to Arisa. "It is good to see you again my daughter. We will talk after the trial." She says turning to Shepard.

And just like that We were ignored until She had finished talking to Shepard and departed to the attend the trial.

Shepard turned to me. "I'd appreciate it and so would Tali if you were in the audience." She says to us.

"Tali is my cousin! I will always stand for her" Arisa says.

Shepard smiles and we turn and head into the plaza.

XXX

There are a lot of Quarian's gathered for Tali's trial. Many offer their support for Tali but most kept quiet as the Admirals file into their positions presiding over the Trial as Tali and Shepard take their places on the podium in the middle.

Soon the Trial starts and I find my mind wondering to Arisa who is ridged against me as she stares at her Foster parent. I glance at Shala who in return is Staring not at Arisa but at me with her eyes narrowed.

Soon I hear gasps and I snap out of my train out of thoughts as I hear Tali yelling at an Admiral.

Shala breaks out of her thoughts and quickly brings order back to the trail.

"Admirals! Now is not the time for this trial. The safety of the fleet is the number issue. Let us try and retake the Alarei. And Tali can try and find her father." Shepard said.

The Admiral's look at each other for a moment before one speaks up "Very well. The trial will be recessed until either you return or the news of your death has reached us. Should the latter occur know that your name shall be cleared." The Admiral said stepping back from the podium.

As Quarian's began to file out of the plaza I made my way over to Shepard.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The lab ship that Tali's father is working on has been over run with Geth" She says.

"We must go now Shepard! To waste time is wasting what little time my father may have" Tali says quickly.

I can hear the panic in Tali's voice.

"I'm sure your father is alright Tali. He's a very strong willed individual." Arisa said trying to encourage her cousin.

I turn to Shepard "When do we leave?" I ask.

Shepard starts to answer but is interrupted "Shepard, Tali, and one other will leave as soon as they are ready. You! However will stay here" Shala says making her way over to us.

"Admiral?" Shepard asks with an eyebrow raised.

Shala turns to Shepard "Yes Commander?"

"Is there a reason you are denying one of my crewmen from going on this mission?" She asks.

Shala turns to me "If he dies he cannot answer for what he has done!" She says. She then turns and leaves leaving us slightly puzzled.

Everyone's quiet for a moment before Miranda speaks up "Well She sure Is charming. I can't believe she'll be your mother-in-law... err. I just realized she'll be mind of sorts as well."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and supporting. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters! Those belong to Bioware and EA!**

**Thank you all!**

I stare out the view port as the shuttle carrying Shepard, Tali, and Miranda head towards the Alarei. I turn to my right glancing at Arisa who has a fierce grip on my hand despite the looks and whispers that passing Quarian's were giving us.

"I don't give a damn what they think or Shala's!" She said turning towards me. "I love you!" She said squeezing my hand again.

"Must you do that in public!" A voice filled with venom said behind us. We turned to see Shala making her way up to us.

"Is there a problem with holding your bond mates hand?" I asked letting the anger in my voice show.

"Other than the fact that your not bonded... no!" She said.

I knew she wanted to add the fact that I was Human but held her tongue at the last second. Not sure why though. And from everything Arisa told me about Shala I didn't think she would be this big of a bitch to be honest.

"Can we go somewhere to talk in private?" I asked. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. It was really pissing me off.

She stared at me for a moment "Very well!" She said turning and beckoning us to follow her.

We passed through several hallways and we were greeted with stares constantly. It was only than did I realize that we were still holding hands.

Finally we came to a room and the door opened as we followed Shala in. "Sit!" She demanded more than asked.

I glared at her but took a seat with Arisa joining beside me.

"What do you wish to talk about?" She asked calmly.

~bitch~ I thought.

"Well first of all why are you being such a bitch to Arisa and I?" I asked.

I see Shala draw back and I hear a gasp from Arisa.

"If you insist on insulting me than I shall have you locked up!" She growled.

I glared back "I only throw back what you've already thrown towards us if you think about it."

She's quiet for a moment before I see a shift in her posture.

"Very well I see your point." She says and I can feel Arisa's hand that was gripping my hand like she was going to break it relax.

"I want to know why you are so angry at me?" I asked letting the anger drop from my voice.

She's quiet for a moment before she sighs and gets up heading towards a view port over looking the fleet. She's quiet for a moment before turning to us.

"Did Arisa ever tell you that I can not have children of my own?" She asks.

I feel the surprise expression cross my face but I shake my head.

She nods "When I took Arisa in she became the daughter I never had. She became my reason for trying to push for a better future not just for my people but for her as well" She says letting her gaze cast to Arisa.

I regard her for a moment "I can understand that your afraid for her. But you can relax for I will bring no harm to her." I turn to Arisa "She is my everything.. my beginning... my middle.. and my end.." I said squeezing her hand.

"And what about the Human woman that you also intend to marry?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I care about Miranda just as much as I care about Arisa!" I stated.

She regards me for a moment before turning back to the view port.

"I'm also concerned about this child she is bringing into the world. How is it possible that she conceived your offspring? Humans and Quarian's are not compatible." She asks.

I turn to Arisa who speaks up "It is my fault Mother... Dr. Solus was working toward a cure to strengthen Quarian immune systems. The cure he was working on wasn't finished when I stole it from his lab and took it." She said letting head fall to her chest.

"YOU WHAT?" Shala yelled angrily. "Why would you do something so stupid as steal and ingest it when you knew it wasn't finished. Were you not thinking with your head?" Shala raged.

"Not with my right head apparently..."Arisa muttered but Shala picked it up.

"So you became overcome with desire is that it?" She yelled causing me to flinch.

I looked at Arisa who was visibly shaking. Suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"You listen here Mother cause I'm only going to say this once. I love Eric! And I always will. Now know this your going to be a grandmother even if the child will be a crossbreed. I would think you would be happy instead of treating me like I'm on trail. If you can't accept this than I will leave and never return to the fleet!" She said jamming a finger in Shala's face.

The silence in the room of overpowering as the two women glared at each other.

Suddenly Shala started crying and collapsed into her chair. Arisa looked at me as if I knew what to do and I just shrugged. This was totally not what I thought would happen.

"You are right Arisa... I am sorry." She said looking up at Arisa. "Its hard to forget that you are a grown woman now. A woman that will be a mother soon herself." She said getting up and walking towards Arisa.

"Can you forgive me my daughter for the trouble I've put you and your bond mate through?" She said gesturing towards me.

Arisa was silent for a moment thinking about it before she fiercely embraced Shala and both women shared tears of happiness as they hugged each other.

I just shook my head at the turn of events. One moment their about to kill each other and now their ready to go shopping... ~wow~ is all I can think.

"So does this mean we will be allowed the rights of the bond?" I asked.

Shala turned to respond when suddenly the Com buzzed.

.

Shala hits the com on her chest "This is Shala go ahead!" She says.

"Admiral we just received word that Commander Shepard has been wounded and is unconscious and both Miranda and Tali are pinned down." A voice said through the com.

Everyone was silent for a moment before I moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shala asked.

"To rescue them!" I said.

XXX

Soon I walked up to the door that lead to the Airlock with the shuttle I had requested from Shala awaited. I turned to Arisa.

"Your crazy Eric for going by yourself at least get someone else from the Normandy!" She pleaded.

"I agree with my daughter Eric. Your not thinking rationally." Shala says.

"I know what I'm doing" I said.

I turn to Arisa and pull her close letting my head touch the top of her visor.

"I will return.. do not worry!" I said.

I walked into the airlock and stepped into the shuttle. I turned and watched through the view port as the shuttle disengaged and headed for the Alarei.

XXX

As I stepped onto the Alarei I saw bodies everywhere including Geth. I can tell that Shepard and the rest have been through here.

I brought up my shield and quickly raced through corridors trying to find Shepard and the rest coming across countless destroyed Geth.

~Damn they've been kicking ass~

I heard gunshots and quickly made my way towards the noise.

Soon I came into a wide open room. As I entered there were about 10 Geth laying down fire on a barricade of sorts that I saw Shepard's prone form behind. I saw Tali and Miranda firing over it every now and then with Miranda only shooting with one hand as the other clutched her leg that had blood pouring from it.

XXX

Tali was upset. First the trail, finding out her father is dead, and now Shepard lay unconscious on the ground. Today was a horrible day indeed. And now they were pinned down with a dwindling ammo supply. Soon it would be the end but she sure as hell was taking as many of those bastards with her. She turned to Miranda and she felt a strong sense of respect for the operative. Even wounded she continued to fight with a ferocity matched with Tali's.

Suddenly Two Geth exploded.

Her eyes went wide as two Geth started to turn only to be ripped apart. "Eric!" She muttered.

Three more slammed into the ceiling before crumpling into metal balls and hitting the floor. The rest of the Geth turned and opened fire only to be silenced as they slammed into opposite walls and were ripped apart.

Tali turned to look at Eric and she shuttered slightly as the glowing form of Eric approached them.

"Tali is Shepard still alive?" He asked with his eyes still glowing.

She couldn't turn her head from him so she simply nodded.

He walked over to Miranda "Are you ok?" He asked concern showing in his voice.

She tried to form a smile and grunted instead as he applied a medi-gel pack before turning back to Tali.

"Did you get the evidence?" He asked.

She shook her head. "We started to enter the control room when we were ambushed from front and behind by their forces. The file is still there. We have to shut down the main hub in the control room to stop the Geth from forming more units." Tali said.

He nodded and headed for the door before stopping and turning to her. "Watch my back while I'm in there!" He said hitting the button on the door.

~he must be insane~ He thoughts echoed.

XXX

I walked into the control room and four Geth turned to focus on me. ~shit a Geth Prime !~

The two troopers I saw started to flank out and I simply waited till they came into my view and without lifting a finger they slammed against the wall exploding in the process.

The Geth Prime focused on me as the Hunter standing to its side advanced. I raised my hand and it slammed through a console and I promptly ripped it apart.

The Geth Prime took a few steps and stopped. It looked down at its gun and then back at me.

For a moment it stood there staring at me quietly. This perplexed me but what it did next shocked me.

It looked at the rifle one more time before chuckling it to the side.

My eyes widened. Suddenly it rushed me and I brought my shields up quickly as it barreled into me and slammed me into the door.

Outside Tali was helping Miranda shift her leg when there was a loud bang and she turned to see a huge human imprint in the door to the control room.

"Keelah!" She said out loud.

"ERIC!" Miranda screamed.

I grunted as I slumped to the floor. I looked up as the Geth brought its fist towards my head. I desperately threw my hands up slamming him with a Biotic attack causing the Prime to slam into the far wall.

~god I'm lucky I was able to bring my shield up to absorb the impact~ My mind tried to reason

I slowly got to my feet and I brought my hand to my head wincing slightly. As I pulled my hand away I saw blood.

My attention returned to the Geth as it got to its feet and charged me again.

I stood my ground and at the last second dove out of the way as it slammed into the wall.

It staggered back a few feet and I quickly pulled out my knife and jumped onto its back.

Before it could grab me I Jammed the knife into the joint that connected the head to the body severing several wires.

It suddenly stopped and collapsed to its knees. I grunted hard and twisted which caused a loud grinding sound and then the head popped off and rolled on the floor as the Prime fell forward and Geth blood started to pool around it.

I sighed and staggered to my feet and made my way over the console quickly brought up the view screen.

I heard a noise and turned to see the door opening and Tali running up to me and staring at the screen.

We watched the video in silence before it ended.

"It seems like he did this for you Tali... he wanted to keep his promise." I said quietly.

"But I didn't want it to be like this... not with so many lives sacrificed." She said looking around at the many Quarian bodies that littered the control room.

"We need to get this evidence to the Trial!" I said making my way towards the door when Tali grabbed my arm.

"Eric! We can't!" She said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I do not want them to find out that my father is possibly worse war criminal that our people have ever known. I'd rather be exiled than have my father's name tarnished." She said with fire in her voice.

"Well wait and decide when we get back to the trial" I said.

She regarded me for a moment before turning towards the door "I just hope you make the right decision." She said.

XXX

As we walked out of the control room Miranda was standing but clutching her leg.

"Thank God Eric that your ok!" She said letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm fine" I said though my head was pounding and I felt a little dizzy.

I turned and looked at Shepard who had a pained look on her face. "Let's get her out of here." I said scooping Shepard up.

Shepard murmured something intangible as I shifted her weight to carry her better.

I looked at Tali "Can you help Miranda?" I asked.

Tali glanced at the operative and nodded.

After throwing Miranda's arm around Tali's shoulder the two started to follow me.

I glanced down at Shepard's face which had a rather large bruise on her left cheek.

XXX

As we exited the airlock onto the Rayya we were greeted with several Quarian's carrying two stretchers along with Shala and Arisa standing off to the side.

"Take them back to the Normandy so they can be treated immediately!" I said to one Quarian.

As I placed Shepard on the Stretcher I heard Miranda speak up "Eric I will stay with you. With Shepard hurt I can take her place"

"NO! You are Cerberus! Your voice has no weight!" Shala said glaring at the operative.

Miranda's eyes became downcast and I put a hand on her shoulder.

As she looked up at me I smiled which brought one to hers.

"I will speak on Tali's behalf!" I declared.

There were a few gasps of shock mostly from Tali.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Eric? Maybe they can postpone the trial!" Tali said.

"I am sorry but we cannot... I will allow Eric to speak on behalf of you Tali since commander Shepard is indisposed at the moment." Shala said.

"We will take your Commander and your XO to the Normandy to be treated Keelah'Selai" One of the Quarian's said before they proceeded towards the Normandy.

I turned to Tali "Relax... I'll do fine!" I said smiling.

Tali regarded me silently for a moment before muttering "I hope so!" and with that she turned and walked away.

I grabbed Arisa's hand squeezing it once we followed after Tali.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

I walked up to the podium overlooking the floor with Tali. I glanced behind me to see Arisa take a seat amongst the other Quarian's.

"Is there a reason that Commander Shepard is not here?" Admiral Koris asks.

"My Commander is wounded and I will be speaking on Tali's behalf. Is that a problem?" I asks glaring at the Admiral.

"How do we know that you are capable of defending Tali to the best of your abilities?" It was Admiral Gerrel this time speaking.

"Are you all willing to postpone this charade of a trial then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean charade?" Xen asked.

"Admiral's we all know that this whole trial is a sham. You all have your own motives behind this and it makes me sick that your using Tali just to further your own political agendas!" I said loudly.

"Now just wait a minute!" Koris began but I cut him off.

"Koris! You want to make peace with the Geth. Gerrel! You want to go to war! And Xen... well your just a bitch but anyway!" I said chuckling slightly.

"Now just wait a minute!" Xen roared furiously.

"Listen up and listen good! Tali has done more for the fleet than you positively could grasp. She was there fighting the Geth alongside Shepard. She was there taking out Saren. I cannot think of anyone that has done more for further the Quarian peoples reputation than Tali. So it disgusts me to see you dragging her name through the mud like this!" I yelled while pointing a finger at them.

I think a pin drop could be heard as the whole plaza was quiet for a moment before Shala spoke up.

"Have the Admiral's reached a verdict?" She asked.

One by one they keyed their Omni-Tool's. I watched as Xen stared at me a moment before finally Keying her Omni-Tool. Shala looked at her Omni-Tool for a moment before speaking.

"Tali'Zorah in light of your honorable and dedicated service to the migrant fleet you are cleared of all charges." Shala finished with a smile in her voice.

"Is there anything else you would like to add before we dismiss?" She asked to me.

"Yes! Don't go to war with the Geth!" I said gripping the podium hard.

All four Admiral's looked at me.

"A war with the Geth will be useless. You will leave yourselves open to the Reapers when they come. Don't throw your lives away in a war that will cost you millions. There has got to be a peaceful way to solve this." I said sincerely.

"Thank you for your insight... but that is not up to you!" Xen snapped.

I regarded Xen with a cold look before I turned to the rest of them.

"Thank you Admiral's... Keelah'Selai!" I said nodding to them.

"Keelah'Selai!" They said back and the trial was dismissed.

I turned to Tali "So how did I do?" I asked with a cracked smile.

She stared at me "I... I don't think I could ever repay you for what you have done for me!" She said. It sounded like she was crying a little.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Nah... I've already got a way for you to repay me." I said smiling.

She looked up "How?" She asked.

"Simple... It would be an honor for you to be Arisa and I's baby's god mother!" I asked.

"err... I'm not sure I understand!" She asked.

"Well there are several meanings but all in all you'll be there for her if something ever happens to both of us." I say.

She nods and before I know it grips me in a tight hug.

"Thank you Eric!.. I'll never forget this!" She says trying to hold back more sobs.

"Not a problem. Your practically family remember!" I say jokingly.

That causes a chuckle out of her. "So have you decided when your wedding is?" She asks.

"Yes! Tomorrow. Shala has given us permission." I say smiling.

"Very well.. Let's get over to your bride to be. She's looks rather agitated." Tali said.

We walked over to Arisa who pounced on me and gripped me in a death lock of a hug.

~Quarian's definitely are stronger than they look~

I gasped "Can't...breath...air!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She said said stepping back.

"It's ok beautiful." I said smiling while holding my ribs.

"Let's get back to the Normandy! We have a wedding to plan for right?" I said.

XXX

I sat in the chair across from a sleeping Miranda and Arisa staring out the window to the stars.

I couldn't sleep. It was probably just nerves but I was restless.

~So much was riding on us finding a way to stop the Collectors and then destroy the Reapers! I cannot fail~

I heard a shifting of covers and turned towards Arianna's crib. She shifted in her sleep and was silent once again.

I relaxed and turned back to the stars.

My thoughts no longer dwelled on the past. I had a future to fight for. For the first time I really understood what people said that a parent would do anything for their children. And in my case I was fighting for a future not just for my children but for all future generations.

I closed my eyes and felt my mind clear. When I opened them I was glowing with energy.

~I WILL NOT FAIL!~

XXX

"Hold Still Eric!" Garrus groaned as he tried to adjust my tie.

"Why on Earth am I wearing a suit?" I asked.

He chuckled "I thought it was customary in your peoples tradition to wear suits to your wedding."

Ok I 'll give him that "Well... I hate suits!" I said putting on a face.

He laughed so more before the door opened.

"I'm glad you didn't stay up too long" Miranda said coming up and hugging me.

"How?..." I started to say but she put a finger over my lips "Please... I've becoming more attuned to your moods." She said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Is it almost time?" Garrus asked.

"Yes! 30 minutes to go" She said.

"Well... let's not be late shall we?" I asked taking Miranda's hand and heading towards the door.

…**...**

Since there were so many people attending the wedding the cargo bay had been decorated and spruced up thanks to hard work from Kelly and several crew members.

Since the Quarian's had a fear of AI's EDI was asked to not interact with them in any way and she understood but asked to view the proceedings which I didn't have a problem with.

I smiled as I walked in an saw rows upon rows of chairs with people already in them.

Off to the side were several Quarian's and Human's mingling together and talking.

I looked toward the front where a platform had be constructed and Shepard was in her dress uniform with all the medals glistening under the lights. She smiled at us and nodded.

To her left stood Shala'Raan with something like a thin cloak wrapped around her. I was puzzled I had never seen anything like it.

The spot of Shepard's left was empty and I felt sad that no one from my family could be there for me but I shook it off and slowly made my way towards the podium.

As we neared the podium Celestia stepped up to the side of the platform with Arianna in her arms. I felt my heart warm at the sight of my daughter.

Once we reached it Miranda stepped to the right of Shepard and stood there. I cocked my head puzzled but she smiled "I'll be here to support you always my love"

I smiled and turned in anticipation as what I'm guessing was Quarian music started to play.

To my surprise about twenty Quarian's came marching in line towards the platform. I glanced to Shepard but she stood smiling.

The Quarian's stopped and each took positions across from each other on the sides of the walkway leading up to the platform.

Shala said something and they immediately dropped to one knee.

"Even though we have no royalty per say. It's still significant when someone bonds with an admiral's child." Shala said as I glanced in her direction. I nodded.

I turned looking for Miranda but she had disappeared. I frowned. ~why did she leave~

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a different kind of music started to play.

I turned and felt my heart stop as Arisa appeared at the end of the walkway.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had a similar cloak to Shala's but It was pure white with gold and purple flecks running through out it. The cloth on the back of her head had been replace with cloth matching the cloaks.

As she came up the the podium she turned to me and I could see her eyes shining brightly behind her mask.

Shepard cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Now since this isn't a typical traditional Quarian or Human marriage were going to be doing it a bit different. Shala shall say a verse in Quarian as I say a verse in English!" Shepard said.

Shala began speaking in Quarian as Shepard spoke.

"We've all been through so much but for you two its been an interesting task to say the least." She said smiling.

"But the trials that you two have endured only strengthened your bond to each other. There have been a few surprises here and there." She said.

I turned smiling at my daughter who was smiling back at me while trying to wiggle out of Celestia's arms.

"Today you two will be joined forever in a union and love that shall last forever." Shepard said smiling.

Arisa and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Now I do have a Surprise for you Eric!" Shepard said.

I was puzzled when suddenly Human wedding music started to play.

I turned and I felt my heart stop once again. ~If this keeps up I'll die soon~

Miranda dressed head to toe in a white wedding dressed made her way slowly towards us. Kelly and Gabby flanked her on both sides.

I turned to Shepard "Two birds one stone so to speak if you get my drift." She said. I nodded.

Miranda stepped up to my right side and smiled.

"Now as I said this isn't your typical wedding." Shepard said which caused a few chuckles.

"There is a lot more to say but I think all three of you have already said it best. You two love this man with all your heart. And you Eric! Love both these women Equally." Shepard said gesturing towards us. I nodded.

"So by the power invested in me... which I think is invested in me..." Shepard said causing more chuckles. " I officially announce you three married." Shepard said clapping her hands together as Shala finished speaking.

The cargo bay erupted into Cheers from both Quarian's and Human's.

I turned and tapped my forehead to Arisa's visor and I then turned and gave Miranda a kiss which she held for a moment causing a few swoons from Joker and Ken.

I chuckled at the two men who lately had became good friends. I guess they both had similar personalities when it came to the women department.

"You can buy me a ring when we get back to Illium!" Miranda said. I nodded silently bashing myself about the ring.

Shepard cleared her throat once more causing everyone to fall silent.

"Now! Let's our newly wed friends enjoy all the hospitality that the Quarian's and Human's combined have." She shouted which brought more cheers from the crowd.

Slowly people began to disperse towards long tables that were filled with various foods.

There was a table near the front that had been set up for us apparently.

As we took our seats Tali came up and handed Arisa and I some sort of cloth.

"It is an item for the baby." She said.

I then noticed that it was very similar to Arisa's normal cloth that goes on the back of her helmet.

"Thank you Tali. That Is very nice of you." Arisa said smiling.

For the next hour a few crew members passed around gifts.

Everyone celebrated and enjoyed themselves. It was great.

I turned to Miranda "So how did you get that dress by the way?" I asked curious.

She smiled that sultry half smile "Kelly's got quite the wardrobe."

"Ah. I see" I said chuckling a little.

"So how does it fill to be tied so to speak?" Shepard asked walking up to me.

"Feels great actually. Think you'll ever settle down?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"That's right I forget your our regular badass's" I said smiling.

XXX

Arisa and Miranda had been asleep for a few hours. Kasumi had volunteered to help Celestia watch over Arianna for the night so we could have some private time.

We decided the honeymoon could wait until after the collectors were dealt with. I knew in my heart that we would win.

I sat In the chair again staring out at the stars.

My life was a great blessing in away. I had lost so much but I gained even more in away.

I turned and looked at my two brides and smiled. Life isn't so bad if you try living once in awhile.

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has enjoyed my story. I'm slowly getting more time to work on this. Work and some writers block as been puttin a damper on this so to speak. Thank's everyone **

**A/N: On a side not I recently started reading an awesome story that is a crossover but is one of the best I have read in my opinion. **

**It's called Stargate: Galatic Imperium – by VexMaster**

**It not only covers the stargate universe but others as well. It's an awesome read. And its the first story i've ever seen with more than a 1,000 reviews under its helm.**

**Thanks everyone and take care.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Thanks everyone :D**

"Joker! What's our ETA to the Reaper?" Shepard asked as she came up behind the pilot.

Joker looked up at her before responding "Are you sure this is where you really want to go on vacation? I mean if brown dwarf's and gigantic killing machines are the new fad I want no part of it. But if you really want to know... about 3 hours give or take."

Shepard looked at me and shook her head "Joker... I don't know what we are going to do with you" I said turning my back to the pilot as Shepard and I headed towards the reaper.

"A nice raise and a fat bonus would be nice!" Joker called out to us as we walked away.

"Shepard... It feels like it's getting close to the end doesn't it?" I asked her as we passed the CIC and stepped into the elevator.

"It does..." She let it hang as the door closed.

It's been three weeks since my wedding and things have gone smoothy as best I could say. Shepard handled a few private matters for some of the crew while I enjoyed a week in seclusion to enjoy my time with my new wives. We still planned on taking a good long honeymoon... that is if we survive.

After we dealt with this Reaper IFF that the Illusive man had informed us about we were dropping off Celestia and Arianna.. She doesn't know it at the moment but I planned on having Arisa stay as well. Since we would be entering the Omega Relay after wards I didn't want to risk her and my unborn child.

I knew she would protest strongly of this but she hopefully she would understand.

XXX

We all filed into the communications room and began to formulate our plan. "Alright listen up. Were going to do this by the book am I clear?" Shepard asked looking at each of us.

I nodded as did everyone else so she continued.

"Cerberus lost contact with their teams inside. We really don't know what happened to the group so keep on your toes. Finding survivors is a secondary objective... The IFF is our top priority do you all understand?" She asked her eyes fierce with determination.

"Yes Mam!" We all said at once.

"Now! I'm going to have Grunt, Jack, Eric, and Myself taking point. I want Garrus, Thane, Miranda, and Samara taking up our rear. Tali... I want you, Mordin, Jacob, and Kasumi waiting on board as our backup in case the plan goes to the gutter." Shepard said looking at the quarian.

"Yes commander!" Tali nodded.

I could feel the tension in the room... and so did Shepard.

"I know we've all gone through so much to get to this point. We've all had personal conflict corrected. Were to the point were we can see the end! Were at the point were we can take the fight to the collectors! And I swear to you all that we will shove a nuke so far up their collective ass's... no pun intended... that the Reapers will began to know true fear. Because what we do to their little lap dogs we sure as hell are going to do 10 times worse to their sorry ass's. Anyone else agree?" She asked holding her fist up.

"HELL YEAH!" We all shouted and held our fist up also.

"Let's kick some ass!" Shepard said turning towards the door.

XXX

As soon as I stepped out of the airlock I instantly got that creepy feeling. You know the one that causes the hairs to stand up on the back of your neck.

"Com Check! Everyone reading me loud and clear?" Shepard asked.

"Yes commander!" We all started checking our coms.

"Good! Move out!" She said gesturing towards the door that opened to the interior.

We made our way in and noticed all the Cerberus decorations and hardware. "Cerberus has been working on this for awhile by the looks of it." Garrus said walking over to a terminal.

"I agree... Garrus see what information you can find for us." Shepard said.

Garrus walked over to the terminal and began going through the different data. "This is interesting." He said with her back to us "There are several communications from Cerberus's base of operations to the team station here. That is not that much of a deal but the last few transmissions are garbled... its as if the person sending them lost the ability to think and type correctly." He said stepping away from the terminal and turning to look at us.

"Interesting indeed..." Garrus let it hang as he glanced at Miranda.

"Listen! As I explained before I am not aware of all cells are information. I may have been one of the best but even I was not given clearance to everything." She said looking back at Garrus.

"We don't have time to argue with this" Shepard said calming the discussion before it got heated.

"I agree.. we should focus on our objective" Samara said.

Shepard nodded and we started for the nearest walkway. I looked down over the railing and noticed how high we were up. "Hey grunt! How bout a little competition?" I asked the Krogan.

He looked at me "What do you suggest?"

"If we encounter any enemies... which we probably will let's see how many we can knock over the railings to their deaths... what do you say?" I said smiling.

He smiled "Sounds like a plan!"

"Count me in to fuckers!" Jack said walking past us.

"Shepard! I've found another terminal" Garrus said walking up to a station along the walkway.

"And I've found gold!" I said jokingly though no one really laughed so I dropped it.

"Shepard... It looks like the researchers started to loose their minds..." He said as we watched the video.

"Hold on... ok it looks like even in death the reaper is still transmitting the signal that indoctrinates" He said looking up with concern on his face.

"Let's not delay any longer. We get that IFF and get the hell out here!" Shepard said.

Suddenly the ground shook hard and we had to fight to catch our balance.

"Joker! What the hell just happened?" Shepard said hitting her com.

"The reaper just put up a Kinectic Barrier... EDI's checking for options!" Joker said over the com.

"Commander. In order to drop the barrier you must disable the power core further inside the reaper. However if you disable the core the mass effect field will also be disabled and the reaper will began to drop into the brown dwarf." The AI said.

I watched Shepard as her brow furrowed in thought before she finally looked up and nodded. "We have no choice! Move Out!" She barked as we all began moving.

We came up to a walkway leading down when we heard moans.

"Husks! Jack! Eric! Let em have it" Shepard shouted forming up with Garrus and Thane as everyone assumed a huddle of three Jack and I began tearing through the waves of husks that had started to appear coming over the railings.

The husks kept coming and we kept slaughtering them. Jack and I slaughtered the main force of the husks as they rushed us from the front. Every now and than we heard the bark of an AR or a pistol as Shepard and the rest covered our rear. Finally... the waves stopped and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

We made our way forward some more until we came to another terminal and Garrus began accessing it.

"Commander! Take a look at this." He said gesturing towards Shepard. We all watched the vid as the two guys realized they both thought they were married to the same woman.

Shepard shook her head and motioned for us to move out.

As we came up a flight of stairs two husks appeared in front of us. Before we could shoot them a single sniper bullet tore their heads off.

"What the hell?" I said looking around.

"We've got an unknown sniper somewhere... keep on your toes and on the look out!" Shepard said as we made our way cautiously forward with our eyes peering into the shadows.

Suddenly two Scions appeared and several dozen husks.

"Jack! Eric! Take care of the husks everyone else focus fire on the Scions!" Shepard yelled diving for cover.

I sent duel shockwaves racing into the nearest group of husks as their ranks for torn apart I glanced at Jack who seemed to be having the time of her life. I shook my head and sent another blast sending more over the edge.

"Hey Grunt! That's 28 so far my friend... hows your count coming?" I asked smirking at the Krogan. He growled and turned back to firing at the Scions.

Finally the two Scions dropped and we moved forward. Things were just getting started.

XXX

After making our way through several hundred husks it felt like we finally were outside the core room.

"Shepard! I have some concern about that Geth sniper that seemed to talk" Garrus said with his fringe tilted in thought.

The sight of the Geth hadn't shocked us though it was when it spoke when the surprise came. It acknowledged commander Shepard before disappearing off of its perch and back into the shadows.

Back to the here and now I looked at Shepard shrugged her head and turned back to the door. "We can worry about that later... right now we need to take care of this core and get the hell out of here." She said gesturing for Garrus to unlock it.

As the door opened we saw a barrier right in front of us "Commander I..." Garrus began but Shepard quickly raised her hand as we all looked over towards the core and saw the Geth that had helped us earlier furiously typing away at a console. Suddenly the barrier vanished. It started to turn but was hit by a husk that had came up behind it and it went down in a heap on the floor.

We entered the room and quickly took down the two husks that were surrounding the fallen geth.

As we approached it Miranda spoke up. "Commander! I believe Cerberus has a bounty for a fully functional geth." She said looking up.

Shepard gave her a look and Miranda nodded. ~Shepard wouldn't do that. A curse of curiosity I guess.~

"Well take it back with us in the mean time Garrus see what you can find for us" Shepard said gesturing to the terminal beside her.

After a moment Garrus looked up "Commander! I can override it in intervals and open the blast door that is protecting the core but your going to have to hit it with everything you got as I do it. I can't keep it open for long though Shepard. I'm not Tali" He said turning back to the terminal.

"Very Well!" Shepard said.

As Garrus began working on the terminal we heard the tell tale sounds of husks.

"Jack! Eric! Take point well cover you." Shepard barked as they formed a half circle around Garrus who was working almost at a speed that for Tali would have been slow in comparison.

Jack and I both started launching shockwaves at the approaching husks. There were many and it was insane. They just kept coming in waves.

We were doing our best but I could tell that Jack was starting to tire from the extended use of her biotic's. I on the other hand was barely breaking a sweat but I knew at a point I would even reach my limit. ~ I just hope Shepard hurries up and blows that core or were done for.~

No sooner than I thought that The blast door to the core opened up and Shepard turned and pulled out the Cain in the process.

"Shit! Everyone done!" I yelled.

As everyone dove for cover Shepard fired the Cain and the blast hit the exposed core there was a massive explosion that knocked Shepard flying backwards onto the floor.

I got to my feet and ran towards Shepard who was coughing a little "Need a hand?" I asked smiling.

She smirked and reached out. I pulled her up and we turned to the group. "Grunt! Grab the geth and lets get the hell out of here." Shepard said.

XXX

I was sitting in the mess hall trying to relax and eat some food when I saw Shepard head into the AI core.

It had been four hours since we had made our harrowing escape from the dead reaper.

First thing I did when I got back on the Normandy was head for a shower. I felt dirty and it was a horrible feeling. Miranda managed to sneak her way into the men's shower room without anyone noticing and into the shower with me. Unfortunately we were late to the debriefing which we promptly got chewed out for.

As I sit there eating my food I heard the door open to our room and Arisa walk out. Her stomach had started to take on a rather noticeable bump to it.

"Hey! What's up my beautiful wife" I said smiling up at her.

She stared at me not saying a word. ~oh oh this is not good~

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"We need to talk" She said sitting down across from me.

"About what?" I asked puzzled.

"We need to talk about why Shepard brought an active geth on board." She said her hands clinching into fists.

~oh hell~

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has stayed a fan of this story. I've been working a lot and struggling with some serious writers block for this story. Thank you everyone.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

Arisa glares at me across the table "Why you let Shepard bring that thing on this ship!" She says angrily.

I stare at her for a moment before speaking "Shepard knows what she's doing. We... " I was cut off as she got to her feet.

"How can she know? I know she's fought hundreds of Geth but this is different. This is bringing a active Geth on board!" She said placing her hands on the table.

"Listen Arisa.. I know how you feel about this..." " How can you know how I feel about this?" She said cutting me off.

I didn't say anything and just sat there. She cursed something under her breath before turning and heading towards our room.

I sigh and shake my head.

XXX

2 days later...

I stand in the cockpit as the Normandy exits the relay and heads towards the planet.

As soon as the shuttle departed for the planet EDI and Joker would begin running tests on the Reaper IFF that we recovered. I just hope this thing works and this would all be over soon.

I made my way towards the elevator. I kept getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I glanced at EDI and Joker arguing and let a small smile creep onto my face as the doors shut.

We had arrived at Tal Kempt and I was feeling depressed that my pregnant wife Arisa and my Asari daughter Arianna would be leaving. ~It's only for now~ I told myself. Soon I could spend as much time as I wanted with them. Shepard said we were going on a suicide mission but to me I sure as hell was coming back.

The elevator opened and I made my way into the cargo hold where everyone was already waiting.

Shepard decided to take the entire ground team so that they could enjoy a little R&R before we hit the relay. I had to agree if we were going on an impossible mission at least we could catch a few drinks and maybe enjoy the time we have with our loved ones.

I walked up to Arisa and Miranda who were standing off to the side of the shuttle talking.

"Eric how are you?" Miranda asked giving me a hug than a kiss.

"I'm good babe. You?" I asked as she leaned back.

"I'm fine" She said.

"Miranda. I'll be in the shuttle" Arisa said giving me a glance than heading off towards the shuttle.

"Do you need some help getting in?" Miranda asked.

"I'm pregnant not disabled!" Arisa yelled without turning.

"She's still pissed at me" I said as I turned back to Miranda.

"Eric.. She's just having a hard time with it. We both know this is the right choice. I'm pretty sure she would follow you to hell and back if she could." Miranda said as she placed her hands on my face and kissed me deeply.

I rested my forehead against hers "Thanks babe... I needed that" I whisper in her ear.

"If you two love birds are done kissing can we please leave! I want to get plastered!" Jack said brushing past us.

I chuckled and grabbed Miranda's hand "Shall we my lady?" I asked giving a slight bow causing her to giggle and nod.

We turned and headed for the shuttle.

XXX

As the shuttle entered the atmosphere Shepard addressed us.

"Now listen up! This is an peaceful colony so no trouble making!" She said glancing at Jack and Grunt.

"I just want to have a little fun Shepard!" Jack said smiling.

"Me as well!" Grunt said pounding his fists together.

Shepard shook her head "This is a non violent mission. If you two really want to fight something head out into the woods to find a wild animal or something." Shepard said.

While Grunt looked excited at the idea of tackling some wild beast Jack rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

I tried to grip Arisa's hand but she ignored me so I turned to Celestia who was tickling Arianna causing her to laugh.

"She's going to grow up to be strong just like her mother and dad!" Celestia said looking at me.

I smiled "Thanks Celestia.. thanks for everything that you have done for us."

She nodded and went back to tickling Arianna.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat letting myself drift into my thoughts once more.

XXX

The shuttle landed and we began to exit. As I stepped into the bright light of Tal Kempt I had to wince a few times.

I stretched and looked around for Miranda and Arisa. I however saw someone that I wasn't expecting.

Said person also spotted me at the same time "Xetia?" "Eric?" We both said at the same time.

Before I knew it I was tackled and gripped in a strong hug. "Keelah Eric! It's been along time.. did you ever find Alena?" Xetia asked stepping back.

I feel a touch of sadness come over me and it must have showed because Xetia's hand went up to her voice module.

"Eric I'm sorry... what happened?" Xetia asked.

"It's a long story... is everyone else here?" I asked looking around.

"Zareia's checking over the cargo manifest while Alan's getting the food shipments brought in. Oh and Lauren's buying some new pans since Zareia tried to make some kind of Turian coffee I believe you Human's call it that and she burned a hole in one of the pans and nearly set the ship on fire" Xetia finished taking a deep breath.

I hear a cough and turn to see Miranda and Arisa glaring daggers at me. Though with Arisa it was hard to tell but judging by her body language she was.

"Oh sorry.. where are my manners... Xetia Vas'Nadia these are my wives Miranda Lawson and Arisa Nar'Strasia" I say gesturing to them.

"Your married now? When did that happen?" She asked shock evident in her body language.

"It's a long story and one I'd rather tell to all the gang... your going to enjoy a few more surprises as well" I said.

"What else could you possibly surprise us with?" She asked.

At that moment Celestia chose to walk up to us with Arianna.

"Well here's Alena and my child and also Arisa is pregnant with a hybrid child of hers and mine." I said calmly.

I saw Xetia's finger twitch than she promptly passed out.

XXX

It had been a few hours since we landed and we were now gathered in the living room of the rather large apartment of Celestia's.

I had wanted to see how everyone's been but as soon as Zareia saw Garrus the two disappeared somewhere.

As for Arisa and Miranda they were all huddled in the living room with the other women of the ship talking. So Alan and I retreated to the balcony away from the women.

"So how's business been?" I asked looking at Alan.

"It's been pretty good actually we just purchased a second ship and now are running double escorts for freighters. Right now were on a resupply run and were going to catch a few days of R&R before heading back out. What about you?" Alan asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's good... I'm sorry about leaving when I did but I had to try and find Alena." I said.

Alan clasped a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry my friend... I understand and I'm sorry that she's gone" He said looking somber.

I sat there quiet for a moment before nodding "I'm just glad that I was able to avenge her death."

"May she rest in peace" Alan said bowing his head for a moment.

"So I see your a dad and about to be one again" Alan said changing the subject.

"Yeah.. its crazy huh?" I said chuckling a little.

"I didn't even think you our DNA was compatible with Quarian's" Alan said.

"Were not but Mordon was working on a cure for the Quarian's. It wasn't ready yet when Arisa took it and well it had some side affects." I said.

"I see." He said nodding.

I was quiet for a few moments before I spoke "Alan... I need you and the crew to do something for me"

"Anything man... you brought us together remember?" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded though I was feeling depressed "I'm going on a suicide mission... the chances of surviving are slim at best.. If anything happens to me I want you to make sure that Arisa get's this" I said handing him a creditchit.

He looked at it a moment before looking up at me. "Eric you don't have to do this alone we can come and help" He said.

"While I appreciate the offer we have to do this. I don't want the risk of Arisa and my child dying." I said pleadingly.

Finally he nodded. "As you wish my friend"

I nodded "Good on that chit is enough for them to survive for about two years give or take though knowing Arisa she will probably go back to the fleet."

He nodded.

"Thanks Alan... I knew I could count on you guys" I said smiling.

"You damn well better! Now enough of this depressing talk. It's been awhile since we've seen each other I think we should throw a party don't you?" He asked grinning wide.

I grinned back "That sounds like a plan my friend"

He was about to reply when the door opened to the balcony. Arisa stepped out and stared at me intently.

"Well I'll see about the celebrations. See you in a bit my friend" He said getting up. He nodded to Arisa and left shutting the door behind him.

Arisa stared at me a moment longer before taking the seat opposite me where Alan had been sitting.

"Eric... I want to apologize to you.. I've already apologized to Shepard for the way I acted. It was wrong of me to not believe in her decision with the geth." She said though it seemed like she was spitting the name of them.

"I understand that you were mad and I understand the reason. But I'm sure Shepard has a reason for all of this but we have to have faith in her and her abilities ya know." I said.

She nodded "I understand that Eric... and if it wasn't for my love of you I would have left the ship already but I didn't"

I nodded "I understand"

She sighed heavily before placing her hands on her stomach. "There is another reason I was mad at you as well Eric" She said as she looked up at me. "I know you want me to stay here Eric"

What could I say... lie to her and make it worse? No I won't do that "Your right... I want you to stay here with Celetstia and Arianna while we go on the final mission" I said.

"Why don't you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Because I've already lost all the family I had and the first person I loved died because of me... I don't want the same thing to happen to you and our child..." I paused as I looked up at her "Because I couldn't live with myself if something did" I say to her.

She was quiet for a moment before she got up and made her way over to me. She sat down in my lap and placed her arms around me while putting her head on my shoulder.

"Eric... I understand.. I love you" She said as I felt her right hand rub my back.

"And I love you too" I said.

My mind started to drift and I really started to wonder if I would be coming back... if I would see my children grow up...

**A/N: I just want to say a thank you to all those that have supported me and enjoyed this story... without you guys and girls I doubt I would have made it this far yet here we are on 32... thanks everyone :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone! **

I was walking back inside the apartment with Arisa in tow when Jacob came running up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Shepard want's everyone at the shuttle ASAP! We received an emergency signal from the Normandy" He said hurriedly.

I nodded and turned to Arisa "I'll be back my love... don't worry" I said kissing the top of her suit before turning and heading for the door.

XXX

As the shuttle headed towards the Normandy I stared at the Normandy and new that it was time.

"Did EDI tell you how the collectors found us?" Jacob asked.

Shepard turned to us "Apparently the IFF that we installed had a hidden program that broadcast our position to the collectors." She said.

I stared at Shepard as she talked to Jacob. She had filled us in on what had transpired as soon as we stepped into the shuttle.

"That's very disturbing. And Joker said all the crew were taken?" Kasumi asked.

Shepard nodded but the angry look didn't change as she sat there contemplating about what had happened.

"Shepard! We will get the crew back no matter what" I said looking up at her.

She turned to look at me and nodded.

"That we will.. but first lets find out in detail what happened from Joker and EDI" She said.

XXX

"What do you mean you unchained the AI!" Miranda yelled.

Joker stood leaning against the conference table with his head bowed and arms crossed.

"Look I didn't have any choice alright... and EDI's ok I can vouch for her." He said looking up at the operative.

"This is just unbelievable.. I can't believe you lost the entire crew" Miranda said.

I winced as some of her old traits were showing.

"What happened was not Mr. Moreau's fault" EDI stated.

"Thanks EDI" Joker said looking up "Your welcome Jeff" EDI said logging out.

"Joker set a course for the Omega relay... were going to get our people back" Shepard said with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Aye Aye Commander" He said walking off towards the door.

Shepard turned to the rest of us "Get some rest we've got 12 hours to the relay" She said turning and heading out the door.

I glanced at Miranda and nodded as I walked out the door.

XXX

I was stretched out in the chair staring out the window at the passing stars when the door opened.

I turned to see Miranda walking in. "Hey babe what's up?" I asked.

She sighed as she made her way over to the bed and began to peel her uniform off.

"I admit I am a little nervous about going through the relay... no ship as ever returned." She said sliding off a glove.

I turned my head to look at her "You sound a little doubtful. It's something strange coming from you." I said my facing breaking into a grin.

She frowned "If it were anyone else they would never see this side of me but your a different matter."

I chuckled "I'm well aware of that my dear."

"You may try to hide it but I know your afraid Eric... I know your trying to be strong and I'm with you on that 100 percent" She said stripping off the last of her clothes.

"Your right... I am afraid but at first I thought it was because I was afraid for my children.. and I always will be as they grow up but the thing that keeps bugging me is I'm scared of what will happen after wards. Were fighting the collectors for now but soon we'll have to take on the Reapers themselves." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I didn't hear a reply and I started to turn when her arms encircled me from behind.

"Let us not dwell on those events that we have no control over for the moment. Come to bed... I wish to be with my husband one last time." She said gripping my head and turning it to plant a kiss on me.

"You make it sound like were going to die" I said raising an eyebrow.

She laughed "Come now? Between you and Shepard I think if the collectors don't kill us you two might"

I smiled and stood up as she gripped my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

XXX

I stood on the bridge with Shepard and Miranda as Omega relay grew larger as we approached.

"Reaper IFF online. Drive Core at Maximum" EDI stated as we drew ever closer to the relay.

I glanced at Miranda who was bathed in the orange glow of the relay. She smiled and nodded her head at me.

I turned back "Let's kick it!" I stated.

Shepard nodded "Hit it Joker!" She yelled.

There was the familiar pulling sensation as the ship came into contact with the mass relay than the feeling of being pushed forward. There was a flash and we had jumped.

As the flash dissipated my eyes widened as Joker started yelling while furiously typing away at the controls. There was an enormous wreckage blocking our passage.

Suddenly the ship jerked and I stumbled and fell back hard onto the floor. I glanced to my right to see Miranda gripping hard to a chair.

"Hold on everyone!" Joker yelled.

The ship jerked hard a few more times before it settled down. I slowly got to my feet and walked up behind Joker.

"Status report" Shepard said gripping the back of Jokers chair.

"We've cleared the field... my god look at all the ships... it must be millions of them." He said as we all gazed out the cockpit.

"Some of my passive scans indicate that several vessels are millions of years old." EDI stated.

Shepard's brow furrowed "This will end here.. no more" She said.

I was about to speak when EDI came over the com "Contacts"

"How many?" Shepard asked.

"About five and their closing fast" Joker said as he typed away furiously at the commands.

After about five minutes of dodging whatever was chasing us the alarm started blaring.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder located in the cargo bay" EDI said

Shepard turned to me "I'm signaling Tali and Garrus to join us in the cargo bay.. Miranda you come to" She said glancing at the operative.

…...

As the elevator opened we stepped out into a mess. There was a gaping hole in the right side of the ship.

I looked around for the intruder when I heard a noise. I turned as did everyone else and saw what looked like a giant magic eight ball hanging above us with a huge glowing eye.

"Take Cover!" Shepard yelled.

We all dove for cover just in time as the machine let lose a blast from its glowing eye.

We started firing into the thing but it seemed to not be doing any damage.

I turned to Shepard "We need a heavy weapon." I yelled over the gunfire.

She nodded and thankfully she brought the collector particle beam and not the cain for this.

"Cover Me" She said.

I lashed out with a biotic attack making it slam into a couple of crates. It quickly recovered and focused its sole attention on me. I quickly moved as it let loose a blast.

I started to duck and dodge around the various crates as it seemed to be chasing me across the cargo bay.

I heard the beam go off and it stopped momentarily as it turned its attention to Shepard.

I launched another blast as Garrus and Tali opened fire on it while trying to cover Shepard.

The thing seemed to make an inhuman screech before turning and bursting through the wall of the Normandy.

There was a moment as we all quickly clung to whatever we could find as the shield quickly went into place over the damaged area.

"EDI stats!" Shepard said hitting her com.

"One moment. Shields holding.. sh." She didn't get to finish as another explosion rocked us and we were thrown off our feet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That things back commander" Joker said over the com.

I turned towards the front as the machine came through the first hole it had made.

We let loose again as it once again seemed only focused on me.

After several minutes of running from cover to cover. I turned and fired a blast at the machine it flew back some as Shepard continued to hit it with the particle beam.

Suddenly red electricity started coursing over it as it let out an inhuman squeal.

"It's going to explode!" Garrus yelled.

I looked around and realized that if it went off in the ship it would blow us all to hell.

I quickly summoned up all the energy I could and used my power to push it out the hole it had made. As the shields quickly reengaged I hit the com "Joker get us the hell out of here."

I slumped to my knees breathing heavily.

"Commander... I think you should get up here" Joker said.

I looked at Shepard who nodded and we collected our ships before heading to wards the elevator.

XXX

As we stepped into the cockpit Joker gestured out the window as we drew closer towards the collector station.

"Look at the size of that thing" Tali said.

We heard a beeping. "What is it Joker?" Shepard asked.

Joker typed a few commands before his face formed a frown "Old friends" He said glancing at us.

And that's when I saw the collector ship come from around the back of the station.

"Ah Hell!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: Thanks everyone and sorry it has taken me so long to update as I've been dealing with being sick and having to take time off from work to get better. Thanks everyone :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone!**

_**Keelah se'lai~**_

"Taking Evasive maneuvers" Joker yelled as the Normandy dodged the blast from the collectors ship.

"Joker! Show them our new teeth" Shepard yelled.

"Hell to the yeah" Joker said.

The Normandy swung around and aimed the Thanix cannon at the collector vessel.

Joker hit the console and a pair of dual blasts launched from the Normandy striking the ship.

The Normandy veered off as another blast from the collector ship nearly tore the wing off the Normandy.

"Finish it!" Shepard yelled.

Joker swung the Normandy around again and slammed his fist on the console firing the cannon.

The blast hit the front of the collector vessel and proceeded to literally gut the vessel as the blast from the cannon erupted from the rear of the collector ship.

"It's going to blow" Miranda said next to me.

"Joker move us away quick" Shepard said.

"Hold on" Joker said as he typed away at the console.

The collector ship exploded as the Normandy veered off.

"That was cl..." Miranda was cut off as the Normandy was hit hard from the shockwave from the collector ship.

The Normandy started to spin out of control as the collector station started to loom closer.

I grabbed Miranda and pulled her to me as I tried to hold on to one of the chairs.

Joker hit the com button "All hands brace for impact" He growled.

When the ship hit we were all thrown off our feet.

As the ship came to a stop we slowly got to our feet.

"Joker you ok?" I asked helping Miranda to her feet.

"I think I broke a rib... or all of them" He winced in pain.

"A number of primary systems overloaded in the crash. They will take time to repair." EDI said to us.

"That's it than isn't it" Miranda said looking down at the floor.

"Bullshit!" I said "Were getting the hell out of here. EDI work with Joker to get the systems back up and running." I said to both of them.

I turned to see Shepard with her arms crossed tapping her feet and giving me the eye.

"Um... sorry that's your call right?" I chuckled nervously.

She shook her head and chuckled "I couldn't have said it better myself. EDI tell everyone to head to the briefing room. We've got a lot to cover." She said heading towards said room.

XXX

We had been in the briefing room for awhile going over the plans of the collector station.

"I'm going to need a tech expert to infiltrate the vents" Shepard said looking around at us.

Jacob stepped up "I volunteer for the job." He said.

Miranda smiled at him "Jacob I know your a good soldier but your hardly qualified for the job."

"I'm sending Legion on this one" Shepard said. Everyone nodded and she continued with the briefing room.

"Now I'll need a leader for the 2nd squad to draw their fire." She said looking around. Miranda stepped up.

"I volunteer" Miranda said. I gave her a skeptical look but Jack got in her face "Screw that I'm not following the cheerleader anywhere." The biotic said.

"Now's not the time for bickering" Shepard said than she turned to Garrus "You got the job big blue" She said smiling. Garrus sighed and shook his head at his new pet nickname.

"I can live with that" Jack said walking back over to her previous spot.

Shepard's eyes swept over all of us "I know we have fought hard to get here. We've come along way as a team. And were not done yet. Were going to find out people and than destroy this base. It won't be easy but were going to pull through. We will do this. We can do this. We have to do this. Let's bring our people home. Fallout people" Shepard said nodding.

We all began to heading out and I looked at Miranda who smiled and nodded to me.

_~Here we go... gametime!~_

XXX

As we made our way onto the surface and I glanced towards Garrus who was accompanied by Samara, Jack, Jacob, Mordin, Tali, and Kasumi.

Our squad consisted of Shepard of course, Myself, Miranda, Grunt, and Thane.

"Good luck" Shepard said to Garrus over the com.

"The same commander" He said before they headed off in their own direction.

As we made our way inside we started encountering Collectors.

"Fire at Will" Shepard yelled.

I brought my power to bare and started unleashing dual shockwaves and biotic bursts into the collector ranks.

We started making headway when we reached the first valve. Shepard activated it and we continued forward.

Things changed somewhat when we came upon the final two valves as Harbinger and nearly three dozen collectors appeared.

We opened fire into the ranks I fired my pistol with one hand as I launched blasts from my other.

"_Heat is reaching intolerable limits"_ Legion stated over the com. Shepard jumped over some cover and practically ran towards the first of the final valves she hit the valve and dove back into cover as three collectors landed and began firing on her position.

Grunt roared and charged the three collectors with his shotgun as he yelled "I AM KROGAN"

He barreled through the three collectors. He grabbed one and brought his shotgun up to its head. He pulled the trigger causing its head to explode. He turned to another picking it up. In one swift motion he snapped its back over his knee. As the third tried to crawl away he quickly brought his foot down crushing its head.

Shepard peered over her cover "Remind me never to piss you off to bad grunt" She chuckled.

Grunt sighed heavily and turned while bringing his shotgun to bear "More to kill" He said yelling and running at another group of collectors.

I ducked behind cover to give my personal shield time to recharge. I looked at Thane who was amazing me as he expertly switched between his sniper and biotics. One shot I saw take two collectors heads off. I had to whistle at his skill.

I looked at Miranda who as on my left. She gave me a warm smile before launching a warp attack at a collector assassin.

Finally only two were left including Harbinger.

We let loose on both and as Harbinger turned to ash I got a distinct feeling that its eyes were trained on me.

Shepard ran up and hit the final valve and ran up to the door.

"Damnit! It's locked." Shepard yelled.

We heard buzzing and turned as more collectors started to swarm in.

"We need this door open." Shepard yelled firing at the incoming collectors.

Suddenly the door opened and we stumbled in and turned firing at the collectors.

"Suppressing Fire" Garrus ordered his team as the moved up and quickly added their firepower with ours.

The doors closed and I looked down at Tali who was breathing heavy. "Nice work" I said smiling.

She nodded and got to her feet.

"Dear god!" I heard Miranda say. I turned and my eyes widened in shock.

There was thousands of pods everywhere. We saw a few pods that contained the crew members. We walked up to them as Shepard made her way over towards a black haired female.

"Shepard?" I asked. "It's one of the colonists" She said. Suddenly some kind of hissing was heard and the woman opened her eyes. She literally started melt and screamed in terror.

"Get Them Out Quickly!" Shepard yelled as everyone started prying open pods. The female colonist however died.

"Dr. Chakwas... are you ok?" Shepard asks offering the woman a hand.

The doctor nodded and stood up.

As she began to explain to Shepard about something that had to deal with the pods I kept getting this nagging feeling. I turned and noticed a panel on the wall.

I made my way over towards it and no one seemed to notice me leaving.

I was over come with the urge to touch it. Once I did however things turned bad.

A door opened up and something grabbed me. I yelled causing everyone to turn.

"ERIC!" Miranda yelled running forward but it was to late as the door slid close. The last thing I remember was seeing the panic stricken look on Miranda's face before something hit me in the back of the head.

…...

Miranda banged furiously on the panel as She and Jack tried different ways to get the panel open. Finally she collapsed onto the floor and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Miranda" Shepard said.

"He might still be alive" Miranda said wiping away tears.

Shepard crossed her arms and sighed "Miranda... I know you want to go after him but there's to much at stake and you know it. He would want us to continue."

Miranda glared at Shepard and stood up. She brought her fist up intending to hit Shepard but Jack grabbed her arm. Miranda whirled on the convict but stopped once she saw the look on Jacks face. For the first time ever the two seemed to understand what each other was feeling.

Miranda looked at the panel once more and turned towards Shepard "Let's finish this" She said brushing past Shepard.

Shepard sighed heavily before turning and heading after the operative.

XXX

I groaned as I rolled over and tried to catch my breath.

"**You are awake"** A voice said.

I opened my eyes and stared in shock. I was in some kind of control room with a giant display in the middle. But what disturbed me the most is I was staring at some kind of collector that we hadn't seen yet.

"Why am I here" I demanded getting to my feet.

"**My master wants to have a word with you"** It said.

I was about to speak when a giant hologram of a Reaper appeared in front of us.

"**Do you know who I am Human?" **It asked. I eyed it skeptical.

"Your a Reaper. You'll die just like the rest of your kind." I spat.

It let out an evil chuckle **"Ignorant fool.. I am Harbinger.. I am your beginning.. and your end" **It said as it's eyes flashed.

_~Well that's just fine and dandy.~ _I cursed.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your support. Till next time :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**A/N: There's more on the bottom but just wanted to let everyone know I'm posting this up without really getting a chance to go over it good as I'm going to be gone for another week before I get a chance to write again.**

I stared at the hologram of Harbinger and sniggered. "I'm not impressed."

Harbingers eyes flashed. **"Your arrogance does not matter... your species will suffer the same fate as the ones that have passed before you"**

I smiled "You really think I'm afraid of you" I said looking around noticing to Collector drones standing off to either side of me.

The main collector looked at me than turned to the hologram of harbinger.

"What do you wish for us to do with him master?" It said.

"**Take him for study... His biology is different that those of his species" **Harbinger said.

_~Now's my chance!~_

I quickly threw shockwaves to either side of me before I pulled out my knife and drove it through the lead collectors skull. There was a gurgling sound as it fought to knock me off and pull the knife free.

As the lead collector fell to the ground with me on top of him I noticed one of the drones getting back up. I quickly pulled out the knife from the now dead collectors skull and threw it at the one getting to his feet. The knife struck him between the eyes lodging into his skull. He stood there for a moment before falling over dead.

I quickly grabbed my gear off a nearby table.

"**This is only delaying the inevitable.. Your species will suffer the same fate." **Harbingers hologram said.

I sighed annoyed and turned to face the master reaper "Yada Yada Yada... I mean seriously you gotta come up with some better lines dude..." I said hitting a switch on the console in front of me. Harbingers hologram flickered for a moment before disappearing.

I was about to turn when I noticed something.. No scratch that I kept getting the feeling that I needed to access this data for something but what I was having a hard time remembering. I brought up my omni-tool and synced it with the console.

After typing a few commands in suddenly a holographic map was displayed on the console in front of me.

My eyes widened at the revelation of what I was looking at... It was the Reapers homeworld.. or more likely where they were constructed.

_~This is it... a way to end all of this~_

I quickly started copying the map information to my omni-tool.

Suddenly there was a beeping ~_what the?~_ An explosion threw me off my feet.

I hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. I managed to get to my feet and quickly accessed the console. _~this was not good.. the core to this base was going to blow within 10 minutes~_

I quickly accessed a map of the area I was in and started looking for a way out.

**XXX**

"_Miranda... wake up baby"_ _I heard someone shake me. I opened my eyes and saw Eric leaning over me. I smiled at him "I thought you were gone my love?" He was silent for a moment than smiled once more at me "I will see you soon my love."_

"Miranda Wake up now!" Shepard said shaking the operative.

"Shepard?..." Miranda said slowly sitting up and holding her head where a large gash was.

"What happened?" Miranda asked looking around. Thane was attending to Kasumi and by the looks of the thief she had a broke leg.

"Listen.. I know your a little disoriented. That beam hit you pretty hard but I've applied some medi-gel. We have to get out of here this place will blow in 7 minutes." Shepard said getting to her feet and extending a hand to the operative.

Miranda took her hand and and the Commander pulled her to her feet. "Let's go" Shepard said turning towards Thane who was holding Kasumi in his arms.

Miranda turned one last time glancing off in the distance.. her thoughts on Eric before turning and heading after the others.

**XXX**

~_I mean seriously... why the hell do they have to make these passages so damn complex~ _I grumbled in my head as I ran through the various corridors. So far I only encountered a few collectors and thanks to my Biotics and my newly acquired collector particle beam I was kicking ass and taking names as I made my way.

"_**This...com... Shep... Norm... rea.. me" **_A broken communicated was received over my com unit.

_~Yes! There alive~_ I mentally jumped for joy.

Suddenly the corridor ended and I came out into a wide cavern of sorts. I looked around and that's when I saw Shepard running along with Miranda and Thane who was carrying Kasumi.

But they weren't alone as several dozen drones were pursuing them and firing at the same time.

I quickly headed there direction.

I heard a cry of pain as Miranda stumbled and fell to the ground. Shepard quickly stopped and turned to help the operative up allowing the drones to close the distance.

As they were preparing to fire I launched two massive shock waves sending the drones scattering everywhere.

I ran up to Miranda who was staring at me like I was a ghost or something.

"Need a hand?" I asked holding out my hand.

She didn't say a word but stare at me. Eventually she grabbed my hand and I slung her over my shoulder before turning to Shepard.

"I think its time we got off this rock don't you?" I said smiling.

She smiled back at me and nodded.

As we started to move the Normandy appeared in the distance hovering near the edge of the platform. The door opened and Joker appeared with an AR.

We started running for the ship as more collectors started appearing behind us.

Thane reached the ship first and helped Kasumi in before he stepped up himself. He turned helping Shepard up as she turned and started firing on the collectors that were gaining on Miranda and I.

I reached the edge and handed Miranda up. As Shepard took her the ledge I was standing on gave way and I turned quickly jumping as the ledge broke off.

"Jump" Shepard yelled to me.

I turned and saw a mass of collectors. I smiled an evil smile at them "So long bitches" I yelled before turning and jumping towards the Normandy. I knew instantly that I wasn't going to make it so I turned quickly and threw out a shock wave the propelled me forward.

As I was turning back towards the ship I felt someone grip my hand. I looked up to see Thane holding on to me.

"Quickly pull him up so we can get the hell out of here" Joker said heading back inside the Normandy.

Shepard grabbed my other hand and pulled me up into the airlock. I turned and looked one last time at the base as the doors closed and we got the hell out of the exploding base.

I made it a few feet into the Normandy before I collapsed onto the floor exhausted.

Shepard plopped down right beside me. "That... was fun don't you think?" She asked smiling.

I chuckled "Oh yeah.. I want to go there next year" I said sarcastically.

"Brace for impact" Joker yelled as the shock wave from the destroyed station hit us.

I turned to Shepard "Commander.. we need to discuss something"

She nodded and we got to our feet. "We will in a bit but first I suggest you get a shower as well as check on your wife.. I have a collect call I've got to make" She said heading towards the com room.

XXX

I made my way towards the elevator and stepped in. Garrus stepped in beside me and I pressed the button for deck 3.

"Nice job by the way" Garrus said turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

His face bore an amused expression "you made it out alive.. that's impressive" He said as the doors opened and he walked out leaving me staring at his back. After a moment I smiled and headed towards the med-bay.

As the door opened I saw Miranda and Chakwas arguing.

"You need to rest Ms. Lawson" Chakwas said firmly.

"What I need.. is to get up and do something instead of laying around on my lazy ass all day" Miranda said her eyes boring holes into the doctor.

I cleared my throat to get both of their attentions "Am I interrupting?" I asked.

Both women turned to me than back to each other "Maybe you can talk some sense into her" Chakwas said before turning and heading over to Kasumi who was currently having her leg examined by Mordin.

I made my way over to Miranda and sat down on the edge of the bed. I reached out and touched her face and the smile that formed on her face made my heart warm.

"Why so irritable?" I asked stroking her cheek.

She sighed "I just don't want to feel useless.. I should be helping in the repair of the ship.. and judging by the fact that I as well as Shepard basically told the Illusive Man to stick it where the sun don't shine that were probably going to be on the watch for Cerberus from now on."

She than began to explain to me what transpired with the Human Reaper larva.

"I'm just glad that you made it out ok." I said.

She was about to respond when the door opened and Shepard walked in with a very worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Shepard?" I asked as she walked over to us.

"This" She said handing me an OSD.

I took it and my eyes widened in shock. It was an image of the Reaper fleet on the edge of our galaxy.

"Their coming" Shepard said.

_~It seems one never gets to rest does it?~_

**A/N: While I know its been awhile I had been struggling with some serious writers block. I also decided to take a small vacation since I had been dealing with so many health issues. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the continued support.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

_I was running down the street as fast as I could... I felt confused.. I was back home... back to my old life.. I remember this... This was the night that I asked Sarah out on a date.. too bad her boyfriend didn't like that... so now I'm currently running for my life trying to get away from her boyfriend and his friends... That's when I stumble as I near the steps to the alley way..._

…_.._

…_..._

…_..._

_I open my eyes and look around.. I'm laying in my bed with the cover pulled up around me..._

_~what the hell?~ _

_I move to sit up when a voice stops me. "You shouldn't do that.. you bumped your head pretty hard" _

_I turn towards the voice and my eyes widen... "Mom.. but how?" I gasp._

_She smiles down kindly at me.. "Shhhh child.. everything will be ok." _

_I start to relax when I hear a knock at the door... "Come in." My mom says._

_And if I thought things were strange they were getting stranger as Miranda walked through the door._

"_What the?" I said sitting up in the bed much to the scolding of my mother._

_She frowned but before she could respond my mom beat her to it._

"_Eric! Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" My mom said looking at me._

_I closed my eyes tight. ~This can't be happening~_

_I opened my eyes and I found myself standing on a hill overlooking London._

_My eyes widened in horror as I saw the reapers systematically destroying the city. _

"_Dear god no" I yelled but my scream did nothing to stop the situation._

_I heard a roar and looked up as several hundred gunships and warplanes flying overhead._

_I heard a voice yell over the loud speaker of one of the gunships. "Come on people.. we can do this.. we have to do this.. were the last of the military in the area.. we can drive them back"_

_I looked on in horror as several of the reapers raised the tentacle like arms and with four blasts utterly annihilated the resistance force._

_I fell to my knees as the weight of what was happening hit me._

"**You see Human... nothing you can do will stop us"**

_I looked to see a smaller form of Harbinger hovering in front of me._

_I got to my feet and stared Harbinger down._

"_Your wrong... Were the first.. the first to beat your little doomsday clock. So you know what that tells me?" I said referring to the Citadel._

_It stared at me unmoving._

"_It means that were capable of kicking your ass! No Scratch that not Capable We will kick your ass's. And when were done well tow your scrap heaps to the sun and celebrate as you burn slowly for eternity in the fiery pits that is hell for your kind"I said._

_It sat motionless before I felt a pull to my left._

_I stumbled a little and tried to stand when I was jerked violently to the left._

_I stumbled as I neared the edge of a cliff face. ~Where the hell did that come from~_

_Suddenly I was jerked hard and I fell over the cliff. As I plummeted to the bottom my thoughts drifted to my family..._

…_.._

…_..._

…_..._

"Eric! Wake up" Miranda yelled as I bolted upright in the bed screaming.

I felt myself drenched in a cold sweat and I was breathing heavily.

"Another nightmare?" She asked handing me a towel from the nightstand.

I nodded.

I felt a shifting next to me as Arisa rolled over and yawned.

"Nightmares again?" She asked also. I nodded as she sat up.

There was a cry from down the hallway.

"Arianna must have woken up" Miranda said getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get her?" I asked moving to get up but she shook her head.

"No I got this.. I rather enjoy it you might say." She said smiling as she headed out of the room.

Celestia was asleep in one of the other rooms. She normally would have gotten up to check on Arianna but at our insistence we wanted to take the burden since she had already done so much we thought she could use a break.

Arisa leaned back on the pillows as the covers slid off of her swollen stomach .

Arisa was 8 months pregnant now.. and it was showing as she was having a very hard time at this point in the pregnancy.

I sighed as I thought back to the events of these past months since we defeated the collectors.

Thane had decided to spend his last few months with his son Kolyat and from what I hear their mutual cooperation had slowly started to mend the bonds between them... though the last communication we received from them last week didn't look good. Thane apparently collapsed during a walk in the gardens with Koylat. Our prayers were with the Assassin.

Most of the rest of the crew with exception of Samara decided to stay on with Shepard to fight the Reapers. Samara had explained to us that she must leave to attend to her Justicar duties but she also stated that if Shepard ever called she would come.

After the Normandy limped out of the Omega 4 relay she was in bad shape. The tech's on board did what they could but she needed a space dock to be fully repaired. Thankfully our connections with Liara got us a great deal on a space dock on Illium..

Shepard's first concern was Cerberus since they would obviously be looking for us now.

While the Normandy was repaired Mordin and I began to decipher the map that I had gotten from the Collector base.

It took us about a week and a half to get it decrypted but we now had the location of hopefully the former Reaper homeworld.

Since then the Normandy has been undergoing repairs and for the last month has been doing some test runs to make sure she's back in fighting shape.

Suddenly I was broke out of my train of thoughts as the vid screen near the bed started to beep. I hit the green button and Shepard's image appeared.

"Hello Eric I hope I didn't wake you at this late hour." Shepard said smiling while drinking some coffee.

I chuckled "For you it's probably 8am or something" She chuckled at my response.

Her eyes shifted as she noticed Arisa beside me. "Wow girl your going to pop any time now" Shepard said.

Arisa chuckled "Thank you Shepard.. I certainly feel like that for sure"

Shepard turned back to me. "I called because I wanted to let you know what was happening." She said turning serious.

I shifted to see her better "Go ahead" I said as Arisa placed her arms on mine and listened as well. I heard foot steps and Miranda came back in.

"She ok?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I rocked her some and she fell back asleep." She said as she slid into bed on the other side of me and listened in.

"I recently received a coded communication from Admiral Hackett. As a personal favor he wasn't me to do a special ops rescue mission. This is a very serious. Apparently this Dr. Amanda Kenson has evidence of the reaper invasion" She paused as our eyes widened taking this all in.

"But apparently she's been arrested and taken to a security center on terrorism charges." Shepard said letting out a breath.

I placed my hand to my chin in thought "What can we do to help?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment I just wanted you to be aware of the situation." Shepard said.

I nodded "Good luck Shepard.. and be careful.. you know how trouble follows you wherever you go." I said chuckling at the last part.

She said her goodbyes and the channel was closed.

"This is big.. if she has actual evidence that the council will have no choice but to prepare for the Reapers" Miranda said laying down next to us.

Arisa and I both nodded.

I stretched back onto the bed. I was starting to get sleepy again. Thankfully the effects of the nightmare has worn off. As I was drifting off into sleep the vid screen started to beep again.

I sighed and leaned over Miranda who had passed out sitting up. I chuckled inwardly as I hit the button. I was thinking it would be Shepard again but this time the face was non other than Garrus.

I was about to make one of my usually smartass remarks but the look on his face froze me cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning farther over Miranda waking her up in the process.

He looked down for a moment before looking up at me "Thane has died... I am sorry.. I've been working with Kolyat and Liara to set up funeral arrangements. Now I will leave you be... I must inform Shepard as I'm sure she'll want to know.. goodbye Eric.. I will call you to inform you when the funeral will take place." He said as the vid screen winked off.

I sat still to stunned to move let alone breath.

~Thane~

~Thane was dead!~

**A/N: I just wanted to say I think this is the first time someone has actually died in my story. And for those Thane fans I am sorry but do not lose hope as things happen that surprises everyone. And do not think this is going to spiral down into me killing off the characters because it's not. With the events in the second game we all knew he was dying. I just chose to end his story in my own way. I hope you all enjoy and till next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks everyone.**

I stood next o Miranda and Arisa as we watched the funeral proceedings. Almost everyone from the SR-2 made it... well except for the SR-2 and Shepard. Thinking about it made my skin boil.

_~I can't believe what those bastards are trying to do to her~_

"Eric. Are you ok?" Arisa asked. I then noticed that I was clenching the back of the chair in front of me so hard that my knuckles had turned white.

I sighed and turned to my wife "Yes... It's just that.. god damnit Shepard needed to be here right now.. we just lost one of the bravest members of our family and those damn Alliance idiots want to make her stand trial for everything that's happened." I said angrily.

Arisa paused a moment before she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Regardless of what's going on now just be thankful that you as well as almost everyone that called Thane friend is here to see him off." She said as her hand slid down to caress my cheek.

I smiled as I felt my spirits lift. I glanced at a holo pad a little ways off and saw Liara with her head bowed in respect. It sucks that she couldn't be here to attend but that's how it rolls for the Shadow Broker ya know.

I saw Kolyat standing off to the side with tears flowing freely down his face. I felt bad for the guy. First his mom and now his dad.

The holy man finished and Kolyat walked over to the wall next to the platform. He paused staring at the button on the wall. After a few moments he closed his eyes and let his hand press the button.

A hole in the wall appeared and the casket slid into it before the hole closed. We than turned to a large viewer that showed the exterior of this part of the station. We watched as the casket was jettisoned into space.

_~Farewell Thane... my friend~_

Suddenly the door opened and in walked "Cerberus" Garrus yelled jumping to his feet as nearly a dozen Cerberus personnel swarmed the room.

Everyone pulled out their own guns as the Cerberus group aimed at us. I glanced at Miranda who had her own locust trained on one of the individuals.

"Now Now that won't be necessary." A voice said.

An individual stepped out from between the soldiers. "Hello again Miranda" The Illusive Man said.

"You've got a lot of balls coming here" I said spitting out the words.

He chuckled "As much as you may hate me were going to need to work together"

I laughed "And why is that?" I asked.

His frown disappeared "Becaus..." He didn't get to finish as Vid screens came to life all around us.

"_I repeat this is a state of emergency.. From what we have been able to discern a fleet of unknown warships have appeared over Earth and are in the process of laying siege to the planet_." The news reporter said.

Suddenly her transmission cut out and was replaced with an all to familiar voice. "**I am Harbinger. Do not try to resist. We are end.. The Humans will be first... than you shall all know our wrath**." The screen cut out leaving only a fuzzy image.

"Dear god! What about my family" Those cry's were heard as people broke for the exits. I stayed rooted in my spot partly in shock but partly trying to figure out why? And how did this happen so quickly when it should have been years before the Reapers invaded.

"How did they get here so quickly?" I answered out loud to no one in particular but TIM was listening intently.

"The Reapers managed to move to another system quickly that was connected with a Relay. Thus we have our current situation." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

I stared at him perplexed "Ok! So why the hell isn't Cerberus helping the Alliance fight Earth. After all isn't Earth part of the Human dream for Cerberus to rule the galaxy. If it falls than so does mankind." I said coldly.

He watched me for a moment with his glowing eyes "Your very perceptive... I give you credit for that." He paused taking a drag of his cigarette "But the reason I came here is because Earth will fall... There is no stopping that" He said.

This caused quite a few gasps from those around me... even Garrus was staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding.

"What... what do you mean?" I stuttered.

He took a long drag before taking a seat in one of the chairs that we had set up for the funeral. "Earth was practically defenseless. You know as well as I do that the Alliance forces were already stretched thin and were in the process of rebuilding after the attack with Sovereign. No... I think the Alliance will issue an evacuation order for those remaining on Earth.. The heads of the Alliance will than try to regroup before forming a counter attack." He finished.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here?" I said coldly once again.

He smiled "Isn't it obvious... you know a way to stop them.. and I'm the only one that can help you right now."

"What about Shepard?" I countered.

He sighed "If she makes it off Earth alive than she will try to pull the galaxy together to destroy the reaper threat... and quite frankly were running out of time.. the more time we waste the more lives will be lost."

I contemplated this.. He was right.. Shepard would try to unite the galaxy

costing valuable time and millions of lives.

"Very well... what do you suggest?" I asked.

"What the hell Eric!.. Your not going to seriously trust him are you?" Miranda screamed coming up to me and getting dangerously close to TIM. His body guards immediately tensed up preparing to raise their weapons at Miranda when I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at me and I could see the hate and anger in her eyes.

"I know you don't trust him. I don't trust him either. But were running out of time and right now he has a ship that can get us to where we have to go" I said hoping it would calm her down.

I held her in a firm grasp as I could feel her body shake slightly. "Fine... but I'm going with you" She said sending a glare at TIM.

"As shall I" Garrus said stepping forward.

"Me to" Kasumi said stepping out of the shadows. I raised an eyebrow at thief but she just shrugged as if to say 'I have nothing better to do'

As I was about to turn back to TIM I heard another voice "I'm coming to" I turned to Arisa as she glared at me.

"If you think your just going to leave me here than you got another thing coming." She said.

"I'm coming as well piss ant" Jack said throwing me a smile as she stepped from out of the shadows.

What was with these women and shadows?

I turned to Arisa again "Baby... I don't think its safe for you to be going into the witches maw so to speak" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me "And just how safe do you think it'll be if I stay here and watch as the galaxy is consumed around me.. It's more dangerous to just sit idly by and do nothing."

I stared at her until finally I sighed and nodded. "But do me a favor and stay on the ship when we get there." I said.

She nodded before quickly giving me a kiss than returning to stand next to Miranda.

"I shall come as well" Jacob said stepping forward.

I turned to former Cerberus soldier "No... Shepard's going to need help right now.. I don't want to take her whole team away. You need to coordinate with the others that are staying here so that she'll have a fighting chance." I said.

The man seemed to brood for a moment before he nodded. I turned to TIM "So when do we leave?" I asked.

He smiled as he took a drag of his cigarette. "One hour.. be ready. I'll forward you the location of where were docked at. Until then" He said nodding his head forward before turning and heading out the door with his bodyguards.

"You do realize that he's going to turn on us right?" Garrus said stepping up next to me.

I smiled which seemed to shock him some "Of course.. it's in the Cerberus handbook remember.. let's see Chapter 1 befriend them and Chapter 2 betray them" I said pretending to read a book.

He gave me a look that plainly said 'smartass'

"So how many ships do you think he's going to send with us?" Arisa asked.

"Two.. because he'll be on one of those." I said causing Miranda to cast a curious glance at me.

"Why would he risk that?" She asked.

I smiled once again "Think about it.. this is the first time anyone's really seen him in person.. what does that implicate?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment before Miranda's eyes lit up "He's desperate" She said and I nodded "Precisely... whether anyone realizes it with Earth gone his primary support is gone. Now he'll only have the colonies to rely on and it won't be long before their consumed as well by the Reapers." I said.

"So I'm assuming you have a plan to deal with the fucker when the time comes?" Jack asked.

"I do indeed.. and I'm going to need your help for this" I said looking at Kasumi.

The thief raised an eyebrow before a smile spread out on her face "This sounds like fun"

…...

After getting our gear and heading for the docking location that TIM had given us my mind wondered to Earth. I mean sure I was born like 200 years ago but it was still my homeworld... I just hoped it was still there when I got back.. if I got back...

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked as we entered the docking back. "Yeah.. just hoping that big blue is still there when I get back" I said.

She gave me a puzzled look as if meaning 'what the hell is big blue?' but our thoughts were interrupted by the intercom to the docking bay.

"_We have just received word that all communications from Earth have ceased.. we can only hope for the best now and fear for the worst... god help those poor souls." _A voice said over the com.

I gritted my teeth.. those bastards would pay.. I would make sure of it.

I glanced up as we approached the ship that TIM had sent us the information on. It was indeed huge but it looked like it could match the SR-2 for speed. That got me wondering if this ship had been built to hunt the Normandy down. After all we knew it was only a matter of time before Cerberus came after Shepard and us.

I sighed as I walked into the airlock. ~I really hate making a deal with the devil~

As the airlock closed little did I know that another figure had decided to join our party as he silently boarded the ship from another entrance.

**A/N: So Earth has been attacked and possibly fallen.. TIM has gathered the support of our hero, his wives, and a few of his comrades... but everyone knows when dealing with the devil you'll get burned right? So what does everyone think will happen at the end of this? Leave a comment telling me what you think will happen and I'll include your response in the next chapter. Also I just want to say that this story is almost concluded. It's been an amazing ride for so long that I really enjoyed every bit of it... even the headaches caused from writers block. Till next time...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Thanks everyone.**

**And now to a few of my readers...**

**Blackholelord... I agree being stuck on the planet without any backup would really suck. As for the council.. well you'll see soon enough. And I'm wondering about that trailer as well...**

**digijim95... I don't want to spoil the surprise.. so.. you'll see :D**

**Hewhoislost.. Thanks for all the support :D**

**And now...**

**Ragnarok...**

"_This is Emily Wong reporting for Citadel news. We've just received a message broadcasting over emergency frequencies. The message states as follows. 'Do not approach Earth. The planet itself has fallen to the machines. The message also states that Commander Shepard's predictions were accurate and that the Reapers have come to destroy the Galaxy.' I've also been informed that any remaining Alliance ships are pulling back to a secret location to try and plan a counter attack. While not much is known at this moment.. some feel that this counter attack that the Alliance is planning will be the last fight the Human race has.. In regards to the situation the Council has not released any statement regarding any plans to take action against the machines..." _Emily turned from the Camera for a moment before turning back and holding the mic up to her mouth _"I've never been a violent person but let me tell you this you piece of stuck up snobs. Our world is under attack and possibly the last of our kind is going to try take them on alone with or without your help. Now remember this if it wasn't for us you sons of a bitches would be dead now.. This is Emily Wong reporting.. goodbye." _

I shut the vid screen off as I sat down next to a visibly upset Miranda and Arisa.

"How can that be... last of our kind.. I thought it took generations to wipe out a species?" Miranda asked clutching the chair so hard that her knuckles were white.

"I do not know... maybe their pissed that Shepard has stopped them twice in a row and they want to make an example of Humanity." Garrus said leaning over the conference table.

"This is just not fucking right" Miranda said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me "It's ok.. Orianna is safe for the moment." I said. She jerked out of my grasp and jumped to her feet whirling on me. "Safe for the moment. That's just it. She's safe for only a moment... only...on" She couldn't finish as she broke down crying and collapsed into my arms. I held her tight as she cried.

I looked to Arisa who also had tears flowing down her face.

"I know this is hard... its hard for everyone... but we must push forward and complete our mission.. if we don't.. it will mean nothing to those who gave their lives so that others could continue the fight." TIM said as he took a sip of his drink.

I stared at the man "For once I agree with you"

"I don't understand this shit... I mean if that's all that remains of Earth... than why the fuck are they going to attempt to fight them again when they know they can't win" Jack said from the corner.

I stared at the convict "Simple Jack... Earth is our world.. we'll fight till the last man.. even if we have to go out in a blaze of glory... it is what makes us Human Jack."

She shook her head before sliding to her feet "What the fuck ever. I'm catching some sleep" She said walking out of the room.

"I suggest everyone get some sleep.. we have a long day tomorrow" TIM said walking out of the room.

After he left Garrus turned to me "You've got a plan for when he betrays us?" The Turian asked.

"Not really.. I figured I'd just wing it" I said smiling.

Garrus shook his head and sighed "I'd wish you'd take this seriously and not treat it as a joke." He said throwing me a glare.

I turned serious "What do you want me to do.. joking around is the only way I know how to cope with all this.. I mean what will you do if you found out your species was on the verge of extinction?" I asked glaring back at him.

"Enough!.. both of you.. this is not the time for this.. we need to stick together." Arisa said.

Garrus and I fell silent. "I apologize.. I can't begin to imagine what your people are going through" He said apologetically.

I stood up and walked over to him before clapping a hand to his shoulder. "It's ok my friend... but I fear that if we fail that this happening to your species will become a reality." I said before stepping past him with Miranda at my side.

Garrus stood silently before nodding to Arisa who had gotten up to follow me.

…...

Rebecca Carter stood in the cockpit overlooking the stars as they passed by in FTL. She'd been assigned to The Illusive Man once Miranda had turned rogue. She was glad in away that that stuck up snobby Lawson had gone rogue.. She'd been trying for years to move up but no that little bitch was just too perfect. Now she was in charge of this mission to save the galaxy.. with TIM in the lead.. She smiled at that. She was an excellent soldier.. top of her class back home.. thinking about it now she felt a bit of sadness... it was her home but now its probably all gone. She turned to stare at a readout and caught the pilot ogling her. She sighed irritably. She was an attractive woman and as such always had idiots staring at her.

"Pay attention to your console or I'll cut your dick off and shoot it out the airlock" She growled.

The pilots face turned white before throwing a 'yes mam' and turning back to his console.

She smiled. She loved making them piss their pants sometimes.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" A voice spoke behind her.

She whirled and quickly bowed her head in respect as she stood in front of The Illusive Man.

"Now Now my dear.. no need for formalities." He said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Um yes sir.." She stammered out.

He nodded "I just wanted to make sure that everything is on schedule."

She nodded "Yes sir.. in fact we should be there four hours ahead of schedule ."

"Excellent. Keep me posted.. I'll be retiring to my quarters." He said before turning.

She nodded and stared at his back as he walked away. She admired the man... he was the shinning light that was Cerberus. She sighed again as she caught another serviceman staring at her ass.

"Well it looks like I found someone to do the detail cleaning on the bathrooms with a toothbrush this week" She said turning to the now frightened serviceman.

…...

"Come to bed Eric... please." Arisa asked as I stared out the view port. I sighed and turned heading for the bed where Miranda was asleep. I crawled in between the women and relaxed.

"Promise me something" Arisa said. I turned my head to look at her "Yes?" I asked.

"Promise me that you'll love me forever" She said as a tear slid down her cheek. I smiled as I wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"Of course I will." I said.

She smiled and closed her eyes. I grasped her hand and held it as I closed my eyes. _"Arisa... I love you both.. I love every day that I'm with you both."_

…...

"Wake up" I vaguely heard as I fell and hit the floor. I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Sorry about that but we couldn't wake you up. You were mumbling something about the end.. and a being of white light." Miranda said. My vision finally focused and I saw fear etched onto Miranda's face.

"I'm not sure." I said. I noticed Arisa was gone "Where's Arisa?" I asked.

"She went to get some breakfast. You should to. If the data is accurate well be at the relay that connects to planet in four hours." She said offering her hand to help me up.

I thanked her and quickly got dressed before joining everyone in the mess.

"About damn time your ass showed up" Jack said.

I snorted and sat down to eat something as everyone resumed their conversations that they were having.

Everyone was enjoying themselves but I had an overwhelming feeling of dread that just clung to me. I don't know why it won't go away. I looked up as the world around me seemed to slow down and across the room I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes watching me. I shook my head and the figure was gone. I sighed and began to eat my food.

…...

"Alright everyone prepare for jump in ten minutes." Commander Carter said.

I adjusted the last gauntlet on my armor as we stood ready in the CIC. We watched the hologram that displayed everything in front of the ship.

I turned to my small crew "Alright this is going to be a rough one. I'm not going to lie. Some may die.. but.. know this that if we die we die taking down as many of those bitches as we can. This is their homeworld that were hitting. Be prepared for anything." I said as I scanned the group.

Arisa was staying on the ship for obvious reasons. Garrus would lead squad two with Jack and Kasumi. Speaking of the thief I wonder if she was able to accomplish what I set out for her to do.

My team consisted of Miranda and a few Cerberus personnel. But TIM himself decided that he would place himself on my team.

Miranda was a little unnerved by this but there wasn't much we could do about it now.

"Jumping in three... two... one... JUMP!" Carter yelled.

There was a pull than a push as the ship jumped and exited the relay.

I looked at the hologram as it displayed the world in front of us. It appeared to be completely metallic from this view point.

"Sensor readings" TIM barked as a few tech's were working furiously on their panels which were lighting up like the fourth of july.

"Sir... there's so many anomalies. What are we looking for sir?" One tech asked.

TIM was about to speak when I walked over to the console. I gazed at the readout that was displaying the planet. After a moment I placed my finger to a point on the planet "There... There is where we will find what we need." I said.

"How do you know?" TIM asked.

I looked at him "I don't know how.. but I just know." I said.

"Sir! We have two contacts closing fast" The pilot yelled from the front.

"On Screen" Carter yelled.

There was an intake of breath as we saw the unmistakeable forms of two Reapers.

"They must have stayed behind to guard against intruders." Miranda said.

"Sir. What are your orders?" Carter asked.

"Have the other two ships engage.. we maintain course for the planet." TIM said.

Carters eyes widened "Sir.. they'll be slaughtered and than well be next."

He glanced to her "Do not worry. Backup should be arriving just about now." He said as he typed a few buttons the display showed the relay. Suddenly ships started jumping into the system.

"Sir. I'm picking up five Dreadnaughts. Six Destroyers along with a carrier carrying a full company of fighters." A tech said.

Carter nodded to TIM before turning to the pilot "Maintain course for the planet. Maximum speed." She said.

I watched on the display as the Two Reapers moved to engage the small fleet that had just jumped into the system.

_~I hope I'm right about this~_

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the support. The next chapter will contain a bit of sadness :( so I'm warning you ahead of time. Till than.. :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I mention belong to their rightful owners.**

**I suggest in the last part of this chapter. I don't want to spoil it for you but you'll know I suggest you listen to "Bishops Countdown" by James Horner. I felt like it fit the mood perfectly. **

**Ragnarok... Part 2**

…...

As we stepped out of the shuttle we immediately noticed that something was very strange. I looked first at the small squad including some Cerberus agents before glancing around.

"Anyone else notice that we didn't get any anti-air fire at all?" Jack said.

I nodded to the convict who had stepped out of the second shuttle.

"Alright people gather round." I said as I brought up the display on my omni-tool.

"This signature right here was what we need to get to. Once there well figure out what to do next got it?" I said.

"How did we not pick this up from orbit?" TIM asked.

"I'm guessing the Reapers use some kind of advanced shielding to hide it from orbital scans." I said.

"How do you know this?" Garrus asked raising an eye ridge.

"I... I don't know... somehow I just know" I said frowning slightly.

Garrus and Jack looked at me with concern but I waved them off. "Come on lets move." I said.

As we began our way through what I guess was once an alleyway I started getting the strangest feeling.

"I'm starting to believe that this planet was once part of an organic civilization." I said.

The others including TIM turned to look at me. "What do you mean" asked Garrus.

"Look at the buildings.. they look and feel as if they were built by organics." I said as I placed my hand against a metal wall.

"Maybe.. maybe it was the ones who built the Reapers." Miranda said.

"Maybe" I muttered. My thoughts were on Arisa who I has asked to stay behind with Kasumi to help watch her.

"We need to move." TIM said as he stepped over what looked like a metal skeleton that was caked with rust.

…...

We trekked for what felt like hours. The only thing that kept us on the right track was the bright glowing object in the distance. It was slowly but surely getting closer.

"How much fucking longer" Jack grumbled as we began to climb some steps.

It was hard making out the path in front of us as it seemed the entire planet was covered in darkness. The only visible light was the object in the distance that was giving off the massive power readings.

"I'm no..." I began when I came to a dead stop causing Miranda to walk into me. "Eric wha..." I quickly shushed her and looked around.

"Were not alone." I said as I powered my biotics up.

Everyone instantly became alert.

"What is it... what do you see?" TIM asked as he looked around with his pistol.

I took a couple of steps forward than stopped. I turned back to look at everyone "When I tell you to run.. run got it?" I said intently.

They nodded to me though they really weren't sure of what was going on. "I'll do my best to hold them off long enough for you to get past those buildings and into the clearing near the object." I said as I powered up some more.

"What's out there?" Jack asked looking around sharply.

"No Time... get ready... RUN!" I yelled as I sent a massive shockwave in every direction.

…...

To Miranda the light from the blast revealed something out of a persons worst nightmare. Hideous monsters were knocked back off their feet. She wasted no time and quickly ran for her life towards the exit of the alleyway.

Two of the Cerberus agents that were with them passed her as she ran. Suddenly one of them tripped and fell. The other stopped to help him but something grabbed him from behind and he was yanked into the blackness. A blood curdling scream was heard before a loud snapping noise followed by a loud wet noise. There was a thump and the head of the agent hit the ground next to the fallen agent. He scrambled backwards in terror when something grabbed him by the legs dragging him quickly across the ground. He screamed for help as he was lifted in the air by the legs. Than with a quick movement by some hidden monster it promptly ripped him in half.

She burst through the exit and into the clearing followed by everyone else. She collapsed onto the ground trying to catch her breath. She was tried to peer into the darkness but it was to dark to see.

"Everyone make it?" Garrus asked as he collapsed to a knee.

"Jones and Roberts didn't" TIM said as he too was gasping for air.

Suddenly Miranda's eyes widened "Where's Eric?" She said in fear.

Everyone immediately looked around but didn't see him.

She started to panic when she saw a bright white glow followed by a yelled and the light hit the ground in front of her. She gasped as she nearly tripped over her feet at the sight of Eric. He was covered head to toe in blood and gore.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked. He nodded before stepping past them towards the bright pulsating light.

…...

I stared at the huge structure in front of me. It looked like some giant futuristic version of the Roman Coliseum. I passed through one of the Archways and came to a stop as what looked like a gigantic ball of light was pulsating in the middle. Above it was a enormous cylinder that was roating and the energy from the orb appeared to be channeling upwards into it. I watched in awe as the cylinder periodically sent bursts into space.

"I've got a question.. we two actually. What the hell were those things and why did they stop following us?" The ex convict asked.

"I'm not sure." Garrus said.

"They don't want to harm this power source." I said as I took a few steps forward.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"This power source has been transmitting for millions upon millions of years. Its what keeps the Reapers coordinated in their efforts. Without it they would become disorganized.. they would also turn on one another.. without this they would loose what makes them what they are.. they would be easy to kill. This power source keeps the main Reaper fleet alive.. I believe with this destroyed only Harbinger will remain.. He's the original Reaper.. He is different from the rest." I said as I continued to stare at the light.

"Eric what are you talking about... your scaring me." Miranda said worry evident on her face.

"Well what ever it is... we need to destroy it." Garris said.

I didn't say a word but I stepped closer to the pulsating light. I was feeling like I was being pulled by some unknown force.

"Eric don't go any closer." Miranda said.

"Ms. Lawson's quite right Eric." TIM said as he grabbed Miranda from behind before placing the pistol to her head.

The two remaining agents with him trained their guns on Garrus and Jack.

"I fucking knew you'd betray us you piece of shit." Jack growled as energy covered her form.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he pressed harder against Miranda's head.

"Why?" I asked.

He laughed "Think about it.. the endless possibilities that could come from this kind of technology... think of the huge advancement that mankind would have."

"Your a madman. This technology cannot be controlled. Look at everything that has happened to anyone trying to control Reaper tech." I said.

"They were fools... and so are you." He said quickly as he turned the pistol and pulled the trigger.

I heard a scream.. than I felt the most odd sensation.. I felt a numbness going through my body.. It was then I realized that he had shot me.

"Eric NO!" Miranda screamed as she watched me fall to the ground grasping my stomach.

TIM turned to the two agents "Kill them.. I've already signaled for the shuttle.. It'll land in the clearing." He said.

As the two agents aimed their guns two shots were heard.. The two agents staggered slightly before falling over with two holes in their head.

"What the..." TIM started to say but a third shot cut him short as he fell to the ground holding his arm.

Everyone looked around only to see Kolyat walking into the area carrying his fathers sniper rifle.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking over to our group.

Miranda dropped down next to me and tried to apply medi-gel but for some reason it wasn't working.

"Somethings wrong.. why won't it work." She cried as she desperately tried to get the patch to stick.

"It must be the Reaper object" Garrus said.

"We have to get him to the shuttle." Miranda said.

"What about the object?" Jack asked.

"Screw that we need to get him help immediately." Miranda cried tears streaming down her face.

I grabbed her hand causing her to stop crying and she turned to look at me.

"Help me to my feet." I gasped.

"But.." She began but I quieted her "No buts.. just do it ok." I said.

Garrus came over and grasped my other arm and the two helped me to my feet.

"You need to get out of here... The creatures will not stay away for long. The Reapers know were here now in this place. They'll be here soon as well." I said as I gasped for breath.

"What do you mean we have to get out of here. Your coming with us." Miranda said.

I shook my head. "No.. I have to destroy this." I said turning towards the object.

Miranda's eyes widened in fear "What the hell are you saying.. you can't sacrifice your life for this thing" She pleaded.

I turned back to her.. "I know which is why I need someone to hold those things off long enough for me to destroy this thing." I said.

"I'll stay." She said immediately but I shook my head.

She turned looking at Garrus and Jack who started to take a step forward when another voice spoke out.

"I'll stay." TIM said getting to his feet.

"What the hell makes you think we would let you do that?" Miranda said aiming her pistol at him.

"I'm dying... that bullet hit my left long. The first-aid in my suit temporary patched me but within half an hour without treatment I'll bleed to death. I'd rather die ensuring that Humanity lives on." He said as he reached down and picked up his pistol.

Miranda turned to look at me "Eric... please... what about the children." She begged.

I walked over and grabbed her by the chin. I tilted her head back and kissed her deeply.

As I broke away from the kiss I whispered in her ear... "I love you... please take care of them.. and tell Arisa that I'm sorry... That I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." I said stepping away. Tears flowed down the former operatives face.

We heard a noise and looked up as the shuttle headed to the area just outside of the buidling.

"Go... Go.." I said as I stepped towards the object.

She stared at me one last time before turning towards TIM. "You better keep your word this time" She said heading past him.

Garrus turned to me "Goodbye old friend... and good luck." He said turning and heading after Miranda.

Jack glanced at the others before turning and walking over to me. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard. She held it for a few moments before stepping back. And to my surprise tears flowed down her face smearing her makeup.

"Thanks for everything fucktard." She said giving me a smile before turning and heading after everyone.

Kolyat bowed to me and turned heading towards the shuttle.

I looked towards TIM "I hope you can aim with one arm" I said.

"I can piss fire if you let me." He said as he stepped up near the object facing towards the entrance.

I saw the shuttle take off.. It hovered for a moment before the engines kicked in and it headed towards space.

I turned to TIM "Get ready.. they'll start coming through once I step into the light.

He nodded.

I closed my eyes and stepped into the light.

The first thing I felt was pain.. extreme pain... it coupled with the gunshot wound nearly caused me to blackout than.

I clenched my teeth and walked farther in. I started pushing my biotic power as much as I could.

I heard a chank and felt a piece of my armor give away. This stuff was literally pealing the armor off of me.

As I neared the center I felt more pieces of armor break off and vaporize.

I continued to push my biotic powers.. I felt my entire body pulsating with energy.

Finally as I came near the center I felt the last piece of armor break off and vaporize. I fell to one knee as the massive amount of energy was hammering at me with a sledgehammer.

If it wasn't for my powerful biotics I would be dead by now.

Finally I reached the center and pulled hard with all my might to summon every bit of biotic energy that there was inside of me.

…

Outside the light TIM fired at another beast and another before he heard the click signaling that he was out of ammunition.

As the creatures closed in around him he pulled the strip that tied the grenades that he carried on his waist away.

"See you in hell fuckers." He said as a giant fireball lit up the night sky.

….

I felt the explosion even from in here. I was out of time. I reached my hand inside what looked like a mini sun. I felt the flesh of my hand start to peel away.

I cried in agony but kept going. Almost there... There.

"This is a message from Earth.. Goodbye you sons of a bitches" I yelled as I threw all the biotic energy I had gathered into the objects center.

…..

The shuttle had docked with the ship and was heading away from the planet at maximum speed.

The two Reapers had managed to destroy the small fleet and strangely seemed to ignore them. Instead the two Reapers closed on the planet.

There was a blinding flash and Miranda had to shield her eyes quickly.

She opened and turned to look out the view port as her heart broke and the tears began again.

The planet started to break apart. Suddenly it exploded causing her to shield her eyes again.

_~Eric... NO!~_

"Hold On!" Rebecca yelled.

They braced for impact as the shockwave slammed into them causing alarms to blare all over the ship.

After a moment or two the shockwave dissipated.

"Status report." Rebecca said as she slowly stood up holding her hand to her forehead where she had a nasty gash.

"Fire on all decks... Engines offline... were dead in the water." The pilot said.

"That's just fucking great." She said growling.

Miranda stood still staring out the viewport at where the planet once was.. now there was only chunks of rock.

Suddenly her personal com beeped "What is it?" She asked.

"You better get down here.. Arisa's gone into labor." Kasumi said.

Miranda's eyes widened "I'm on my way." She said.

As she began to head towards the elevator another alarm went off.

"What the fuck is it this time?" Rebecca asked.

"New contact just appeared out of the relay." The helmsman said.

"Can you give me a display?" She asked.

The view screen crackled but eventually an image appeared that caused everyone's blood to run cold.

Harbinger... He was here..

**A/N: So is our hero really dead? Did he survive? You'll have to wait and see :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. **

**Thanks Everyone.**

**Ragnarok.. Part 3...**

"_Eric quit it." My sister said as I tossed sand from the beach onto her. _

"_Aw come on. I was just having a little fun." I said as she started to pout._

"_Your a jerk you know that." She said crossing her arms. _

"_If you keep pouting that cute boy that I saw you flirting with won't come around anymore." I said smirking._

_Her face turned beat red. "If you do that I'll kill you." She said through clenched teeth._

_I laughed and was about to respond when I heard my mothers voice. "Honey... what is that?" She said pointing towards the ocean. I turned and my jaw nearly dropped as a large portal of some kind was rapidly expanding over the ocean._

"_I don't know honey but we should get the kids and get out of here." My dad said as he grabbed my moms hand._

_My sister jumped up and ran to my dad. I started to move when I felt a sudden pain hit me. It was so intense that I doubled over clutching at my chest._

_'come... COME!' _

_I looked around for the voice but I couldn't find it. I suddenly realized that I was flying through the air towards the portal._

"_ERIC!" My mom and sister yelled._

_As I entered the portal I felt extreme pain than blackness..._

_Minutes seemed to pass by... minutes that felt like days... _

_Than a light appeared.. It was so intense that at first I had to shield my eyes to keep from being blinded. When I opened them I was laying on my back on some sort of solid marble surface._

_I sat up and looked around but all I could see was white in every direction._

"_Hello?" I called out and my voice seemed to echo forever before it finally stopped._

_I started walking and no matter how far I walked it seemed I was always in the same place._

"_I knew you could pull it off.." A voice behind me said. I whipped my head around and my eyes widened in shock "How... How I thought you were gone?" I gasped._

_My dad walked forward until he was about a foot from me "Long time no see old friend." _

…**...**

"God damit get me engines now!" Carter yelled as she ran to the cockpit.

"Engineers are on it mam at best they say it'll take 30 minutes before they can get us some power to maneuver." The pilot said.

"Fuck... Can we at least fire at the son of a bitch?" She growled.

"I'm sorry mam but no." The pilot said as his fingers tried to get the controls to respond.

"Broadcast a mayday across all bandwidths." Carter said turning towards the CIC. "Tell them that we need a fucking miracle." She said heading towards the CIC.

"How long till the bastard gets here?" She asked a tech as they fumbled with the Holo display.

"About twenty minutes... it seems to be taking its time almost." The worried tech said.

She smiled which made the crew look at her as if she was mad. ~so the bastard is toying with us.~

"Continue to work on getting power and weapons online." She barked.

…...

"God this hurts." Arisa cried as she lay stretched out on the bed. Her legs had been restrained after she nearly kicked a nurses head in.

"Your going to be alright" Miranda said as she held the woman's hand.

"She's right.. your doing fine." Kasumi said as she gripped her other hand.

Miranda had immediately run to try to help Arisa give birth. Even knowing what was about to occur she felt she would spend her last moments with one of the closest friends she ever had.

Arisa suddenly stopped crying in pain and looked around wide eyed. "Where's Eric?" She asked almost pleadingly.

Kasumi looked to Miranda whose face became downcast. Arisa looked at the two before realization dawned on her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Two nurses quickly came over to restrain her as the force of her body jerking caused one of the restraints on her legs to break.

She stopped suddenly and screamed a different kind of scream. A scream of pain.

The doctor ran her omni-tool over her. "The baby's coming." She said as she slipped on some gloves. The doc looked up at Miranda and Kasumi "Well don't just sit there with your thumbs up your asses get some gloves and scrub in." She said.

The two women looked at each other before nodding.

…...

"Mam! We've got new contacts coming out of the relay." The pilot said.

Carter quickly ran up to the cockpit and slammed her hand down on the control bringing up a display. She was so excited that she grabbed the pilot by the neck and started choking him from excitement. She quickly turned to the CIC.

"Attention. I want to inform you that Normandy and a fleet as arrived to assist us." She said.

Cheers rang through the entire ship as she turned to the display that showed the Normandy including Three Alliance warships, Eight Turian Battlecruisers , Two Turian Carriers that were already launching fighters, Five Quarian ships that looked like ancient warships, Five Asari warships, and Seven Krogan warships and to her great surprise Ten Geth ships.

~We might just make it after all~ Her mind wondered as she saw Harbinger turn its attention to the newcomers.

"Were being hailed back the Normandy." The pilot said.

"Onscreen." She barked. The vid screen crackled to life and the image of Shepard appeared on screen though who looked worse for wear. She had a jagged scar down the entire right side of her face. She looked like hell.

"Commander. You don't know how happy we are to see you." Carter said.

"I take your boss isn't here?" Shepard asked.

"He's dead.. he died on the planet when it exploded." She said.

"I see." He said.

She slammed her fist down on the console. "Does it really matter what the fuck our past is at the moment. Were human beings just like you are. So are you going to help us or not." She growled.

Shepard stared at her for a moment before a large grin appeared on her face. "I like you.." She said.

Carter felt like facepalming right now.

"Alright.. were going to need to coordinate once you get your engines back online. Can I speak to Eric?" Shepard asked.

Carter looked up to stare at Shepard's image. "He's dead.. He sacrificed himself so the others could get away. He destroyed the power source that controlled the Reaper Armada. And in doing so destroyed himself. The Illusive Man stayed behind to guard him in his final moments... I am sorry Shepard." Carter said averting her eyes.

She could feel the steel gaze of Shepard on her. She looked back and Shepard and was surprised to see tears flowing down her face.

"Very well.. inform me as soon as you get power to your engines and weapons. Shepard out." The vid screen turned off and Carter sighed.

…...

"_I thought you were gone?" I asked as I stared at the alien posing as my dad._

_He seemed to contemplate this for a moment as he held his chin with one hand. "In a sense yes." He said._

"_So you lied to me?" I asked._

"_To an extent sure... but I had to otherwise you would have wanted to know what your future outcome might be." He said as sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared out of thin air._

"_You mean you fucking knew?" I yelled._

"_Of course not. I only knew what you must do to ensure its destruction." He said waving me off._

_I felt seriously pissed off. "So what now... am I dead?" I asked. "Cause if I am I sure as hell don't want to spend eternity in here with your sorry ass." I said turning to stare at no particular thing._

"_Your not dead in a sense." He said getting up from his chair._

"_What the hell does that mean?" I asked._

"_Your in a state of limbo... sorta." He said._

"_Make sense damit" I growled._

_He smiled "Your body absorbed so much power from the Reaper energy source that your body literally teleported to this realm and shut itself down for repair. If it had not you would have wiped out the entire solar system that you were in.. yes Eric that's how powerful you've become now." He said his face turning serious._

"_What do you mean?" I asked bewildered._

"_Your powers now.. thanks to the energy boost.. your Biotic's have been doubled nearly 100 fold.. you could literally destroy a planet if you put your mind to it." He said._

"_But does that mean I can go back?" I asked._

_He smiled "There is another thing that is associated with this" He turned and two images appeared._

_One was of Miranda and Arisa.. wait Arisa was giving birth. My eyes widened and I nearly ran for the image but he held up a hand to stop me. _

_I turned angrily towards him but to my surprise the other image was of my former life.. I saw my family... they were getting ready to celebrate my 12th birthday party. _

_I smiled. ~I remember that... That was the day that my friend Lucy said she wanted to give me a kiss but her big brother nearly creamed me for agreeing.~_

_I turned towards my dad "What is this?" I said gesturing towards the two large Images I guess you could call them._

"_These are moments in time." He said._

_I stared at him dumbfounded "Say what?" _

"_Let me explain... when I said you were stuck in limbo I meant it to say that your in a bubble of sorts. Your stuck outside of time right now." He said._

_My eyes widened "How the hell did that happen?" I asked._

"_The energy released from the blast was so massive that it tore a whole in the fabric of time and threw you in here." He said._

"_Holy Shit!" I said._

"_Exactly my thoughts." He mused._

"_But how do I get back?" I asked._

"_The tear that you caused is already sealing itself. I'd say it'll close in roughly ten minutes." He said._

"_What.. I've got to go now." I said._

_He held up his hand again "But the question is when do you want to go to?" He asked._

_I stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_He gestured to the two Images "You can choose to return to those who you've grown to love, to the life that you have now.. or... you can choose to go back to your original life." He said._

_I stared at the images.. I saw my mom, dad, my family I saw them smiling and having fun.. But that wasn't my life now.. I turned to see Arisa's face contorted in pain as she struggled to give birth._

_I closed my eyes._

_I opened them and looked at my dad "I'm going to my wives and children." I said._

_He smiled "I knew you'd make the right choice.. but be warned Harbinger is there as well." He said his face turning somber._

"_What? I thought I destroyed the power source." I asked as I felt anger rise in me._

"_You know as well as I do that he is unaffected by that unlike the rest of the Reaper Armada." He said._

"_Than I'll just have to destroy him." I said. _

_He nodded "I figured you'd say that." He turned towards the image of Arisa and it changed to show the battle that was raging against Harbinger._

"_Now remember your powers are unlike anything that this universe has seen.. you'll be pushing some serious wattage. So I don't have to tell you to be careful right?" He asked._

"_Yeah yeah" I said as I stepped up to the portal. _

"_Good luck" He said._

"_Thanks." I said as I stepped through._

…_..._

A console exploded sending the Krogan manning the station to the floor.

"Damnit! Status report" Wrex barked to his second in command.

"Fires on all decks.. Half the fleet has been destroyed and Harbinger was barely flinching.

"Fire all weapons." Wrex yelled.

"We can't sir. Our weapons have been knocked offline." The second said.

Wrex growled as he looked down at the floor. He turned looking towards his 2nd. "Give me Ramming speed." He said.

"Yes sir.. It was an honor serving with you." The 2nd said turning to the station.

As the 2nd typed in commands another Krogan jumped to his feet "Sir. I'm reading a massive energy spike in the center of the debris field."

"Show me" Wrex said.

….

"Mam were getting a massive energy spike from the center of the planets debris field." The pilot said.

Carter quickly brought up the display "What the hell is that?" She asked.

"Not sure mam but what ever it is it's got Harbingers attention." The pilot said.

And sure enough Harbinger had stopped his assault against the allied fleet and was moving towards the energy spike.

Suddenly a there was a blinding flash and Rebecca quickly shielded her eyes. She opened them just as a massive shockwave hit the ship nearly sending her off her feet.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Mam there appears to be something emerging from the energy ball that has now formed where the spike was." The pilot said.

She glanced at the display and her eyes widened "Patch this through to the med-bay." She said.

….

Arisa groaned in pain as she struggled to push the baby out.

"That's it your doing great" Kasumi said as she stroked the young Quarian's head.

There was a click and Carters image appeared on the view screen near them.

"Miranda, Arisa.. I think your going to want to see this" Carter said as the screen changed and showed a massive ball of glowing white energy. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the energy.

"Eric!" Both weapon said in unison.

Before they could even move Eric like vanished.. no not vanished he moved at an incredible speed so fast that their eyes couldn't track. Suddenly they saw a white blur slam into the side of Harbinger. The great machine screamed an inhuman screen as it quickly tried to shield where there was once solid metal now was a gaping hole.

…..

I slammed down on the deck and looked around. I saw the core a couple of hundred yards away.

"**You Will not Succeed." **Harbingers voice rang out.

"So you keep telling me.. But I'm different now." I said as I walked along the catwalk. I looked around me as Husks of various species past and present started appearing.

"**You are nothing.. your a genetic mistake." **He said..

I smiled "That sounds like fear my friend."

"**You will die" **He said.

I stopped as I saw the hundreds of husks that had now gathered around me. I closed my eyes and held out my hands as energy coursed across my body. If you looked at me from the distance it looked like a small sun was being born.

"**You cannot... you will not defeat me.**" Harbinger yelled.

The husks began to run towards me.

"Goodbye Harbinger. It's been nice knowing you." I said.

…..

Shepard stared out the cockpit of the Normandy. To anyone looking from the outside Harbinger was curling and screaming in an inhuman noise.

Suddenly cracks began to appear all along its exterior.

Than it exploded.

She quickly shielded her eyes as and grabbed a hold of Jokers chair as the shockwave hit the ship sending a few of the crew to deck.

She opened her eyes and stared at the spot where Harbinger once was. To her surprise she saw a glowing ball of light.

"Magnify" She said looking towards a view screen.

The image on the vid screen enhanced and she gasped.

….

Arisa and Miranda were having a similar reaction. Suddenly Eric vanished.

"Where did he go?" Arisa asked before she was overcome by another pain.

Carter looked around at various displays when suddenly she heard a banging of metal.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

The pilot typed in a few buttons "Um mam your going to want to see this." He said bringing up a display.

On the hull outside of the airlock was Eric banging against the door.

"Hey are you guys just going to leave me out here?" He yelled.

Rebecca laughed "By all means let him in."

…..

Arisa grunted harder as she felt the baby was almost here.

"That's it.. your almost there" The doc said.

The doors to the med-bay opened and in walked Eric.

To Arisa and Miranda it felt like time had came to a stand still.

"What.. you didn't think I was going to miss this did ya?" I said smiling.

I quickly ran over to Arisa and clutched her hand.

"I thought... I thought we had lost you." She cried.

"I'm never leaving you." I said kissing her. I turned to Miranda and pulled her into a kiss with my other arm "And I'm not leaving you either." I said.

Arisa began to pant and grunt in rapid succession "Here it comes. Now push as hard as you can" The doctor said.

"You can do it.. I believe in you" I said as Arisa started screaming as she pushed with all her might.

She grunted hard one last time than fell back on the pillow panting as we all heard he distinctive sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations.. It's a girl" She said holding up the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Arisa asked weakly.

"Sure dear.. let me clean her up real quick." The doc said turning away.

I looked down at Arisa who smiled at me "You know that was one of the worst experiences in my life.. but you know what.. I think I want another one already." She said.

My eyes widened and she started to laugh "Not now of course. Give her a year than we can work on her little brother or sister." She said as I shook my head laughing before giving her a kiss.

The doc returned with the baby bundled in a blanket.

"Here you go." She said as she handed us the baby.

I turned to Miranda who was standing off to the side looking very sad.

"Come over here.. this is your child now as well" I said.

She looked up and saw both Arisa and I smiling at her.

I could see the tears in her eyes. She nodded and came over to us as Arisa handed her the baby.

She stared into the baby's face and began to cry.

~Life has just begun~

**A/N: Wow.. one of my longest chapters ever. Next up will be a chapter or two to close out the story.**

**It's been a fun ride and I've really enjoyed it.**

**To think I started this awhile back is still beyond me.. So stay tuned for the next chapter to see what has become of our hero.. And I've got a surprise for you all that you may or may not like.**

**Till than.. later**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**A/N: I'm on a roll :D**

**...Epilogue...**

"Mom hurry up or your going to be late" A little brownish redheaded girl said who had a few spots of freckles on her nose.

Jack sighed and turned to her daughter. "I know I know runt I'm trying to get this hair done." She sighed as she tried to fix her shoulder length hair.

"Kate can you help mommy?" Jack asked sitting down in the chair trying to not mess up her dress.

"Sure mom" She said grabbing a brush and coming up behind her mom.

"Mom.." Kate said.

"Yes dear?" Jack asked with her eyes closed.

"Why are you marrying dad?" She asked.

"Well... that's a long story in itself." Jack said smiling.

Kate giggled "Is that how I came along?" The girl asked.

Jack turned red "Now you listen I don't want to hear you talk like that again." She said pointing a finger at her daughter.

Kate nodded and returned to brushing her moms hair.

…..

A few hours later she stepped out into the light as music started to play. She glanced left and right at the various people.

She saw Shepard off to the side with Liara and their 2nd child 'Vestia' Their other daughter 'Katherine' was sitting quietly with the other children.

She looked to her left and saw Kasumi giving her a encouraging nod as she walked down the aisle.

She spotted Joker with his new wife Rebecca Carter... apparently it was one of those love hate relationships.. Her idea was proven when Rebecca kicked Joker in the shin causing him to groan in pain.

She spotted Arisa and Miranda who were going to be her bridesmaids. She glanced at Arisa whose stomach was swollen to the point that she would burst. Yes she was pregnant with her second child. A boy this time I believe...

She looked at Miranda and even though Jack knew the former operative couldn't have kids She and Eric had adopted another child which strangely looked like a miniature version of Miranda. Jack had some speculations as to where the child came from but they were keeping it a hidden secret.

She finally stepped up next to her soon to be husband and took a deep breath.

She felt Kate's hand grasp hers and she smiled.

Samara stepped up to the altar and smiled "While this is highly unusual I really can't deny what you ask of me. Though bear in mind it most likely won't have any legal standing... are you sure you want me to continue?" The former Justicar asked. She had retired a few years ago so that she could enjoy her twilight years.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a blur into she asked a question that nearly made Jack pass out.

"Jack.. do you take this man to be your Husband for as long as the galaxy burns bright?" Samara asked.

Jack swallowed and felt her throat dry. "I do." She finally managed to say.

The crowd cheered and Samara turned.

….

"Eric... Do you take this woman to be your wife until the sun burns out?" Samara asked.

"I do" I said.

"Than you ma..." Samara didn't get to finish as Jack pulled me into a kiss and pushed me back laughing.

Everyone erupted into cheers.

Jack leaned in close to me "Who would have thought that night long ago we would have produced something wonderful" Jack said as she eyed Kate playing with the other children.

I chuckled "Yeah.. to bad we got too drunk to remember it." I said.

Jack pulled me closer "Well your not going to be drunk tonight. Now come on your other wives are going to get jealous." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor.

And so when I think about it now I'm really glad that I never went back to my original life.

Hell I have what most men dream. Three beautiful women that love him for who he is.

Children who love him as their father.. if you had ever asked me back then what I thought about having children I would have said your crazy.

But that's how life is.. its difficult to plan it.. you just have to live it.

The galaxy got saved and we were treated to a hero's welcome. Great statues were constructed to honor those who fought the great fight.

Humanity paid the worst price of it all. Nearly 10 Billion dead with only around 5 million left of the human race.

Slowly but surely with the help of the council Earth has been on the road to recovery.

The Geth and Quarians were finally close to finalizing an official alliance treaty. The Geth on the condition of the Quarian's cease fire against them returned the Quarian's homeworld.

As for me and my family.

Well we returned to Tal Kempt where I retired from the crazy life and resumed as head chairman of my new delivery corporation.

I had one of the best Turian pilots around and she sure as hell would tell you to think twice if you had doubts.

As the sun began to set..

I thought about everything that has happened. From waking up on a prisoner ship to practically being the savior the universe.. or at least the galaxy.

"Eric.. you there?" Arisa asked poking me in the side.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"The kids want you to come play." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Ok dear I will." I said as I turned heading towards my children.

Man these have been some strange times indeed...

**A/N: It has been an excellent joy to write for everyone.. I still can't believe that this started from just an idea and sprang into a full on story. You guys and girls have been awesome and I just wanted to say thanks to a few authors that kept me rolling.**

**Infectionz.. You inspired me and gave me my first suggestion on this story.**

**Gray Spectre Warden Boom... Thanks for the support and where are you? Lol **

**Digijim95... Thanks for all the support. You rock.**

**Hewhoislost... You gave me a lot of much needed pushing forwardness... I think lol thanks for everyone.**

**Wertmon505: Thanks for everyone. You were always honest in your opinions. Thanks.**

**Blackholelord: Thanks for the different ideas and suggestions. You rock!**

**And finally to all those that have read and enjoyed this story..**

**So long and you never know.. there just maybe a holiday special one day ;)**


End file.
